


Dark Side

by LaLopez1981



Series: Picture Perfect [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, frostiron college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 144,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is forced to attend the same college as Thor. He goes, carrying the secret that has been tearing at him for two years, intent on distancing himself from Thor and his circle of friends. Especially the obnoxious Tony Stark. But things don’t always work out like you plan. Will they accept each other, even with their dark sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Refusals and Lies

"No, Loki." 

On the other line of the phone, on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, Loki Odinson curled his free hand into a fist at his side.  _ Did he know any other word?  _

"Why?" His voice was calm and even and completely contradicted the frustration behind it. 

"Because I said so," the man who called himself his father for the past decade said definitively. Loki had to take another calming breath.

"Odin…" a soft female voice started, pleading, before being abruptly cut off. 

"I've made my decision, Frigga. He's not going to California and that's final. I expect you to return to Richmond with us after your graduation next week and in the fall you will attend college with Thor." 

Judging by the sound of a swipe across the phone — the receiver being passed over — Odin was finished discussing the subject. It was quiet for a few seconds, but Loki remained on the line, knowing Frigga would want to properly end the call. "Loki…?" 

Loki cleared his throat. "Yes, mother, I'm here." 

"I'm sorry. You'll still receive an excellent education at your father's alma mater." Loki's jaw clenched at her words, spoken so softly and full of warmth.  _ Fake warmth _ , he reminded himself. "And after you graduate you can go to California anytime you want." Because he was so quiet and the air so tense between them, she refrained from asking what was so important in the Golden State that he wanted to move nearly three thousand miles away. 

The hand Loki had wrapped around his cordless phone tightened until the joints went white. "Fine," he muttered. "But I'm not coming back to Richmond." 

"…What? What do you mean you're not coming back?" 

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He had no such plan. The words just tumbled from his mouth of their own volition and now he racked his brain for a plausible reason. "I…want to travel," he improvised, "around Europe." 

"Oh. Oh! That's a wonderful idea, Loki! You could travel anywhere you want for a couple of months and return in time to move into the dorms. I'll speak to Odin and take care of all the arrangements. Where would you like to start?" 

Loki sighed, more in relief that he wouldn't have to spend the summer with The Deceiver than anything else. "I don't know, mother. You choose for me. I must run now. I'll speak to you later." 

He could practically see the smile on Frigga's face. "Of course, my love. We shall see you soon. Your brother is very excited to see you, as am I! Have a good day, son." 

Loki ended the call and stared at the cordless phone in his hand for a moment before launching it across his room, not even flinching as it shattered against his closet door.  _ Your father. My love. Your brother.  _ **_Son_ ** _. _ These words rolled around in his mind. Deceptions. Fabrications. Lies. 

It had been two years since he discovered — no, since he was  _ told  _ the truth. He remembered the sneer on the boy's face, a spoiled brat from New York who had bloodied Loki's nose only moments before, as he spat the truth down at Loki. And laughed. They all laughed at him. And they jeered even more when one of those mongrels pointed out that big brother Thor wasn't around to rescue him this time. But Loki got his revenge. It was one of his best pranks, legendary now, involving a copy of their French final and a surprise room inspection spurred on by an anonymous tip of marijuana being passed around in the dorms. True, it got the boy expelled, but whose fault was that? Certainly not Loki's.

Still, he had been carrying this secret around for two years and it weighed heavily on his heart. He had always been grateful to Odin and Frigga for rescuing him from the horrors of the orphanage he had spent the first eight years of his life in. He did everything they ever asked him to: sit still, Loki. Eat your vegetables, Loki. Be quiet, Loki. Study hard, Loki. Take a cue from Thor, Loki.

_ Thor _ . Loki's jaw clenched again at the thought of his would-be brother. He placed the majority of the blame on Odin and Frigga, yes. But Thor…he had to have known the reason behind Loki's adoption. True, he was only ten years old himself at the time, but Thor wasn't the dolt most took him to be. Having had the time to ponder the entire situation, Loki kicked himself for not realizing the lie sooner. He was the Liesmith, after all, wasn't he? Only someone after their own selfish gain would choose to adopt a child with jet black hair and bright green eyes and bring him to a family full of blondes with cool blue eyes. The easier to exploit his "good deed" with. He was no longer grateful.

_ Fool _ , he thought of himself and his so-called father again.

He wanted nothing to do with any of them. But he hated to admit he wasn't able to go it alone just yet. He would be happy to go without Thor, but now Odin was set on making them attend the same college. His pale face puckered into a frown at this thought. It was going to be just like the damn boarding school. Everyone loved Thor — he was big, loud and friendly, he had a boisterous laugh that drew attention, and he excelled at sports. Loki was the opposite. He was thin, quiet and withdrawn. He got perfect grades. Tasty bait for the bullies that hounded him his entire life. This only seemed to add to Thor's allure, as he always came to his baby brother's rescue.

Loki set his jaw and his brow furrowed in determination as he grabbed his book and notepad for his next class, heading out into the hall. College was going to be different. He would have his own set of classes, his own set of friends — if he made any. It was a big campus full of thousands of people. Thor would be lost in the crowd.

Or so he could hope.


	2. A King, A Queen, and A Lost Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns home days before he’s set to head off to college. And gets some irritating news.

Loki deliberately missed his plane. He didn't figure on it being another two days before he could catch a flight out from Dijon, but it still worked out that Thor would be traveling to the campus ahead of him. Just like he had planned it. He didn't want to arrive with the Big Man on Campus. Loki didn't really know if he was actually that popular, but if he knew anything, he knew history always repeated itself. And he would rather not be known as "Thor's Younger Brother," thank you very much. He was dead set on having a life without the big, blond oaf. 

Loki only spent a few days at the big house in Richmond with Odin and Frigga, and he and Odin fought the entire time. Loki was well aware he was instigating most of the arguments and that he wasn't using what would be deemed a respectable tone with the man of the house, but he didn't care. Odin called him a petulant child at one point. He only shrugged and returned to the solace of his bedroom to finish re-packing his things. 

Frigga came up to help him and Loki just couldn't find it within him to rebuff her as easily as he had Odin. So he let her stay and answered her questions about his travels through Europe. He gave her few details, thinking she probably didn't want to hear that he spent most of his days in his hotel rooms reading or sleeping and only went out at night, living like a vampire. He would go to the wildest underground clubs and hover by the bar until someone offered to buy him a drink or he found someone worth buying a drink for. His nights — or early mornings — would usually end in heated kissing in a corner of the club or a vehicle with steamed-up windows. He received invitations from both men and women and accepted either with equal aplomb. Loki did not discriminate.

Frigga would definitely not want to know about that.

"Did you enjoy Belarus?"

Loki thought about it as he fumbled through the blankets in her linen closet. Yes. He had particularly enjoyed the few nights he spent there with a beautiful dark-haired brown-eyed curvaceous beauty. "Yes, it was lovely," he answered with a smirk. "Have you seen my blanket? The green, gold and black one?"

"Oh, Thor took it already, dear. It's probably on your bed as we speak. I still don't understand why you couldn't be bothered to take some photographs. Something had to speak to you, visually."

Loki strolled back into his bedroom where Frigga sat at the foot of his bed. "What do you mean on  _ my  _ bed? What bed?"

Frigga lifted her head and smiled. "In your room, on campus; Thor thought he would take it for you. Save you the packing space. And he wanted to make it feel like home before you arrived. But don't tell him I told you that. I think he meant it as a sur…prise."

A pale, long-fingered hand shot up, palm out, practically cutting her off. "Thor and I are sharing a room?"

Frigga's brows came together in concern and her smile vanished. By the tone of her youngest boy's voice and the look on his face, this was not the best news. Her lips formed into a pout, ready to speak.

"Of course you are."

Loki turned on his heel to face Odin, perched in his doorway. His emerald eyes darkened and narrowed as he repeated Odin's words. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"I don't remember asking your opinion," was Odin's gruff response. Behind Loki, Frigga frowned and got to her feet.

Loki huffed out a breath that attempted to be a laugh. "What else is new?"

Odin's one-eyed glare — the result of a battle wound from his military days — hardened. "I've had just about enough of that, Loki."

His mouth a thin line, Loki moved further into his room, angrily slamming clothes into his suitcase, emphasizing his words. "Enough of what… _ Odin _ ?" He didn't blink, didn't flinch, even as Frigga did, at Odin's sudden advance. His eyes moved to his mother, who had thrown herself in between the two men, now caught up in Odin's arms. He watched in silent horror as Odin tossed her aside and fisted his hands in Loki's button up shirt.

"Odin!"

"You will watch your tongue, young man."

Loki, looming a good five inches over Odin's graying head, deliberately glared down his nose at the older man. He remained silent, a flick of a thin black eyebrow his only response. In his peripheral vision he saw a delicate female hand curl around Odin's arm.

"Odin, please…" She turned her eyes on Loki. "He meant nothing by it. Did you?"

Loki's mouth formed tight pink line as he fought to not let her get to him. He threw off Odin's hands and stepped back. "I don't want to live with Thor."

Frigga pressed a hand to Odin's chest when she felt him start to lurch forward again. "Why, Loki? He's your brother."

"He's —" Loki caught himself before he contradicted her. "I would just prefer to be with someone else. Make new friends…or something," he mumbled, turning his back to his parents, facing the window over his desk.

Odin's head turned sharply to Frigga. She motioned with both of her arms for him to calm down. She had always been the one who could communicate best with Loki. From the moment she set her eyes on the black-haired ashen boy, sitting by himself in a corner of the orphanage with a beat up copy of  _ The Island of the Blue Dolphins _ , she knew he belonged to her. The difficult pregnancy and long birth of Thor left her body wrecked and unable to carry another child. Though the initial reasons for seeking adoption weren't exactly on the straight and narrow, she had long craved to have another child and a sibling for her towheaded son. And Thor took to his younger brother quickly and loved him wholeheartedly.

It pained her now to see her baby — for he would always be her baby, no matter how old he was — trying so hard to separate himself from all of them and she worried he didn't feel a part of the family anymore. She often wondered if the boarding school in Switzerland had been a good idea for either of her boys.  _ Too late now _ , she thought, blinking away tears.

"If that's what you want, Loki…"

"Woman," Odin nearly growled the word, but it was cut short as Frigga turned on him.

"Don't you 'woman' me, old man."

Loki's eyes went comically wide as he turned around.

"I allowed you to send my boys away to boarding school, did I not? I allowed you to decide to send them to  _ your _ alma mater, not mine, yes? I never argued, I never complained, not once. So you  _ will  _ give me this. You will let me give my son just one thing." She held one pointed finger in front of his face to stress her point. "You will call first thing tomorrow morning and you will arrange for Loki to have a room of his own and for Thor to have a room of his own, as well. Do you understand me, husband?"

A movement caught Odin's eye and he glanced at Loki. He had one arm across his stomach, the other's elbow resting atop it, his fist curled over his mouth. Odin could tell by his dancing green eyes that he was enjoying this humiliating moment far too much. Resigned, he looked at his wife and gave a short, curt nod.

"As you wish, my queen," he managed, before leaving the room, barely sparing Loki a glance.

It was eerily quiet for a moment before Loki spoke. "I'm leaving tomorrow." Frigga spun around, her lips parted. "I know I need not be there for another day, but…I cannot stay here another minute."

It hurt to have her fears confirmed, but Frigga drummed up a smile, and closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around Loki's lean frame and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I understand. Would you like for us to drive up with you?"

Loki smiled thinly. "I'll drive myself, thank you."

Frigga nodded and headed toward the door and Loki returned to his packing. "Loki…" she waited for him to raise his eyes to hers. "He doesn't show it very well, but he does love you, and he is as proud of you as he is of Thor…as am I."

He knew it was meant to comfort, to ease, to soothe. But it only served to make the ice already beginning to form around his damaged heart grow colder and more impenetrable. All he could do was nod and bid her goodnight. Silently, and clenching his jaw the entire time, Loki finished his packing and set everything he would need for the drive in the morning by his bedroom door. He entered the joint bath between his bedroom and Thor's, and quickly showered, coming up short at his reflection in the steamed up mirror. Already forming on his chest were twin bruises from where Odin's knuckles had buried into his shirt.

Anger, embarrassment, pain…everything began to well up inside him and, worn out now, he stumbled back to his bed, crawling beneath the covers, naked and skin still damp from the shower. He buried his face into his pillow and, not for the first time in his brief life, silently cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	3. When Son of Howard Met Silvertongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes have begun and Loki attends a Student Mixer on campus. He runs into Thor who forces him to meet his friends, including his loud, obnoxious roommate.

The first weeks of college were better than Loki had expected, and a far cry from the tortures of boarding school. He found his classes would be easy and he was able to get all the ones he required for his major. He had already made a few friends and managed to form a study group for his poetry class. Thank the gods most of the people he had met had never heard of Thor Odinson. Except for James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, a second year student Loki befriended in his art history class. But, then again, Bucky knew anyone and everyone on campus.

Upon his arrival, Loki discovered that Odin kept his word to Frigga and secured him a room without Thor — though his roommate, Clint Barton, it turned out, was a passing acquaintance of the blond man’s. However, and he was sure Frigga didn’t know about this, Odin had also made sure that Thor was still close by…across-the-hall close by.

Loki tried to avoid him but there was no dodging the big old lout. They had no classes together — Thor was following in Odin’s footsteps, studying Political Science; Loki planned to put his talent with words to good use studying English and Creative Writing — but living in such close proximity, and Thor possessing a strong inability to whisper, Loki had to suffer through simply  _ hearing  _ his voice every day. For his part, Thor was only mildly disappointed he and his adored brother wouldn’t be sharing a dorm, but said he understood Loki’s need to be independent.

Damn Thor and his good-natured personality.

Now, it was Friday night, classes were done for another week, and everyone was getting ready to attend the Student Mixer, an event sponsored by the school to let all the students meet and socialize after getting past the awkward settling in and adjustment periods. Of course, there were warnings that there wasn’t to be any overly loud music or alcohol…but who listened to the rules anyway?

Certainly not one Anthony Edward Stark.

As students trickled in to the gym-turned-dance-hall, the dark-haired, chocolate-eyed man of twenty-one with an electric personality, jumped onto the makeshift stage and grabbed hold of the DJ’s microphone, calling for everyone’s attention. Loki strolled in, dressed in dark jeans and a dark jacket with a scarf of gold, green and black hanging around his neck, and caught the tail end of Tony Stark’s speech, amplified through the speakers.

“Party on, bitches!”

_ Charming _ , Loki thought derisively. He squinted when the house lights were cut and strobe lights blinked and glared in every which direction. He thought he heard his name and glanced around catching sight of Bucky waving him down by a line of tables filled with food and drinks. Bucky lingered around the drink table.

“Bucky,” he said in greeting with soft smile and a nod.

“Want some punch? I think it’s spiked!” He offered a plastic cup to Loki but he politely declined. He noticed that Bucky’s ice blue eyes were already quite dilated. Loki, already comfortable with the hyperactive young man, having met him on his very first day of classes and hit it off right away, wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s wrist. He was a little surprised to find Bucky's skin was burning hot and his pulse racing.

“Bucky…” he waited for hooded eyes to turn to his, “how much of that beverage have you consumed?” He lowered the cup from Bucky’s mouth, keeping his wrist in his hand. With his free hand he plucked away the cup and sniffed at its contents. He grimaced. It wasn’t  _ spiked _ ; it was pure alcohol.

“I dunno; it tastes pretty good so probably a few cups.” He chuckled, his pink tongue peeking out between his teeth as he did. He focused his fuzzy gaze on Loki when a cold palm rested against his flushed cheek.

“I would ask you to slow down, my friend. The night is still young.”

Bucky sent him a sweet smile and nodded. “You’re right. I’ll stick with Coke for awhile. Want one?”

“No, I’m fine.” Loki removed both of his hands from Bucky and caught site of blue jeans, a red tee and blond hair heading his way. “Damn,” he muttered.

“What?”

Loki sighed miserably. “Thor.” Bucky turned his body to follow the direction of Loki’s pained gaze, a hand automatically going to Loki’s wrist when he saw the behemoth trampling through the crowd toward them.

“Whoa…” he breathed.

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed loud enough to be heard over the blaring dance music. Really, how could people stand this noise? He clamped a hand onto a slender shoulder ignoring the pained wince that followed. “Come! I would like you to meet my companions.”

Loki struggled to shake off Thor’s heavy hand, pulling away from Bucky’s grasp in the process. “No, thank you, I’m visiting with my own friend. In case you hadn’t noticed,” he murmured sourly.

“Bring your friend with you. I would have us all share this wonderful night!” Thor turned to Bucky, who had moved behind Loki. In his drunken state, Thor was entirely too loud and entirely too big. “Bucky!” The aforementioned man chuckled uneasily and gripped Loki’s coat, pulling the thin man’s body closer to his chest, like a shield.

“Hey…Thor…” he said quietly. “What’s up?” Loki fought not to outright laugh. Reaching behind him, he took Bucky’s hands from his coat. He kept one in his and turned, grinning at Bucky.

“He’s harmless, Bucky.” Loki watched Bucky’s eyes fly up to Thor’s face then back to him. “He’s here for me, not you. Go. Enjoy yourself.” He tugged on Bucky’s hand, bringing him close to speak into his ear. “Be careful and call me if you need help getting home.” Bucky jumped at the chance to escape. He nodded, squeezed Loki’s hand once and fled. Loki watched him go and wished he could do the same. Adjusting his coat, he faced Thor again. “What do you want?”

As usual Thor ignored, or didn’t take notice of the venom in Loki’s voice. He smiled and aimed a thumb behind him. “Come! We have a table behind the stage where it is much easier to hear each other speak.” Thor took Loki’s arm and pushed him forward through the crowd behind the stage where the DJ was spinning records. He stopped in front of a table full of people that included Loki’s own roommate. “My friends!”

If they hadn’t turned their heads already, all eyes were on the odd couple before them now.

“May I present my brother Loki?” Thor removed himself from beside Loki and walked behind each person as he introduced them. Darcy Lewis, a tiny girl with long, dark curls; a woman named Jane Foster, that Thor introduced as his lady fair; another female, a redhead with freckles sprinkled across her nose called Pepper Potts; Clint Barton, the man who shared Loki’s dorm; and a clean-cut young man named Steve Rogers, but whom Loki was invited to call Cap, as everyone else did, who stood and offered Loki a polite nod and quick shake.

“You didn’t tell me Thor was your brother!” Clint exclaimed after the introductions were done.

“You never asked,” was Loki’s cool, somewhat delayed, reply. What he had really wanted to scream was, “ _ He is not my brother! _ ” He winced as once again Thor laid his heavy palm to his shoulder. He really needed to stop doing that; at this point, Loki was sure his pale skin was bruised. His green eyes landed on Jane. The Lady Foster was much smaller and frailer than Loki and he wondered idly if Thor was as careless with her as he was with everyone else.

“My brother does like to keep his cards close to his chest, but take care what you say to him. When he does unleash his words they can carry a mighty sting. Is that not true, Silvertongue?” Thor missed the quiet hiss that accompanied the emerald glare aimed his way.

“Silvertongue? Now  _ there’s _ a nickname if I ever heard one.” A voice laced with innuendo said from behind Pepper. Tony whistled and motioned to Clint to vacate the seat next to her and the dusty blond-haired man obeyed and got to his feet. Loki realized it was the obnoxious shouter that was on the stage earlier and pinched his lips together. He looked away in disgust when Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper’s thin neck and wrenched her face around with his palm to lay a noisy, wet kiss on her lips.

“Son of Howard!” Thor boomed as he left Loki’s side.

Tony scoffed loudly as he pulled away from Pepper. “I told you to stop calling me that, Shakespeare in the Park. It’s Tony.  _ Toe. Knee. _ You’d think after two years of being graced with my presence he’d know this already,” he muttered to the group at large before knocking back a half cup of “punch.”

“My apologies, friend, I will remember from now on. This is my brother, Loki.”

Tony looked up at the dark-haired man standing before the table, taking in the business casual outfit with the fancy scarf.  _ At least someone has good fashion sense in this family. _ He smirked at his unvoiced opinion.  _ Not like Lumberjack Thor over here. _ Tony got to his feet and skirted around the table, holding out his hand to Loki. “Hey, there, big fella.”

Loki waved to someone far off then turned his green eyes on Tony. Unimpressed, he glanced down at Tony’s hand before slipping his into it, shaking it once, and dropping it.

“Loki, this is Tony Stark, my cohabitant.”

“Roommate works, you know,” Tony tossed over his shoulder. “‘Cohabitant’ sounds like we live in a duplex with a couple of cats and a palimony agreement.” He laughed at his own joke and companionably smacked the back of his hand against Loki’s stomach. His handsome face wrinkled into an incredulous frown at Loki’s impassive expression.

Giving off an almost imperious air, Loki faced the table and gave a short bow. “Nice to meet you all, but if you’ll excuse me…” He spared Tony a contemptuous glance and walked away.

Tony puffed out a breath between his teeth and headed back to his seat. “That’s a real charmer you got there, Thor. You sure you’re related?” Thor’s grin never faltered. “Do your parents sound like they’re reading Shakespeare, too?” He reached down for Pepper’s hand and pulled her to her feet without taking his eyes off of Thor.

“Loki has always been quiet and let me be the lively one. Mother says he’s shy; I think he’s more…a watcher.” Tony rolled his eyes. “And Odin and Frigga have never read Shakespeare aloud, so I’m not sure I understand your question.”

“Forget it. Come on, losers, we’re going dancing!”


	4. Poetry and Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki rushes out of a study group with Maria, Peggy, and Natasha, to avoid Thor…and fails. At his dorm, he has to deal with a drunk friend and an irritating neighbor.

_ “…But if it had to perish twice _

_ I think I know enough of hate _

_ To say that for destruction ice _

_ Is also great _

_ And would suffice.” _

Loki finished reading the poem aloud to the study group and set down his book, glancing around to the three ladies sitting with him, waiting for a response. Three pairs of eyes wandered to each other anxiously before turning back to him. Two of them were a bit enamored simply by the sound of his voice and it took them both a moment to come back to reality.

“Well…?”

“I don’t get it.” Natasha Romanov was the first to speak — and not one of the enamored — following her statement by tossing her black pen down onto the table. Loki chuckled softly at the young woman who had essentially become his best friend in a very short amount of time.

“You never do. Why are you taking this class, Natasha?”

“I had to!” she very nearly whined. She scrunched her nose at the high pitch of her voice and cleared her throat as if to clear it away.  “What else was I going to take, Home Ec?”

“I don’t think they even offer that anymore, Nat. Not since, like, before the Vietnam War,” Maria Hill offered, brushing her dark bangs from her forehead, getting a chuckle from Loki and a tilt of the head from Natasha, which was the closest to a laugh the reserved young woman could give.

“I think it’s creepy,” the last female to round out the group, Peggy Carter, offered softly, returning to the subject of the poem. “I don’t understand why people write about perishing and death.”

“Death is a natural part of life, Margaret. Most poets write about life; particularly the harshness and dark side of it.” Loki’s voice softened, his eyes unfocused on the coffee table they all crowded around. He felt a light tug on the ends of his shoulder-length hair and met soft green eyes, one of which winked at him. He grinned up at Natasha from his seat on the floor and patted her knee genially, and brushed off the mood. “Can any of you comment on the style?”

“I’m guessing you’re asking because you already know the answer, right?” Peggy asked, playfully poking at Loki with her pencil. He swatted her hand away and laughed richly.

Maria smiled warmly at him. She enjoyed the sound of his laugh, when he relaxed enough to let anyone hear it. “Why don’t you just save us time, Loki, and tell us?” Something fluttered in her belly when he set those pretty green eyes on her.

“How does that help you, my dear Maria? I can’t whisper the answers in your ear during the quiz tomorrow, now can I?”

Maria smiled, her blue eyes glittering with humor, trying to control the path of her thoughts. “No. But if you tell us now, we can study it for tomorrow then we’ll know.  _ And! _ It would make you our hero.” She clasped her hands together at her chest and fluttered her lashes. Natasha fought the urge to stick her finger down her throat and instead rolled her eyes.

“I don’t have heroes,” she broke in before popping a peanut M&M into her mouth.

“Well, that’s because you scare everyone, darling. No one  _ wants  _ to be your hero.” Loki only smiled widely when Natasha flipped him her middle finger.

“Why don’t you just hurry up and tell us, smart ass? So I can go home and eat. I’m starving.”

Loki grumbled but pulled out his notes. They spent the better part of an hour discussing the poem’s style, structure, and meaning, before he glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. “Would any of you mind if I excused myself early?”

The three ladies answered no and Natasha was already packing up her things. “What’s the rush?” she asked as Loki hurriedly got to his feet.

“I just want to get back to my room. Don’t read so much into it.”

Natasha’s shrewd green eyes watched Loki as he bid goodbye to Maria and Peggy and joined her at the door. Maria and Peggy lived in a different dorm, so after every study session Loki would walk Natasha back to her dorm before continuing on to his. It was on these walks that they had gotten to know each other and bonded over the fact that they were both orphans and had a rough start at life. Though they had shared a lot and were close friends, Loki sensed there were things Natasha still held back from him, as he did with her. She knew nothing of Odin and Frigga’s betrayal and, like most people who knew both him and Thor, figured their brotherly issues boiled down to simple sibling rivalry.

“Why are you walking so fast?” She asked as she widened her steps to catch up with him.

Loki slowed his steps and shrugged. “Am I?” He saw her eyes narrow and swore in his mind. Natasha noticed everything.

“You’re trying to avoid Thor and Jane aren’t you?” He refused to look at her. How did she always know? Smiling smugly, Natasha slipped her arm through his, sidling up to him. “Why do you hate him so much? He seems nice enough.”

Loki made a clucking noise with his tongue. “He’s a fool,” he said quietly. “It’s difficult to make anyone else understand where I’m coming from.”

“I bet I could.” She turned up her face to his and gave him a nod when he set his eyes on her. Natasha Romanov rarely smiled, and she didn’t still when Loki pressed his lips to her forehead. But he remained tight-lipped. “So when are you going to ask Maria out already? I’m sick of her giving you that puppy dog look every time you speak or…breathe. Or blink.”

Loki smirked. “Does she?” Natasha made a very unladylike noise in the back of her throat. “I really hadn’t noticed!”

“Oh, come on!” She shouted, shoving him away from her. “Loki, you’re a people watcher. How do you not see the effect you have on them?”

“Them? You only mentioned Maria. And what effect would that be exactly?”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “Don’t even stand there and tell me that you can’t see the way Maria and Bucky and a whole mess of other girls and dudes totally check you out? They practically fuck you with their eyes.”

Loki pretended to be scandalized, gasping dramatically and pressing a gloved hand to his chest. He earned another hard shove. “‘I  _ do  _ notice, Natasha,” he said seriously. “But that does not mean I have to act on every single lewd glance cast my way.”

She considered that for a moment. “If I had a heart, I’d probably fall in love with you myself.”

Loki barked out a laugh, louder than he meant to, and wrapped an arm around Natasha, tucking her into his side. “You do have a heart, my dear lady. I am simply not the one who is meant to thaw it out. Have faith; he does exist.”

She snorted but laughed harshly as they paused in front of her building. “No wonder you’re acing poetry.” She turned into him and gave him a tight squeeze.

“Do you need me to walk you in?” His words were muffled against her burgundy curls.

“No. Just go. I know you’re going to run home from here to avoid Thor, anyway.”

_ “Brother!” _

“Whoops…”

Loki scoffed and groaned. “Damn it!”

“Just play nice,” Natasha muttered between her teeth as Thor approached them, towing Jane along. “Hey guys. How was your class?”

Jane smiled, panting as she fought to catch her breath from running to catch up. “Oh, Dr. Banner’s classes are always great! He makes physics fun!”

“Brother, how are you this evening? I’ve not seen you in the halls much this week.” Thor slapped a hand to Loki’s bicep, and the thinner man bumped into Natasha, quickly apologizing to her and rubbing at the ache where Thor hit him.

“Shame, isn’t it?” He ignored the elbow that jabbed into his side.

“Have you spoken with Odin at all?”

Loki glared at Thor, but as usual, the older Odinson failed to notice. “What would I speak to him for?”

Thor shrugged a shoulder. “Do you not wish to hear of his efforts to pass his newest energy bill?”

“No, actually, I don’t. If you’ll pardon me, I need to get home. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, darling.” Loki turned and placed an absent kiss to the corner of Natasha’s mouth and started off toward his dorm, leaving the trio behind and looking after him. Natasha frowned. It frustrated her that she couldn’t solve the puzzle that was the relationship between Loki and Thor. Colder now that he had left her side, she wished Jane and Thor a goodnight and practically disappeared into the shadows.

“My lady, do you believe my brother is smitten with Ms. Romanov?” Thor’s large arm slipped over Jane’s tiny shoulders as they continued to walk past other students on the lighted path.

Jane shrugged as much as she could under the heavy force that was Thor. “I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?”

Thor grunted in response. “My brother doesn’t seem to be in need of my company much these days. He has changed, Jane,” he said quietly, drawing Jane’s full attention. Thor was never quiet. “The young lad I left behind in Switzerland is not the young man I see before me today. He is…darker, somehow. He refuses to speak to me. He is short with me. Nothing I do seems to penetrate his suddenly icy exterior.” He dropped his arm from Jane’s shoulders and laced their fingers together. “I confess I am at a loss.”

Jane squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry to hear that, Thor. I know how much you care about him. I say, keep trying. He’s bound to give in at some point, either because he wants to or because you broke him down. Either way you’ll get your answers, right?”

Thor smiled warmly down at Jane. “You are wise, Lady Foster.”

She shrugged sheepishly. “I try.” She pressed her closed mouth to his upper arm, inhaling his earthy scent and swung their arms as they entered her building. “If you find out about Loki and Natasha, tell me. I’ll have to break the bad news to Darcy.”

“Does young Darcy have intentions toward my brother?” Thor tugged on Jane’s hand to stop her just before they reached her door.

“It was a joke, Thor. She just thinks he’s cute. She’s not in love with him. In fact, she’s also got a crush on the guy in the dorm next to hers, Loki’s roommate Clint, and some other guy in her acting class. They never last and there’s always a new one around the corner. Don’t worry about it, okay?” She reached up on her tiptoes to cup his bearded face and bring his mouth down to hers. She got the reaction she was looking for. Thor wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the floor entirely.

“Your lips will be the death of me, my love.”

Jane sighed happily as Thor rested his forehead to hers. “My roommate’s staying with her boyfriend.” Thor raised his head to focus on Jane’s amber eyes. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Thor’s lips spread in a toothy grin. “I have a class in the early morn.” A low growl rumbled in his chest as her fingers swept through his blond mane.

“I have an alarm.” Her arms came to rest over his shoulders, slowly enveloping his neck. “And I promise I won’t keep you up too late.” She laid her lips on his again and Thor quietly laughed against them.

“Do not make promises you have no intention of keeping, Jane Foster.” He set her on her feet again and let her pull him into her room.

* * *

 

By the time Loki reached his building, his sour mood had almost faded. Glad to be out of the brisk fall air, he flew up the steps to the third floor, his floor, and came to a screeching halt when he turned the corner at the end of his hall. He sprinted to the heap on the floor outside his door. He bent to one knee and helped Bucky into a sitting position.

“Bucky.”

“Loki?” Bucky’s eyes were barely slits.

“Yes, it’s me.” Loki cupped his cheek and lifted his face. With his other hand, he forced open one of Bucky’s eyes, only to have his hand slapped away and his face pulled down. Loki wrestled a bit with Bucky, clenching his lips tight to keep Bucky’s tongue out of his mouth. Finally, shoving him back, Loki fell back onto his backside, panting from the effort. Bucky smiled.

Loki sighed, resigned, pushing the hair that fell into his face back. “It is but Wednesday, Bucky. Starting your weekend early, are you not?” Bucky’s only response was to giggle softly. “Why didn’t you go inside?” Loki asked through grunts as he struggled to get Bucky on his feet. He reached for the doorknob and kicked the door open.

“I couldn’t,” Bucky mumbled before his knees gave out again and he slid out of Loki’s hands. He landed with a soft thud on his back before giggling again. “The door was locked, wannit?”

Loki swore again, this time in French, and walked back into the hall to retrieve his book and notepad and Bucky’s backpack. He dropped it all on the rusty dining table Clint contributed to the room and went to Bucky’s side again. “No, it wasn’t. You know Clint and I leave it unlocked for just this reason. Come on, love. Help me out here.”

Bucky was dead weight and Loki wasn’t at his strongest at the moment. The drunken man fell onto his back one more time.

“Come on, Bucky.”

“Is everything all right in here?”

Loki’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling. First Thor then Bucky and now Tony. Could this night get any worse? He twisted around to glare at the man in his open doorway. “Do you need something, Stark?”

Tony leaned against the door frame, a glass of some amber liquid in his hand. “Well, actually I was looking for your brother. He hasn’t been back all day. You seen him around?”

Loki turned back to Bucky, practically asleep on the carpet at this point, and gritted his teeth. “I am aware that my  _ brother  _ enjoys keeping tabs on me and my every move. I, however, do not enjoy the same pastime.”

“A simple ‘no’ would’ve answered my question.” Tony grinned and his eyebrows did a playful lift when Loki turned to glare at him once more. Boy, if looks could kill… Tony found he quite enjoyed annoying Thor’s baby brother. It was just too easy to do. He cocked his head to look down at a passed out Bucky and pointed with the hand he carried his glass in. “Do you need some help with him? I could go find…somebody…”

Exasperated, Loki slapped his hands to his knees and pushed himself to a standing position. He stalked to the door and slapped a hand to it. “Thank you for your concern, Stark, but I think now I’ll bid you goodnight.” Before he could respond, Loki slammed the door closed in Tony’s face. He scoffed when a gleeful  _ “goodnight!” _ came from the other side.  _ Insufferable creature _ , he thought sourly. He heaved a heavy sigh and knelt by Bucky’s head, running a hand over his dark brown hair.

“Bucky…sweetheart, I need you to wake up so I can get you to my room.” Bucky groaned and rolled onto his side toward Loki.

“Loki…” Bucky’s hands clawed at Loki’s jacket and sweater. Loki took them in his, holding both in one hand, and used the other to brush back the hair sticking to his sweaty brow. “Gonna…be sick…”

“Oh, no…” Loki leapt to his feet and frantically searched the kitchen for something for Bucky to throw up in. He found a discarded Target bag and rushed back to Bucky’s side just in time. Bucky was still heaving into the bag when the door swung open and Clint froze at the sight before him. His eyes met Loki’s and seconds later Bucky fell back to the floor, exhausted from the effort of ridding his body of the alcohol.

Without saying a word, Clint closed the door, set his stuff on the table next to Loki’s and Bucky’s, and removed his jacket before kneeling across from Loki on the opposite side of Bucky’s sprawled out form. He slid his arms under Bucky’s back and knees and with little strain, lifted the passed out young man from the floor. Loki quickly discarded Bucky’s mess and moved to unlock his bedroom door. Clint carried Bucky into the room and laid him across Loki’s bed.

“Thank you,” Loki virtually whispered as Clint passed by him.

“It’s not a problem,” the other man answered, resting a hand on his arm briefly, before retrieving his belongings and disappearing into his own bedroom.

Loki grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and set it on the nightstand next to his bed along with a bottle of Tylenol. He placed the wastebasket from the bathroom next to the bed and pulled Bucky into a sitting position so he could wash down a couple of pills. He gulped down half the bottle along with them, gargling with some of it to wash the sick from his mouth. Once Bucky was settled back on the bed, Loki was able to get into a hot shower.

He stood under the spray, letting the water pummel into his skin, reddening it, and frowned. This was starting to become a habit with Bucky, and from what Loki could pull out of him when he was sober, it was something that had started just recently. At first it was a late-night phone call here and there asking for a ride back to his dorm. Then it progressed to Bucky at the door at three o’clock in the morning a few nights a week looking for a place to crash because he’d had his latest conquest leave him at Loki’s dorm instead of his own.

Eventually, Loki and Clint agreed to leave their dorm door unlocked so Bucky could come in whenever he needed. Loki was grateful that Clint didn’t make a fuss over this situation once he explained he would rather Bucky had someplace safe to go than be lost on the campus somewhere or worse. Nor did he ask any questions when it was clear Bucky slept in Loki’s bed rather than the uncomfortable futon in the communal area.

There were no questions to be asked, Loki thought, as he stepped out of the hot shower and towel-dried himself. Fond as he was of Bucky, there was nothing romantic or physical between them. Not to say that Bucky never tried, as tonight proved. Like Loki, Bucky didn’t have a preference when it came to whom he invited into his bed, but he only really made advances toward Loki when he had been drinking. Lately, Loki had begun to fear that Bucky was heading into dangerous territory.

Too exhausted to deal with it now, Loki set his alarm, turned off his phone, and crawled into his bed. When Bucky turned and curled into the warm body next to him, Loki merely wrapped his arms around him and drew him in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos! Please don't be afraid to leave comments, questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting feedback. :)
> 
> Poem - "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost


	5. A Curious Stark and A Nosy Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy passes on news about Bucky, sparking both Tony’s curiosity and Thor’s concern.

It was a miracle Darcy didn't injure herself in her rush to meet her friends in the campus restaurant. Although, she had almost twisted her ankle running out of the theatre, fleeing rehearsal the second it was over. For once,  _ she  _ had the scoop, and she was going to relish the moment.

"Oh, my god, you guys," she crooned the second she approached the table where Thor was eating and Jane and Tony had their heads buried in a science textbook.

Without looking up Tony muttered, "You can just call me Tony, Darce."

She rolled her blue eyes and shoved up her glasses. "Whatever," she tossed back, pulling out a chair and plopping down next to Thor. "Did you hear about that guy Bucky Barnes?"

Steve stepped up to the table and set down a tray with a ham sandwich, a plastic bottle of milk, and a green apple on it. His ears perked up at Bucky's name. " _ My _ friend Bucky? What about him? Tony!"

"Thanks, man," Tony mumbled around his bite of apple.

"Get your own apple next time." Tony answered him with a grunt and focused on what Jane was pointing out to him.

"Hel-lo…" Darcy waited for anyone to look at her.

Steve sighed irritably at Tony then returned his attention to Darcy. "I'm sorry, Darcy. So what happened to him?"

"He's gone."

Steve's brow wrinkled. "Gone? Gone where?"

Darcy's eyes scanned the table. All of them, except Tony, were looking at her now and she was really enjoying the spotlight. "Word is he went to rehab."

A soft gasp came from Jane and Tony's head shot up. He looked at Darcy first then Steve, who was staring slack-jawed at her. Steve stuttered briefly before finally managing to ask, "Rehab? But…that’s for, like, insane people or drug addicts. Bucky isn’t like that."

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Insane people? It's like you're from another era sometimes, Rogers. Do you even know what your friend has been up to? Bucky’s like  _ the _ party guy on campus. Even more than  _ me _ ." He ignored the offended look on Steve's face and returned his attention to Darcy. "Do you know what he went in for?"

Darcy shrugged, clearing the apologetic look from her face that she was sending to Steve. "Well, rumor is he was getting into a lot of different stuff lately, but I'm pretty sure the main problem was his drinking."

"Drinking?" Thor spoke for the first time, sipping from his Mountain Dew. "Young Barnes suffered a dependency on alcohol?"

Darcy made an incredulous face, scoffing. "Well, yeah…Loki didn't tell you any of this? I figured if anyone knew all the details  _ you  _ would."

Thor shook his head, choosing not to point out once again how Loki avoided him like the plague. "How does this matter concern my brother, Darcy?"

With an anxious look on her face, Darcy glanced at Jane first, then everyone else. She wanted the attention but now she wasn't sure she wanted to be the one to spill the beans. "Um, well…Loki was the one who convinced him to go. I think he even paid for his cab to the place. And people are assuming it's because…you know…" She started to fidget under their frowns and intense gazes.

"Clearly, we don't, so spit it out already," Tony said, always the one willing to break the tension.

Darcy toyed with her hair, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, and avoided looking at Thor. "Uh, well, the story is that…whenever Bucky got drunk, which was pretty often…" Her blue eyes darted to Thor to Steve and finally landed on the table where her fingers fumbled with the wire of her spiral notebook, "…um, h-he always ended up in Loki's room. It's been going on for a while now…," she added with a nervous shrug.

The table was suddenly very quiet. Tony's eyes shot to Steve first and he had no doubt that Steve had no idea what Darcy was implying. And judging by the confused look on Steve's face, Tony was pretty sure he was right.  _ As usual _ , he thought with a smug grin that he quickly wiped away. He tapped Steve's arm and leaned toward him. "I'll explain later, okay?" Steve looked even more confused and irritably waved Tony away. Tony then turned his eyes to Thor and noticed the way he was concentrating awfully hard on his forgotten hamburger.

Under the table, Jane laid a hand over Thor's, resting on his thigh, but the gesture only served to make him jump up. "Forgive me, friends. I have need to speak with my brother. Jane, I will call on you later." He was gone before she could respond.

"Well, that's gonna be a fun chat," Tony murmured under his breath.

"I don't understand…"

Tony rolled his eyes toward Steve. "Color me surprised."

"Tony…" Jane chided softly.

He made a face at her — his way of apologizing to Steve — and stretched his arms, popped his back, and dropped one arm to the back of Jane's chair. "Which part confuses you, Cappy?"

Steve was momentarily sidetracked. "Don't call me that." Tony didn't apologize even under Steve's direct gaze. Steve sighed and held out his hands, a gesture of confusion. "I, I haven't talked to Bucky since homecoming earlier this month. He seemed fine. I didn't…I didn’t realize he was having any problems. I guess I've been too busy."

"A pretty girl will do that to you," Tony pointed out, referring to Peggy, whom Steve had just started dating. Predictably, Steve blushed.

"But Bucky is my oldest friend, Tony. Why didn't he come to me?"

For probably the first time in his life, Tony Stark held his tongue. Even if he had made a sexually suggestive joke at Loki's expense, Steve wouldn't have understood and probably would have gotten pissed at him. Feeling particularly friendly, Tony sat forward and wrapped an arm around Steve's incredibly broad shoulders. "You can't blame yourself for this one, Cap. Some people just don't know their limits."

The irony of this statement coming from Tony Stark was not lost on the other three people sitting at the table. Tony himself, of course, either didn't catch the irony or he chose to ignore it. Steve seemed to contemplate Tony's first statement for a minute, while Tony picked up his energy drink and took a long drink. The talk of alcohol suddenly made him wish he had some Jack Daniels to mix into it.

"Okay…well, then, what about the other thing?"

Tony's mouth curved. "What other thing?"

"Why are people are making a big deal about Bucky sleeping in Loki's room? We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were kids."

Tony turned his face away, covering his mouth with a fist trying not to laugh. How did it become his responsibility to give the "same-sex birds and the bees" speech to Steve? Tony cleared his throat, erasing away the laughter, and set his chocolate gaze directly on the tiny woman sitting next to him. "Jane, don't you have a class to get to right now?"

Quickly getting the hint, Jane began to gather her things. "Yes! Yes, I do actually. So, um, I'll catch up with you later on with this...stuff."

"Just come by my workshop," he replied. Jane chuckled at the name Tony used for his and Thor's dorm.

"Darcy."

"What?" she asked startled.

"Walk with me." Jane made an obviously strained face, jerking her head toward Steve than the door.

"But I haven't eaten yet."

"Darcy."

She scoffed, put out, but got to her feet anyway. "Fine. I'm starting my new diet today anyway. Bye, Cap. Later, Tony."

Tony waved them off and slammed his book shut, while Steve rose to see the ladies off, like a gentlemen would. As he sat back down, finally taking a bite of his sandwich, Tony held out his arms and glared at him. Steve swallowed and took another bite before he noticed Tony.

"What?" he asked through a full mouth.

"Why you gotta make me look bad? Men don't do that chivalry shit anymore, Cap. You're setting a bad example."

Steve sipped at his milk and shrugged. "Well, I do. Deal with it."

Tony's dark eyebrows shot up. "Well, well, well…someone learned a new phrase. And spoken like a true smart ass."

Steve smiled with his lips closed as he chewed. "I do spend a lot of my time with you."

"Ha, okay, easy there, Rogers. All right…listen to me." Tony leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table. "You are aware of…alternative lifestyles, right?"

Steve cocked a brow. "What, like hippies?"

Tony chortled but quickly cut himself off. "Yeah — well, no. Um…" He leaned conspiratorially toward Steve and lowered his voice. "You have heard of men having relationships with other men and women with other women right?" Tony's brow creased with concern as he waited for Steve's answer. He smiled dubiously back at Tony.

"How naïve do you think I am, Tony? I have a lot of friends that are gay —" When he broke off suddenly, Tony sat back trying to smile through his grimace. Then Steve's jaw just about fell to the floor.

"Cap…?"

"Are you trying to tell me that…Bucky and Loki…were…?" And here he crossed his two index fingers in a weird finger puppet show. "Fondueing?"

Tony slapped a palm to his face. Steve had been using that word since his freshman year. Of high school. "Okay, first of all, I hope to the god you pray to that you and Peggy find a new word for that." Steve's face went tomato red and his blue eyes grew wider than Tony had ever seen them go. He waved his hands in front of his face and did the time out sign. "Joking! I'm joking! Okay…" He paused for a beat then placed his hand over his chest. "I, Tony Stark, am not saying that Bucky and Loki are…" He sighed, scoffed. "Fondueing, so let's get that straight."

"All right."

"But that is what is being implied in this situation. You understand that, right?"

Steve was quiet for a moment then he slowly nodded. "Yes, I suppose I do."

After he went quiet again, Tony pursed his lips. "I'm guessing Bucky never revealed that side of himself to you, did he?"

Steve's eyes rose to Tony's and the worried look was suddenly gone. "He didn't have to. I have eyes, Tony," he said at the dark-haired man's furrowed brow. "And ears. Frankly, this isn't the first time I've heard about him with another man. He was just a little more discreet about it back at home. I never gave it much thought because he likes to be with women just as much as he likes to be with men."

"Bucky's bi?" Tony blurted out.

"Bi…?"

"Bisexual, Steve!" At his raised voice, several students turned their heads. "What?" he said to them, making them turn away. Steve laughed softly to himself, proud of himself for getting Tony to fall into his trap. "So, if you're not confused about Bucky possibly getting it on with Loki, what are you confused about?"

"Well, I guess I'm confused about Loki."

Tony opened his mouth then pressed his lips together, catching himself before he flippantly threw out  _ join the club _ . Where did that come from? "What about him?" he said instead.

Steve let out a sigh and rose to his feet. "I don't know; I must need sleep. This whole thing is giving me a headache. I better go give Bucky's mom a phone call."

Tony stood as well and stacked his books, Steve's confusion about Loki still nagging at him. "Good idea." Together they walked outside and realized they needed to go in opposite directions. Tony spent a few minutes explaining to Steve why Pepper had not joined them for lunch — they were taking a break.

"That explains why you were in my building the other morning," Steve said with a small smile.

Tony smirked. "She didn't want to do it at my place. What's a guy to do?"

"I will never understand your insatiable craving for everything, Tony Stark."

"I am not  _ insatiable _ , Steve Rogers. And, seriously, you don't get to judge me for enjoying something you've never even tried. Give up your V-card and then we can talk."

"I'm not judging — wait, what's a V-card?"

Tony shook his head and lifted his eyes to the sky, a silent plea for patience. "Good-bye, Cap." Steve smiled and lifted a hand in mock salute before heading in the direction away from Tony. "Hey, you never said…" Tony waited for him to look at him. "What is it about Loki that confuses you?"

"Oh," Steve chuckled. "It's nothing. I just thought he was dating Maria Hill, one of the girls in his and Peggy's poetry study group. Who knows? Maybe he's bi too. See ya, Tony."

"See ya, Cap." Tony watched him leave wondering why the idea of Loki and Maria didn't settle so well in his stomach. He pressed a hand to his rolling belly. "Acid reflux," he decided, out loud; then went on his way toward the science labs.

* * *

Clint was sitting atop the backrest of the sofa in the communal area of his dorm room, almost perching like a bird on the armrest, the window overlooking the street behind him, the entrance to the room before him. A plastic arrow was in his hands, one eye closed, the other narrowed in close inspection of the arrow head, making sure it was pinpoint sharp. When he was satisfied it was, he lifted his bow and inserted the arrow nock into the bow nock. Focusing all of his concentration on his target — the cork board hanging on the wall opposite him — Clint drew the arrow back…then let it fly. He nodded once when the arrow pierced the center circle of the cork board. He picked up another arrow and performed the same inspection.

Archery was a skill Clint Barton had honed since he was a child, thanks to his uncle, ever since he had watched the Disney version of  _ Robin Hood _ . He had no interest in robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. But Robin — in any rendition, be it animated, Flynn or Costner — never seemed to have a problem bagging the ladies, and neither did Clint.

He lifted and aimed the next arrow, tuning out the sound of heavy footsteps in the hall. His ocean blue eyes focused on the target and bid whoever knocked on his door to enter. He loosed the arrow, hitting the outer edge of the circle as Thor's head popped around the door. Thor jerked back, his eyes wide at the rush of air that hit him in the face as the arrow flew by his nose.

"Sorry, Thor." Clint lowered his bow, flicking the string, testing its elasticity. "My aim was a little off."

Thor stepped in further and halfheartedly grinned. "No worries, friend Clint. I am not harmed."

Clint gracefully removed himself from the sofa and sauntered to the cork, yanking the five arrows he had shot that day from it. "What can I do for you, man?"

"I need to speak to Loki. Is he in his chambers?"

Clint chuckled. He didn't think he would ever get used to the proper and old fashioned way Thor and Loki spoke. "Nah, man, he's not here. He had an early class this morning, a break and then two more classes today. I think he said he'd be spending most of his time in the library working on that short story he needs to turn in at the end of the week." He had returned to the other side of the room to drop the arrows into the black leather quiver he kept them stored in. "Do you want to leave him a message?"

Thor's jaw worked as he considered. "No. No, I will seek him out at the hall of books."

"Okay," he said on another laugh.

Thor closed the door and stepped further into the room. "Barton, may I have words with you?"

Clint halted as he was folding up his bow to store it as well and glanced up at Thor. "Uh, sure…"

"You are familiar with one Bucky Barnes, are you not?"

Clint could already see where this conversation was headed. And he was sure he didn't like it. "Yeah…yeah I know Bucky." He locked the box containing his bow and stored it in his bedroom with his arrows and closed the door behind him. "You want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. Are you aware that Bucky has entered a rehabilitation facility at the behest of Loki?"

It took the archer a moment to decipher what Thor was asking. "Y…yes, yes!" he exclaimed when he figured it out. "I knew that Loki convinced Bucky to go to rehab."

Thor stood before Clint, his legs spread, his hands on his hips, and a very serious expression on his face. "Clint, are you informed of the extent of their friendship?"

Clint's eyebrows drew together. "What?"

The large blond man let out a sigh. "Are they…very close?"

His face relaxed and he lifted a hand to scratch his thumb along his nose. "Look, Thor, you want to know about that you have to ask Loki. It's none of my business what he does with anybody that isn't me." He got to his feet and approached the taller man. "What I do know is that Bucky should consider himself to be extremely lucky to have had someone like Loki in his life, especially while he was going through whatever it is he's been going through."

Thor studied Clint quietly. "I have upset you."

"No," Clint answered on a laugh. "You're his brother, Thor. You should know him better than anyone. You said it yourself: he keeps his cards close to his chest. If you have questions he's the only one who can answer them for you." With that, Clint stepped around Thor and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I've got to run. Got class in a few minutes."

Thor swallowed down the embarrassment of Clint's light reprimand. He started past the shorter man, pausing in the hallway. "Loki may be at the hall of books, you said?"

Clint nodded. "Try the back corner off to the right. There's an  _ Of Mice and Men _ poster on the wall; he sits at the table under it," he added when Thor started to leave.

"Thank you, Clint Barton. You are a worthy friend."

Thor left Loki's dorm and started walking — wandering, really. He took the path that would take him to the library, going over the questions he wished to ask Loki in his mind. He felt as if he was sixteen again, back in Switzerland, back in the halls of the dormitory, in the classrooms, in the cafeteria, hearing the whispers. He never bothered to question Loki about what the other boys said; he simply did his duty as his brother and defended him, often with his fists. He fought well enough that the boys who dared to spread vicious rumors about Loki only ever did so once. And their fear was palpable enough to keep them from reporting Thor to the headmaster. He smirked to himself, wondering if the leaders of the institution wondered about the rise in "falling down the stairs" accidents while Thor was a student.

It made no difference to Thor that he and Loki didn't share the same blood. They were raised together. They played together. They fought together. He would defend Loki with every last breath, until the day he died, no matter what.

He wondered, then, why it felt like coming to Loki's defense this time might not be the right action. Something wasn't right with his younger brother; something was not the same. The two brothers, who had once been very close, had been back in each other's lives for nearly two months, yet they lived as virtual strangers. Thor's patience was beginning to run as thin as his younger brother. He often suffered through sleepless nights brooding over their relationship, wondering where he had taken a misstep. He realized, as he came to a stop in front of the building that housed the library, that perhaps  _ he  _ wasn't the problem.

And perhaps Loki was not the man he should speak to. Pulling his phone from his jeans pocket, Thor turned away from the stone and brick building, and quickly punched in a familiar number. He growled softly when he was transferred immediately to voicemail.

"Father, it is Thor. I must speak with you. Urgently."


	6. A Break-Up and A Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a surprise visit that deepens the ridge between him and Thor. And brings a certain genius to his rescue

Loki felt like a prick.

He walked back into his room and fell backwards onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought he should start working on the outline for his French Lit term paper, but he completely lacked the energy to do so at the moment. How could one concentrate on Balzac, Dumas and Hugo after one had just broken the heart of a sweet, lovely girl?

Okay, so maybe "broken" wasn't the right word. Fractured didn't even work. More like...scratched. In fact, it was probably the least dramatic breakup Loki had ever been through. There was a bit of crying, yes, but both he and Maria realized there would never be anything between them but a caring, even loving, friendship. Their short hardly-lasted-three-weeks coupling simply lacked any sort of passion. Still, she had left his room with tears in her eyes and a promise on her lips that she would see him at the next study group, with no hard feelings. It was those damn tears that had him feeling like a little shit at the moment. He did not enjoy it when anyone hurt or cried because of him.

Most of the time.

Depending on the person.

Knowing he really shouldn't procrastinate any longer, and that it would serve to take his mind off the image of Maria's big blue eyes filled with tears, Loki sat up and swung his legs over the bed onto the floor and resolved to write his paper. He clicked on his iPod and selected his 'Study Session' playlist and took a seat at his desk. Chopin soared through the speakers of the player on which his iPod was docked as he worked on the outline then immersed himself in  _ The Count of Monte Cristo _ , taking notes as he read. He had read it before, of course — several times, in fact, because it was one of his favorite novels. And it never bothered him to read it again, especially in its original French text.

Loki tore his eyes from a particularly engrossing swordfight at what sounded like a knock on the outside door. He laid the book on the desk, pressed the pause button, interrupting "Moonlight Sonata," and got to his feet, listening for another. When he heard another, more impatient knock, he ran to the door and swung it open.

And froze.

"Hello, Loki."

Loki's hand tightened around the doorknob and he forced himself not to glare. "Father," he ground out between his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Odin inclined his head. "That's no way to greet me. Am I not welcome to come in?"

Loki seemed to debate with himself for a brief moment before stepping back and gesturing for Odin to enter the dorm. He closed the door and took two deep, calming breaths before facing Odin again. The older man had his hands clasped behind his back as he roamed around the room, no doubt finding it inadequate in some way. Everything in regards to Loki was inadequate; including Loki himself.

"I take it this room was to your satisfaction?" He glanced at Loki as he moved to check the view from the window.

"Yes. Well…everything but the neighbors. Particularly the one across the hall." Loki's stomach muscles clenched when Odin's sharp blue eye flashed to him. Odin seemed to take a deep breath too, before moving away from the window. He smiled as he approached the table that Loki stood by, but it looked forced, uneasy.

"How are your courses faring so far?"

Loki lowered his chin after an awkward chuckle slipped past his lips.  _ Small talk? _ He thought, contemptuously. He had to swallow the words before meeting Odin's one-eyed gaze again. "Faring well, actually — was there something you needed?" The way Odin's mouth fell open gave Loki some sadistic pleasure. "Or are you just killing time before you go on to visit Thor? Was he not in?"

"Loki…" Odin took a step forward, stopping short when Loki stormed away toward his bedroom.

"I don't have much free time at the moment, I'm afraid. I've papers to write, books to read." He felt his chest rising far too quickly with his quickened breaths, a rush of heat making him nearly pant in built-up anger. He stopped in front of his open door.

"Loki."

He snapped. "What do you want, Odin?"

"Enough! Now, I've just had about enough of you and your sharp tongue."

Loki had cursed under his breath when the one-word shout made his entire body jolt in a silly childlike fear. He pressed his lips together tightly, hoping it would keep him from saying anything more. He was no longer comfortable in Odin's presence; he was a stranger to him now. A deceiver, a user…the true father of a man he would never,  _ could _ never live up to. Yet he still found himself apologizing and, somehow, seeking his approval.

Odin scrubbed a hand over his face and removed his long black coat, tossing it over a nearby chair. "I don't understand you anymore, Loki," he started. "I don't know where this… _ animosity _ has come from."

Loki kept his eyes on the floor, his lips a thin pale red line. He alternately fisted his hands and uncurled them at his sides in an effort to not laugh contemptuously in Odin's face or unleash the rage he felt bubbling underneath his cool, calm, and collected surface.

"But I don't like it," Odin declared, his tone gone harsh, drawing Loki's gaze briefly. "And I won't have it, not anymore. It has come to my attention that your behavior has been less than congenial toward your brother." Loki's eyes grew wide for a second before he lifted his eyes to Odin again. "That ends now."

Cool jade suddenly darkened to sharp emerald, narrowed. "What?"

"You and Thor are no ordinary students on this campus, you know this. You have a reputation, a legacy, to not only live up to, but to strive for, to protect. And, damn it, Loki, I will not have your childish and deviant behavior putting a stain on this family!"

_ "Whose family?" _

Odin reared back at Loki's snarl before he seemed to gather himself. "Mind your tone, Loki."

"What for?" he spat back like the petulant child his would-be father often accused him of being.

"You forget yourself, son." Odin's voice rose to match the volume of Loki's. He continued, appearing not to have noticed the way Loki's green eyes flashed and his lips curled ever so slightly over his teeth. "You will show me the respect I deserve as your father —"

_ "You! Are not! My father!" _ Loki gasped at his own outburst, breathing heavily, glaring at Odin through suddenly damp eyes.

Odin's mouth snapped closed, his jaw clenched; a hand flew out to grip the back of the nearest chair. "Is that the thanks I am to receive?" he said through a cracking voice that grew with every word until he was shouting. "After all I've given you? After I took you in, clothed you, fed you, gave you the finest education money could buy?  _ This _ is how you repay me, you spoiled, selfish little boy!"

Surprising them both, Loki laughed once, humorlessly. "Oh, spare me the theatrics, you old fool. I meant nothing to you!" A tear rolled down a pale cheek but was ignored as Loki closed the distance between them. "I was a  _ burden _ that you  _ chose _ to take in…"

Loki moved his face inches from Odin's so he could look the old man straight in the eye as he spoke his next words, paying no mind to the tears that filled his own eyes and continued to roll down his sharp angled cheekbones.

His voice lowered to a venomous, deadly whisper. "…to pay for your  _ own _ sins."

Odin went still and visibly swallowed. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down with the movement, not unnoticed by Loki. "No, Loki…"

"I was a pawn, a tool. A  _ stolen relic _ …put on display when you needed to further your precious political career, then stashed away —  _ far _ away — until you might have use of me again."

Odin frantically shook his head. "Loki. That is  _ not _ what —"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" He shouted in Odin's face, making the older man flinch, before turning away, stomping around the room, feeling his blood and his adrenaline surging through his veins, forcing his heart to pump rapidly. "Your intentions mean nothing to me now. If it wasn't for the simple fact that I need my education to make something of myself away from you and the rest of the damned Odinsons I would have disappeared years ago. From this day forward, I want nothing,  _ nothing _ , to do with you — any of you!"

* * *

 

Odin felt disoriented. The blood was rushing to his head making him feel a little light-headed. How had this happened? How had Loki learned of his deepest, darkest secret? Did he know the whole story?

_ I was a burden you chose to take in to pay for your own sins. _

How true the statement was.

In the years after Thor's birth, Odin had struggled to balance his family life and his work. Being a senator in Washington D.C. was no easy task and a twenty-four-hour-a-day job. The pressure had gotten to him, admittedly, and he had made a terrible mistake. He couldn't even remember her name now — that's how little she had meant to him. Though, she had meant enough to Frigga to pack up hers and Thor's things and leave him for three months. And in the middle of an election year.

It had taken a lot of begging and groveling and promises to win Frigga back. She was a proud woman and she had already suffered enough, unable to provide him — or herself — with any more children. And he had known this was the one thing she had wanted most: to give Thor a sibling. The subject of adoption had come up. And his campaign team had jumped on it.

It'll make up for the affair, they had said. It'll emphasize your family platform, they had said. And so, he had done it.

When they had entered the orphanage, up in the northeastern part of the United States, Odin had had no preference: boy, girl, dark-haired, blonde, white, black, Asian, Hispanic. Frankly, he hadn't cared. He had only been doing it for Frigga. So when she had come out and presented him with an extremely pale boy of eight with hair as black as ink and eyes the color of Frigga's birthstone, he had been surprised. He had started to protest but then he looked down at the young boy, staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes that showed only a tiny hint of fear — and caught sight of the way he clutched onto Frigga's hand. And he had known right then and there. This was his new son.

Looking at the boy — no, he was a  _ man _ now — Odin wondered where he had gone wrong?

_ No _ . No, he had done no wrong. Yes, his reasons for stepping foot in that orphanage that day were not the most honorable, but that did not change the fact that he cared for and loved Loki as equally as he had cared for and loved Thor. From his point of view, he had played no favorites. And how dare Loki so much as accuse him of such a monstrous act?

Odin was fueled on now by his own righteous — in his mind — anger. The purpose of his visit was not to have his own son berate and judge him for his actions. He had business to take care of and he would now do it.

"Stop with this damn foolishness, Loki! It's done!"

The younger man halted his angry pacing and faced Odin with a surprised look on his face. "N-no, it is not! You don't get to order me around anymore! You are not my father!"

"Oh, yes I am!" Odin shot back. "Despite your opinion on the subject, I have, in fact, been your father for the past decade, Loki Odinson! I grow tired of this juvenile behavior and I command it to stop."

"Command —"

"I am not finished!" He roared at Loki's interruption. He had the satisfaction of seeing Loki shrink back. "Furthermore," he lowered his voice, no longer shouting, but still imposing, as he continued forward, forcing Loki to retreat. "From  _ this day forward _ , you will treat me, your mother and your brother with the respect befitting a senator's son. Oh, yes. And you will no longer be keeping male company in your bed."

Odin watched the color drain from Loki's face as his back reached the wall. Emerald eyes darkened and narrowed to slits, but something — Odin suspected fear — made the taller man's breath quicken. "Won't I?" he challenged quietly.

"No," Odin said with authoritative finality.

Loki smirked, but the slight curve of his lips lacked confidence. "You cannot control my actions, Odin. You are not with me at every moment of the day —" Loki let out a pained groan when Odin's old, tired hands curled into his sweater, gripped tightly, and roughly shoved him into the wall.

"You will stop this, Loki! I have no more patience for you and your antics!"

_ "And what are you going to do about it?" _ Loki's shout was answered with an unintelligible growl as his body was pulled from the wall only to be slammed back into it again. "Ah! So that's it, is it?" he stuttered, his back muscles spasming in pain. "Are you going to  _ beat _ obedience into me? Go on," he dared, glaring down his nose at Odin, "go on and beat me like the child you  _ never wanted! _ "

Before Odin could stop himself, his arm reared up and the back of his hand connected with Loki's face. The tall, suddenly frail-looking body collapsed to the floor with the force of Odin's blow, the air knocked out of him in one sweeping  _ whoosh _ , and he blinked repeatedly as if he saw stars. Odin was shocked at his own strength yet he moved forward, running on pure adrenaline now, as he jerked Loki to his feet, again shoving him against the wall.

"This is not what I wanted, Loki," Odin started. He was cut off when Loki shoved him away. Odin staggered backward, falling unceremoniously onto the loveseat.

"It may not be what you wanted,  _ Father _ , but it  _ is  _ what you created!" Loki shouted at him as he moved toward him.

Odin was stricken with a sense of fear as Loki approached him and mimicked his own actions by curling his fingers into his black suit jacket. Automatically, his fingers wrapped around Loki's thin wrists, trying unsuccessfully to remove his hands, as Loki continued to scream at him, hot tears spilling from his eyes. At a loss, Odin blindly threw out his hand once again striking Loki in the face.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he swore he heard voices that were neither his nor Loki's, but in his rage, he pulled himself to his feet and launched himself at his most defiant son, his hands outstretched, his fingers bowed into claws, a feral howl coming from his throat.

But he never touched him. From out of nowhere, two arms had managed to wrap around him from behind and prevented his assault.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 

Loki didn't even know what he was saying, screaming, at Odin. Two years of pent-up emotions — despair, pain, disbelief, grief, anger, sorrow, hatred, deception, defiance, fear —  _ everything _ had just begun to spew from his lips. His vision was going red with it all, which is probably why he didn't see Odin's hand come flying at his face again. And again, Loki awkwardly faltered backwards. His heart leapt into his throat and he braced himself for another hard fall to the floor. But this time his crash was cushioned by a pair of arms.

_ Loki! Are you okay? _

The blood rushing in his ears made everything hard to make sense of. Voices, noises were muffled; images, faces were blurry. His legs gave way beneath him, his fingers clutched into a cotton t-shirt as whoever held him cautiously lowered him to the ground. He heard his name again but he couldn't seem to focus. He shut his eyes, squeezing them tight, and when he opened them again two of the deepest, darkest brown eyes he had ever seen were boring down on him. He felt the muscles of his face crease into a confused frown.

"Stark?"

"Hey…look who's coming around again."

A warm palm pressed and patted at Loki's clammy cheek and he finally felt himself begin to calm down, his heart begin to slow its racing rhythm.

_ "Tony!" _

He looked away, toward whoever called for him, and carefully, but quickly, removed himself from Loki. Loki managed to get himself into a sitting position and saw Tony and a silver-haired man crouched over Odin. "Odin?"

"He's fine. He just passed out," Tony tossed over his shoulder.

Remembering himself, Loki dismissed the concern he momentarily felt and crawled to knees, pushed himself up to stand, pressing his hands to the aches in his back and chest. He dreaded the next time he looked at himself in the mirror, already knowing his alabaster-like skin would be marred with black, blue and purple bruises. He nearly crumbled to the floor again but an arm wrapped around his waist, a hand gripped his forearm.

"Whoa, easy there, little Loki."

Loki huffed out an offended breath. "Remove yourself from me, Stark."

Tony scoffed. "Hey, look, I don't if you've been keeping tabs here, Hamlet, but I just kind of rescued you from doing something you would really regret later."

Loki's lips parted, ready with a sarcastic quip, but his vision began to swim and, once more, he was falling into Tony Stark's arms.

Tony sat by his bedside for hours. When his body began to shiver and he curled himself into a ball, Tony pulled the blankets over him. When tracks of salty dampness began to escape from between his closed eyelids and his chin trembled in silent, broken sobs, Tony grabbed the tissues and wiped away his tears. When he called for Bucky in his sleep, then cried for Thor, and pawed at the air in the darkened room, Tony sat beside him and held him, rocked him, until he calmed down again and fell back into unconsciousness.

He was dozing off himself in Loki's desk chair when the sleeping beauty finally started coming to. Tony watched him silently, unmoving so as not to startle him, as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and stretched like a cat in the bed before he remembered his aching muscles and sore joints and hissed in pain. He waited patiently for Loki's groggy head to clear, to remember where he was. Finally, clear jade eyes landed on him.

Tony grinned. "Evening," he greeted. And just like that the serene peace that had enveloped the room was gone. The desk chair rolled backwards on the carpet, propelled by his quick feet, when Loki flung back the covers and jolted to his own feet. He looked toward his open bedroom door, as if expecting someone to come waltzing in. "He's gone." Those jade eyes that were suddenly emerald again — how did he  _ do _ that? — shot to him.

Loki started to speak, but sleep and the screeching from his fight with Odin only resulted in a soft croak, and the cut on his lip from one of Odin's hits smarted with a quick burst of pain that had his hand flying up to cover it. Tony scooted forward and offered him a fresh bottle of water from his nightstand, going so far as to unscrew the cap before handing it over with a tissue. Loki took both, eyeing him like a threatened animal on alert, and swallowed down the entire bottle before pressing the tissue to his mouth. He suddenly realized, as the room temperature liquid created a cool trail down his throat to his stomach, that he was starving.  _ Food later _ , he thought to himself.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Ye — actually, no, but I know where he went."

Loki waited expectantly, but Tony did not continue. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" He pulled the tissue away, folded the bloody part in, and pressed a cleaner part back to his lip.

"Oh. Yeah, uh, he went to dinner with Howie — my dad," he amended at Loki's confused expression. "It wasn't too hard to convince the old man to leave with your old man. Don't read anything into it. It was just a much more attractive offer than serving his 'quality time'" — he added finger quotes and a mocking face — "sentence with me. Odin arrived safely home a couple of hours ago. No doubt my dad didn't waste an opportunity like dinner with a U.S. Senator to kiss some ass and rub some elbows. It's definitely a relationship to fear, personality-wise, but other than that, it's really pretty harmless and I don't really think —"

"By the gods, do you ever stop talking?!"

Tony's lips came together and he blinked once before frowning in Loki's general direction.

"I don't need your life's history, Stark. I asked a simple question, which you answered in the first sentence. It was quite sufficient. Now if you don't mind."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tony jumped up and followed Loki into the communal area. "I just sat by your bed for the past four hours." Loki tossed the dirty tissue into the trash then faced Tony. By his body language, Tony could tell that the guy was not impressed. "I think the least you can do is tell me what the hell happened here today?"

Loki's swollen lips pursed in thought and he shrugged his shoulders. "It was merely a family squabble."

Tony dropped his chin in disbelief. "Are you freaking kidding me right now? Family squabbles don't involve people throwing each other across the room or-or passing out because they were screaming so loud at the top of their lungs that I could hear you clear across the hall through not only  _ your  _ closed door, but  _ my _ closed door, too! What the fuck, Loki? My father had to physically hold yours back to keep him from pounding on you!"

"Stark!" Loki waited a beat to make sure Tony would stay quiet. "I think you've made your point." Tony crossed his arms over his chest, cocked an eyebrow, and waited. Loki let out a long breath, his tongue poking out slightly in the corner of his mouth that still stung. "I appreciate your concern. And I thank you for your help and your…" his eyes traveled toward his open bedroom door and back, "…bedside vigil, shall we say? Please pass my thanks on to your father."

"That's it?" Tony followed Loki as he turned and walked toward the kitchen. "That's all I get? Jesus, Loki, that guy could've killed you."

"I am aware!" Loki slapped his hands down on the kitchen counter next to the stove, hanging his head, trying to regain the last bits of his composure. "I said I was grateful." As he spoke, Loki's eyes slowly met Tony's. "But I have no intention of sharing the details of my life with the likes of you, Anthony Stark."

Before Tony had the chance to respond, the door to Loki's dorm flew open and Thor burst in. He was breathing heavy, like he had just run a marathon to get there, his blue eyes flying frantically between his brother and Tony.

"Brother…," he panted, his eyes pleading for something Loki couldn't be bothered to read, much less give. He was too exhausted to even glare back. He gave a shake of his head and his lips curled into themselves. He mumbled something in a language that Tony didn't understand and swept past Thor, snatching his keys hanging from a hook below Clint's bull's-eye cork board, slamming the door behind him.

Whatever Loki had said left Thor as still as a statue in his position near the door, staring at the carpet at his feet. It grew uncomfortably quiet and Tony thought he saw something damp in the corner of Thor's eye.

"What language was that?" Tony asked because he was actually very curious. He had never heard anything like it and, despite the fact that he had no idea what was said and that it was said with such venom, it still sounded quite beautiful. Or maybe it was just the voice that spoke it he liked.

"Norwegian," Thor answered gruffly, "The language of our..." He hesitated briefly, unsure. "Our ancestors."

"Oh." Tony's hands dipped into the pockets of his jeans and puffed out his cheeks. He filed that away for later. "What, uh, what did he say?"

Thor swallowed the lump in his throat and finally met Tony's eyes. "'Go to hell, brother.'"


	7. Happy Halloween, Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week since anyone has seen or spoken to Loki. And no one is more interested in how he’s doing than Tony. But when Loki walks into the school’s Halloween party, dressed in a costume to match Natasha’s, Tony isn’t prepared for his reaction to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that this is an AU fic, so in this chapter I'm giving a little background on "my" Tony Stark. It's similar but different from the comics (obviously, since Tony's dad is still alive and has already made an appearance). Enjoy :)
> 
> XOXO

Tony Stark was a genius. As in, solving complex physics equations, building a jet plane from spare parts in a garage, and writing a fifteen-page research paper on thermonuclear astrophysics all in a couple of hours, kind of genius. He only did one of those three things on an actual daily basis, but if he really needed to he probably could build a jet plane from spare parts. Tony's brain was a well-oiled machine and always in constant motion. Even now he was contemplating a program for his future house — a cliff-side mansion in Malibu, maybe — that would essentially run the house, organize Tony's schedule, and generally be a very intelligent system. He had the ability to think about a million different things at the same time and never get confused. Tony Stark could single-handedly solve the world's problems. If he was so inclined. There was no problem that he could not solve.

Unless it was emotional.

Tony Stark didn't do emotions. He didn't have time for them, not when he had important work to do — at least that was what his father, Howard Stark, had drilled into him from a very young age. Tony could never think of one instance in the near twenty-two years of his life, in which Howard Anthony Walter Stark had completely lost his shit. Not even when Tony got into trouble. No, the senior Stark would simply pull out his checkbook and make the problem disappear. Like the time when Tony was fourteen and took one of his father's precious collector's item automobiles for a joy ride. And crashed it into a tree. Right in front of a cop. A hefty donation to the Policemen's Widows Fund and the incident was completely forgotten.

The downside was that Howard viewed Tony as he viewed everything else; his only child was a problem that needed to just disappear. Howard was never what anyone could call affectionate, but after the premature death of his wife, he practically became a robot. Tony was only a kid at the time, almost eleven years old, but instead of bringing father and son closer together, Maria Stark's death only seemed to widen the distance between them.

Things improved, mildly, when Tony left home at fifteen to begin his college courses. Howard didn't have to worry about Tony getting in his way, leaving it to the two bodyguards who acted as guardians for the exceptionally bright teenager; and Tony was too far away, and too busy, to misbehave just to get a little attention — at least, to get his  _ father's _ attention. Co-eds were an entirely different story. Howard rarely came to visit, having moved to New York to expand his business about a year after Tony moved to Washington D.C. This arrangement, however, seemed to work for their relationship.

It was fortunate then, that Howard was in town visiting when Loki and Odin had their heated altercation. Tony wasn't sure he would have been able to break it up on his own. Once Odin came to, much sooner than Loki had, Tony suggested that Howard ensure Odin got home safely and he would watch over Loki. He didn't know what possessed him to volunteer to play nursemaid. Maybe it was because he had run into Clint earlier that day when he was on his way out, going to visit his parents back home; so Tony knew no one would be there to take care of Loki.

Not that the ungrateful little shit appreciated it. Sure, he thanked him. Then he insulted him.

_ I have no intention of sharing the details of my life with the likes of you, Anthony Stark. _

"The likes of you" — what the hell was that supposed to mean? Tony meant to find out.

And that's what he kept telling himself he was doing now, as he sat by himself at the college's annual Halloween costume party. People were dancing, laughing, and eating, and Tony was keeping a discreet eye on the entrance, looking for black hair and pale skin.

Something else Tony Stark was good at? Denial.

The party had been in full swing for the better part of an hour and Tony was more than a little disappointed that there wasn't any spiked punch at this shindig. But after Bucky, one of the most popular students on campus, had disappeared in the wee hours of the morning to get help for his dependency on alcohol, people were less inclined to drink excessively.

Party poopers.

At the thought of Bucky, Tony's mind wandered off on a tangent that circled right back around to a certain annoyingly tall, skinny, green-eyed man. It probably should have concerned him how much his roommate's brother had been on his mind lately — or that it was a  _ male _ occupying his thoughts, not a female. But the thing that nagged at Tony most was that he just could not figure him out. Loki was an equation he couldn't solve; and it was driving him crazy.

Was he into girls or guys — or both? Did he and Bucky sleep together on any of those nights Bucky crawled into his bed? Did he date Maria for five minutes just to throw people off? What was the goddamn deal with him and Thor and why did the Odinsons always seem to be in a family crisis? And what was that cologne he used because he always smelled  _ amazing _ ?

This last question had Tony sitting up straight in his chair and smacking a hand to the side of his head, shaking off any and all Loki-related thoughts. He was sipping the bland punch from a plastic see-through cup and nearly choked when his lap was suddenly full of Pepper.

"Hey, Daddy," she cooed, completely in character as a Playboy Bunny to Tony's Hugh Hefner, running her fingers through his silver-sprayed hair. Tony settled his hand at Pepper's waist and drew her closer. Her body jerked back a bit and she reached between them into one of the pockets of his red velvet smoking jacket. "Is that a cigar in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She pulled out a thick brown cigar.

"Let's go with both," he said with a smirk. "Pep, why are you sniffing it?"

Her face contorted into a scowl at the nasty odor. "Is this real?"

"Duh! Winning!" Tony snatched it from her fingers and stuck it in his mouth, reaching into the other pocket for his Zippo lighter with the AC/DC emblem engraved on it.

"Tony, don't light that!"

"Why not?" he asked even as he flipped open the lighter and brought the flame to the cigar, puffing once.

"You light that, I'm out of here."

Tony extinguished the flame and yanked the unlit cigar from his mouth. "What? Why? It doesn't smell as bad as a cigarette, you know? And before you jump all over me, yes, I've smoked a cigarette." Pepper's mouth fell open and she shoved herself away from Tony, her heels clicking on the floor as she stormed away from him. "Are you kid — I'm not running after you, Pepper!" She glared at him over her shoulder and continued on. "Whatever."

"I thought you guys broke up," Clint said as he flipped the chair next to Tony around so he could straddle and rest his arms across the back of it. "Or did you plan Hef and Holly before and just decided to do it anyway?"

"We planned it before we broke up. And we're staying broken up!" He turned in his seat and yelled in the direction she had run off in. When he righted in his seat, he found Clint staring at him impassively. Tony narrowed his eyes as he took in Clint's blue jeans and plain white t-shirt. "Did you not get the memo that this was a costume party? Did the date of October 31st not give it away?"

Clint's face made no movement except a slight lift of his eyebrows. "What are talking about? I'm wearing a costume."

Tony's eyes did another sweep. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Seriously?" Clint's bored expression never changed even as he shook his head at Tony. "I'm James Dean, man." He lifted the bright red jacket from the chair next to him to show him the complete  _ Rebel Without A Cause _ outfit.

"Oh…nice. Or should I say neat-o." Tony raised his hand in the A-ok gesture and winked. Clint's reaction was to look away.

"So where is everybody?"

Tony pointed with his cigar. "See the guy dressed as the Phantom of the Opera?" Clint spotted the tall, broad-shouldered figure in black with a cape and a white half-mask and nodded. "That's Cap. Obviously, the girl's he's dancing with is Peggy as Christine. I'm not sure where Thor and Jane ran off to. Probably back to her dorm room, knowing them. And if you see a Marilyn running around with horn-rimmed glasses, it's Darcy. Hey, you two should team up and do, like, some fifties thing."

"A fifties thing? Like what?"

"I don't know. Share a chocolate malt and listen to Chubby Checker?" They started talking over each other, Clint telling Tony exactly what he could do with that cigar until a shadow fell over the table.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Phil," they said simultaneously to their dorm's Resident Advisor, Phil Coulson.

"Are you going to enter the costume contest? There a lot of different categories so feel free to fill these out." He dropped a small stack of papers on the table. "You can enter as couples and singles, there's a ton of categories, so have at it."

"Uh, we're not a couple, but thanks. Are you entering?" Tony asked, wagging a finger at Phil's Roman toga and olive branch headpiece.

"Nah, I'm on the committee so I'm ineligible. Story of my life, right?" Tony and Clint exchanged a glance.

"Hi, Coulson," Steve greeted as he pulled out a chair for Peggy before sitting himself. He was completely oblivious to the googly eyes being sent his way from RA Coulson. No one understood what his infatuation with Steve was and Steve was too polite to ask him to stop looking at him like that when he did notice.

"Hiya, Cap. Y-you gonna enter the costume contest?" He thrust an entry form in front of Steve from the stack in his hand.

"Uh, sure," Steve said genially taking the paper from Coulson's hand. "I guess Peggy and me can put our names in. Right, hon?" Peggy blushed and gave the same look to Steve that Coulson had.

"Oh, yeah…well, okay…." Phil mumbled something else but no one could hear it. Tony and Clint huddled together, snickering for a good minute before finally calming down enough so Tony could ask Steve if he knew where Thor was.

"Yeah, he had to walk Jane back to her room. Her jungle girl dress ripped while they were dancing. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kind of glad they left. His Tarzan costume — did you see it? If you can call it a costume. Was it a skirt? Whatever it was, it was making me very uncomfortable."

"Penis envy?"

"Stark! You’re in mixed company. Watch what you say." Peggy giggled uncontrollably behind her hand. There was a moment of back and forth as Steve tried to make Tony apologize, and Tony tried to get Steve to admit he was jealous of the assumed monstrosity that was Thor's endowment. By the time they had finished arguing, Clint had tears streaming from his eyes, and clutched at his stomach, howling with laughter. "Anyway…Tony, I meant to ask you, how's Thor doing? I mean after everything that happened last week with his dad and Loki?"

Tony's merriment from the bout with Steve faded away at the mention of Loki, replaced by something he could only describe as anxiety. Trying to play it cool — and glancing toward the entrance again — he shrugged a shoulder indifferently. "Don't know really. He's been spending most of his nights at Jane's. I think he's avoiding Loki as much as Loki's avoiding him." He snuck a peak at Clint, poker-faced expression as always, and silently thanked Steve for the opening. "How's Loki?"

Clint made the same movement with his shoulders — the indifference wasn't forced. "Couldn't tell ya. He hasn't come out of his room all week."

"What?" The word came out as a squeak and Tony pretended to have choked on his own spit, feigning a cough attack. He had to suffer through Clint not so gently patting him on the back. "Sorry, what was that you said?"

"About what — oh, Loki. Yeah, he's kind of holed himself up in there. He missed all his classes this week but I guess he still did the work because his friend — that really hot redhead — your friend." He aimed a finger at Peggy.

Peggy pursed her lips, letting Steve take her hand between both of his and lacing their fingers together. "Natasha?"

"Yeah, that one. She came over once and I think she stayed all week, but she stayed in his room with him the whole time. Which was a bummer for me cause I didn't get to talk to her, like, at all. Anyway, she turned all of his work in for him, I guess. But if you want to know how he's doing you gotta ask her; she's the only person that's seen him since last weekend."

"Until now," Steve said, gesturing toward the door with his chin. "He just walked in."

Everyone's heads turned to look, but none whipped around as fast at Tony's. He stretched his neck trying to catch even a glimpse before he realized Peggy was waving him down. He sat back and waited impatiently, if the way his legs wouldn't stop bouncing up and down was any indication, for Loki to approach the table.

He wasn't prepared for his reaction.

* * *

 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here."

"Loki, you've been cooped up in your bedroom for a week," Natasha helpfully pointed out as they walked the tree-lined path toward the gym. "It's a nice night and you could use the fresh air and interaction with other human beings. The only person you have had any kind of contact with in the last eight days is me."

"Not true," he sniffed with a lift of his chin. "I spoke to Bucky through text and one phone call. Did I tell you he's allowed to use his cell phone now?"

"Great," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She regretted the action immediately. The powder blue contacts she wore as a part of her costume were already giving her a headache. "Now you guys can send each other dirty pictures again."

Loki chuckled and pressed a hand to his side when it caused a dull ache. His body was still bruised and sore, but it was nothing a couple of Tylenol couldn't take care of. "We don't have that kind of relationship, you know," he said as they entered the long line to buy tickets.

"Hmm, what kind of relationship  _ do _ you have?" She batted her false lashes at him twice. "I've been dying to ask you."

Loki moistened his lips. "Why is it so important for you to know? Is it because there is nothing happening in your own life?" Natasha's arm shot out to shove Loki before she remembered his injuries. "Natasha!" Loki groaned out her name as he doubled over, clutching his side.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry!" She hunched over to his level and wrapped an arm over him. "Are you okay?"

Loki laughed softly at the overly concerned look on her face and, after breathing out slowly, he was able to straighten. "I'm fine, darling."

"I am so sorry. I totally forgot for like a second."

"Lucky you," he said on a sigh. "I'm joking," he assured her when her eyes went wide. "Really, it's fine. Purchase my ticket, if it will ease your conscience."

"Done." Because it seemed like he was having difficulty walking, Natasha slipped her arm around him and told him to put his weight on her, to which he refused. "Come on, Loki, don't be one of those stupid guys that has to be all manly about his pain."

"Trust me, love; I do not feel the need to question nor prove my masculinity. I can walk on my own, sweetheart." He removed her arm from around his middle and, to appease her, took her hand in his before pressing a light peck to her knuckles.

Loki really was grateful to Natasha. In addition to his split lip and bruised jaw, his torso and back were riddled with scrapes and bruises. He could barely move for the first few days without causing himself excruciating pain. He didn't want to inconvenience anyone — or scare anyone with how awful he looked — so he stayed locked in his bedroom, only venturing out to get food when he was sure Clint had gone. He had missed the first poetry class of the week and should have known Natasha would be the first one banging on his door, demanding to know what was going on with him. He finally relented and let her in.

Loki was one hundred percent positive it was the first time in her life that Natasha Romanov had cried.

She went back to her dorm long enough to pack a bag with her essentials and parked herself on the floor of Loki's room for the rest of the week, refusing to let him give up the bed just because she was a female. But the thing he found he would be most indebted to her for was that she didn't bombard him with questions. She asked who had done it, and after he had given her the answer, the subject was never brought up again.

"So how is Bucky?" Natasha asked once she was sure Loki was okay.

He grinned. "I know it has only been a month but I think he is doing very well. He tells me the therapy has helped him tremendously."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that. Has he figured out, you know, why he was doing all that stuff and how it got so out of control?"

Loki was quiet as he thought about the phone call he had received from Bucky a few days before, and smiled softly. "I believe he's getting there. But I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss that with anyone."

"Oh. No, I understand." She didn't, but Natasha figured it best stayed between Loki and Bucky. "If I ask you a question, promise you won't get mad and think I'm being a nosy bitch?"

They moved up in the line a bit and Loki looked at the usually redheaded woman, tonight donning a chin-length black wig, in genuine surprise. "What a thing to say! You're one of my closest friends, Natasha. Why would I get upset about something as silly as a question?"

"Are you in love with Bucky?" Natasha felt a spark of impatience at the smirk he sent her, mocking and patronizing her. "I don't care if you are, I'm just curious."

"About…?"

"If you are in love with him, why would you bother asking out Maria?"

"That's two questions, is it not?"

She sighed and glared at Loki because she couldn't roll her eyes. "Yes, fine, two questions. Sorry."

Loki laughed and pulled Natasha into a one-sided hug. She didn't want to hug him back just yet. He pressed his lips to her temple, the rough strands of the wig tickling his nose. "My dear, please do not apologize. It is a legitimate question." He loosened his hold on her and she stepped back to tip her face up to his.

"So…?"

He started to slip his hands into the pockets of his pants, realized the pants were far too tight to do so, and pulled them back out again, clasping them together behind his back. "No, I am not in love with Bucky. I care for him…about as much as I care for you, for example," he said cupping her chin in his large hand gently, affectionately. He dropped his hand and his gaze fell to his feet and, Natasha thought, looked almost ashamed. "I miss him terribly, but I…I think what I miss more is what he provided me."

Natasha's brow knitted together. "What do you mean? What did he give you?"

"He gave me a…" He looked up, away, like he was searching the dark October sky for the right word. "A glimpse of what I could have…with someone, someday." His final word came out soft, uncertain. It was quiet as they moved up once again toward the ticket table, until Natasha sighed loudly, tossing her head back.

"Lord help me, you're a romantic, Loki."

When their eyes met, he burst into laughter, lightening the mood, while she preened at making him laugh so hard. They finally reached the table and Natasha pulled some folded bills from her cleavage to purchase the tickets. Loki had to talk her down seconds later when she saw that they had to stand in yet another line to get into the damn building. He used this wait to tell her that he did not understand her need for a reason as to why he went out with Maria.

"She just doesn't seem like your type, that's all I'm saying."

"My type? I wasn't aware that I had one. Pray tell, O Wise One, what is my type?"

"Ugh, you're such a smart ass!"

He laughed at her quick temper. "You said it! I do not choose mates based on, what? Hair color, eye color, or if they share my taste in music? Is it not boring to date a clone of yourself?"

"That's not what I mean!" She cried, chuckling through the irritation that he so enjoyed needling her. "I meant…" she paused to sort her words. "Okay, I know you and Bucky never dated, but —"

"We did."

She frowned at the quiet statement. "You did?"

Loki nodded once. "We went on two dates. We never had a formal discussion about not going further; we just eased into a more friendly area." He blinked his jade-colored eyes when Natasha's finger was in his face.

"Okay, see? That. How do you go from dating someone like Bucky to dating someone like Maria?"

Loki's lips curved in a wicked grin. "Because I do what I want, Romanov."

Natasha didn't say anything because she expected him to elaborate. When all he did was smile, and she realized he was serious, all she could do was laugh, something she rarely did, even with Loki. "You're crazy, Odinson."

_ Shit _ . As soon as she said it, she wanted to cut out her own tongue. She could guess what was going on in Loki's mind but she was still caught off guard when he spun around and started walking away.

"Loki!" She struggled to run in the heeled boots and tight black pants and corset she wore. How the hell did Kate Beckinsale kick so much ass in this thing? And damn Loki and his freakishly long legs! She stopped and yelled after him. "Loki! I can't run in this goddamn outfit!" She heaved a sigh of relief when he stopped. Because he didn't return to where she was, she moved forward to meet him, a determined look in her eyes. "It slipped," she said by way of apology.

Loki's jaw muscles clenched until it pained him. His eyes met hers, flashing bright green. "I realize that."

She crossed her arms over the tight corset that was squeezing her breasts not only together, but into her chest, making it difficult to breath. "Good. Do you also realize that you're acting like a giant baby?"

His jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon?"

She looked away, groaning softly. She had meant to have this conversation with him; decided it needed to be done. Just not now, before a party, and not when she had a piece of material going so far up her ass crack she could taste it. "I get it, okay? He sucks; he's a terrible excuse for a father and he's made some piss-poor decisions when it came to his treatment of you. And on top of that, he nearly beat the shit out of you. But, Loki, I'm begging you — as someone who knows better than anybody what you've been through — look at the bright side."

Because she was his closest friend, he didn't storm off like he wanted to do; he didn't utter the most cutting insults old Silvertongue could muster. He didn't want to  _ hurt  _ her. So he swallowed the dark, twisted emotions that still coursed through him, especially at the mention of Odin the Allfather — as Loki took to mockingly calling him recently — and through tightened lips asked, "What bright side?"

Natasha laughed harshly once, more an exhalation of breath on a derisive scoff. "You lived in a nice house, in a nice neighborhood, with a mother and a father — and I know; I know they weren't perfect, but they were better than some people had. They gave you some semblance of love; they cared enough about you to send you to a good school to get a good education."

Loki looked away from her face, unwilling to see the truth in her words. He felt soft feminine fingers lightly touch the uninjured side of his jaw and force him to look at her again. He should've known she wouldn't let him off easy.

"You didn't have to stay in the orphanage until you were eighteen. You didn't get taken in and out of different foster homes every few weeks or months because — I don't know — your foster dad tried to put his hand up your skirt." His hand flew to hers, still on his jaw, and wrapped his fingers around hers. "I'm sympathetic, Loki, but eventually, you're just gonna have to suck it up and move on." She ignored the way his face hardened. "And don't even get me started on Thor."

Loki moved her hand from his face and took one step back, gesturing with his hands. "Please. You've gone this far. Enlighten me."

She planted her hands on her hips. "It's not his fault. He didn't do anything to you but accept you as his brother — although, admittedly, it was a stupid move on his part, telling Odin on you about Bucky in the first place. But aside from that, as far as I can tell, he's never treated you as anything less than his baby brother. Despite all the fucked up shit  _ you _ say and do to  _ him _ ."

Loki mirrored Natasha's stance, laying his hands on his narrow hips, and breathed out slowly. "How long have you been waiting to tell me this?"

"All week," she answered without hesitation. Her eyes stayed on his and a few quiet moments passed without either saying a word or looking away. "Do you have anything to say?"

As was his habit when he was pondering something, Loki's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth. "You may a have a point."

Natasha turned her face and cupped a hand to her left ear. "I'm sorry? I didn't hear that. You want to run that by me again?"

Loki's smile was slow and wide. "You heard perfectly fine, darling."

"I did. Now come back to the party with me." Loki's nose scrunched. "I'm not taking no for an answer this time." Natasha marched forward, grabbed Loki by the hand and dragged him back toward the gym. "Besides, you're an accessory to my costume, remember?"

"I am no one's accessory, Natasha."

In another rare show of humor, she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, ignoring the angry protests as she pushed her way to the front of the line and handed over their tickets. "Don't be such a downer. It's only for tonight. Now, come on. Off with the coat and on with the fangs."

* * *

 

They stepped into the large arena, where once again Loki found himself forced to listen to that screeching noise that passed for music. The setup was different from the Student Mixer, in that tables were scattered all over the gym floor. But in the center there remained a dance floor, chock-full of people using it as an excuse to rub up against each other. Loki removed his thick black coat and threw it over his arm. He felt a little exposed in the costume — severely tight black leather pants and a filmy hunter green linen shirt that laced up at the neck, with the laces undone — but, fortunately, for Natasha, he was comfortable enough in his skin, and unconcerned with other people's opinions about him or his style of dress, to play along for a couple of hours. His hair, normally worn loose and parted down the middle, was slicked back and tied into a sleek ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"I am  _ not _ going to wear the fangs."

"Why not? You'll look so good with them! You can tease all the boys and girls who find you pretty and tell them you'll bite them later." Natasha made a little growl and clawed her hands toward him.

Loki let out a low, amused chuckle. "I don't need fangs for that, darling." He caught some motion out of the corner of his eye and spotted someone who looked like Peggy, flagging him down. "Is that Margaret?" Natasha looked in the direction of his gaze.

"Looks like it. Who is she dressed as?"

"Well, considering Rogers is wearing a cape and a mask, I'm assuming she's Christine Daaé. What?" He asked when she gave him a dirty look and started toward the table. "That is the name of the character!" He said as he followed her. When he caught up to her he tugged on her arm. "I do not want to go over there."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, they are all Thor's friends, which means he'll be around. For another," he lifted his head above Natasha's for a quick peek before bending to speak to her again. "Tony Stark is there."

"He's your brother's roommate, of course he is. And maybe if you get to know Thor's friends, it'll be easier to be around him with them. Why is it a problem if Stark is there?"

Loki straightened again and sighed. He had revealed to Natasha that someone broke up the fight between him and Odin and even that they made sure he was okay afterwards. But he hadn't told her that that person was Tony.

"Oh, god, don't tell me you have a crush on him or something." Natasha made a horrified face.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just…" he paused too long and she pushed him to answer her. "He's the one that kept Odin from attacking me again," he finally admitted. "I've not spoken to him since and I'd rather not start now."

Natasha eyed him closely. She didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to have even a fleeting conversation with the guy that just about saved their life. "The guy kept your pretty little nose from being smashed in. You can't sit next to him and have a drink with him?" Before Loki could protest further, Natasha took his hand and pulled him forward. "Come, pet. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him. And I need you to stay with me, anyway."

"What for?"

"Because your roommate is there, too, and there's just something about the way he looks at me." She spotted him now as they approached the table, his blue eyes drinking in her skintight uniform. How did he know it was her anyway? Nobody else had recognized her. Or did he look at every female like that? She had heard about him from her own roommate, Sharon; he liked the ladies and the ladies liked him. He wasn't bad to look at, but Natasha was a lot smarter than the other girls on this campus. She wasn't dumb enough to get involved with anyone who went through women like they were potato chips. She wasn't dumb enough to get involved with anyone at all. Relationships were a waste of her time. She was pulled from her thoughts when Loki asked how he looked at her. "He watches me like a hawk."

"Shall I speak to him about it?"

"Oh, please," she waved him off. "I can handle the likes of Clint Barton easy enough." She glanced at him, gave him a nod. "Now play your part. Stand there, look pretty, and act like my slave."

Loki gave her a blank stare. "Your wish is my command, Mistress Selene," he deadpanned, giving her hand one quick painful squeeze. His stomach was in a bit of a knot as they reached the table and greeted everyone. The knot eased a little when he saw that Thor was nowhere in sight, and eased further, because no one mentioned him or the last weekend's incident. But he groaned inwardly as Natasha forced him into the seat next to Tony. And then Tony started to talk to him.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Persistence Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a lot of questions – for himself and Loki. Loki does double duty avoiding both Tony and Thor, and informs Thor he won’t be returning home for Thanksgiving.

_ This is how I'm going to die. I'm gonna die because I stopped remembering how to breathe. Breathe, Tony, fucking breathe! _

Steve said something to him — he had no idea what — but Tony just waved him away. He couldn't take his eyes off of…a  _ god _ . Loki looked like a goddamn god, in…in those fucking pants…and that fucking shirt, with his gleaming chest exposed and his hair slicked back, and those damn eyes, walking around like,  _ "Why, yes, I  _ do _ know that I am a sexy ass motherfucker." _ Damn it!

Tony's thoughts were interrupted by a chair scraping across the floor next to him. He watched Clint get up and walk around to take Steve's vacant seat — where did the lovebirds go? — to sit next to Natasha. He was pretty sure Clint didn't see the look she and Loki shared. No words spoken, but a conversation was had.

Later, when he was alone, Tony would think about his reaction to seeing Loki walk in, and have a serious conversation with himself. Until then, he was going to take the opportunity of being next to the guy and finding out the answers to some of his questions.

"Hey, Loki." He turned in his chair, throwing an arm over the back. All Loki responded with was Tony's surname, flatly, and kept his gaze straight ahead. Tony fleetingly wondered why Loki didn't use his first name. "So, how's your —" His mouth froze half-open; he realized he wanted to ask how he was doing after the scuffle with Odin and that maybe Loki wouldn't want to talk about it here. And that finishing that question with 'face' or 'body' would probably sound…weird, to say the least.

When did Tony Stark start censoring himself?

Loki finally looked at him with a concerned look. "Stark, are you having a stroke?"

His face pulled into a grimace. "What — no! I just…I was wondering how your first semester of college was going?"  _ Nice save, dumbass. _

The concerned look was swept away and Loki returned to staring straight ahead. "Fine."

"Yeah?" Tony rested his cheek on his fist. "How do you like living in the dorms?"

A blink. "Fine."

"Keeping up with your classes, okay?" Tony bit the inside of his cheek when he saw Loki's eyebrow quirk and he looked at him once again with questioning, suspicious eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged, his bottom lip pursing with it. "I'm just curious." Tony felt a slow rush of heat start to climb up his spine as Loki's green eyes held his for several long seconds before he looked away again, without answering his question. Tony frowned, feeling disappointment that Loki didn't seem to feel like talking — and that the rush was so short-lived. Wasn't Loki known for his way with words? His gaze was drawn down to Loki's feet when he sat up and bent his outstretched legs, pulling them to rest his feet on the bottom rung of the chair. His brown eyes traveled up his seated form, starting at Loki's booted feet, over his slim but toned legs, taking in every detail. The thought went through his mind that Loki sure sat with a wide stance, his knees as far apart as they could be. Then his eyes paused at the juncture of his legs, perfectly outlined by the tight trousers.  _ Hello! _ He was sure his cheeks were on fire as tiny pricks of heat stabbed at the back of his neck and his armpits, making him want to fan himself like a star-struck teenager. He subconsciously tugged at the collar of the dinner jacket as his eyes continued up, over crossed arms until he reached Loki's face, studying the perfect profile for a moment.

And then Loki spoke.

"Are you quite finished?"

_ Fuck. _

Loki's eyes flicked to Tony, and deliberately slow, so the genius could watch, he lowered them down the length of Tony's body, angling his head slightly as he reached his slippered feet. Tony felt like he was sitting in a sauna. He saw the line form between Loki's eyebrows as his eyes traveled back up his legs.

"Hugh…Hugh Hefner." No, his voice did  _ not _ just crack.

He smirked. "I beg your pardon?"

Tony cleared his throat. "This — me — I…I'm supposed to be Hugh Hefner. You know. The  _ Playboy _ guy."

Loki's eyebrow cocked in an annoyingly attractive way. "Hm. Appropriate." Tony frowned, about to ask what Loki meant by that but Clint interrupted.

"Yo, Loki, where've you been hiding this girl?"

Natasha's head jerked back. "Excuse me, 'girl?'"

Clint's eyes moved from Loki to her. "Chick? Babe?"

"Stop before you hurt yourself."

Loki grinned. "Try woman, Barton. Or lady." He took Natasha's hand and raised it to his lips. She didn't smile or giggle, like any other female would. But the way she looked at Loki told Tony they had a very unique friendship. "Better yet, stay with 'Natasha' and you may keep your kneecaps."

Clint waved a hand at them. "That's what I meant. Why have you been keeping her all to yourself? How come you haven't brought her around more?"

"Because I don't share very well, Barton. Have you not discovered this yet?" His roommate chuckled heartily, especially when Loki smiled; he only knew Loki as an extremely private but generous — to his friends — kind of person.

"You're a funny guy, Loke. You want to get a drink with me, Tasha?" The smile that so rarely presents itself on Clint's face faded when Natasha's head whipped around and she stared at him. "What? What did I say?"

Tony, who had been watching this whole exchange in silence, looked at Loki, who had turned his own head at Clint's confused question to study Natasha. He raised a hand to her shoulder. She glanced at him, they shared another glance, to which Loki gave her a subtle nod, a small grin, and chucked her on the cheek with his forefinger. This relationship — among other things — intrigued Tony.

Natasha shook whatever it was that came over her off and gave Clint the best smile she could. "Yeah, sure, let's go." She got to her feet and sent Loki a wink before walking with Clint to the drink table. Loki returned to staring straight ahead — what was so damn interesting on the dance floor? — and folded his hands in his lap. Tony quirked an eyebrow noticing for the first time that his nails were perfectly manicured.

"What was that all about?"

Loki’s lashes fluttered as his eyes flickered Tony’s way briefly, never looking at him directly. "What was what all about?"

"Why did she freak out about being called Tasha?"

His lips curved up but there was nothing light-hearted about it; it was more facetious. "It is not my habit to discuss another's private life in public when they are not present." He glanced toward Tony again, his eyes hooded, as if he was looking down at Tony, and his face had disapproval written all over it. "Particularly with someone I hardly know."

Tony leaned forward on his elbows, which was apparently too close for Loki, who backed away several inches. "How is it your brother is probably one of the nicest guys I know, like to a fault even, but  _ you _ — is it impossible for you to say one nice word to me?"

He watched Loki's eyes as they studied his face. Tony wondered what he thought. He was vain enough to silently let Loki drink in his broad forehead, his perfectly shaped eyebrows, his deep, dark eyes framed with long, naturally curled black lashes, his never-been-broken nose, and his nicely plumped lips set above a strong chin.  "I believe I've said two such words to you, Stark."

"Oh, yeah? What words were those?" He didn't move as Loki did, inching forward again, not but two breaths away from Tony. Close enough for Tony to see the gold flecks in his green eyes and feel the coolness of his breath when he spoke.

"'Thank you.'"

Tony's lips tightened.  _ Like that counted _ .

"As for the differences between my… _ brother _ and myself…" Tony's interest was piqued at the way Loki said the word  _ brother _ and the telling sigh that followed. And another thing Tony filed away to review and analyze later: why did his throat go dry when Loki turned that emerald gaze onto him? "I'm afraid they go much deeper than a mere dissimilarity in personalities."

Tony licked his lips as he contemplated his next question — though, he had to admit to himself, he found it difficult to concentrate when Loki looked at him like that, and spoke the way he did. He had the feeling that Loki being so snarky was a mask…but a mask to hide what? He was about to bluntly ask but Clint and Natasha returned before he could.

"Here, I got you a cup of punch," Natasha said as she set the cup in front of Loki. Tony watched him lift it to his lips and swallow it all down in one gulp, his brown eyes stuck on watching that long, slim pale column he called a neck work as he did so. Then Loki jumped up.

"Darling, would you care to accompany me to the dance floor? I believe this music is actually danceable," he said as Big Bad Voodoo Daddy came through the speakers. Natasha laughed once.

"Are you serious? You can dance?"

Ignoring the jab, Loki took the cup in her hand and placed it on the table. "Your shock is duly noted. Come and see for yourself." He held out his open hand to her and with a nod, Natasha took it.

"Okay, sure."

"I get the next one."

Natasha looked over her shoulder at Clint as Loki pulled her away. "When you ask nicely, maybe I'll think about it." Clint grinned at her and took Loki's seat next to Tony.

"That one is a spitfire. She called me on all my shit, didn't take the bait once. And I used my best lines! She totally shot me down." He watched Loki twirl her twice before taking her in his arms. "I am so turned on right now." He glanced at Tony, tilting his head at the sour look on his face. "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

* * *

Well, this was a surprise.

Loki recognized that look in Tony's eyes, even if Tony himself didn't — which he could guess the playboy heir did not. And he knew exactly what he was feeling himself. Something was developing in the air between them. And it wasn't entirely bad. In fact, if Loki hadn't already been aware of Tony's relationship with the freckled redhead — the one with the odd name; a seasoning? — and Tony wasn't currently sharing living quarters with Thor, Loki might not have hesitated flirting with him or even closing the short distance between them right now and laying his mouth on those pretty pale lips he had just moistened with his tongue.

_ Oops. _ Loki sat back again. His thoughts were getting away from him. Thank god Natasha brought him a drink. His throat was as dry as the Sahara. He needed to get away and not be in any proximity to Anthony Stark, for the moment. A dance would be a good distraction. It worked better than he had hoped. Once he and Natasha were done bopping their way through a few songs, Clint managed to build up enough nerve to properly ask Natasha for a dance. Loki stepped aside, and could see he was clearly in the way, so he returned to the table to retrieve his coat. Tony Stark was gone.

Loki wasted no time wondering where he went. He had probably run off to find his missing girlfriend. As he was heading toward the exit, he ran into Maria, dressed as a TV character he wasn't familiar with, with a new beau on her arm named Grant. He was happy there were no awkward or uncomfortable feelings between them and with a peck to her cheek he left the party, almost relieved. He knew Natasha was right that he needed to get out of his room after eight days of being surrounded by the same four walls. But his healing injuries were still taking up a lot of his energy. He probably shouldn't have danced. It wasn't rigorous, but it wore him out.

"What, no goodbye?"

Loki halted in the middle of the path and looked over his shoulder.  _ Not good _ . "Do you often hide out in the shadows to frighten passersby, Stark?"

"Nope," Tony answered stepping out from behind a tree. "Maybe you're just special."

Loki chuckled and faced him. "What do you want? I'd like to get home."

Tony threw out an arm toward the path. "Don't let me stop you. We're going to the same place anyway, remember?" He said this as he stepped forward to Loki's side. He gave Tony a nod and they started down the path together.

"Are you to be my escort home then?"

He lifted his hands innocently. "I just wanted to finish our conversation."

Loki's brows came together. "I wasn't aware we were having one." He continued before Tony could cut in, "As I recall, you were engaging me in a game of 20 Questions I neither signed up for nor wanted to participate in."

Tony snorted. "Can't a guy ask a few questions? I mean you're the one who said you hardly knew me. Here I am trying to get to know you and all you do is give me shit for it. I'm just playing nice with my roommate's brother who happens to live across the hall with someone who happens to be a friend of mine. It's all a coincidence, right?"

He grinned cheekily up at Loki, who only rolled his eyes. The man was irritating, especially when he felt he was in the right. "Yes, I said I hardly know you. But it was not meant as in invitation to have you breathing down my neck with inane questions all night, at a party no less."

Tony shrugged. "What can I say? I know how to have a good time."

"Are you doing this because of Thor?" Loki stopped in the middle of the path, asking the question between his teeth, glaring down at Tony. "Did he ask you to? Did he put you up to it? Answer me!"

"Give me a chance to!" Tony countered. Loki inhaled and gestured for him to speak. "Look, I don't mean to sound like a dick, but are you really that insecure that you think I only want to be friends with you because of Thor?"

"I am  _ not _ insecure." Did he just say he wanted to be friends?

"Then why would you think the only reason I would want to talk to you is to get information for him? If he wanted to know something, wouldn't he just go to you himself?"

"No, he would run to Odin like the lost little boy he is!" Embarrassed and angry at his outburst, Loki huffed out a frustrated breath and walked away. He felt rather than saw Tony catch up and match his stride. The mood had grown tense and the only sound was their feet hitting the pavement and Loki's harsh breathing.

"Is that what happened?" Tony's voice was small but strong. Loki didn't respond. "Did Thor go to your father about something and that's why he came to see you that day?" Tony jumped back when Loki turned on him, his eyes bright green in the darkness, his face peering down into his.

"It would do you well, Anthony Stark, to keep your nose out of my business. This is the second time I've had to say this to you. Don't make me do it again." Loki felt his chest rising and falling fast with his angry breaths. He turned away again.

"Loki—"

"Leave me!" He shouted over his shoulder. He stomped all the way back to the dorm.

* * *

Tony Stark was persistent, Loki would give him that. Somehow the damn genius figured out his routine, and every day for a week, popped up everywhere Loki went; outside his Advanced English Composition class, in the hallway between their rooms, while he was studying in the library. And once, outside the Social Sciences building as Loki exited a meeting with his advisor.

And he always acted as if it was all a coincidence.

Loki walked away from him every time, ignoring his questions and requests to talk — "just gimme five minutes." Loki did not have time for it. The semester was more than half over; projects and papers needed to be perfected and finished up, and then there was Loki's own agenda of actively avoiding the big blonde oaf next door, and before they knew it, finals would be around the corner. Tony stopped appearing after Loki continuously rebuffed him, and he had hoped he was rid of the man for good. Mostly.

But there was still the big blond oaf to worry about.

After Loki walked out on him the day Odin appeared, he didn't see Thor again for awhile, not even after his self-containment. He didn't know when Thor had returned from wherever he himself had hidden out, nor did he care. But it bothered him that every time he ran into the giant man in the hallway or somewhere on campus — which, thankfully, rarely happened — his supposed brother's face would fall into a sad frown, his blue eyes would drop to his feet shamefully. It infuriated Loki that Thor would feel sorry for himself when everything that happened was of his own doing.

It surprised him then when a soft knock on his door one night had Thor waiting on the other side. Loki tried to shut the door on him, but Thor's mighty hand swung out and kept it open.

"I won't be long. I just need a moment."

Loki stared, though the other man could not even look him in the eye. The absence of 'brother' in Thor's greeting struck him harder than he thought it would. Silently, he crossed his arms and motioned for Thor to continue. Thor frowned and glanced around the noisy hallway.

"Would it not be better for me to come inside —?" The end of the question was lost, choked off and covered by a sigh. Loki guessed Thor had stopped himself from slipping into old habits.

"If you only need a moment, you won't need to come in." Loki's voice was low, nearly a growl.

Thor sighed, his shoulders lowering with it. "Very well," he murmured. "I came to ask when you were planning to travel home…to Richmond." Thor's eyes briefly met Loki's, then lowered again to rest them on his plain white shirt peeking out beneath a dark cardigan sweater. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I wondered if maybe you would want to go with me —"

"I'm not going."

Thor's brow wrinkled and he lifted his eyes for only a second. "What?"

"I am not going," Loki repeated.

"But…" The blond shook his head in disbelief. "Loki. It's Thanksgiving."

"I'm aware." Loki watched Thor's eyes search his face, seeking an explanation.

"Loki…Mother will be —"

Loki's lip curled slightly at the mention of Frigga before he calmed himself. "Seeing as I don't have anything to be  _ thankful  _ for this year, I've elected to stay here. With the only person I can trust — myself." He had fleeting feelings of regret and satisfaction at the way Thor's face crumbled. "You can tell  _ your _ parents I had an extremely laborious paper to work on that is due first thing Monday morning. Have a good weekend."

And with that Loki stepped back and shut the door.

Thor couldn't move. He stared for a while at the dark wooden door with a dry-erase board hanging from it that read "Clint B. & Loki" — no last initial for Loki. It had been erased weeks ago. Thor had hoped that after nearly three weeks of leaving Loki be that his anger would have subsided at least a little. But no, in his emerald gaze Thor could feel the hate and resentment flowing from him. Yet he could place no blame on his baby brother.

Yes, he was still his baby brother. It mattered not that they did not share the same blood; genetics meant nothing to Thor. The moment Frigga told him that the dark-haired green-eyed little boy he towered over, even at age ten, was his new brother Thor made a vow to himself to protect him, to care for him the way the older brother was supposed to. Of course, his notions of brotherly heroics came from storybooks and fantasy films, but that didn't mean he couldn't really love him like a brother. He could see right away that Loki was a little more fragile than other the kids, but extremely intelligent. It took him a while to break the ice around the former orphan, but once Loki knew he could trust Thor, who rarely called him anything but "brother" from the moment they met, they were attached at the hip. And it remained that way when they traveled to Switzerland for school.

But something happened in the years they were separated. From what Odin had told him, Loki had somehow discovered that his adoption was a means to better Odin's political persona. Thor shared Loki's anger in that respect, and he told Odin as such, for which he was immediately reprimanded. When Thor got the call from Frigga about what had happened between Odin and Loki, he ran clear across campus to make sure his brother was all right. When he saw for himself the bruises blooming purple on his brother's pale face, he knew he had made a mistake. He should have never called Odin.

It was none of his business what Loki did privately, or whom he did it with, he realized that now. Thor never questioned him about the rumors in boarding school, because there were rumors of females, too. But, of course, that wasn't nearly as scandalous as an American senator's son being intimate with other males, he supposed. And now the trust that Thor had worked so hard to earn had been shattered to pieces. He had not lost hope, not yet. He still believed if Loki would just put aside his anger for one moment, Thor would be able to explain himself and apologize and win back his brother's love. He had missed Loki the two years they were apart and it broke his heart more than he would ever admit the way Loki brushed him aside.

Glumly, he entered his room. He heard the blasting sounds of the heavy metal his roommate loved so much, and with the first genuine smile on his lips in weeks, he stomped into Tony's room.

Surprised, Tony spun around in his desk chair, a pencil behind his ear, one in his mouth, and a ruler in his hand. He aimed a small black remote at the stereo and lowered the volume on Black Sabbath. "Dude, Thor. We talked about this. Remember? That whole 'knock before entering' thing?"

"Apologies, my friend. I have something urgent to speak about with you."

Tony ignored him and continued chattering to himself. "One day I'll have a system set up to warn me when people are approaching my room, or house, or whatever. And I'll be able to just yell out something so it can turn down the radio for me. Yeah…I like it…"

"Tony."

"What? Yeah? You wanted to talk or something? Well, hurry up and discuss it urgently; I'm working on something here." Tony took a closer look at the giant in his doorway and aimed the ruler in his hand sharply at him. "You're smiling. You haven't smiled in forever. What's going on? What happened? Did something happen?"

Thor stepped further into Tony's room, cluttered with books, takeout boxes and scraps of paper everywhere, even his bed. Sometimes Thor wondered if the genius' mind ever slowed down enough to remember he needed sleep. "I have a favor to ask of you."


	9. Surprises, Secrets, and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a shared bottle of Wild Turkey, Tony and Loki learn a little bit more about each other. And find they actually have more in common than either ever expected.

Loki couldn't wait to have his own apartment, if it was anything like this. He enjoyed Clint's company, and the fact that he liked his own private time as much as Loki liked his, and he felt they were a good match for roommates. But to have an entire space to oneself, to watch whatever he wanted on the television — rare as he watched it — to listen to whatever he wanted on the stereo, and to come and go as he pleased, that was the life.

Thor had left the night before, stopping by Loki's room to say good-bye and wish him a nice holiday, before he did. He asked if Loki had any message he wished to pass on to Odin and Frigga. Loki had laughed sarcastically. He had a message, all right. But instead, he simply answered no and turned back to his laptop and Thor was gone. Clint followed the next morning, once again offering Loki a spot at his parents' dining table. Clint didn't think it was right for Loki to spend a holiday like this alone in his room. After Loki assured him he would be fine, Clint headed out.

It had been quiet all day in the dorm. He wasn't completely alone, however. There were a few students that stayed behind in all the dorms, and some resident advisors tasked to watch over more than just their own building over the weekend. It was overcast this morning and Loki enjoyed being able to sleep in a little later and take his time getting up, getting showered and dressed. He ate a light lunch and decided to spend some time working on the poetry portfolio he had to have done by semester's end.

He was stretched out on the sofa, a violin concerto playing through the room, and a notepad in his lap, scribbling away. His heart just about stopped and he bolted upright when the door to his dorm was thrown open and Tony Stark waltzed in.

"Afternoon!" he said in greeting.

Loki got to his feet and pressed a hand to his racing heart. "What is your problem?"

"No problem," Tony said calmly. He frowned at how frightened Loki looked. "Did I give you a scare? Sorry. I guess I opened that a little too fast, huh?" He looked up and around when he finally heard the music. "What is that? How can you listen to music without words? Doesn't it make you fall asleep?"

"Stark!" Loki threw down his notepad and stalked to the stereo to switch it off. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your family, like everyone else?"

Tony made a noise with his lips and teeth. "Hi, I could ask you the same thing, dude. Howie had business elsewhere and I didn't really want to be in that gigantic mansion alone — well, alone with the staff. Why force them to make a big Thanksgiving dinner for one, you know what I mean? Plus, I had some projects to work on. Not big ones, but the extra couple of days to work on them could really —"

"You're doing it again," Loki said flatly, glaring.

Tony's eyes shot to the left then to the right before coming back to Loki. "Doing what?"

"You're talking too much."

"Oh. Sorry."

"What do you want?" Loki moved closer, wishing he could just push the man out of his room. He was having such a lovely day. And now Tony, with his incessant speed talking and lightning fast change of subjects, was going to ruin it.

"I was in my room and I started getting a little hungry. I knew you were still here so I thought I'd invite you over. So come on." Tony spun around and headed into the hall.

Loki walked to the door, pausing at the edge of the doorway to cross his arms and lean against the door jamb. "What makes you think I would accept?"

Tony whirled around again and Loki glanced down at his bare feet. "You gotta eat, don't ya? Come on, Loki, loosen up. I got a couple of Hungry Mans in the oven and…" He disappeared into his room for a few seconds and came back with a large bottle full of amber liquid. "This was my consolation prize from dear old dad."

Loki stared at the bottle of Wild Turkey whiskey then at the man. "Are you actually inviting me over for dinner and drinks?" His eyes stayed on Tony as he shuffled back into the hallway closer to him. Something in those chocolate brown eyes told him he would be having dinner with Tony Stark tonight.

"It's Thanksgiving, Loki. No one should eat alone tonight. Not even you." He turned and walked back into his room, leaving the door open.

Loki hesitated for exactly ten seconds before closing his door and heading into the dorm across the hall.

* * *

Tony hid his surprise well. He didn't think Loki would accept and he would have to come up with some other scheme to keep an eye on him, like Thor had asked him to. He didn't think this was exactly what Thor meant, but Tony always did things his own way. And it gave him the opportunity to spend even more time with Loki. Still, it threw him a bit when Loki followed him into his dorm and took a seat at the dining table against the wall. There wasn't much discussion during dinner; trying to get the guy to converse was like pulling teeth for Tony. Even if he did give a response it was usually one word or an ' _hm_ ' here and there. Tony hated that ' _ hm _ .' He wasn't too sure why, but it could have been because it was such an intimate noise, vibrating from deep down in Loki's throat.

Tony had to work not to get caught staring at Loki. He just did everything with such grace and elegance. The way he held his fork, the way he chewed his food, the way he lifted the plastic cup to his lips and sipped so quietly; it made Tony want to sit back and simply observe him doing any movement. Loki finished eating first, which irritated Tony a bit because Loki didn't try to converse with him, he just sat quietly watching Tony chew. He stuffed the last few bites in his mouth and carried their trays to the trash can. On his way back to the table he grabbed two small glasses and the bottle of Wild Turkey.

"Tell me when," he said placing one glass in front of Loki.

"None, thank you. I should get back to my room."

"What? Why?" Tony hated that he sounded so whiny as Loki got to his feet and he followed him to the door. "We haven't had our drinks yet. You gotta give me a chance to loosen you up."

Loki's brows came together but his lips curved. "Why is it you feel I need loosening up?"

In a habit he didn't know he had only picked up with Loki, Tony's shoulders rose and dropped again. "You seem a little wound up. Come on. We'll make a game of it." Tony carried the glasses and whiskey to the sofa in the communal area and sat to unscrew the cap. Loki lingered by the door for a moment before slowly making his way toward the coffee table the glasses were placed on.

"What kind of game?" His hands slipped into the pockets of his dark gray slacks.

"What kind do you think? A drinking game." Tony filled the two glasses each halfway and held one up to Loki. "Here; take it." His eyes flicked up to Loki's face when he didn't take it right away.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Stark?" he asked smiling down at Tony.

Tony smirked. "Not actively. But if it happens…" He motioned again for Loki to take the glass. Loki finally did and took a seat on the chair opposite Tony, bringing the glass up to his mouth. Tony watched him sniff at it then take a tiny sip. The face he made said he liked it and he took another, longer drink. He swallowed the entire thing, let out a short "aah!" and held it out, asking for more. Tony's smile grew and did as the man asked. At this rate, Loki would be drunk in no time.

* * *

Loki had never had whiskey before. He liked it. And he was starting to find he liked Tony Stark. But he wasn't about to admit it to the man himself. Loki's initial impression of Tony was a loud, obnoxious, entitled, spoiled brat. And he wasn't wrong. Tony Stark was all of those things, just not all the time. He was extremely intelligent — literally, a genius, having entered college at fifteen years old, he learned. Tony already had two degrees and was working on a third in Physics, and he was just twenty-one years old. He greatly admired the work of his physics professor, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Loki suspected, looked up to him as a man, as well.

And Tony was funny. He mind was razor sharp, which worked well for any comedian, and he always had a sarcastic quip ready at the tip of his tongue. That would infuriate Loki were it anyone else — that was  _ his _ area, after all. And once Tony had enough liquor in him, he confessed to Loki that he wasn't sure he loved Pepper. He admitted that when they were together, which apparently at the moment they were not, he often lied and told her he did so she would sleep with him. Loki, in a friendly way, criticized him for this and Tony drowned the guilt away in more alcohol.

As for Loki — three glasses in and he was telling Tony things he would probably later regret that he did. He told him he was adopted, but still had his wits about him enough to keep the whole sordid story out of his confession. He let Tony conclude that being adopted was the reason for his resentment and ill treatment of Thor. He didn't know if it was the whiskey that made them both so conversational this night, or if they had just learned to be relaxed enough in each other's company. His mind was starting to go fuzzy around the edges and he had a vague sense that he could actually step outside of himself and watch his interaction with Tony. Plus, alcohol made him horny and it had been awhile since he had had anyone.

He snorted, out loud, at his own thoughts, making Tony's eyes go wide.

"What? Something I said?" Tony asked from his position on the floor, leaning back against the sofa.

"No," Loki grinned, "just my own silly thoughts. I'm sorry, go on. I've interrupted." He sat forward, resting his arms on the coffee table and stretched out his legs underneath it.

"I don't even know…" Tony trailed off, blinking rapidly. He reached for the bottle and poured the last drops of it into his glass. "Shit. Howie's bottle's almost done." This made him fall into a fit of giggles.

Loki laughed with him. "I'm shocked, Stark. I would've thought you of all people would have stashed a trunkful of liquor under your bed." He laughed again but it quickly died when he caught the dark look on Tony's face. "What?"

"Why do you do that?"

Loki lifted a brow. "Do what?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "You say things. I think you mean them as jokes, but the way you say them, feels like insults."

Loki looked away, his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth. That was his way, he knew; it was his talent. Insulting without the person he was insulting realizing it. It was his favorite game to play with Thor. He decided it was best to play dumb this time. Tony Stark was too even a match at this. "When have I done that?"

"The day I saved you," Tony offered forcefully.

Loki's chin rose slightly, but he smirked. "Is that how you view that day?"

"Yeah. I saved you," he answered matter-of-factly. "And you couldn't even tell me what the hell was going on with you and Odin."

Loki rubbed his fingers over his forehead. "I believe you know the story now, Stark, do you not?"

"Yeah, but I think you only told me cause you've been drinking. That day you said you had no intention of sharing the details of your life with the likes of me. I want to know what you meant by that."

Loki sighed and dropped his head to the table. "Stark, I was angry that day," he said lifting his head again, resting his forehead against the heel of his hand. "And you were prying. I meant nothing by it. You should know my words can cut deeply when I'm angry."

Tony stared at him for what seemed like forever. Loki looked away again, drank more whiskey. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Loki's eyes moved to his and he swallowed the liquid in his mouth. He grinned, chuckled. "I don't hate you, Stark." Tony didn't seem appeased. Loki folded his legs under him, rising to his knees to pluck Tony's glass from his hand. He poured some of Tony's drink in his glass until both glasses were evenly filled. He slid the glass back to Tony and sat back on his feet. "If I hated you I would not be sitting in your living room, sharing this…" he held up the glass and smiled back at Tony, "Spectacular beverage." He threw his head back and swallowed the whole thing.

Tony finally smiled. He rolled his eyes, but he finally smiled. "Okay, fine. You don't hate me. But you don't like me very much."

Loki stared down at his empty glass.  _ Oh, but I do… _ "Even  _ you  _ have to admit that you can be insufferable at times."

"Oh, yeah, I'm a total pain in the ass. But you're the only who doesn't find it charming." Loki's eyes lifted to his when he paused and Loki thought something was going on behind those brown eyes. "Well…you and my dad."

Loki's head angled, his curiosity piqued at another mention of Howard Stark. "Your father…?"

Tony drank. "Hmm. He thinks I'm immature and that I don't take things seriously enough. He doesn't think I'll ever be ready to take over Stark Industries." Tony was speaking to the carpet, not Loki, and holding his glass close to his chest, almost cradling it. "You know, I could do that shit in my sleep, but he has, like, no confidence in me."

Loki grinned softly. He couldn't agree with Howard more about Tony being immature and not taking things seriously — some of the time. Clearly, right now he was being very serious. It appeared Tony could have his moments of acting like a normal human being, Loki had discovered. "Is your relationship with him… hmm, contentious?"

The question seemed to draw Tony's gaze. And Tony grinned wickedly. "Oh, are we gonna go there?"

Loki frowned, cocked his head. "What? Go where?"

Tony sat up a little straighter in his position and gulped down the last remains of his drink. "Are we going to have the daddy conversation? Cause you owe me one."

Loki groaned quietly and got to his feet, his world tilting a little, and fell into the chair again. "It was a simple inquiry, Stark. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"No, no, no! I'll tell you. And I'm drunk, so you'll get the whole fucking story with no filters. But if I tell you, you have to tell me about you and your dad."

Loki frowned and shook his head. "I've already told you; I'm adopted."

"That's not the whole story." Loki's eyes narrowed at Tony. "You know how this goes: eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Tit for tat." His eyes were directly on Loki's and his lips curved ever so slightly. "I show you mine, you show me yours."

Loki's tongue flicked out, swiping across his upper lip, as he considered. He didn't miss the implication in Tony's statement, but a small part of him wondered if he really meant it. From what he knew about him so far, Tony Stark was a straight man who chased after anything in a skirt. Loki had no such preference but he liked it better when the people he was attracted to were a little more open-minded. Something in his gut told him to walk away and never come back. He planned on ignoring that something tonight and finding out where this could go.

"Get me another drink and I'll play your game."

* * *

"I hate him; I hate my father."

The confession wasn't shocking, nor was it said with any malice. It was simply an honest statement from the son of a man incapable of showing any affection for a child he never really wanted.

Tony stared up at the ceiling, his head resting on the seat of the sofa next to an outstretched leg. Loki had moved to sprawl across the cushy red piece of furniture since Tony had opted to stay on the floor. He had thought the words so many times, but to say them out loud to someone — someone who could actually understand what he was going through — made his heart hurt. His eyes slid closed and a tear snuck its way out of his eye and down his temple. A finger brushed it away. It took a moment for him to realize it was not his own.

"Do you hate Odin?" he asked softly, opening his eyes and lifting his head. He heard Loki swallowing the Jack Daniels he had pulled out from the freezer then a beat of silence.

"Yes," was the equally soft reply.

Tony nodded and swallowed. "Loki, did you ever…I mean after you found out the truth…you ever think about suicide?" There was shifting above him and when Tony dropped his head back again, it rested on Loki's knee.

"I did, once. Then I realized that taking my own life would only give him sympathy and more press. So why bother?" Another short pause. "Did you, Stark?"

Tony sighed. "I did more than think about it." The room was silent and Tony stared at the bottle on his coffee table. He felt cool fingers slide under his chin, lifting it until he met dark green eyes.

"What did you do?"

Tony lifted his chin from Loki's grasp and lowered his head. He took a small taste from the glass and sighed heavily. "My mother died. The only person on this planet who gave a shit about me, and she died because some idiot didn't know when to stop at a red light. Sometimes I wished it was my dad who was in the car. But most of the time I wished  _ I _ was in the car with her. I was supposed to be, you know?"

He nodded, sipped again.

"But I had just gotten over a cold and still had the sniffles. She was only going down to the supermarket to get some more chicken soup for me. She kissed my forehead then walked out and was gone forever. He wouldn't even hug me. Not when he told me, not even as we stood by her grave; he wouldn't put his arm around me and just tell me, 'it's all going to be all right, Tony.' He couldn't even give me that."

He was vaguely aware of fingers in his hair, coursing through the thick, dark tufts, in the same motion over and over, running from the crown of his head to the back. It felt nice; soothing, calming. He finished off his drink and continued.

"I was fourteen. It was after I crashed a car into a tree." He chuckled softly. "It was his favorite one, too. I thought he'd be so pissed he'd kill me. But…no such luck. He just ignored me, as usual. Then it was the anniversary of mom's accident. We usually avoided each other on that day — her birthday, too. We just…stayed in separate parts of the house. I didn't know where he was that day, but…I went to see her that morning and I just…couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to be with her because at least then someone would care, someone would pay attention."

He stopped, remembering. He had stood in his bathroom, over the sink, held the razor in one hand, a tumbler of Howard's best brandy in his other, and stared at himself in the cabinet mirror. He still had had small scratches across his nose and cheeks from the glass that shattered when he slammed into that tree. He remembered how bitter the brandy tasted in his mouth; he wasn't used to alcohol yet and to this day even just a whiff of brandy made him nauseous. He had pressed the edge of the razor to his left wrist and pressed down until he saw blood. He had tried to finish the job but the pain was more than he expected. The gash he had made was barely an inch long, but it bled everywhere. He panicked and grabbed for a towel, but he must have nicked an artery because the blood wouldn't stop. He had stumbled into the hall, yelling for someone, anyone to help. The loss of blood had his head swimming and eventually he had blacked out. When he had woken up, he was in his bed, his wrist wrapped, and the housekeeper sitting by his bedside.

"He couldn't even wait and see if I would wake up," Tony said whisper-soft after telling the story. "The bastard didn't even care. You know what he said to me when he finally decided to talk to me? 'Keep this up, Tony, and I'll write you out of my will.'"

Tony hadn't realized that Loki had lowered himself to the floor next to him until his hand was on his back, stroking in comforting circles at first, then holding Tony as he let the angry tears fall. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, rubbing until the tears stopped. They sat in silence for a moment, Loki giving Tony a chance to collect himself.

"I think you were right," Loki said finally once Tony quieted down.

He sniffed and emptied his glass. "I'm always right. What about this time?"

Loki grinned and shook his head. "That is definitely a relationship to fear — your father's and mine."

Tony laughed, deeply, making his shoulders shake. "Sorry for being such a downer. I hope I didn't kill your buzz."

Loki picked up his glass again. "No. And don't be. It appears you needed to let that out." Tony made a noise of agreement and scooted forward to grab the Jack Daniels bottle and filled his glass again.

"I hope this makes me pass out soon," he said sitting back, shoulder to shoulder with Loki. "I could use a ten-hour nap." He noticed Loki had gone quiet and glanced at him. He was staring into his glass, blindly. "Loki?"

"I lied."

Tony smacked his lips together, loudly. "Huh?"

"Well, I didn't lie so much as I withheld some things."

"What are you talking about?"

Loki sighed and launched into the whole story: the bully that told him the truth, Odin's affair and, finally, the confrontation. After he had finished, he glanced up at Tony, who stared at him with a furrowed brow.

"How did that kid who told you even know?"

"As if I wasn't foolish enough…" he muttered. "Apparently, it's a very popular theory among the politicos of Washington; a theory that just happens to be true. The public will believe whatever you want them to believe, but behind the scenes… _ everyone _ is aware that Odin only adopted me to make himself look like a good man after the affair." Loki yawned and lowered himself so he could drop his head back on the sofa. "There was one editorial piece about it in  _ USA Today _ , though, printed just after I moved into the Richmond house with them. I suppose that detestable swine found it online."

Tony glanced over at Loki, practically falling asleep now. He nudged him with his elbow. "Hey. Fading out on me already? Weak sauce!"

Loki groaned, lifted his head and his eyelids briefly then dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder. "I don't believe I've ever had this much to drink, Stark. My, my head is spinning."

"You're not gonna throw up on me, are you?"

"Hmm…?" was Loki's only response.

Tony watched him for a moment, sleeping on his shoulder, disappointed their night had to come to an end. Loki's breathing was starting to slow to a sleeping rhythm. Tony smiled to himself at the way Loki's lips had settled into a small, pleased smile and his lashes created black half-moons across the tops of his high-boned cheeks. With a sigh, he placed their glasses on the coffee table and with as much finesse as he could, without jolting Loki awake or he falling on his ass, Tony lifted Loki back onto the sofa. Loki moaned and Tony froze, watching the pale face to see if he would wake.

"Stark…? What are you doing?"

"Just go to sleep, Loki." He placed a decorative pillow under Loki's head and pulled the blue and red throw laid over the back of the sofa down to cover him. He wondered if Loki would care that it was Thor's blanket. He jolted when Loki's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "What! Jesus. Loki, don't do that. I almost fell and hit my damn head."

"Thank you."

Tony stared in shock. Loki's eyes fluttered open and closed slowly as he fought to stay awake and Tony lowered himself to the sofa. "Okay… You're welcome?"

"It felt nice to…have someone to talk to…" His lips curved in a quiet laugh, his tongue poking out between his teeth. "It's too bad you're such a pain sometimes, Stark." Tony frowned but chuckled.

"Why's that?"

Loki's eyes stayed closed now, though his lips still curved in a sweet grin. "Because you're very cute." He laughed again then sighed back into sleep. Tony wanted so badly to test his own limits and place a chaste goodnight kiss on those enticing red lips. But he held himself back and instead removed his arm from Loki's weakened grasp. He laughed to himself and got up to go to his own bed waiting for him.

"Good night, Loki."

"Hmm…good night, Anthony."


	10. Stop calling me 'Stark'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki spend the rest of the Thanksgiving weekend together, learning more about each other, and becoming fast friends. But at the close of the weekend, Loki makes a request that sets off Tony's temper and, later, when he finally confronts Loki, Tony gets the surprise of his life.

They both slept late the next day. Tony managed to roll himself out of bed sometime around one in the afternoon and when he shuffled out of his room, he had to laugh at the picture in his communal area. Loki’s thin frame was literally spread out across the red sofa, one arm and one leg hanging off the side, the other arm tossed above his head dangling over the armrest. And his head seemed to be submerged under the blanket. Tony had another scare when he tried to wake the sleeping man. He had been resting on his stomach and once Tony laid a hand on the arm on the armrest, Loki had bolted up to a kneeling position with his hair mussed and hiding half of his face.

They spent the day together, ordering in food and Tony introducing Loki to the wonderful world of video games. Loki discovered he quite enjoyed the driving and tactical warfare games. He didn’t so much like the sports-themed games, and he found Tony was a worse winner than loser. He returned to his own room that night and found he had several messages from Frigga and Thor waiting for him, and one from Bucky. None from Odin. He didn’t bother listening to any of them. Then he showered, and crawled into bed. He wasn’t very aware that he fell asleep with another smile on his face.

The next morning he planned to spend his day working on his poetry portfolio and a few papers. Tony, apparently, had other ideas. He had returned to Loki’s room and, though it took some coaxing, Loki eventually agreed to have lunch with him off campus. This time there was no lull or difficulty talking to each other. Not that it was as deep as the conversation two nights before. They discussed basics — likes, dislikes, favorites, and their mutual acquaintances, though Loki could tell Tony was being careful not to bring up Thor, which he greatly appreciated.

Loki found he liked spending time with Tony. He hadn’t enjoyed another’s company this much since Bucky. He hadn’t laughed with anyone else like he did with Tony either. As he did now, after Tony divulged the tale of Steve and fondue. They were walking back to campus, and he had to stop and brace himself against a tree until the laughing fit passed. Finally composed, he wiped at his damp eyes and fell in step next to Tony.

"I’m sorry. I’m not quite sure why that tickled me so much," he added with another soft  _ ehehe _ .

"Trust me; you’re not the only who’s laughed their ass off at that. I dread the day he and Peggy actually do want to fondue. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna come to me for pointers.”

"You are the expert, are you not?” he asked with a smirk.

Tony grinned. “Is that the rumor going around about me?”

"Hm, not really a rumor; it’s more general knowledge — and a warning to susceptible young women. I’m not sure who’s got the higher count between you and Clint."

"Me," Tony said as if it was the most obvious answer ever in the history of obvious questions. Loki only chuckled. They walked in what seemed like companionable silence now, but Loki could tell Tony’s constantly-churning mind was working. "Are there any other rumors about me?"

Loki grinned at him briefly. “I’m afraid I don’t know. I’m not much for gossip. I’ve been the subject of vicious rumors before, remember?” Tony made a face that read  _ oops _ , but still got Loki to laugh. “I’m sure there are still plenty of rumors going around about me even now.”

"Well…it’s just the one really."

"Hm." Loki swung his arms behind his back and thoughtfully looked up at the cloudy sky. "Let me guess: people are speculating about whether or not I’m gay?"

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “That would be the one.”

Loki made a noise in his throat — not of surprise or agreement, simply acknowledgement. He felt Tony’s eyes on him but kept his gaze ahead of him. They walked in silence the rest of the way, and Loki felt the anxious energy from Tony growing by the second. They had just reached their rooms when the anxious bubble finally burst.

“Are you gay?” Tony blurted out.

Loki had just opened his door and, with a small smile curving his lips, he turned to look at Tony. “Sorry?”

"Look, I know it’s none of my business. To each his own, whatever floats your boat, whatever tickles your pickle, love is love, and all that other shit; I get it. But I just — I have to know. Me, personally. It’s driving me crazy. I won’t tell anyone, if you don’t want me to; I just need to kn — I can’t figure you out, okay! Like, what was the deal with you and Bucky and you and Maria? I mean, what! Are you —”

Tony’s rant was cut short when Loki took one step forward and clapped a hand over his mouth. “Stop. Talking.” Tony’s brown eyes flared. Loki sighed. “Please?” 

Softening, Tony lowered his eyelids and gave a nod. Loki took back his hand and moved away. "Sorry."

"No, you’re not," Loki said with a grin.

"You don’t really have to tell me, if you don’t…want to…" His voice died away when Loki moved forward again forcing him to back up until his back hit his own door. His cheeks pinked with embarrassment. Loki placed a hand on the doorjamb near his face and Tony’s eyes stayed locked on his.

"Why are you so interested in my orientation?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I told you," Tony murmured, his voice low.

Loki’s head angled to the side. “Because you’re curious…? Well, I’m curious, Stark.” Loki lifted a hand to Tony’s chest, tracing the letters on his AC/DC t-shirt. “What is your opinion?” He saw Tony swallow before answering.

"I dunno. That’s why I’m asking."

"Is that really the only reason you’re asking?" His voice had lowered another octave. There was fear in Tony’s eyes — fear of the unknown and unfamiliar, likely — but there was something else. An interest. A curiosity in something more than just Loki’s sexual orientation. And that was the part that was making this game, toying with Tony’s reserve, so much fun for Loki. He knew he was pressing too far because of the rate Tony’s heart was beating under his finger, as he nodded in response to Loki’s question. Loki dropped his arm to his side and stepped back. "I see."

He reached for the doorknob of his own door, faced Tony again while he stood inside his dorm.

"Then the simplest answer to answer your question is…yes and no. Have a good night, Stark." He closed the door, leaving an unsatisfied Tony in the hallway.

* * *

Tony spent a good hour wearing a beaten path into the floor of his bedroom. He had been pacing since Loki went back to his room. And there were so many reasons why he was pacing. He couldn’t sit still long enough to work on his projects. He couldn’t sit still! He had more questions for Loki. He wanted to talk to Loki. He missed Loki. How did that happen? He spent two and half days hanging out with the guy and suddenly he couldn’t go an hour without talking to him?

This was bad news. Or was it?

Tony wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Sure, he liked Loki. Just like he liked Steve or Clint or Thor. He stopped and dropped to the bed, his head falling into his hands.  _ Nope. _ He was lying to himself. He was attracted to Loki. He, Tony Stark, notorious ladies’ man, who had slept in at least one room on each floor in each dorm building on the campus with at least one girl at a time, was attracted to another male. But so what, right? This was the twenty-first century, for crying out loud.

Tony jumped up and walked briskly to his door, flinging it open, and stared at the door across the way. He thought about barging in again. But that didn’t go over so well the last time. He could knock, but he had no idea what he should say. He was at a loss for words.  _ He _ was at a loss for words. What the hell was Loki doing to him?! He was still in the middle of contemplating what to do when the door across the hall swung open.

Loki froze mid-step.

Oh shit. “Hey…”

Loki straightened. “Hello.” He stuck his head out and looked both ways down the hall, as if he was about to cross a busy street. “What are you doing?”

"Just getting some fresh air," he said crossing his arms. Loki’s eyebrows rose and Tony realized how stupid his lame attempt at being casual sounded. He chose to ignore it. "What about you?"

He laughed softly. “Actually, I was coming over to speak with you. May I?”

"Uh…" Tony was tongue-tied again, so he just nodded and walked back into his place, waiting by the coffee table until Loki joined him. Once inside, Loki closed the door and leaned against the dining table. "So, what’s up?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Tony made a face. “Why? I was the one prying. Again,” he mumbled under his breath.

Loki grinned and nodded. “You were prying again, that’s true. But I, um, I exploited that. And fear that I may have made you uncomfortable. I forget sometimes that not everybody is like me.”

"What do you mean like you?"

Loki lowered his chin then looked up at Tony through his lashes. “I’m attracted to men and women, Stark. Some people are very judgmental about that. And some are…curious about how that actually works.” Tony chuckled almost bashfully. “I’ve never sat and analyzed it myself. Basically, if I find that I am attracted to someone and they are attracted to me then…it naturally progresses.”

"Is that how it happened with Bucky?"

That faint line appeared between Loki’s eyebrows again. “I never slept with Bucky. What?” he asked on a chuckle when Tony angled his head.

"Come on, Loki. I’ve heard all the stories. That he would find his way to your place and crawl into your bed drunk as a skunk. I know how that works; I’ve done it. If you’re drunk and you’re trying to find your way into someone’s bed in the middle of the night, chances are you’re not there to sleep.”

Loki had a small smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I am aware that is what most people believe and would probably do. But I’m not most people, and neither is Bucky. I don’t lie when I say that I have never had sex with Bucky. Yes, he would crawl into my bed, because for some reason it was the only place he could remember how to get to in that state. And, yes, because he was inebriated he would…” He trailed off, his smile growing as if remembering those nights fondly. Tony realized with a quick jolt he didn’t like that. “He would make advances toward me. But I never gave in, Stark. If I’m going to take advantage of someone in bed, or let them take advantage of me, I’d rather they were sober when it was done.”

Tony nodded, taking it all in. “And I guess Bucky is like you? Cause, from what I know about him, he also… likes guys and girls.”

Loki’s pursed his lips. “No, Bucky and I are not alike. Bucky will willingly have sex with both men and women, but he only has relationships with women.”

Tony blinked. “And you’re…not like…that?”

Eyes on Tony, a faint smile curving up one side of his lips, Loki shook his head slowly. “I’ve had relationships with both,” he said softly.

"Oh." Tony lowered himself to sit on the coffee table. He had never known anyone who had dated both men and women. In reality, Bucky was the first person he knew who slept with both sexes. He wondered if that’s what he found so intriguing about Loki. And in the back of his mind, in the farthest deepest pit of it, he saw Loki as a challenge. He immediately shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, at such a ridiculous thought. He had screwed Pepper over enough. He didn’t need to do that to Loki, too.

"There is one other reason I wanted to speak to you."

Loki interrupted his thoughts and he lifted his head. “Yeah? What was that?” He followed him with his eyes as Loki moved to sit on the coffee table next to him.

"It is a, uh, delicate subject, I think." Tony said nothing, waited. "First, I want you to know that I have very much enjoyed these past few days." He lifted his eyes, jade-colored at the moment, to Tony’s. "With you," he finished.

Tony’s lips started to curve. “Me, too.”

Loki lowered his eyes again and sighed. “Then I hope you won’t be too upset when I ask if we could keep it between us?”

His face fell. “What? What do you — why?” Loki avoided looking at him again, he noticed. He didn’t know where his sudden anger was coming from or why he felt so offended by Loki’s need for secrecy. “Why, Loki?” His tone had changed and he couldn’t control the harsh tone of it.

"I’m only thinking of your reputation. If you’re seen with me, you will become a part of the rumors about me. And that is certainly going to put a damper on your bedroom activities."

"Fuck that!" Tony pressed a hand to his shoulder and roughly shoved him around, forcing Loki to face him. "Tell me the truth. Now."

Loki’s chin lifted and he raised his hands in surrender. “I simply do not think it is a good idea that you and I…become friends.”

"Bullshit. I wanna know why you think that."

"Thor," he answered after a brief hesitation that didn’t go unnoticed by Tony.

"That’s crap!" He yelled angrily and jumped to his feet, beginning to pace again. He whirled on Loki aiming an angry finger at him. "You know you’re such a bull-shitter, Loki! And a fucking liar. You sit there and act like you hate Thor, but everything you do or don’t do comes back around to him. You either do something because you know it’ll hurt him or because he’ll run back to daddy and it’ll embarrass both of them. Then you turn around and try to pull this crap? Why do you even care? Why do you even care what they think?" He turned away but continued his tirade. "I thought you didn’t care what anybody thought. And why shouldn’t we be friends? Because he’s my roommate, or because I’m friends with him? Who gives a shit anyway? I have tons of friends who aren’t friends with Thor! We’re not attached at the hip, you know. I mean, what would you do if I didn’t live with him, huh? What would you do if —”

Once again, Loki interrupted Tony’s long-winded speech. But this time he did it with his mouth.

Tony’s entire body tensed. His shoulders hunched, his hands were stuck in mid-air, fingers stiff as if ready to attack; his eyes were wide open, his head caught between Loki’s hands so he couldn’t move. Loki’s lips were soft, gentle, coaxing against his. His own were pressed together in a tight line. Slowly, gradually his muscles began to relax, easing one by one, until his hands rested lightly at Loki’s sides. His eyelids fluttered closed and he finally let his jaw go slack. His lips softened against Loki’s and he started to return the pressure the other man had been applying. But as soon as he did, as soon as he started to enjoy it, the kiss was broken and Loki was gone.

* * *

 

Loki was counting the days to the end of the semester. There were ten more to go, not counting the weekends. Those close to him figured he wasn’t eating, sleeping and short of temper because he was stressing about finals, but poetry, classic literature, French literature — his schoolwork in general — were the farthest things from his mind. All he had been thinking about for the last week or so was Tony Stark. It was his own damn fault. He never should have kissed him. Short and barely a kiss as it was, he never should have done it.

So now he avoided both residents of the dorm across the hall. He changed routes to classes, left for them early, and spent most of his time away from his room and at the library — in a new spot — or at Natasha’s. A very small part of him hoped the tiny little half-kiss had scared Tony off and that he wouldn’t have to worry about him getting in his way. But, if even after a few days Loki was still thinking about him every minute of every day, after a week’s worth of Tony-centric thoughts, he knew he was in trouble.

At this point, he would’ve welcomed a conversation with Thor before he would Tony. It took him too long to write papers; when he read a book he read the same sentence five times because he just couldn’t concentrate. And sleeping? Forget it. He lost count of the mornings he woke up sporting a raging hard-on because of his especially salacious dreams. He had never heard any details of Tony Stark’s sex life, but if it was anything like what his subconscious conjured, Pepper Potts was a lucky girl.

Free of any pressing assignments this night and with Clint off at his Thursday night archery class, Loki decided to stay in, curl up on the couch, and watch the repeat of Grey’s Anatomy. Usually, he watched with the study group girls and Steve, but with the end of the semester fast approaching, everyone was off doing their last minute prepping and studying. He didn’t like the show at first, finding it way too saccharine and implausible, but watching it with other people somehow made it more enjoyable, and now he was a fan.

There was an extremely bloody emergency playing out on his screen and he jumped when his phone buzzed with a text. It was Natasha asking if he was willing to meet her at the library and quiz her on Environmental Law. He was typing his response, now that it was on commercial, when Tony came through the door without knocking. Loki’s fingers froze around his phone and all he could think was  _ Why didn’t I lock the damn door? _

"What do you think you’re doing?" Loki asked as he got to his feet. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Tony laughed, forced and short. “That’s funny because I’m always telling Thor to knock before he barges into my room.”

Loki stared at him in confusion, doing his best to ignore how fast his heart had started beating. “What do you want, Stark?”

"Well, first of all, I want you to stop calling me by my last name. I feel like you’re doing some weird control thing; like you’re trying not to be too friendly. And clearly…" Tony trailed off and moved closer and closer, but Loki’s eyes never left his. "Second, I wanna know why you’ve been avoiding me."

Loki’s lips parted but before he could speak, Tony placed a finger over his mouth. His pulse raced even faster and it took every bit of his self-control not to wrap his tongue around that finger and draw it into his mouth.

"I’m not done yet." He dropped his hand. "Third, and last, I want an explanation."

"For…?"

Tony’s lips curved slightly. “You know what for.” At the noise from the television, Tony stepped forward to grab the remote from the sofa, his chest brushing against Loki’s arm. Loki’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling in arousal and annoyance because the small touch made him shiver. Tony stepped back, after shutting off the TV, and the room became awkwardly silent. “So…?”

Loki managed a small smirk. “I believe you already know the answers to your questions…Anthony.”

Tony smiled before he caught himself and straightened his lips. He bobbed his head up and down, seemingly nodding in agreement and, without a word, pivoted his once again bare feet and headed toward Loki’s bedroom. Loki’s jaw dropped marginally as he watched him go.

"Where are you…?" Loki chased after him but when he entered the room, it was dark. "What are you doing —?" He felt against the wall for the light switch but never found it. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged him hard into the room, the door slammed shut. He lost his footing in the dark and fell against the back of his desk chair. "All right…I don’t know what game you’re playing at, Star — Anthony, but I want to know what’s going on right now."

He reached over to the corner of his desk and flipped on the desk lamp, illuminating only a small part of the room. His eyes searched through the dark and finally landed on Tony’s eyes, two bright dots in the dark. He seemed to be standing against the closed door.

"What is this?"

To his surprise, Tony sighed almost sadly. “If you have to ask, I’m not doing it right — which, by the way, isn’t my fault. I’m usually really good at this but I’ve never done it with…someone like you, so there’s gotta be a margin of error for a first timer, like me, right? ‘Cause I don’t believe in beginner’s luck; mostly because I don’t have any, but —”

"Anthony." It wasn’t a reprimand this time; it was softer, like a tender but annoyed sigh.

"Doing it again, huh?"

Loki let out a small laugh. “Yes. Now, may  _ I _ get an explanation? Why have you entered my living quarters as if you live here yourself? And why are we in my bedroom?”

There was a beat of silence.

"Come on, Loki. You’re a clever guy." Loki detected a teasing tone and the hairs on the back of his neck went up. "Why are two people usually in a bedroom? Alone? In the dark? When they’re attracted to each other?"

Loki’s belly fluttered as Tony slowly stepped away from the door, toward him, advancing toward him like an animal stalking its prey. He tried to speak, but the rush of words to his mouth and the heated flush covering his body made it come out as a quiet laugh. And suddenly Tony was in front of him. He tried again. “You’re attracted to me?” was the best he could manage.

"Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t work for you."

In control of himself now, Loki smirked. “Since when then…?”

"Does it matter?"

"I’m afraid it does." He stepped around Tony, needing the distance because otherwise he would jump on Tony and tackle him to his bed. And if this was going to happen, he didn’t want to rush it. He wanted to enjoy every second of it. "I’ve been here before; you have not. Correct me if I’m wrong, you’ve only been with women, yes?" Tony wasn’t having it, apparently, because he quickly closed the distance between them.

"Hence, the first-timer crack I made at myself. Look, can we skip all this? I promise we can analyze the fuck out of whatever you want later. But it’s been roughly twelve days, five hours, sixteen minutes, and…" He lifted his wrist, checked his watch, "Twenty-seven seconds since you first kissed me. And I really want you to do it again. Like…really.”

Heat pooled low in Loki’s belly. All he had to do was dip his head just a little bit and capture that mouth again. But there was a tiny nugget of doubt sitting in the back of his mind — he wondered if Tony was serious about this or if Loki was just another science experiment for him. He had conquered women, could he conquer a man, too?

"Eighteen minutes. Damn it, Loki, Clint’s gonna be back in less than an hour! I had to take two shots of tequila just to build up enough nerve to come over here and —"

"Anthony. Hush." Loki laid a hand on Tony’s unshaven cheek and lowered his mouth, placing his lips lightly on Tony’s.

Tony’s lips went taut and pressed together. Loki slid his other hand up Tony’s chest and he held his face in his palms, lifting his lips just off of Tony’s.

"Relax," he murmured softly. He ran a thumb across Tony’s bottom lip.

"Trying," he croaked out.

Loki grinned and moved his hands to Tony’s waist. “Sit.” Before Tony could argue, Loki shoved him down to his bed. His brown eyes were wide, looking up at Loki, as he removed his cardigan sweater, and followed him as he lowered next to him onto the bed. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Tony nodded, his eyes glued to Loki’s mouth. He shifted on the bed, bringing one leg up so he could fully face Loki. Loki laid his hand on Tony’s thigh and it jerked under his fingers.

"You must relax."

"I’m trying. I’m…weren’t you nervous the first time someone touched you…like this?" His eyes went wide when Loki pushed his leg back off the bed and moved his body closer.

"Not really."

Loki smirked at the way Tony’s body tensed then forcibly relaxed again. His hand snaked its way up Tony’s thigh once more, ghosting over the vee between his legs, making a path up his chest. Tony’s breathing was steady but shallow and when Loki’s hand reached his neck he could feel the fast pulse beating there. Using light pressure to the side of his head, Loki brought Tony closer until he could press his lips to the side of his neck, testing, tasting. His fingers curled into wavy brown hair and Tony let his head fall back into Loki’s hand, exposing more of his neck; an invitation.

Loki’s lips curved against Tony’s heated skin and he moved his mouth up to Tony’s ear. His tongue flicked out to lick the lobe before he pressed his lips to the sensitive skin behind it.

"Ohh…Jesus…" Tony breathed. Loki was pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, his neck and his collarbone. Tony’s hand flew out to grab hold of something and found Loki’s thigh. "Fuck this."

Loki’s surprised yelp was muffled against Tony’s mouth when he was seized by him and suddenly his back was pressed to the bed and he had an armful of Tony. He tried to get control again, but his grip on it was lost as Tony’s hands began to wander, and his velvety tequila-laced tongue was halfway down his throat. He moaned into Tony’s mouth and laid back, letting Tony have at him…

* * *

Tony was a living, breathing contradiction, at the moment. He was impatient, but hesitant. He was eager to discover, but nervous at what he would find. He knew Loki was moving slowly for his sake, but he wanted to touch, to taste, to feel. So he made his move.

He liked the sound Loki made when he pinned him to the bed. He wanted more of it. He loomed over Loki, perched on one hand while the other explored his backside, nibbling at his lips, dipping his tongue deep into Loki’s mouth. He felt hands at his waist and his heart leapt. Then Loki was moving, sliding his leg under Tony’s and shifting their bodies until he was fully beneath him. Tony grinned into the soft kiss he pressed to Loki’s mouth, as the latter stretched his legs open so Tony could settle between them. Height didn’t seem to matter when you were lying down.

Tony’s hand slid up to Loki’s chin, turning it away from him so he could attack that long, pale neck with lips, tongue and teeth. Loki moaned and it sent a hot spear of desire straight through Tony; involuntarily, his hips pressed against Loki’s. He felt Loki’s fingers on his skin now, skimming up his back, along his spine under his navy blue t-shirt, igniting little fires everywhere he touched. Tony sat up suddenly, resting on his knees, to yank the shirt over his head. He paused, taking in the sight before him. Loki, legs spread wide, obvious bulge straining against his tight pants, his chest rising and falling with panting breaths, and his eyes the darkest green Tony had ever seen them. He made sure to commit this to memory.

Loki reared up then, laying his hands on Tony’s bare chest. He rose to his knees so they faced each other. “How far do you want this to go tonight?” he asked as one hand traveled over Tony’s hip to the curve of his ass.

"I don’t…" He groaned low when Loki squeezed. His eyes, closed on the groan, opened and focused on Loki’s face. "No sex." Loki lifted his eyes. "N-not yet," he added softly. Loki held his gaze for a silent beat then nodded once.

"Whatever you wish, Anthony. I won’t push you." His fingers skittered up the length of Tony’s arms, over his shoulders, settling at the nape of his neck. "Just tell me what you want."

"Lose the shirt. And stop talking."

Loki smirked, and again, more graceful than Tony had ever seen a man move, he pulled his white tee over his head.

"Come here." Tony grabbed for Loki, pulled his mouth down to his. His hands met cool, soft skin over taut, sinewy muscle. Tony hummed against his mouth in approval. Loki was lean but his body was fit. At Loki’s insistence, Tony began to fall back to the bed, but Tony held onto him, keeping him close, and Loki drew his legs over Tony’s so he could straddle his lap. Tony’s face was cupped between long, thin fingers as their kissing grew rougher, hungrier, wetter. He tore his mouth away to bite at the pale chest in front of him. He licked his way up to Loki’s neck again; the light skin there was already starting to darken from his attention. His teeth scraped across what must have been a particularly sensitive part of Loki’s skin and his fingers curled tightly into Tony’s hair.

"…Anthony…" he sighed.

Tony could’ve lost it right then and there. His erection was getting painful at this point, pressing against his boxers and jeans, begging for attention. But Loki was keeping his hands at shoulder level, waiting for Tony’s okay to go lower, he realized. His face buried in Loki’s neck, he searched blindly for Loki’s hand and upon finding it, placed it over the burgeoning bulge between his legs.

"Touch me. Please."

Shit, was he begging? By the devilish curve to Loki’s lips, he saw the answer was yes. But he quickly ignored that. Their gazes locked, Loki reached down between their bodies and flicked open the fly of Tony’s jeans and lowered the zipper. The blood was coursing through Tony’s veins, anticipating Loki’s touch. When his fingers slid beneath the hem of Tony’s boxers and cupped his length, the sound he made was embarrassing, but he was too immersed in pleasure to care. Clenching every single one of his muscles, silently begging his own body not to end this before it began, Tony still reached up to capture Loki’s mouth in a slow, languorous kiss, sliding his tongue along the other’s in a seductive, intimate dance. He moaned and swore viciously into Loki’s mouth when Loki’s fingers began to move, to fondle, to stroke. Tony’s body jerked when something swiped over the head of his cock. He nearly took back his ‘no sex’ request when Loki removed his hand from Tony’s pants and licked the precum from his thumb before slipping the whole digit into his mouth.

Loki let out another noise of surprise — this time more amused — when Tony launched himself forward so he could once again mount him.

"You’re killing me," Tony breathed, sliding a hand down Loki’s thigh.

"I can finish you, if you like."

Tony growled and bit at Loki’s bottom lip, and Loki’s hand was back down his pants again. They both froze, Loki in mid-stroke, when the front door opened and closed.

_ "Loke, I’m home," _ Clint called.  _ "And I brought a friend." _

"Shit." Tony dropped his forehead to Loki’s bare shoulder. "Worst timing ever, Barton." He lifted his head again. "He brought a girl home from class?" Loki shrugged beneath him.

"He often brings home women from everywhere," Loki murmured, swiping a finger across Tony’s glistening forehead.

_ "Loki!" _

His eyes grew wide and he nudged Tony aside, nearly tripping over his own feet, trying to get to his door. He pressed himself against the door just as Natasha tried to push in.

"Is that Natasha?" Tony asked in hushed tones, fixing himself and carefully drawing the zipper of his jeans up. Loki nearly hissed a yes at him, motioning for him to be quiet.

_ "Loki?" _

"Yes, I’m here. I’m…not decent," he lied and rolled his eyes at the poor attempt to do so.

_ "Well, get dressed and come out. We got a pizza." _

"Uh…" He looked at Tony as he joined him, tugging on his t-shirt again. Tony could see the disappointment in his eyes, especially after he licked his lips while watching him. "I’m not hungry."

"Liar," Tony mouthed with a smirk. He snickered, immediately covering his mouth, when Loki gave him a half-hearted shove.

_ "Okay…" _ Natasha answered from the other side. Tony and Loki glanced at each other. They could both hear that she wasn’t buying it.  _ "Are you all right?" _

Loki’s head fell against the door silently. “Yes, Natasha, I’m fine. I’m just…tired.”

_ "Okay, then." _

Tony’s ears strained to hear the sound of her boots retreating and eventually he heard the muffled voices of her and Clint speaking to each other. Loki sighed beside him and muttered something about her likely interrogating him at a later time. Then suddenly he was kissing Tony again, catching Tony off-guard.

"Now what?" he asked quietly once Loki pulled away.

"Now you stay in here until it’s clear out there. Unless you’re fine walking out with your…" his eyes dropped down toward Tony’s crotch, his fingers brushed across it, and Tony caught his wrist, taking it away, "Very apparent arousal."

Tony chuckled. “Can we just keep on…kissing?”

Loki’s lips stretched in a smug grin, and with a finger of the hand whose wrist wasn’t caught between Tony’s fingers, he traced the outline of Tony’s lips. “Enjoy that, do you?” He pulled his wrist free from Tony’s grasp and started forward.

"Yes…" Tony moved backwards and his heart started to thud heavy in his chest.

Loki’s head cocked to the side. “Is that all you want to do…Anthony?”

"I’m starting to think it was a bad idea to have you stop calling me Stark," he said with a grin.

"Why is that?" He asked this as he ran his hands up Tony’s chest.

"Every time you say my name…I kinda get more —" He fell inelegantly to the bed "— excited." He lay still as Loki straddled him again, lowering himself until his mouth hovered near Tony’s.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Tony let out a breathless chuckle. “I’m starting…” his eyes drifted closed as Loki’s tongue swept across his lips, thick, smooth, and wet, “to think… _ haa _ …” Loki cupped him again, and began to massage him through his jeans, “…it’s not.” He made an aroused noise, nearly crying out, and Loki moved quickly to cover his mouth with his own.

"Shh…don’t make me have to bind that lovely mouth of yours." He grinned wickedly when Tony’s brown eyes went wide, and he began to undo Tony’s pants again. Tony looked down then back to Loki’s face.

"What if one of them walks in?" he whispered in slight alarm.

Loki huffed out an impatient breath, lifting himself onto his hands on either side of Tony’s head. “They won’t, darling. They both know better. Now, do you want to discuss this more or do you want to kiss me breathless?” Tony’s brows drew together and Loki smirked in response. “Shall I tell you which I prefer?”

Tony roughly grabbed Loki’s face, brought him down close to him. “Shut up, Loki.” He crushed his mouth to Loki’s and rolled, putting Loki on his back once more.


	11. Something To Come Back To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first kiss, Tony and Loki find themselves in a routine to hook up behind everyone’s back. It’s now the last night before Christmas vacation and Loki has a surprise departing gift for Tony.

Natasha stayed in Loki and Clint’s apartment until two in the morning talking with Clint. There may have been some kissing and some over-the-sweater action, but she would have shoved bamboo sticks into her eyeballs before she admitted to it. As much as she tried not to, she found Clint to be quite irresistible and intelligent, which she gathered was a side most people didn’t know about because he was so quiet and formidable looking. She advised him to fix that angry look he always had and he was genuinely confused, calling it his “resting face.” He countered that she often shot daggers through those pretty forest green eyes — even his description of her eyes had her fighting a smile — and that she  _ should  _ smile more often, because it was “actually a pretty beautiful thing.” They even discussed her aversion to being called Tasha; after she explained it was what a particularly horrible foster mother called her antagonistically, he promised he wouldn’t do that. He just liked it better as a nickname than Nat, because he didn’t see her as a pest — like a gnat. She decided he would be the only one allowed to call her Tasha. They spoke about Loki and how much they both enjoyed him, even if he was a little weird at times, and then somehow she found herself, like a teenager in a cheesy movie, necking on a sofa in a dorm room.

Still, when she finally tiptoed out of the dorm, carrying her high-heeled boots in her hand, Loki was the one on her mind. He had been acting strange for more than a week and then tonight he turned down pizza. She happened to know that Loki loved pizza; it was the one bit of junk food he allowed himself to give in to. So now, she wondered, what else was he allowing himself to give in to? She had bets — only with herself, of course — on what was going on with him.

He was into someone.

Who, she couldn’t say — yet. But she was almost positive she would find her answer in a few well-placed questions. When — that was the problem. Only about a week of classes were left, then finals, then everyone would be leaving for the winter holiday. She would be taking a vacation by herself to Los Angeles — might as well go somewhere warm and she had no family to visit; but she wondered, a small frown contorting her face, if Loki planned to go home. With everything still unsolved and messy with Odin and Thor, she doubted it, but where else would he go?

Finally, arriving at her own dorm, she shot a quick text to Clint that she got there safely, and decided to deal with it all in the morning.

* * *

Just to be safe, Tony waited a good twenty minutes after Natasha left before he poked his head out of Loki’s room. It was dark in the communal area and there was no light on in Clint’s room, so he figured he was safe. He crept across the room and threw out his arm in search of the door. He froze when a jingle from Clint’s room sounded. When nothing happened he continued his search. As if showing off, Loki strolled right past him then and swung the door open enough to have light from the lit hallway flowing into the room.

"Whatever," Tony muttered, dropping his arm to his side, feeling a little foolish. He was almost through the door, but Loki stopped him, giving him one last, long kiss that had Tony’s juices flowing again. Playfully, he shoved Loki back, uttered a light, "Knock it off," and shuffled across the hall to his own dorm, to his own bed.

It had been a night to remember. Tony Stark had made out with a man. And it was exhilarating. It was his new favorite pastime, he thought, laying wide awake in bed. He could — and did — do it for hours. In his mind, he quickly scanned through his schedule for the next day and the day after that, and the week after that, looking for free time he could spend with Loki. He was a genius; he didn’t need to study for finals. Any free second he had, he wanted to now spend it in Loki’s arms, kissing Loki’s lips, inhaling Loki’s scent.

He didn’t even particularly care if Loki didn’t want to spend all of  _ his _ free time with him. Tony was a charmer, a sweet talker. He would just have to convince Loki it was what he wanted. Then he remembered winter vacation and his elated mood started to dwindle. He was spending the time at the mansion in New York. He didn’t even know where Loki would be. If Loki stayed behind again maybe Howie wouldn’t mind — or care — if Tony stayed behind, too.

Then he and Loki could…what? Obviously, this dalliance with Loki was going to escalate quickly, as if tonight wasn’t proof enough. But a little bolt of panic made his heart stop for a second when he thought about sex with Loki. Was he interested? Absolutely. But…how did that work exactly? Exhaustion, from his ‘workout’ with Loki, and the overthinking that usually brought on fatigue, finally washing over him, Tony rubbed at his eyes and rolled onto his side. He would bring up the whole sex thing to Loki later when the moment presented itself. He didn’t like touchy-feely subjects — the one thing that made Tony Stark fumble — so he would just ignore it until it brought itself up again. For now, he would just enjoy the kissing and the touching and the amazing way it felt and they would work their way up to the rest.   


* * *

It had been a glorious week. Loki was pretty sure he had aced every one of his final exams and could now barely remember what was on them. The best part of his week was all the time he had spent with Tony. Sure, they were sneaking around, hiding from Clint and Thor, and now nosy Natasha since she seemed to be spending a lot more time at Loki’s place with Clint — he really needed to find time to talk to her about that. He had initially thought that first night with Tony was a fluke, a one-time thing, especially since all they had done was a lot of PG-13-rated kissing and touching. But then Tony showed up again the next night, not even bothering to give Loki an excuse for showing up unexpected — and uninvited — again.

In the short span of a week the two of them had managed to form a routine. When it was clear, Loki would text Tony; he would sneak across to Loki’s room and then…ecstasy…

When one or the other got sleepy, Tony would simply sneak out again. Sometimes it would start early in the day through the exchange of a series of dirty text messages. And the next day it would start all over again. Loki knew the high of all this stimulation and excitement wouldn’t last, but he wasn’t concerned about it. He was going to enjoy it while it did.

He wasn’t planning anything special for their last night together before winter vacation. They got lucky that Clint decided to go over to Natasha’s for once — and, overconfidently Loki thought, told him not to expect him back that night. Clint had no idea how long Natasha would make him work for it. Then again, classes were over and they, too, would be separated for a few weeks.

Loki didn’t bother with dinner. They wouldn’t make it through the first bite. But he did have a plan to take them past this junior high stage they seemed to be stuck in of making out while fumbling around in pants and underwear. They were consenting adults, for gods’ sake. Loki kept in mind that pushing Tony too quickly could result in him running away, but from what he had gathered from their time together so far, if whatever Loki showed him felt good enough there was a fair chance that Tony would just roll with it. His face split into a wicked grin as the thought of what he had planned for tonight, played out in his head.

He was in his kitchen brewing tea, after texting Tony, and waiting for him to make his way over. He was pouring the hot water into a mug when his door opened and closed quietly, and a shadow fell over the counter he stood at. Tony pressed his mouth to Loki’s shoulder, his hand resting lightly at the small of his back, and uttered a muffled, “Hi.”

Loki glanced at him as he wrapped the string from his tea bag around his spoon. “Are you all right, darling?” Tony made a noise accompanied by a lazy shrug of his shoulders and turned to rest his back against the counter. “What’s the matter?” Loki asked, taking the bag to the trash and dropping the spoon in the sink. He eyed Tony over the rim of his tea as he blew on it then sipped. Again, Tony didn’t really give an answer. “Chatty tonight, aren’t you?” The unamused glare Tony gave him made him smile. “Would this have anything to do with the fact that it is our last night together?”

Tony crossed his arms, his mouth drawn downward, and nodded.

Loki swallowed some of his tea and set the mug aside. “It’s only a few weeks. We will survive. But since you’re here now, I wanted to speak with you about something.”

"Talk to me?" Tony finally spoke. "Why? Why can’t we just do what we normally do?"

Both Loki’s eyebrow and head twitched. “And what is it we normally do?”

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. Loki was glad to see him back to his normal self, but kept his face neutral. “You text me, I come over, we go to your room and we…do…stuff.” He motioned awkwardly with his hands and Loki fought not to laugh out loud. “I have to leave early in the morning. I don’t want to waste time talking.” He sprang forward, arms outstretched for him, but Loki stepped to the side evading him.

"I want to ask you something."

Tony slapped his hands to his waist and sighed loudly, overdramatically throwing his head back. “Ugh. Fine, then—ask.”

"Do you really believe the ulterior motive behind all of my actions traces back to Thor?" Loki’s eyes stayed fixed on Tony’s brown eyes, even as the shorter man visibly jolted back from the question as if Loki had punched him in the chest.

"What?" he asked after a long moment of silent confusion.

"I don’t believe I stuttered, dear."

"No, but…" He dropped his hands to his side and frowned. "Do you really want to talk about that? Right now,  _ tonight _ ? I’m not going to see you for almost a month, Loki. I don’t want to be talking about Thor. Fuck Thor. I want to be with you! I want to enjoy my time with you, not get into some serious discussion about your sibling rivalry issues. I don’t even know  _ how _ to talk about that shit — I don’t  _ have  _ any siblings! This is ridiculous! How could you want — why are you looking at me like that?”

Loki’s mischievous grin grew at Tony’s narrowed eyes. Unable to fight it, a chuckle bubbled up his throat and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Tony stared, aimed a finger at him.

"You little shit. Did you do that on purpose?"

Loki moved toward him, reached for his face, laughing still when Tony slapped his hand away. “I would apologize, but it would be a lie.” He took Tony’s face in his hands even as Tony pouted and tried to turn away. “I enjoy it when you’re worked up, Anthony.” Tony stopped resisting and eyed him, mistrust and curiosity mixing together in his chocolate gaze.

"You do?"

"Hm." Loki’s hands turned caressing, gliding over Tony’s jaw, his fingers slinking down his neck to his chest. "It makes you feisty."

Tony snorted, the end of it muffled when Loki laid his lips over his. Loki’s brows drew together at the taste of whiskey on Tony’s tongue. He wanted to ask why he was drinking but the thought was lost when Tony’s hands latched onto his lean hips and brought them up against his own.

Together they staggered to Loki’s bedroom, where music played low, mouths separating only to pull t-shirt and long-sleeved tee and sweater and undershirt over their heads. All four items were tossed into a heap on the floor once in the bedroom. Tony reached for the light, but with a small grunt Loki kept pushing him toward the bed. Loki instructed Tony to lie down and as he did, he opened the blinds of the window next to his bed, letting in the light from the moon and streetlamps. The sound of the rain pouring down grew from soft pattering to mild tapping, adding an almost romantic soundtrack.

Loki knew Tony’s eyes were on him as he leaned over him and unbuttoned his jeans with delicate fingers. His lips curved ever so slightly when Tony’s semi-hard cock sprang out as he dragged his jeans and boxers over his hips and off until Tony was naked on his bed.

"Loki."

Loki looked at him, quieted him with a soft smile. “Trust me.” He threw Tony’s clothes onto the pile with the others, his eyes taking in Tony’s naked form, and moved to join him on the bed.

"Aren’t you gonna —?"

"Shh." Loki pressed his fingers to Tony’s lips and slid his still-clothed leg over Tony’s. "Just trust me."

He brought his knee up, just brushing against Tony’s thigh, and used the leverage to lift his body over him. He brought his mouth down, kissing Tony so slowly, so tenderly, it made Tony whimper. Loki’s hand slid down to cup Tony and to stroke until he was a pulsing, throbbing steel rod in his hand. He placed open-mouthed kisses along Tony’s jaw, his neck, his chest, stopping to flick his tongue over a dusty brown nipple until it was a hard, slick pebble. Fingers slipped into his hair, gripping tightly, as soft moans and sighs passed through Tony’s lips.

Loki lifted his hand to entwine their fingers, removing Tony’s hand from his head and he moved further down the length of Tony’s body, licking and kissing his torso, his abs and circling his tongue around his bellybutton, eliciting a shy chuckle from Tony. Close to where he wanted to be now, Loki looked up at Tony’s face, but the other was lost in pleasure, his eyes closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, one hand’s fingers clenched in Loki’s sheets beneath him. He smiled to himself as he built up saliva in his mouth, slathering it onto his open palm and fingers then wrapping his hand around Tony’s length, his lips hovering at Tony’s inner thigh.

"Shit."

Loki watched Tony’s eyes fly open and waited. Tony’s head lifted from the pillow and he stared wide-eyed down at Loki. Loki’s mouth curved until his teeth showed and, turning his head a fraction to the side, his eyes on Tony’s, his tongue poked out between his teeth and slicked up and around his balls, pulling them into his mouth.

And Tony was lost.

* * *

Tony felt completely exposed. Of course, he completely was. He was lying on Loki’s bed stark naked — ha ha — and laid out like a feast for Loki’s eyes. And, boy, was he feasting. Tony felt every inch of his skin getting seared by those tricky green eyes as they traveled up and down his almost five-foot-ten-inch frame, growing darker, even flaring, as they focused on his crotch. It made his cock twitch. He wanted to squirm but he resisted. Whatever it was Loki had in mind for tonight, it terrified him in the most exciting way. Then Loki started lowering to the bed…with his pants still on.

Tony started to question him, but Loki silenced him with his fingers. He pressed a kiss to them when Loki told him to trust him. He already did. Implicitly. More than he trusted anyone else. He trusted Loki with his life. That was why he would lay there and do whatever he was told. Loki wouldn’t do anything he knew Tony wasn’t ready for, but there was a small part of him that wished, hoped —  _ needed  _ — Loki to force him past his comfort zone, to introduce him to this world he already knew so well. As long as it felt good, Tony was okay with it.

Loki rose over him and kissed him in a way he hadn’t before. He made a noise and felt his cheeks heat up because it wasn’t even remotely sexy. Then Loki was moving away, his mouth was all over his skin, his hand working him until he was painfully hard again. He was drowning, soaring, floating, rising and Loki was the one carrying him. He hissed in pleasure when Loki’s tongue slid over his nipple, and he needed to touch, too, so he slid his fingers through that thick head of soft, jet black hair, curling his fingers as he made those noises he usually got Loki to make. Loki was on the move again; torso, belly, bellybutton — he unintentionally laughed at the tickle — then all of a sudden something slick was gripping him. And he realized what Loki had set out to do.

"Shit." He lifted his head and looked down, locking eyes with Loki. The only movement was the rise and fall of his own chest, which started to rise and fall faster as his heart started to race, and Loki’s hand, stroking him up and down in a twisting motion. Then he smiled. And Tony felt his tongue on his balls before they were in his mouth, and he threw his head back with a loud swear, his back arching, lifting off the bed.

He felt Loki’s hand first on his ass then up his thigh, pressing into it, signaling to Tony that he wanted him to lift it, bend it at the knee and when he looked down again, Loki’s head was buried between his legs. He cried out Loki’s name when his cock was deep inside something hot and damp, and when Loki’s tongue slid up the length of his hardness, he realized it was that pretty little mouth he so enjoyed kissing.

"Holy fuck…" he muttered through gritted teeth as Loki’s mouth worked up and down, his tongue swirling around the head, his fingers alternately massaging his balls and stroking in time with his mouth. Tony’s fists tightened at his sides, along with the rest of his muscles. His hips bucked up once and he sighed out an apology. Loki’s hand slid up to cup his knee and he shifted below Tony, his mouth releasing his cock with a soft pop.

"No, don’t…" Loki said, his voice muffled because he spoke into Tony’s flesh. He laid his hand over Tony’s clenched fist and unfurled it, laying it on his head again. "Show me, Anthony. Guide me."

Tony made a strangled noise, but both of his hands found their way to Loki’s hair, gripping onto his scalp and pressed him down. Loki’s arms came around each of Tony’s thighs and he deep-throated him with ease, sucking in his cheeks, teeth lightly scraping. The suckling noises coming from Loki’s actions, and the actions themselves, had Tony’s moans and pants growing louder and Loki’s name was mixed in with other short, grunted phrases, like yes, more, and there.

A rhythm quickly developed between Tony’s hips and Loki’s mouth, and Tony could feel himself getting closer, but he wanted Loki’s mouth on his. And he demanded it. He sat up and pushed Loki’s head away, cupping his hand at the back of Loki’s neck to bring his mouth to his. He could taste himself on Loki’s lips and tongue, even when his own tongue slid across Loki’s teeth. Before he realized he had done it, Tony had unbuttoned Loki’s pants and shoved them down enough to begin stroking him — the only part of Loki that was long but by no means lean. Up to this point, Tony hadn’t touched Loki like this, had only massaged him through his clothes. Not for the first time, Tony wished he wasn’t so hesitant with Loki, and told himself that he should have done this sooner, if only because of the reaction he got.

With a nearly pained moan, Loki rose to his knees to remove his pants completely, glad at that moment that he never bothered with underwear, and not once interrupted Tony’s hand’s pace. He settled himself over Tony’s leg, resuming his own steady stroking of Tony. Their mouths came together and pulled apart, alternately tongue-battling and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Tony tried to concentrate on his hand stroking Loki’s thick cock but found it difficult to focus on anything but his own building pleasure. He could feel his orgasm building and it made his toes curl, and, weakly, his forehead fell against Loki’s chest. He was vaguely aware that Loki’s hips were working as well, thrusting himself into Tony’s hand. Then he felt Loki’s cool breath at his ear.

"Come for me, Anthony," he murmured.

"Ohh…fuck, Loki…my hand…it’s getting tired…but…" Tony grunted and his hand was pushed away from between Loki’s legs and his arms went around the thin frame, his fingers digging into the skin of his back. "Oh god…Loki…Loki…!" With another loud cry Tony came, spilling hot, sticky wetness over Loki’s hand and his bed, his hips rolling up, riding out the orgasm, his teeth fastened onto Loki’s bicep. Seconds later, Loki moaned long and loud by his ear as he too found his release, spilling himself over Tony’s thigh and his sheets.

Tony’s arms tightened around Loki when his body began to shake as he rode out the wave of his own orgasm. His muscles too sore to hold up his sitting position and support Loki’s weight, he fell back onto the bed, cradling Loki close to him. They lay together like that, legs entwined, Tony’s hand resting on Loki’s arm across his chest, his head nestled in the crook of Tony’s shoulder, long enough to let their hearts’ racing beats slow to normal again. Tony’s fingers were idly combing through Loki’s hair as he listened to the soft music playing and watched the rain hitting the window. He felt Loki shiver again and then the goosebumps pop up on the skin under his fingers.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm…"

Tony moved first, sitting up and reaching toward the foot of the bed to shake out the folded blanket their feet were on top of, and Loki rolled away until Tony could wrap the green, gold and black throw around them both, as they settled into the same position. After a while of this comfortable quiet, Tony glanced at the clock.

"I should go."

"Already…?"

Tony grinned when Loki’s arm tightened around him. “I still have to pack. Howie will be here around seven. Well, a car will be here around seven. Howie’s optional.” He opened his eyes when Loki lifted his head from his chest and pouted slightly. “I thought you were the one who said we would survive.”

"That doesn’t mean I have to like not being able to see you. Or kiss you." He pressed a finger to Tony’s bottom lip. Tony playfully nibbled on it before bringing Loki’s mouth up to his. "It’s going to be a long few weeks," he complained once Tony pulled away.

"At least you gave me something to look forward to coming back to." That familiar smirk curved Loki’s lips and Tony kissed him again. "Tonight was the best night of my life," he said against Loki’s lips.

"Mine as well." Loki pressed his lips to his again, briefly, before lightly pushing him away. "Now, go on. Leave me. The sooner you go, the sooner you’ll come back to me." Tony chuckled and sat up in the bed, tossing Loki’s blanket off of him. When he stood, turned to look at Loki again, he was propped up on his elbow, still slightly pouting.

"I’ll always come back to you. Remember that." He pressed a hard kiss to Loki’s lips, dragging himself away even as Loki tried to pull him back down, and went in search of his discarded clothes.

"Have I told you how much I enjoy watching you walk around my bedroom nude? I most especially enjoy your backside."

"Stop staring at my ass," Tony tossed over his shoulder.

"But it’s so lovely."

Tony scoffed as he tugged on his boxers and jeans. “My ass is  _ not _ lovely. Nice, hot, I’ll even take curvy, but it is not lovely.”

"It is to me." Loki sat up, dropped his feet to the floor. Tony watched him slip his long legs into his pants as he pushed his head through his long-sleeved tee. Loki stood and zipped them up, but left the top button undone and Tony could feel the stirrings of desire again. "You’re staring, Anthony."

"So?"

Loki grinned and walked to him, bending to pick up his Black Sabbath 1979 tour t-shirt at his feet. Tony watched him turn it right side out and bring it to his mouth and nose, inhaling deeply. “I shall miss your scent,” he said before holding it out to him. Tony debated for a moment, only a moment, before grabbing it and shoving it over Loki’s head. “What are you doing?”

"Giving you my most favorite shirt in the world."

"I’m aware it’s your favorite." Tony yanked it down over Loki’s arms before he could remove it. "Anthony."

"Keep it warm for me." He winked as Loki put his arms through the sleeves. The shirt, a good fit on Tony’s compact frame, hung loosely on Loki but the hem barely reached his jeans. Tony slid his fingers across the small gap exposing pale skin until he could frame Loki’s hips. "Now you won’t miss my scent."

Loki lowered his mouth again, fisting a hand in the shirt Tony still wore. “You’re very sweet.”

"I know." He started out the room, pressed a hand to Loki’s chest when he began to follow. "Don’t. I don’t do goodbyes well. So just…stay here and, I don’t know, count to thirty."

"Anthony…"

Tony lifted to his tiptoes and gave Loki one last, long kiss. “I’ll call you,” he mumbled before practically running from the room.

 


	12. A Winter Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin forces Loki to go home for Christmas. But amid his brooding a bright light pops up in the form of a video chat.

Twenty minutes had passed when Loki heard his door open and close. He knew it wasn't Clint; it was early yet for him to have come back. With a knowing smile across his lips, he paused in the remaking of his bed, as he had put on fresh sheets, and casually slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he strolled out of his room. "Come back for more already…?"

The question choked off in a quiet gasp and Loki's smile vanished when he saw the silver-haired figure standing there, facing the window.

He hadn't turned yet, but Loki could hear mocking in Odin's gruff voice as he said, "Expecting someone else?"

"What are you doing here?" He had to force himself to unclench his fingers from the fists they had curled into, leaving crescent marks in the palms of his hands.

"I've come to make sure you make the trip home." Odin turned now and Loki's chin lifted defensively at the confusion that came into the tired old blue eye when it dropped to the Black Sabbath t-shirt he still wore. He refused to fidget under the harsh glare, even when the eye rose to his face and narrowed to a slit.

"Home…?" Loki prodded.

As if snapped out of a reverie, Odin nodded and folded his hands in front of him. "Yes. For Christmas. Your mother was heartbroken when you didn't return for the Thanksgiving holiday. I am ensuring she doesn't suffer that pain again." As he spoke his last sentence, the door opened again — and Loki's heart momentarily stopped, expecting Tony to burst in. He only slightly relaxed when two formidable-looking men in dark suits stepped in. He recognized them as Odin's personal security.

Their presence sent a shiver of panic skittering up his spine. He returned his gaze to Odin. "I don't want to go." His back went up further when Odin let out a low chuckle.

"You know, it's funny, Loki, but I find that I don't really give a damn what you want."

"Then I suppose not much has changed in ten years, has it?" Loki saw the eye flare, narrow again, but Odin said nothing. He turned to the two men standing by the door and gave them a short nod. Loki's own eyes went wide and he blocked his doorway when they stormed toward it. "Where do you think you're going?" He was shoved aside and the two men burst into his room. "That is my bedroom," he yelled after them. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded, whirling on Odin.

"I told you." Odin's voice was low, calm, but it didn't fool Loki for one second. "I am guaranteeing you make it home for the Christmas holiday. Consider it a gift for your mother."

"Those are my belongings!" Loki thrust his arm toward his bedroom, emphasizing his point, as he heard the men trifling through his things. "You cannot just barge in here and do this. I am not a child!"

"Oh, but you are, Loki," Odin said, his voice matching Loki's level, but remaining that eerie calm. "You are  _ my _ child. You may choose to believe whatever you wish, but you can never change the fact that I took you in. I fed you. I clothed you. I provided you a place to sleep." He paused, drawing Loki's gaze from the floor he chose to glare at, and his voice fell to a raspy whisper. "I know you refuse to believe it, but…I cared for you. I still do."

Loki's temper rose with every one of Odin's words, his eyes stung with unwanted tears. He made a soft noise of disgust — at himself or Odin, he wasn't sure — and turned away to drop onto the sofa. He drew his legs up to hide his face on his knees. Lies, he repeated over and over in his mind, while the sound of drawers being opened and closed, hangers scraping across a bar as clothes were removed, came from his bedroom. Blood was roaring in his ears, making Odin's voice a distant echo as he spoke to the men invading his privacy. He let his thoughts wander to what could have happened had Odin showed up a half hour earlier. A sliver of embarrassment prickled heat into his skin and he shook his head sharply, disregarding it, convincing himself he didn't care if Odin knew about his involvement with Tony.

Three dark figures moved in front of his eyes. He couldn't focus on them between the tears that refused to stop filling his eyes and clung to his long, black lashes. Fingers wrapped around his arm and pulled him to his feet, pushing him none too gently toward his bedroom.

"Loki!" The voice was full of frustration.

He rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes and was shoved around to face Odin.

"Look at me." His chin was in Odin's rough hand, forcing him to look, but he still didn't focus. "Did you understand me?" In response, Loki sniffled, swiped a hand under his nose. "Loki, are you listening?" His chin got another rough shake. "Go get yourself changed. I am not taking you home to your mother looking like that." When he made no move to go, Odin took him by the arms this time and shook him again. "Damn it, Loki —!"

His anger and resentment built up and looking for release, Loki pulled his arms from Odin's grasp and pressed his palms to the older man's chest, giving him one hard, violent shove that had Odin stumbling backwards. One of the suited men caught Odin before he could tumble to the floor; the other took a step toward Loki, falling back at a call from Odin.

Loki didn't have the energy to glare. He stood in his dorm, where only moments before he was happier than he had been in years, and stared sadly at Odin. "I have no home. I have no mother. I have no father. I have nothing…"

Slowly, weakly, dejectedly, Loki turned and shambled into his room.

* * *

The one shiny slice of silver lining Loki found in the dark cloud that took over what would be the next few weeks of his life was finding out that Thor wouldn't be with him on the ride home. He was staying behind with Jane until she was ready to leave for her flight home. Otherwise, he was miserable. Odin was treating him like an imprisoned criminal. Odin's two henchmen watched over him like armed baby-sitters. His cell phone had been snatched out of his hand. The keys to his car were taken, as well, before he was shoved into the backseat of it, while one of the suited men got behind the wheel. At least they let him keep his iPod, he thought, turning up the volume on the heavy metal music he had recently added to his own mix of orchestral music and soft rock. It comforted him to listen to Tony's favored genre, not only because he already missed the genius so much it pained him, but the driving, screeching guitars and sharp, succinct beats perfectly fit his mood.

He couldn't even text Natasha to find out how her trip to LA was going. And he wondered how Odin knew when to appear, when he would be finished with classes — though, really, no thought was necessary. A certain blond dunderhead was most likely the culprit. He longed for the day he would be free of the ties that bound him to the people he hated most on this planet.

His sleek, black Audi s5 — his welcome home present — pulled to a stop in front of the English Cottage style home in Richmond. He pushed open the door and had just stepped out when Odin, having ridden in his own car, was in front of him, blocking his way up the porch.

"Loki," he began, "while you are home, I expect you to behave yourself. No sass, no arguing, no shouting. I don't want your mother upset. Do you understand me?"

Loki's gaze was still blank, his eyes still reddened from his earlier crying jag. "Then do us both a favor and leave me be." He stepped forward, stopped again by fingers wrapped around his thin arm. Before Odin could speak, Loki yanked it back again, meeting Odin's one-eyed glare. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Loki —"

"You want to be the big hero for Frigga, do it on your own for once. Stop using me. I will behave. For her. Because as I see it, we've both been fooled and humiliated by your actions. But I will not pretend that we are one big happy family for you anymore… _ Odin _ ."

He stomped his way up the short steps into the house, and continued to stomp all the way up to the second floor where his bedroom was. He didn't know if Frigga was home, and when he saw her he would do exactly what he told Odin he would do, and greet her, nicely. But right now, tonight, he was aching to be back in D.C., in his dorm, with his friends…with Tony…and he wanted to be alone to dwell and wallow in that ache.

Loki kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jeans and sweater. He had kept the Black Sabbath shirt on, despite — or in spite of — Odin's order, and kept it on still, curling up in his bed, burying his nose under the collar, drifting off into unconsciousness, surrounded by the scent of Tony.

* * *

Loki was bored out of his mind. He had been home a few days now and spent most of his time cooped up in his bedroom, when he wasn't walking the grounds around the house, since Odin took his car keys and forbade him from going into town without Thor accompanying him. As if that would happen. So he passed the time reading, scribbling in a journal, and trading emails with Natasha and Clint — because Odin never returned his cell phone to him.

Mostly, Loki brooded.

He only had Tony's cell number and, without his phone, had no way of contacting him in New York. And he missed him. Terribly.

His mood was only exacerbated by Thor's clumsy attempts to get Loki talking to him. Thankfully, the big oaf finally took the hint and left him alone — as did Odin — which made nightly dinners uncomfortable for Frigga, Loki imagined, as they were chock full of palpable tension and a simmering resentment.

He had been sitting at his desk after one of those unpleasant dinners, checking his personal email, responding to both Natasha and Clint, and was perusing the school's website, searching for his final grades — even though it was much too early for them to have been posted — when a bubble popped up in the bottom corner of his computer screen. Someone wanted to have a video chat with him. For a brief moment, his cursor hovered over the 'ignore' button because there was only one person he really wanted to talk to. But his boredom got the better of him and he clicked on 'answer.'

His heart swelled — a little — when Tony's face popped up on his screen.

_ "Told ya I'd call," _ he said in greeting.

Loki's hand lifted to his mouth, trying to cover the huge grin curving his lips. "That you did."

Tony squinted and appeared to be looking at something over Loki's shoulder.  _ "Where are you? That's not your bedroom." _

Unsure why he did so, Loki turned and glanced about the room himself. "No, actually, it is my bedroom. In Richmond."

_ "You went home? Why didn't you tell me?" _

Amused, Loki lifted a brow. "Was I supposed to?" Loki could tell the way Tony twisted his mouth meant he was a tiny bit embarrassed as he answered no. Loki smiled. "I didn't come by choice."

_ "What do you mean?" _

Remembering had Loki frowning. "Odin appeared in my dorm shortly after you left."

_ "How short is 'shortly?'" _

Loki leaned his elbow on his desk, resting his head against his knuckles, his forefinger tapped to his forehead, his pinky resting between his lips. "Let's just say, if you had lingered much longer we would have been presented with...an interesting situation." The hard frown that contorted Tony's face had Loki concerned.

_ "Are you okay?" _ His voice was soft, but tight with what sounded like indignation.

"Yes. I wasn't happy about coming but I'm here now…"

_ "Are you…physically okay?" _

Because he didn't want to feel sad or depressed at the moment, Loki smiled weakly and tried for light-hearted humor. "Why, Anthony, I didn't know you cared."

Tony chuckled harshly once, but there was no humor to it at all.  _ "You forget; I've seen firsthand what he can do to you." _

Loki kept the smile on his face and, gradually, it became more genuine. "I'm aware. I'm fine, really. I'm still not happy that he took my phone and my car keys."

_ "That's why you didn't answer!" _

He chuckled softly. "I'm much better now that I've seen your face..."

The angry glint in Tony's eyes shifted suddenly.  _ "Wanna see more?" _

For the first time in days, Loki laughed, loud and from his belly. "What?"

Tony grinned.  _ "Don't tell me you've never heard of cybersex, Loki." _

"Oh, no, I've heard of it. I've just never actually participated."

_ "What?" _ Loki laughed, at himself for rearing back from the screen, and at Tony when he moved so far forward, Loki's laptop screen was full of one big, brown eye. He sat back, his jaw still comically dropped.  _ "You mean there's actually something I've done that you haven't?" _

He chuckled but mockingly glared as he did. "If I'm not mistaken, cybersex is merely one pleasuring oneself in front of a computer screen, is it not?"

Tony shrugged a shoulder and sipped from a mug he pulled out of nowhere.  _ "If you want to simplify it. Or you could be adventurous and let me teach you for once." _ He grinned again, cocked an eyebrow.  _ "What do you say?" _

Loki was already feeling the familiar stirrings of want and longing — the mention of Tony and sex in the same sentence would do that to him — but he pretended to contemplate longer than was necessary just to toy with Tony. It worked. Tony scoffed impatiently and rolled his eyes.

_ "I don't got all night, babe." _

Loki smirked at the endearment. "Educate me, Anthony."


	13. Cyber Fondue and Another Side to the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony educates Loki in the finer points of cybersex. Then, later, Frigga has a sit-down with her willful youngest son.

_ "Get naked." _

Loki lifted one of those sexy little eyebrows.

_ "You said you liked me feisty," _ Tony replied as he tore off his Def Leppard tee and unzipped his pants, letting them and the black boxer briefs beneath them drop to the floor as he carried his laptop to his bed.

"Feisty, not demanding."

Tony grinned as Loki stood and stepped away from his desk and began stripping off his clothes in full view of the webcam.  _ "Same difference," _ he mumbled, distracted by the way Loki's pale, lean body moved. He was already hard, but he had to hold himself back from helping himself out. Loki came back toward the camera, bending over the chair to look into the camera again.

"Shall I move to the bed?"

Tony was having trouble breathing evenly.  _ "Yeah…" _ He waited, while Loki locked his bedroom door and clicked off his bedroom light, and finally carried his own laptop to his bed.  _ "Your room is huge," _ Tony commented.

"Hmm. It is practically a mansion. I am fairly certain your own room is as large, if not larger."

_ "Sure…" _ Tony agreed numbly. His fingers had crept down, grazing along his inner thigh. How could watching someone settle themselves on their bed be sexy?  _ Everything Loki does is sexy _ , he thought with a smirk.

"How many rooms does your home have?"

Tony's fingers paused.  _ "…What? Loki…shut up. This is not sexy talk." _

"Oh, I hadn't realized we had begun."

_ "Um, yeah," _ Tony said as his fingers resumed in their light stroking, crawling toward his arousal.  _ "Are you lying down? Get comfortable. Put some pillows behind your head or back and make sure you lay the computer flat on the bed so you can see me and still, you know, touch yourself. 'Cause if you hit a sweet spot and kick your leg out, you might knock your laptop off the bed." _

Loki sighed, rubbed his fingers across his forehead. "Is this your idea of what you so charmingly refer to as sexy talk?"

_ "I wish this was your hand instead of mine." _ Tony waited, grinned, when Loki's eyes snapped to his on the screen. Tony could see his eyes darken, his tongue peek out from the corner of his mouth.

"…Where…?" He asked finally.

Tony lowered the screen until his cock, with his hand wrapped around it, came into view.  _ "Here." _ He stroked himself, slowly, for a few seconds before lifting the screen again. When he saw Loki again, the younger man was biting his bottom lip and Tony could tell by the way his arm muscles were moving that Loki had started to slowly stroke himself as well.  _ "If you were here, would you suck on me like you did that night?" _

Loki's eyes rolled closed. "Gods, yes," he said on a groan. "Harder. Longer. Deeper. Until you came in my mouth and I could swallow you entirely."

_ "Jesus, fuck, Loki…" _ Loki chuckled deviously, to Tony's ears, because it sent a chill through him and had his hand moving a little faster.  _ "Let me see you, Loki." _

"Can't you?" he sighed. Tony felt a little smug to know that even hundreds of miles away, over a computer screen, he could still make Loki whine like that, want like that.

_ "All of you." _ The lust he felt coursing through him thickened his voice, lowered it, and made the request sound like another demand. He thought nothing of it since Loki obeyed. His stomach fluttered and he barely hid a moaned  _ nnnnff _ as Loki pushed his laptop away from him to rest between his spread legs and put his entire nude body, from head to knees, in view of the camera. For a moment, Tony just stared and took in the way the blue light from the laptop played over the sharp angles and lean muscles of Loki's long body, and cast shadows around him.

"What now, Anthony…?"

_ "…I, what…" _ Tony blinked. His mouth was rapidly going dry as Loki ran his hand down his own body, starting at his neck and sliding down.  _ "Oh." _ He snapped back to attention.  _ "Touch yourself for me, Loki." _

Hooded eyes on the camera, Loki did as Tony asked, wrapping his hand, finger by finger, around his always impressive erection. "Like this…?"

Tony's tongue ran a circle around his lips.  _ "Yeah…now stroke. Slowly." _ He watched silently for a moment, as Loki pleasured himself, his heart thumping hard in his chest.  _ "Shit. I wish I could kiss you right now." _ His mouth turned up on one side when Loki puckered his lips and lazily blew him a kiss.  _ "Fucking tease. Did I say you could go faster?" _

"Anthony…"

_ "Ooh, say my name like that again. All painful moaning and shit — I like it." _

Slowing down the movement of his hand, Loki still managed to groan, in a purposely un-sexy way. "I swear, Anthony, you could probably get off screaming your own name."

Tony laughed.  _ "Maybe. But I like it better when you scream it." _

"Not tonight," he muttered. "Thor's room is only down the hall."

_ "Wow, way to almost kill the mood. I don't want to hear about your brother when I'm trying to get you to squirm." _

Loki's head rose from the bed at that so he could playfully glare at Tony. "Squirm?" His head fell back again on a chuckle. "I do not squirm."

_ "We'll see when I'm done with you. Now, shut the hell up, and play with your balls." _ Tony saw Loki's lips curve, his tongue poke out between his teeth.

"Mmm…" Again, he obeyed.

Tony continued giving him instructions and Loki followed, willing to play the submissive partner for the night. He stroked when Tony said stroke; rubbed when and where Tony told him to rub; cupped and massaged when Tony said cup and massage. He would never admit to it, that after a time of playing their sensual little game, he was squirming on his bed.

"Uhh…Anthony…please…" Loki's free hand clenched in the duvet beneath him.

Tony bit into the pillow next to him, swearing under his breath.  _ "Oh, Jesus…don't beg, baby…" _

"But I want you, Anthony…I want you touching me, stroking me… I want your mouth on me…" He cried out again, his hand pumping hard on his cock, his back arching, lifting him off the bed, and Tony struggled to watch him through hazy eyes, to match his rhythm as his hand worked his own cock. "Ohh…I'm…almost…there…Anthony…!"

Tony made an unintelligible noise that could've been a grunt.  _ "Yes…" _

"An-Anthony…!"

_ "Yes, yes…oh, fuck yes…!" _

"…unh, Tony! …oh gods…!"

_ "Loki…fucking do it harder…come for me, baby, come hard for me." _

Both were focused mentally, emotionally on each other, but they were physically lost in themselves; hands, wrists, hips pumping hard into tightened fists. Tony opened his eyes just in time to see Loki finally come in quick spurts over himself, moaning into a pillow pressed to his face, as his hips kept him moving, until the orgasm finished wracking his body, and he lay curled on his side. Choked groans passed through Tony's lips as his own orgasm exploded through him, sweat breaking out over his entire body.

For a few moments, while their bodies recovered and they came down from the high, the only sound on both ends was their heavy panting. Tony was finally able to sit up and brought his laptop closer.

_ "Loki?" _ A questioning groan came from the pale heap on the screen. Tony laughed breathlessly.  _ "Are you okay?" _

"Better than," he answered, his voice a raspy murmur. His body uncurled, stretching long limbs, and a silly grin was stuck across his lips. Blindly, because his eyes didn't seem to be more than extremely narrow slits, Loki searched for the laptop, finding it and bringing it near his face. "How was it for you?" he asked, once again curling onto his side, this time under the sheets.

Tony touched three fingers to the screen, wishing he could really brush the hair from Loki's face.  _ "Bittersweet," _ he said.  _ "You called me Tony." _

Loki sighed, his lips curving. "Did I?"

_ "Yeah…" _

"Will you stay on until I fall asleep?" Loki asked quietly, attempting to open his eyes. Tony shifted in the bed, mirroring Loki's position so it appeared they were lying face-to-face in bed together.

_ "Looks like you're nearly there." _ Again, Tony touched a finger to his laptop screen, tracing it over the image of Loki's face.  _ "I miss you, Loki," _ he said quietly.

Loki's lids slowly lifted and he stared briefly, sleepily, into the camera, a ghost of a smile played across thin, red lips. "I miss you, too," he mumbled, his eyelids lowering slowly.

Tony stayed on for a little longer, watching Loki breathe in and out steadily, until he fell into a peaceful sleep himself.  _ Peaceful sleep _ , he thought as he fell into unconsciousness. A rare thing for Tony Stark, indeed.

* * *

Frigga had just finished her afternoon tea and a phone call with a caterer when she decided to head toward her study. She was crossing through the kitchen toward it when the front door opened and closed. She came up from behind the staircase as Loki jogged up it. She called for him, but he had his earphones in. He had been home for more than a week, Christmas was just days away, and she was fed up with the tension and aggression congesting the air in her home.

With a determined frown on her face, Frigga headed up the staircase toward Loki's room. The door was ajar but she still rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Go away, Thor. I'm busy." Loki turned and yanked his earphones from his ears. "Oh. Hello, Mother. I thought you were Thor."

"I heard," she said, making sure he caught the disapproval in her voice. Her frown deepened when he showed no response. "Loki, may I have a word?"

He smiled, half-heartedly she could see. "Forgive me, Mother, but if it's about Odin or Thor, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Talking to the one that has been keeping your light burning until all hours of the night?" She grinned softly at Loki's stare. His eyes didn't grow wide, his mouth didn't fall open. But the flush that crept up his neck to his cheeks spoke volumes.

"A word about what?" he asked tightly.

"Don't worry. Your private business is just that: private. You are welcome to tell me whenever you're ready." Frigga stepped further into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "Christmas is in three days."

"Yes."

"I don't want dinner to be as…strenuous as it has been."

Loki dropped his iPod then his body to his bed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Your part, dearest." Frigga moved forward and cupped Loki's chin so he lifted his eyes to hers. "Watch how you speak with Odin and don't pick a fight with Thor." Frigga's hand was left suspended in the air after Loki snatched his chin away from it.

"I told Odin, and now I'm telling you. I will not pretend we are the All-American happy family for his sake. Or yours, for that matter," he added as he rose and moved away, tightly coiling his earphones around his hand before placing them on his dresser. "If that's what you both wanted, he shouldn't have forced me to come here."

Frigga's head inclined. "Forced?"

Loki turned and gave her nod. "I would've been perfectly fine on my own at the dorms…"  _ With Anthony _ , he wanted to add. Frigga frowned again, crossed her arms under her breasts. "Does my not being asked upset you?"

"No." She turned ice blue eyes on him. "The fact that you  _ had _ to be forced to come home for Christmas dinner with your family upsets me. Stop." Her hand flew up when Loki would have started to argue. "If you tell me one more time that we are not your family, so help me, Loki…"

This time his mouth did fall open. Wisely, he kept quiet.

Frigga breathed out slowly through her nose. "He didn't…Odin didn't hurt you, did he?"

Loki stared at her silently for a beat before his eyes fell away. So she knew about their previous altercation. Yet she never reached out to him. No call, no letter, nothing to show concern that her husband had very nearly beaten him to death. "No. My jaw is still intact. And no bruises," he quipped with a dark mocking grin.

"Loki, stop, please." She hated that her voice faltered, that she was pleading. But, now, even  _ she _ couldn't break through the icy barrier he had built around himself. A small part of her felt relieved when guilt swam briefly through those beautiful green eyes. She turned away, moved toward his bed to sit on the corner. "You don't know what this is doing to me, my son. It pains me to see you acting this way. I understand why you are angry —"

"Why aren't you?" Loki blurted.

Frigga's head jerked back then shook from side to side. "What do I have to be angry about?"

"That man betrayed you! He broke your trust, your sacred vows and, yet, here you still sit…defending him, standing with him, by his side like the good little wife, as if he has done no wrong. I am not the only victim here!"

"I am not a victim!" Frigga bolted to her feet, glad when Loki staggered back a few steps. "Perhaps Odin and Thor let your accusations and tone pass, Loki, but you will remember yourself when you speak to me, do you understand?"

Shamed, Loki hung his head, but his hands still fisted at his sides. "Yes," he muttered.

Frigga took a moment to compose herself, to let the indignation and offense that Loki's statement had surging through her, subside. She started toward him and flicked her wrist at the bed. "Sit down." Loki raised his eyes to her and hers flared. "Sit. Down," she said forcefully.

Loki's chin lifted but he moved to the bed and sat.

"You know not of what you speak, dearest." Loki glanced up at her softened tone and she looked away, moved to the window. "That was not the brightest time in my life or my marriage, it's true." Her slacks rustled quietly against the curtains as she turned, drawing Loki's attention again. "But I have never been a victim."

Loki's eyes stayed on her as she moved to sit next to him. "He was with another woman," he pointed out.

"Yes. An intern, if you can believe the cliché." She grinned wistfully at the memory. "I did leave him, Loki." She nodded at his surprised expression. "For three months, and I took Thor with me. He doesn't remember it; he thought we were on vacation while Odin was working on his campaign. It was an election year. The pressure was on us all."

Loki got the feeling she was back in that place and not really speaking to him, but to herself, remembering. "Why did you go back?"

Bringing herself back from past regrets and broken promises, Frigga smiled softly at Loki, placed a hand over his on his leg. "Because I love him, Loki." Her fingers tightened even as Loki snatched his hand from her grasp, scoffing. "Tell me, Loki, have I ever spoken to you about why I wanted to adopt you?"

Frigga kept her gaze steady on Loki's, though he glared, his lips in a tight line. "No. But I know it was to help him and his stupid —"

"Loki." Frigga laid a hand on his shoulder. "I said, why  _ I _ wanted to adopt you." Looking away, Loki answered no again. Because affection was her way, Frigga cupped his chin again, smiled when looked at her, and took his hands in hers. "The adoption was my idea. His campaign had nothing to do with it. Well — it wasn't their suggestion; but once Odin told them they took over arrangements."

She had to pause, emotion was clogging her throat

"I wanted another child." When she lifted her eyes to Loki's again they were damp, glistening. "But bringing Thor into this world was…difficult. Loki," she warned playfully when he snorted. "I couldn't bear anymore children. I loved your brother so much. But I didn't want him to be an only child. Your fath —"

Frigga sighed when Loki's fingers tensed under hers and clamped down on irritation.

"Odin and I are only children. I wanted Thor to have a family. I wanted him to have his father, as well. It wasn't easy for me to do, Loki, but I forgave Odin for his transgression because it wasn't his fault. Let me explain," she said, her voice rising to keep Loki from interrupting when he bristled at her comment. "I know not unleashing your words on me is killing you." She patted his cheek, noticed the way his lips twitched, wanting to curve into a smile.

"Go on."

"You know his job is not easy. It's twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty-five days a year — three sixty-six during leap year,  _ vet alt _ ." Loki smiled now; Frigga knew him too well, even calling him a know-it-all, before he could interject. "And, honestly, I've been quite thankful for that since you and Thor have been home." Loki sobered up at that. "As I said, it was an election year. Thor had just turned ten — and had been, for the past eight Christmases, asking for a baby brother."

Her eyes slid to Loki's profile. "Not baby sibling; he wanted a brother." Loki looked away, so she couldn't read his expression. Frigga let it go. "We weren't doing well, but work, stress, a child…and depression does that to you."

"You were depressed?" Loki asked softly, turning his head slightly, but still not looking at her.

Remembering those dark days had her eyes filling again. "You can't carry a child or give birth, Loki. So it's difficult to make you understand the powerful desire to do so and not have the ability to fulfill that desire. Odin and I fought about it off and on for ten years." She met questioning eyes and grinned. "I blamed myself; he blamed Thor."

Loki's parted on a silent gasp.

"He ignored Thor for the first few years of his life. He refused to pick him up, to comfort him, to play with him." Her hand lifted, the backs of her fingers pressing against her lips, under her nose, to hold in the emotion that threatened to spill out. "It is my belief that that is why he overcompensates with Thor. And I think, subconsciously, Thor remembers that time and it's why he strives to make him proud and win his affections."

"He doesn't have to try so hard," Loki muttered.

"Loki, I know you're angry with Odin and with me, but I am truly confused as to why that anger has trickled over to Thor." His eyes flicked down to her. "He's done nothing to you." Groaning, disgusted, Loki pulled his hands from Frigga's and got to his feet. "All he's ever done is love you and protect you."

"Yes, and coddle me and patronize me, and made me look weak and puny for needing him to repeatedly come to my rescue. And then I was ungrateful for not falling at his feet with thanks and appreciation. I am not a damsel in distress. He is not my knight in shining armor. I don't need him in my life."

"You did once," Frigga reminded him. "You were inseparable at one time."

"We were children." Loki wandered away, but Frigga could see the way his mouth was drawn into a pout. He hated these reminders, she realized. But she felt the need to refresh his memory, to make him remember how happy they all used to be.

"He doesn't care, my love. Blood or not, you are his brother, in every sense of the word. Perhaps if you took the time to speak to him, to have a conversation of what you want and expect from a relationship with him, you two could reform that bond that you once had." Loki didn't respond, made no attempt to, only grumbling and muttering to himself. "Thor misses you."

Loki stopped his angry, aimless wandering to look at Frigga. Something crossed his face — regret, maybe remorse? Questioning? Whatever it was was gone in a flash. "He'll survive."

"Will you?"

"What do you mean?"

Frigga's expression went from stern to worry instantly. "Loki, Odin and I won't be around forever. Thor is the only form of family you have. You need family," she insisted when he grimaced. "You can pretend all you want that you're different and you don't. But one day you may need him. If you keep pushing him away and behaving like a spoiled brat, he won't be there. He is already tiring of your antics."

She got his attention again.

"He's trying to hold on because he believes if he gives you the space you need you will come to him when you're ready." She stood and went to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Please don't make him wait much longer, love. I don't want to leave this world knowing that you two won't be there to take care of each other."

Loki's eyebrows came together, his fingers wrapped around Frigga's wrists. "Leave this…? Is there something wrong, Mother?"

Her face softened with a smile. He still cared for her, at least. That was a start. "No, of course there's not. And, yes, I would tell you if there was. Now, can I count on you to at least attempt to make this a nice Christmas?" Her hands went to the lapels of his cardigan, fixing, adjusting nothing that needed to be fixed. She laid her hands on his chest and smiled up at him.

Loki smiled, his eyes lighting up, and it struck a memory in the back of Frigga's mind.

"Remember how much fun we used to have when you were children? In the kitchen, baking cookies together for Santa. Thor always made such a mess with the flour and you would get so frustrated with him when he messed up your frost designs. Your face turned purple once." She cupped his cheeks briefly, ignored the tear that escaped from the outer corner of her eye. It tore at her, in a good way, when he raised his hand and swiped it away with his thumb.

"I remember."

Frigga swallowed the tears that stuck in her throat, tapping her palms against Loki's chest as she tried to blink away the ones stinging her eyes. "Maybe a conversation with both Thor and Odin is in order. Separately, of course, because no one on this planet could control the three of you at once; not even me." She chuckled and sniffled then lifted her eyes to Loki's. "Because I really think you need to hear it from each of us…and since I'm your mother I want to be first."

Frigga saw the anxiety and worry swirl in deep pools of green as her hands cupped Loki's face again.

"No matter what has happened since you stepped foot through that door, since you became the final part of this flawed but loving family…you were wanted, Loki Odinson."

Her fingers tightened around his jaw. Loki's brows drew up and together again in a look that read  _ Who, me? _ And her heart swelled.

"I have  _ always  _ wanted you and have  _ always  _ loved you. Unconditionally." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before wrapping her arms around him. It pleased her when his arms circled her waist and he hugged her back. It was the most affection he had shown her in years.

_ "Mother, are you home? I have brought someone to meet you!" _

Frigga giggled and stepped back.

"Go." Loki cocked his head toward the door. "It's probably Jane." Frigga leveled him with a look and he chuckled. "I heard everything you said. Thank you." They both looked toward the door when Thor called again. "I'm not ready to speak to him," his voice was low and Frigga nodded.

"Your time, your choice," she said before moving to the door. "You will be at your best tomorrow night? For the Christmas party Odin is hosting?"

Loki smirked. "I'll do my best."

That was all she could hope for. "Did you want to invite your…friend? You can if you wish. I am here, Thor! Give me a moment, son!" Loki chuckled at the annoyance in her voice.

"No, my friend is not near Virginia. But I should tell you now; I won't be here for New Year's. I'll be heading back to campus early. Can you let Odin know that I'd like my cell phone and car keys returned to me?"

Frigga's smile vanished. "He took your phone and keys? Is that why you've been lounging around the house?" Loki shrugged. "I wondered why you hadn't gone out driving into town." She clucked her tongue and stomped her foot. "That man will be getting a piece of my mind tonight. You will have both by tomorrow morning. Are you sure about your friend? They are always welcome, you know?"

"Yes, mother, I know. Perhaps next time."

"Next time is New Year's. Another social event," she added with a roll of her eyes. "I love my husband and I support his career, but these parties wear me out. Will I ever get to meet your friend?" she asked with a sly smile.

Loki couldn't help but laugh — a welcome change from the emotional moment earlier. "You said no questions."

"I lied." She heard Thor's murmurs and a soft female laugh coming from downstairs. "Is she nice?" In a move similar to Loki's, she cocked her head toward the hall.

Loki considered Jane Foster a moment. He didn't really know her; he avoided her, really, because of her connection to Thor. But Tony had spoken about her from time to time, once telling him she was a screamer — Frigga probably didn't need to know about that — and that she was quite flexible. When Loki asked how he knew that, Tony's answer was that he had once walked in on her and Thor in a compromising position. After that, the new rule in their dorm was No Sex in the Communal Area. If things with Tony continued, Loki would have to remember that.

"I think she is exactly what you and... She is perfectly suited for Thor."

Frigga grinned. "See you at dinner?"

"Yes." Loki walked to the door, closed it behind Frigga. Alone with his thoughts now, he moved to stretch out on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he mulled over what Frigga and he had discussed. He idly wondered if his behavior toward Thor had been too harsh. So maybe he didn't know the real reason behind Loki's adoption. Maybe his sense of duty and brotherly bonding was a little warped. He supposed he could work with that.

Rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes, he laughed. Was he actually considering repairing the broken relationship between him and Thor? Perhaps…but slowly, and it could wait until after the New Year. This time of year was stressful enough and, frankly, his mind was too full of Tony and their video chats to think about anything else. He had made secret plans to drive up to New York for New Year's Eve and surprise Tony. It only took six hours and he wanted, badly, to be able to kiss Tony at midnight.

Start off his year the right way.

Thinking of the genius had Loki needing to see him, even if for a moment. He reached for his laptop and booted it up, nibbling on his bottom lip impatiently, until he could open the video chat. He was a little disappointed that Tony wasn't available. Closing it, he set the laptop aside, and laid back down, his thoughts drifting back to Frigga…and Odin.

He still hated him. But that meant he still cared, didn't it? The opposite of love wasn't hate; it was indifference. Odin was the only father he had ever known, and while he wasn't perfect, Loki was man enough to acknowledge that he wasn't a perfect son either. But the adoption, the reasons behind it — they were no longer the only issues between them. Odin didn't care for Loki's penchant for sleeping with other men. That was a problem. For Odin, at least. Loki didn't care what anyone thought.

_ So why don't you tell people about you and Tony? _ A little voice chirped up in the back of his mind.

Because it's no one's business, he rationalized with himself. Also, this was Tony's first dalliance with a man. He still wasn't sure if Tony was serious about the whole thing. Even if he was, Loki had decided from the start it would be up to Tony when and if they went public with it. Though, he would have to discuss with Tony the possibility of just telling Natasha already. Her questions were getting not only annoying, but dangerously close to figuring out whom Loki was spending his time with.

He wondered how she would take the news. And decided once he admitted who he was spending his time with he would demand she come clean about her and Clint. Like he didn't notice the love bite above Clint's collarbone before he left for vacation.

It was just as he was beginning to relax that it hit Loki like a ton of bricks. Frigga knew about Tony. At least, she knew he was involved with a man. He recalled her use of "friend" and "they"…never "she" or "her." Did that mean she knew and didn't care? Questions piled up in his mind and he cursed Thor and Jane for interrupting his time with Frigga.

Because it was his nature, with a scoff, Loki shrugged it off and decided he didn't care either way. Tony made him happy. And that was all that mattered. For now.


	14. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga sets her foot down with Odin. Loki drives to New York to surprise Tony, and gets a surprise of his own.

Thor and Jane were making out in front of the TV when they first heard it. Loki was reading a book in his bedroom when he heard it. And smiled. Widely. Smugly. Tapping his finger to the tip of his tongue, he turned a page in his book and went back to immersing himself in _East of Eden_.

Thor had started to pull away from Jane to investigate, but she wouldn't let him go. They only had so much time, she had said. They would be in separate rooms that night and wouldn't be able to really be together. Thor's weakness was her soft brown eyes pleading with him. And it helped that she was wearing a button-up blouse that was easy to pull aside, a bra that clasped in front, and a skirt that allowed him to easily slip his hand underneath. So they stayed on the sofa, and Thor was glad Frigga's voice was louder than Jane's moans.

* * *

Frigga paced. Her arms flailed. Her eyes flashed. And Odin sat on the end of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed in an angry pout, as he listened to her berate him. And dinner had gone so well.

Thor had brought home his girlfriend — of nearly a year, they learned — to meet him and Frigga. Jane Foster was a budding scientist, a well-bred young lady from New Mexico, in Washington D.C. on an academic scholarship. It was disheartening to learn she had no family. Her parents had perished in a plane crash just a few years before, her senior year of high school. They had left her in the care of her father's best friend, Dr. Erik Selvig, who had encouraged her to take the scholarship to D.C., though she was fearful of leaving. She had plans for her future and seemed ambitious and headstrong. And she was a pretty little thing that clearly had his oldest boy smitten. Odin had never seen Thor look at any of his past girlfriends with such a goofy smile on his face before.

Odin was pleased. And to make the dinner even better, Loki had actually behaved himself. As was usual these days, he kept quiet through the three-course meal, but there were no scoffs, no grunts, and no unimpressed mocking noises from his side of the mahogany table. He wondered what had happened to bring on the change. Then he retired to his bedroom, with Frigga hot on his heels, and found out.

Loki had ratted him out. Odin wasn't surprised but since nothing had been said for over a week he wrongly figured he was in the clear. And now, for the better part of an hour, Frigga had been laying into him, calling him every name in the book, making accusations and threats, and not letting him get in one word edgewise. She was starting to go hoarse so he hoped that meant the tirade would be over soon.

"Give me his cell phone and car keys," she demanded, holding out her open palm to him. Odin lifted his one-eyed gaze to hers.

"Frigga, would you let me —"

"Give me the phone and keys first." She wouldn't even look at him, choosing instead to stare up at the ceiling. With a heavy sigh and some effort, Odin pushed himself to his feet and moved to the nightstand by his side of the bed. He pulled out the cellphone, long dead by now, and the car keys hanging from a key chain with the family crest engraved on it.

"Frigga…"

"Of all the childish things, Odin," she spat, snatching the phone and keys from his hand. "At times I feel as if I have three children living in this house. You stay here. I'm not yet done with you."

Odin watched her spin on her heel and storm out, and huffed to himself. Even spitting mad, and at him no less, the woman still made his blood pump. Despite possibly incurring more of her wrath, Odin moved to the master bath and began to prepare for bed. He had managed to change into sleeping clothes, brush his teeth, trim his beard — when had it _all_ grown white? — and removed his eyepatch, something he only did in front of his wife, before she returned.

"Odin!"

"I am here, wife," he stepped back into the bedroom and stayed quiet at her flushed cheeks and blazing azure eyes.

"What were you thinking? He is not a teenager anymore. He is in college now; he's an adult. You cannot treat him like this. If he did not want to come home, you should have let him be." She moved past him now to enter her walk-in closet.

Odin's brows came together. "Let him be?" He followed her into the closet, not caring if she was undressing. "So you could mope and cry because he wasn't home for the holiday? No. I was not going to let him get away with that again."

She spun around, facing him in slacks and camisole. "So, like a tyrant you drive up there and drag him kicking and screaming home? That is not an improved solution, husband. I'd rather he be here of his own will or not at all than at gunpoint."

"I did not point a gun at him!" Odin cried indignantly. "Did he say that I did? You know he lies, Frigga."

"Oh, Odin, I was being metaphorical!" He flinched when she slapped at him with her beige trousers.

"Oh." Odin sighed heavily as Frigga placed her soiled clothes in a hamper. "Forgive me, Frigga. I am…I am at a loss with him. He is so…" He struggled to find the appropriate word, drawing Frigga's gaze at his silence, " _hell-bent_ on doing nothing but displeasing me."

Frigga sighed herself, exhausted from the back-and-forth between her husband and son. "Then perhaps you should stop expecting so much from him."

Indignant, Odin shook his head. "Of what nonsense do you speak? I expect no more from Loki than I do from Thor. I have the same expectations of both my sons."

"Oh, really?" she responded mockingly. She turned her back to tug the camisole over her head, tossing it into a separate bin from her regular clothes, and removed her bra, as she spoke. "When was the last time you sat down and had an actual conversation with him? When was the last time you discussed one of your political theories with him, as you do so fervently with Thor?" She slipped a nightgown over her head, fastening the few buttons at the chest.

"Thor is studying —"

Frigga whipped around and raised a hand to silence her husband. "Loki is much more intelligent than you give him credit for. You don't even give him a chance, Odin."

He pouted again, sour at her words. "He behaves like an ill-tempered child."

"Could that be because you — and at times Thor, I may add — refuse to treat him as anything but?"

Odin's face pinched into a frown, his hands dropping to his sides in tightly clenched fists. "I treat him as equally as I treat Thor!" He shouted each word as if they were short, succinct punches.

"You do not, Odin!" Frigga countered. "When he was a child you treated him as if he were a fragile creature that would break. As an adult, you get angry with him so quickly, you have reached the point where you do not even bother with patience or understanding and head straight to lashing out at him. With your fists, if you deem it necessary."

His face went red, and Frigga was certain it wasn't from anger. Satisfied, she ran her hands down the front of her nightgown.

"Thor told me what you did to him."

Ashamed, Odin lowered his gaze to the carpet. "I never meant for that to happen, Frigga. And I regret that it did."

"Good." She walked past him to the bath to free her hair from its pinned updo and comb it out. "But I must say, Loki's right: Thor treats him like a damsel in distress. And he learned it from you." She set to brushing her teeth and eyed Odin as he followed her, hovering by the doorway.

He watched her quietly, contemplating. "I am afraid, Frigga," he said quietly.

Frigga made a noise of agreement, which may or may not have been one of annoyance, too. Once done brushing her teeth, she rubbed cream onto her face. "Of…?"

"That I've lost him."

Her eyes went to him in the mirror before facing him directly. When she did, she saw the tears he was trying to fight filling his healthy eye and all the irritation she felt melted away. She went to him, gathering him in her arms. "You haven't lost him, my love. Not yet."

He pulled away, kept his head down, and sniffled. "Oh no? He wants nothing to do with me. Are you aware that he no longer calls me father?"

Frigga cupped Odin's face, caressing his cheek as she lifted it so he would look at her. "Then fix it."

He sadly shook his head. "I don't know how."

"The first step is to remember that he is hurt and upset, and that he puts all of the blame — of everything that has and is going wrong in his life right now — on you." Odin's face went dark and she rushed to calm him. "I did not say that it _was_ your fault, husband." She looked away, sighed. "Put yourself in his place. Everything, _everything_ , he believed to be true about the people who were to love him most has turned out to be a falsehood — in his mind. Now, I've already spoken to him, given him my piece. You will have to do the same. As will Thor."

Odin made an irritated sound in the back of throat, made a face, and Frigga wondered if either Odin or Loki knew they made the exact same noise and face when they were bothered. "Why does he misbehave with Thor the way he does? It won't be long before the press get wind of this."

Incensed again, Frigga dropped her hands and stepped away from Odin. " _That_ is the least of your concerns, Odin. You let the press think what they will. Every family goes through hard times, but I am exhausted of being the only one in _this_ family who seems to care that it is falling apart."

Odin fixed her with a steady one-eyed gaze. "I care, Frigga."

"Then prove it and mend the relationship with your son." She stormed away, toward their bed, yanking back the comforter and sheets, and slid in. Odin wasn't far behind.

"How am I to do that? Especially with the way he behaves with me," he added glumly as he moved to his side.

Frigga threw up her hands, slamming them to the bed with a loud plop. "For Valhalla's sake, Odin. Must I do everything for you? Talk to him — not _at_ him. Find out his interests; take an interest in what he is studying."

"What of when he returns to school?" He slid himself between the sheets, turning halfway to look at Frigga.

She grinned softly. "You speak with Thor at least once a week by phone. Begin including Loki in that phone call." She laid a hand over his on the bed. "I'm going to be frank with you; it will be hard at first. He will resist, most likely because he will know that I have put you up to it. Give him time and eventually he will come around."

Odin grunted in response. "And what if he does not, hmm? What if I'm only wasting my time?"

She removed her hand, rubbed at her eyes, and huffed out a breath. "I do not understand how you can think getting better acquainted with your son can be a waste of time."

"Well, he is so reluctant!"

She chuckled, startling Odin. "It is a wonder he is _not_ your son." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You are both so stubborn."

"I am not stubborn! I am headstrong. There is a difference," he said obstinately.

Frigga sent him a patient smile, when he spared her a glance. "That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Odin grinned and reached a hand up to her face. "I do love it when you quote Shakespeare." Frigga let him pull her face down for a kiss, placed a hand over the one on her cheek.

"Speaking of love…" she started when he pulled away.

Odin's eyes lit up. "Oh?"

Frigga pursed her lips, shook her head once. "No, not that."

Dejected, Odin dropped his hand. "Oh."

"He's in it."

"What?"

"Love."

"Who?"

"Your son."

Odin shifted to give her an incredulous look. "Woman, have you gone mad? I just met her this evening!"

She smacked a hand to his shoulder, laughing. "Not Thor, you silly old man. Loki!"

His face fell into a confused frown. "Loki? In love?"

Frigga twisted her lips, shrugged a shoulder. "He is…showing signs that he is. A mother knows these things about her children," she said at Odin's blank look. "I knew there was someone special in Thor's life long before he told us."

"If Loki is in love, why is he so sullen?"

"They _are_ separated at the moment," she offered. She glanced at her husband, took his hand again, holding it between both of hers. "Odin, I'm going to need you to practice your patience now."

"Why?"

She hesitated, biting the inside of her bottom lip, debating whether or not she should tell him. _He will have to be told eventually_ , she thought, and went for it. "I am fairly certain that whomever it is Loki…has feelings for…is not a woman." Her nose scrunched when Odin's face fell.

"No."

"Odin…"

"I won't have it, Frigga," he muttered as he snatched his hand from her grasp.

Still in the bed, Frigga sighed, exasperated, watching as he got out of the bed to angrily pace. "It is not for you to _have_ , husband." He stopped, stared, at her firm tone. "It is for you to accept and understand. He needs not our permission, and if we believe what Thor has told us over the years, it isn't the first time he's tangled with an alternative lifestyle. _And_ …" she rose from the bed to join him at the foot of it, taking his hands. "Whomever _he_ is, he makes your son happy. That is all you need be concerned about."

"But Frigga —"

She threw his hands back at him. "If you mention one word about the press or anything related to your position as a senator, I swear on my life, Odin, I will strike you, right here, right now."

"Frigga!" he cried in shock.

"My son has had a hard enough life. This is a different time than it was for you and I; things have changed, perceptions have changed. People are much more accepting than you believe they may be. I, for one, will not stand in the way of anything that makes him smile the way I have seen him smile when he believes no one is looking. And neither will you."

Odin pressed his lips together. "What am I to tell people?"

Her ice blue eyes narrowed at him. "What do you tell people about Thor and his Jane?"

His brows drew together as he thought then he shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then why do you feel the need to explain Loki?"

Odin sighed, looked away, looked back, nodded. "You've made your point, Frigga."

"Wonderful. Now come to bed."

Odin watched her turn away before moving to his side of the bed himself. "You've been hard on me tonight, wife," he commented as he burrowed into the covers.

Frigga flicked off her lamp, settled into the bed. "Times come when a mother — and wife — has to do what she has to do."

* * *

Christmas passed with no fights, no arguments, and no raised voices. Loki noticed Odin was being more pleasant than ever, figured Frigga had stepped in, as concerned mothers do, and played along for while. It was awkward at times, but over the few remaining days he was there they found a peaceful middle ground — for Frigga's sake, at least.

The smile never left her face.

When she found out that Loki hadn't bothered with gifts, she dragged him out the morning of Christmas Eve and forced him to buy something, anything, for Odin and Thor. In the end, Odin received a red, blue and white tie with a tie pin; Thor got a dark blue coat with red lining. It wasn't much, but they both seemed pleased to have received anything from Loki at all that didn't involve them getting maimed or worse. And Frigga was over the moon about the diamond bracelet she received from him.

Loki stuck around for longer than he planned to, because of Frigga, but soon decided to leave. He hadn't been able to speak to Tony since before Christmas and the need to see him was beginning to feel overwhelming.

He had never felt like this about anyone before. There was a girl once, from the girl's academy that wasn't too far away from his in Switzerland. Her name was Sigyn and she was beautiful, with long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was his first and, at the time, he loved her. But it was a typical teen romance and didn't last long. She took it harder than Loki had and ended up leaving school and returning home to Sweden.

But whatever he had felt for Sigyn wasn't anything like what was starting to develop with Tony. He had to constantly remind himself to not feel so much. Just the thought of Tony made his stomach jumpy. He was uncontrollably excited about surprising Tony in New York on New Year's Eve. He made it to New York in less than the six hours it should have taken, and drove straight to the Stark mansion. It was a good thing Tony's father was so well-known. A quick Google search and he had the address. He should probably let someone know about that…

The search also mentioned the big New Year's Eve party Howard was throwing for his famous and not-so-famous friends. Loki remembered Tony mentioning it — well, more like complaining about it. Tony had said he hated these parties because every hour of the party Howard would seek him out and pretend to be so proud of his progeny and brag about Tony's accomplishments to the friends Howard worked so hard to impress.

Amazing the man couldn't do that when the two of them were alone, Tony had said to Loki.

The article mentioned it was a black tie affair and Loki was grateful his tuxedo was in his closet at home, and that he never had to wear it to any of Odin's events. He adjusted the black bow tie now, hoping he would be able to get past the entrance.

He got lucky.

A woman in her late sixties, a former singer-dancer-actress, saw him walking up to the multi-leveled home, passing through the limos, Mercedes Benzes, and Aston Martins parked in lines around the gravel driveway, and took a liking to him instantly. Her invite read plus one, but her actual plus one ditched her minutes before she was ready to leave for the party, to go back home to his wife of fourteen years.

So he got in.

He was a little taken back by the famous faces he saw as he escorted the former star in. He wondered how Howard Stark, a businessman and, by all reports, a mass weapons manufacturer, made friends with A-list actors, sports stars, musicians, and well-known politicos. He frowned when he recognized a congressman he had seen once at an event for Odin and turned his back to him, not wanting to be seen by him.

Eventually Ms. Former Glory latched on to someone else and Loki was able to escape her very inquisitive hands. Once free, he made a beeline for the place he knew Tony would be: the bar. He found a few small stations with drinks and server, but the main bar was in what he assumed would be called the parlor. He was disappointed when he didn't find Tony there. He called for the bartender's attention and ordered a club soda. When it was placed in front of him he sipped at it and casually asked if the younger Stark was around. The bartender directed him toward a room where music played and people were dancing on a large wooden square in the middle of it, into the next room, a sitting room, where he would see the doors to the balcony Tony would most likely be hanging out on. After shoving a few dollar bills into a tip jar, Loki left his drink and started toward the room the bartender pointed him toward.

His heart beat a little faster at the thought of being able to see Tony again; it beat in time with the fast-paced bass-heavy music pumping through the over-sized speakers. He had to decline a few offers to dance — marveled at the fact that people seemed to think it was acceptable to manhandle and grope him in public — and found the sitting room.

Fewer people were in this room, milling about, speaking more softly compared to the loudness next door, but still there was an audible din. His ears picked up a loud, bawdy laugh and he smiled, instantly recognizing Tony, headed for him.

And his entire world came crashing down on him.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think; he couldn't even move, his feet frozen to the burgundy carpeted floor. He stared blankly at the scene on the balcony.

There was Tony, handsome in his tux, bow tie predictably undone and hanging from around his neck, a glass of what Loki was sure was Jack Daniels — his favorite — cupped in his hand, laughing, smiling…and  _ kissing _ Pepper Potts.

Like a man who had been choked, Loki sucked in a large gulp of hair, trying to drown out the voice in his head yelling, screaming, howling  _ FOOL! _ He hadn't noticed the tears until he blinked and they began to fall, to spill, to pour from his eyes. Turning, he shoved and pushed his way through the crowd, desperately attempting to flee. Someone was bumped into, hard; something fell, crashed, most likely broke, but he didn't spare anyone or anything a glance as he ran, as fast as his long legs would take him, until he reached the cold air outside, breathing it in, filling his lungs until he thought he might hyperventilate.

He made way for his car, fumbling with his keys, blinded by the tears, until eventually he was behind the wheel. Halfway down the hill leading back to the city, he slammed a hand to the steering wheel and, for the first time in his life, Loki Odinson swore.

Just one loud, pained word.

_ "Fuuuuuuck!" _


	15. I'm Gonna Harden My Heart...Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s clueless, Bucky returns, and Loki finally gets want he wants.

Clint wasn't sure what it was he expected when he returned to campus a few days early. But it definitely wasn't what he found when he stepped into his dorm. Loki had been curled up in a corner of the sofa, a throw pillow clutched in his arms, and his eyes puffy, swollen, and dripping with tears. Clearly, Loki hadn't been expecting Clint either. Like a frightened bunny, he had jumped up, scampered off to his bedroom, and didn't emerge until the next morning.

When Clint had tried to ask him about it at breakfast, Loki clammed up and told him he didn't want to talk about it. Not one to push, Clint let it go. Loki's mood lightened a little, however, later that day, when Bucky showed up outside their door. Clint had never seen Loki latch on to anyone as quickly, and tightly, as he did to Bucky the moment he saw him. And Bucky seemed pretty taken aback by the force at which Loki's body slammed into him, as well.

When Natasha returned home that night, Clint went to her dorm to hang out with her while she unpacked and told him all about California. She made the decision to move there after college, she had loved it so much. After she finally stopped raving about the weather, Clint asked if she had known anything about what was going on with Loki. She hadn't but, as usual, after Clint disclosed what he found upon arriving at his dorm the night before, she had drawn her own conclusions. She assumed that whatever it was he had going on before winter vacation had ended, and not amicably. Clint figured she was right, put it on the backburner to worry about later, and welcomed her home the right way.

As odd as Loki's behavior had been the past couple of days, nothing prepared Clint for Tony Stark strolling into his dorm, uninvited and without knocking, the night before classes were to begin. Clint stared at him, a forkful of pasta suspended in mid-air, on its way to his mouth.

"Hey, Barton," Tony greeted cheerfully.

"Tony." Clint lowered the fork. "Can I help you?"

Tony shook his head, and Clint noted the way his eyes darted all over the place; his hands were constantly moving, snapping, clicking, tapping together, and he was grinning like a damn fool. "Nope. Just came by to say hey. Hey," he added with a wave.

Clint's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"

Tony scoffed, but kept grinning. "What do you mean why? I live across the hall and I can't come over to say hello?"

"You can. You've just never done it before. And would you stop smiling like that? You're creeping me out." He returned his attention back to his food.

Tony's eyes went to Loki's door over Clint's head. "Your roommate around?"

"No," he answered around a mouthful of chicken. "He went out with Bucky."

That made Tony's hands stop fidgeting. "Bucky's back?" Clint nodded, slurped up noodles.

"Yeah, I guess he got out of rehab, like, over a month ago and he's been working on getting back into school. Apparently, he succeeded."

"Oh." Tony pursed his lips and tried to look and sound casual. "Do you…know where they went?"

Clint shook his head, swallowed, and shoved around a piece of chicken into the pasta with his fork. "They were in his room for most of the day then they just came out and said they were taking off. I don't keep track of Loki's movements, you know. I'm not a spy."

Tony let out an insincere laugh. It wasn't that he was jealous of Bucky; he wasn't really. But Bucky and Loki had a history that he discovered he wasn't completely comfortable with. Besides, he had rushed back to campus just to see Loki, to spend some quality time with him, before classes got underway for the new semester. Added to everything, he had had a big fight with both Howard  _ and _ Pepper before he left. He could have used some comfort in the form of long, squeezing hugs and slow, wet kisses. And other…stuff.

He was silent for about a half a second before asking, "So when you say they went 'out'…? Is that, like, in a couple kind of way?"

Clint stared at Tony coolly, his jaw muscles working as he chewed. "Who are you — Thor? I said I didn't know. Why do you care anyway?" Clint stabbed the last piece of chicken on his plate, stuffed it in his mouth, and rose to take his dirty dishes to the sink.

"I don't!" Tony cleared his throat. "I mean…I'm just concerned…for Bucky. You know, it's been rough for him. I would hate to see him fall back into bad habits."

Clint stopped, looked at him. "And you think Loki, the only guy who was able to convince Bucky to even  _ go _ to rehab, is going to aid in that?"

"Of course I don't, Clint. I just — you know what? Forget it." He opened the door, took one step out then leaned his head back to look at Clint. "Can you do me a small favor and just tell him…tell him I came by?"

"Yeah, sure," Clint mumbled as he rinsed off his dishes. After the door closed, he shook his head, rolled his eyes. "Friggin' nutbag."

* * *

Tony stayed up all night waiting for Loki. By three am, he figured he wasn't going to be getting a call or a text, much less a visit. He tried to sleep but couldn't. Once he finally had succumbed, he ended up oversleeping and nearly missed the first class on the first day of the semester. Thank god the class was being taught by Dr. Banner and he let him slide.

After another class, he ran into Jane and she divulged the tale of meeting the Odinsons over the break. He asked about Loki, again as casually as he could, and she said he seemed fine if quiet at dinner, almost happy. Tony left that meeting feeling a little blue. He'd continued to call and text Loki to the point where he knew it was bothersome. And when his calls began going straight to voicemail, he stopped.

He hadn't seen Loki once on campus or in the dorm since he had been back. After the second day of school, he was worried. After the third day, he was depressed. After the fourth, he was pissed. By the time the weekend had rolled around, Tony was ready for a fight. He tried barging into the dorm again, but, to his surprise, the door was locked and no one answered his knock. When he asked around neighboring rooms if anyone had seen Loki or Clint — to make it seem less obvious his focus was on Loki — he was told Clint was probably with a girl somewhere and that Loki was probably out with Bucky.

Tony was livid. He had no idea why Loki was avoiding him. He racked his brain, thinking back to their last video chat, wondering if there was something he had done or said that would have angered the gorgeous idiot. He couldn't come up with one damn thing.

And why was he spending his time with Bucky all of sudden?

Tony had always thought if this thing between him and Loki had ever ended it would have been on him, that he would have been the one to call it off. Maybe Loki had been stringing him along all this time…

_ Ridiculous _ , he thought with a shake of his head. Loki didn't have that in him. Did he?

By the end of the second week of school, Tony was delirious. He hadn't slept, he had barely eaten. The only thing in his system was alcohol. Everything came to a head when he got called into Banner's office in the middle of the third week. Banner demanded to know what was going on with one of his most intelligent students: why his work had been so sloppy, why had he missed classes, and why — even when he was present — his mind was elsewhere. Tony gave him no real answer. Banner gave him a stern warning and sent him on his way.

Angry, confused, hurt, self-conscious —  _ that _ was a new feeling — and running on fumes and a little bit of vodka, Tony pouted his way back toward the dorms. Except instead of going to his or Loki's, he stormed straight to Peggy's, where he knew — from his good ol' pal Steve — that Loki's old poetry group now met for a Shakespeare class they were all taking together. Without thinking, without hesitating, he stomped up the steps and pushed into the room. Four pairs of eyes — two wide and full of fear, one full of confusion, and the other, narrowed and glaring emerald — were on him.

He glared right back. "You. Outside. Now!"

* * *

_ What in the name of all the gods? _

Loki's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the door to Peggy's dorm flew open and slammed with a loud smack against the wall behind it. His blood began to boil as he watched Tony storm in afterwards, standing before them and demanding —  _ demanding!  _ — that he be joined in the hall. Who in Hel did Tony Stark think he was?

Loki calmly got to his feet, since Tony's finger was clearly aimed in his direction, as were three pairs of female eyes. Frightened, except for Natasha; hers were more astute, more so than Loki would like them to be. He knew he would have to answer to her later.

"Excuse me and Mr. Stark, ladies," he said softly, pleasantly, digging his fingers into the skin of Tony's arm, and leading him into the hall. He shoved Tony forward as soon as the door closed behind his back. "Have you completely lost your mind? How dare you burst into Margaret's dormitory like a mad, spoiled child? And to speak to me like that — in front of  _ them _ ? You  _ have _ lost your —"

"Ah, shut up, Loki!"

Loki blinked once, his jaw clenched. "Excuse me?" He glanced down at Tony's chest, rising and falling with his rapid breaths before lifting them to them to his eyes. He noticed the heavy bags under them, the wan look of his skin, and his hair — the fact that it was spiky and sticking up in every which direction told him Tony hadn't been taking care of himself.  _ Good _ , he thought bitterly.

"It's your fault," Tony nearly whined and winced with it. That black eyebrow rose and Tony cheeks flushed a pale red. Embarrassed, he dropped his eyes to the floor. "It's your fault I did that."

"I would ask you to enlighten me as to how your juvenile and immature behavior has anything remotely to do with me.  _ However _ ," he stressed, cutting off Tony when the other's lips parted, "I am not going to." He had started to turn away, pausing when Tony grabbed for his arm. "Unhand me, Stark." He heard a sound — something like a muffled cry — and promptly ignored it.

"Don't call me Stark," Tony said quietly. His fingers squeezed around Loki's arm. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on with you." Loki still hadn't turned back to face him and now Tony forced him around. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Loki refused to be pulled in by those tempting pools of chocolate and lifted his chin, effectively looking down at Tony. "I have been busy."

"Bullshit. You're avoiding me."

Loki looked away. He didn't have the time or patience for this. And he thought that just being in Tony's presence again was going to deepen that already severe crack in his heart. "I need to return to my study group."

"No!" Tony sprinted around him, blocking his way into the room, his arms spread wide, door jamb to door jamb. "You can pull this dodging crap with Thor all you want, but not me. You know me, Loki. I won't stop 'til I get what I want."

Loki made that familiar sound of annoyance, crossed his arms, and looked away again from the pleading look Tony was giving him. "Very well. You may meet me by the Social Sciences building tomorrow night. My class is finished at nine. I'll give you ten minutes."

"I'll be there. But will you talk to me?"

Loki glowered at Tony, jerked a shoulder in an apathetic shrug. "I haven't the faintest idea what you want from me. Now, remove yourself from the doorway."

Seeming reluctant to let Loki pass, Tony hesitated before moving aside. Loki waited for him to move behind him before reaching for the doorknob.

"Do make sure you apologize to the ladies," Loki suggested, not looking at Tony. "You gave them a scare and interrupted quite rudely." Loki didn't have to turn around to know that the noise he heard behind him was Tony swiping a hand under his nose. And sniffling.

"Can you do it for me?"

Loki closed his eyes, sighing at the small voice Tony had asked the question in. He had to force the picture of Tony and Pepper kissing into his mind to remind him why he had to fight the urge to turn around and gather Tony in his arms. "No." He clenched his jaw again. "Perhaps there are others willing to do your bidding. I am not one of them." Without another word, Loki pushed open the door and stepped back inside, forcing a smile on his face when the three women immediately stopped whispering amongst themselves. "My sincerest apologies for the interruption, my dears. Now, where were we?"

Loki took his seat on the floor, and looked at Peggy, Maria and Natasha in turn when there was silence.

"Is there a problem?"

Maria and Peggy's eyes went straight to Natasha. "What the hell was that about, Loki?" she asked.

"Oh," he laughed softly, "Stark and Thor seemed to have had a row and Stark mistakenly believed I could do something about it. Shall we continue with  _ The Taming of the Shrew _ ?"

The rest of the study session went smoothly, but, like a coward, Loki never looked at Natasha directly. He tried to get out of walking her home, but ultimately, his chivalrous side won out. They weren't but two steps away from the building when Natasha wasted no time with the small talk.

"So?" Loki cast one of his sly glances her way. "Are you going to tell me what actually happened?"

"I already have."

"Oh, Loki…" Natasha shook her head, bundling her fists in the pockets of her jacket. She was really missing that California sunshine right about now. "You might get Maria to believe that. And you could definitely pull the wool over Peggy's eyes. But you can't fool me." She looked at him, purposefully kept her eyes locked on his profile. She could tell she was getting to him when the muscles in his jaw clenched.

"Natasha…"

"Since when are you and Tony Stark friends?"

"We are not," he answered softly. Too softly.

Natasha got the dreadful feeling all of her suspicions had just been confirmed. She couldn't take much joy in being right; not with that pained look on Loki's face. She laid a gloved hand on his arm, stopping him. "Loki…"

"I don't wish to speak about it."

"But, Loki —" She went quiet when he gently took her chin in his hand.

"At least not tonight. Forgive me, but I must part with you here. Will you be all right getting home?" Still shocked by the non-revelation revelation, Natasha could only nod. Loki tugged her closer, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and left.

She watched his tall frame fade away from her, wondered if those were tears glistening in his eyes, and her face hardened — more than usual. She started toward her building, which wasn't far off now, thinking that Tony Stark had better be thanking his fucking lucky stars tonight. If it had gone her way, she would have known exactly what he did to her best friend.

And he would have half of her knee-high, steel-toed boot straight up his million dollar ass.

* * *

Loki had almost forgotten he was supposed to meet with Tony. Until he stepped out of his classroom, laughing with a classmate, and came upon Tony pacing just a few feet away. How Tony knew his class was on the third floor, he didn't care to find out. Once Tony spotted him, he motioned for Tony to follow him, in the opposite direction all the other students were walking in, toward the door leading to the flight of stairs. Tony tried to keep up with him as Loki descended the steps at a much quicker pace.

Once they were outside, Loki slowed, waited for Tony to begin. He planned to keep this as short as possible. Let Tony have his say and then he would be on his merry way. "Are you going to speak or not?" he asked after several moments of silence between them.

Tony stepped in front of him, halting their walk. "Tell me why you're avoiding me." Loki opened his mouth to respond but Tony went on. "Tell me why you don't take my calls or answer my texts. Tell me what's wrong with you. Why are you mad at me?" He had to pause, emotion causing his throat to constrict, and he had to swallow it back.

Loki raked a hand through his dark hair, irritation growing because he was beginning to feel sympathy for the damn fool.

"Why are you spending so much time with Bucky?"

Loki finally looked up at that; both the surprise of the question and the softness of Tony's voice touched a nerve. "Who are you to question who I spend my time with?"

"Loki…" The one word came out as a scoff, a whine, a groan, or some combination between the three. Loki started to move around him and Tony's hands came up to press against his chest. Instinctively, Loki shoved them away. "Just tell me one thing…" Loki's eyebrows bobbed up and down, a gesture for Tony to continue. "Were you just…killing time…with me until he came back?"

_ "What?" _ Loki shouted the word in genuine shock. "No, you imbecile! I was with you because I like you!" Frustrated, he started forward again, shoving Tony with his shoulder, aiming for the path to the dorms.

"Then what changed?" Tony asked as he ran to catch up.

"I did."

"Why? Loki,  _ stop! _ " Tony moved in front of him again, holding his arms out to bring Loki to a stop. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened between the last time we talked and now that has you looking at me like…that." He pointed with his hand at Loki's dark expression. "Looking like you hate me."

Loki sighed, his eyes drifting closed. "I don't hate you, Anthony," he murmured.

"I'm having a really hard time believing that. You've been actively making sure you are nowhere I am. Now I know how Thor feels." Loki's eyes flashed to his, a low snarl passed through his lips as he stood in a face-off with Tony. "Got your attention."

Loki's lip curled. "You insensitive creature."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Oh,  _ I'm _ insensitive?!"

"Yes, you are! You  _ know _ Thor is a sore subject for me. How dare you throw that in my face?"

"You haven't spoken to me in nearly a month, Loki! If anyone's insensitive here, it's you!"

"You vile piece of —"

"Stop using your big vocabulary on me, you arrogant son of a —"

They stood, nose-to-chin, shouting insults into each other's faces, trying to one-up the other. Some students were passing by, sending them curious glances, but not getting involved. At one point, a man jogging by tried to intervene and both Loki and Tony yelled at him to back off. His rage building, Loki screamed the only thing he knew would shut Tony up.

_ "I saw you kissing the redhead!" _

Tony took a step back, a comically confused look on his handsome face. "Wha… What?" Loki didn't bother to repeat himself. "When?"

Loki's breath was coming fast with the relief of finally getting that off his chest. "New Year's Eve," he said, his voice hoarse from the yelling match.

Tony's face scrunched even more. "But…I didn't see you on New Year's."

"I made sure you didn't."

"Wait. You came to New York?"

"I did."

Tony just about melted. "Loki." He reached for him but Loki snatched himself away. He scoffed and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Fine. Gimme a minute," he muttered. Squeezing his eyes shut, he concentrated, his brilliant mind sorting through the bits and pieces of that night — that he could remember — like he was flipping through a file cabinet. His brain focused on that moment on the balcony with Pepper, almost like a projector in his mind, showing him a movie clip. The memory suddenly came to him and he chuckled wryly, his hand dropping to his side. Loki glared at him over his shoulder, having turned his back to him. "Oh, man…"

"I'm glad you are amused."

"I'm not." Tony slipped his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and moved closer to Loki. "What you saw was a misunderstanding, Loki."

His lips pressed into a thin, red line. "I know what I saw, Anthony."

"No, you don't. If you had stuck around you would have seen me push Pepper away. I didn't kiss her;  _ she  _ kissed  _ me _ ."

Loki blinked once before his eyebrows came together. "Do you think me stupid?"

"No! Loki…ugh." Tony dragged both of his hands into his hair, groaned. "Look, Pep made a joke, I laughed; she took it as something else and made a move on me. I pushed her away, she got pissed and took off. I finally got to talk to her again before I left and — you'll be happy to hear this — she is still pissed off at me 'cause I told her I didn't want to get back together 'cause I was…" He let out the breath his next words got stuck on. He pursed his lips at Loki's questioning look. "Because I was seeing someone else."

Loki's eyes remained on Tony, his eyebrows quirked up, silently questioning, before looking away, digesting the information. Warmth spread through him when his face was turned, held in hands that smelled faintly of grease and soap; his lips met smooth, firm lips. He wanted to give in,  _ badly _ , but he remembered Tony and Pepper kissing again and tore himself away. "Anthony! You cannot simply kiss me and expect that to fix everything. I know too well the nature of your relationship with Pepper."

"Just like I know the nature of your relationship with Bucky." Tony didn't move even as Loki stormed toward him again.

"I do not  _ have _ a relationship with Bucky!"

"And  _ I _ don't have a relationship with Pepper! I blew her off for you, you fucking moron! Because I…I…" Tony let out a long breath, shocked at himself. "I don't love her, Loki."

Loki hesitated; it took several tries before he could form his words. "Well…how do you feel about  _ me _ , Anthony?"

Tony froze. Feelings. Emotions. Kryptonite for Tony Stark.  _ But it's Loki _ , he said to himself, swallowing to soothe his dry throat. "I don't know…" he said, moving closer and taking Loki's hand before Loki could move away. "But I do know that whatever it is I feel for you, is way stronger than anything I ever felt for Pepper. Or anyone else."

Loki frowned, struggling to believe him, to let go of his fears and insecurities — yes, gods be damned, he had them — and looked at their joined hands.

Tony's fingers tightened around Loki's, drawing his gaze, and he mustered up the courage to say what he wanted to say. "I care about you, Loki. A lot."

It was Loki's turn to swallow. Because he knew how he already felt, he decided to throw caution to the wind, and ask Tony. "Do…do you love me, Anthony?" His heartbeat thudded heavily in his ears as he awaited his answer.

A lightning bolt of panic struck up Tony's spine instantly. He clamped down on it immediately. Firming his grip on Loki's hand, he pulled him closer. "I don't want to lie to you, okay? I don't know. I don't know anything about love or loving someone. But I know that I don't want to lose…whatever it is that we have going on."

Loki took his hand from Tony's grasp, sighed in frustration. Ignored that annoying little stab of pain in his chest. "Obviously we don't have much if you cannot put a name to it." He started to leave but a light touch on his arm stopped him.

"I don't have a name for it because before you, with everyone else — with Pepper, the other girls here and a few girls back at home —"

"Stop bragging."

Tony couldn't hide the grin that curved his lips at Loki's strained statement. "Not bragging, babe. Just stating facts." Loki rolled his eyes. Tony touched his fingers to his arm again. He needed to touch him, to make sure he stayed, that he didn't run. "Loki, they all meant nothing. They were just sex; a fun thing to do 'cause I was bored and needed to get my rocks off."

Loki made a semi-disgusted face, looked away. "Classy, Anthony."

Tony stepped forward, cupped Loki's chin, forcing him to look at Tony. "It's not the same with you. You're different. You're…special."

Loki felt that warmth again, wanted to smile, to gather Tony close and kiss him until he begged him for air. But he still couldn't allow himself to believe Tony's sentiments. "We've not had sex yet, Anthony. How do you know I'm…different?"

Tony tugged on Loki's chin until their mouths met, placing a soft, tender kiss on his lips. Their first kiss since before they left for vacation. The kiss was so sweet, it had tears stinging Loki's eyes. Tony kept Loki's face in his hands, even after he pulled back, and swiped at his tears with his thumbs. "I'm not gonna say I love you until I know for sure that I do. But just know that when I do finally say it, I'll really fucking mean it."

Loki blinked through damp eyes. "How can… Do you think you could love someone like me?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Tony's lips curved. "If you let me."

That was all Loki needed to hear. He pulled Tony to him, did what he had wanted to do since he saw him again, and kissed Tony hungrily — scraping his teeth along Tony's lips, sucking on Tony's tongue, dipping his own deep into Tony's mouth. His arms went around Tony’s smaller frame, his fingers digging into a cotton t-shirt and soft dark hair, his throat vibrating with a moan when Tony's fingers fisted into the lapels of his black coat, drawing him even closer.

Then Tony remembered where they were. "Loki." He chuckled as Loki's lips kept at him and his hand went to the back of Tony's head, pushing him back toward his starving mouth. "Loki, we're in the middle of the campus."

"I care not." His fingers clutched at him even as Tony tried to break away. Then his face was between Tony's warm hands again.

"Listen to me." Tony held Loki's face away from his own. Arousal had already changed soft jade to deep green pits, dominated by large black pupils

"Yes?" The word was a breathy sigh.

"I want to…" Once again, Tony Stark couldn't find his words. That happened entirely too much around Loki. "I want…"

"I want, as well."

Tony laughed, dodging Loki's eager lips. "I'm trying to tell you something, Loki!"

Loki settled for Tony's neck, latching on, nibbling, sucking, marking. "Hmm. Tell me later."

"Loki." The serious tone did nothing to halt his seductive attention. "I want us to…take this…further." The mouth on his neck ceased its attack and Loki pulled back, a frown creasing his forehead…before understanding had it smoothing again.

"…Ah…are you sure? I am not opposed, of course, but…that is a major step, darling. For you. For us."

"I know. And I am. I'm not scared or nervous, because…well, it's you," he said with a shrug before lifting up to press a light kiss to Loki's lips. "And please don't feel the need to do, like, flowers and candles or some shit like. It's not really my first time."

Loki closed the already small distance between them and rested his hands at Tony's waist. "But it is your first time with me."

Tony grinned then suddenly his mouth puckered into a pout. "How many V-cards have you taken?"

Because it looked so enticing, Loki leaned forward and nipped at Tony's bottom lip. "How many what?"

"V-cards. Ohh!" He yelled out on a groan at Loki's blank face. "How many people's virginities have you taken?"

Loki's mouth fell open in shock. He made such a noise before turning away, walking down the path again. "Insufferable, I tell you!"

"What?" Tony called after him, running to catch up. "It's a legit question. I should know your history before we do anything, shouldn't I?"

"My history?" Loki glanced at Tony briefly before shaking his head in disbelief. "You mean a list of my sexual partners?"

"Yeah. It's what couples do, Loki." Tony had taken a few more steps before he realized Loki had stopped. He turned and looked back at him. "What? What are you doing? Let's go."

"You said…" His eyes were wide, his face pale — more pale than usual. "Are we…a couple then?"

Tony scoffed with his entire body: he rolled his eyes, he threw up his arms, and he dramatically bent his knees, before walking back to Loki. He slipped his hand into the limp, pale one at Loki's side, linking their fingers, and dragged him along. "What do you want, a fucking pinning ceremony?"

Loki's grin spread from ear to ear. He tightened his grip and swung their joined hands a little between them. "No, that won't be necessary."

Tony made a face. "You need to learn when I'm being sarcastic, babe."

"I do know, dear. There is rarely a time when you are not. By the way, the answer is four."

"Four what?"

"Hm, what did you call them — V-cards?"

This time Tony came to a halt, staring darkly at Loki, his chin nearly on his chest. "You've taken four V-cards?"

"Hm." Loki started their walk again. Tony contemplated this new revelation.

"Uh…boys or girls?"

"Two young men, two female."

"Wow…"

Loki glanced at him. "What?"

Tony shook his head, lifted his shoulders. "Impressive, that's all."

"Is it? I didn't realize one should boast about such things?"

"No, they shouldn't. Especially you," he mumbled.

Tony's mouth was in a half-hearted pout as they made their way back to the dorm. Until Loki threatened that as soon as they got there he would kiss it away. Tony couldn't wait. He pushed Loki into a dark huddle of trees not far from the dorm building and pulled him to the ground. Loki went willingly and that night, on the ground, in the dark, under the pine trees spread all over the campus, Loki finally got something he had been wanting since the first time he touched the genius billionaire heir: he got Tony Stark's mouth on him.

 


	16. Clint's In The Know and Loki Has A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki come clean with each other–forcibly. Loki sets out to give Tony want he wants.

Tony and Loki were inseparable. Behind closed doors, at least.

Neither was really thinking about telling other people about them, too wrapped up in each other and making up for the weeks they were apart. With Clint often gone with a heavier class load this semester or with Natasha, and Thor at Jane's most nights, they were able to start spending less time locked away in one another's bedrooms. They had yet to have an official date, but they had mutually agreed it wasn't something they needed to rush into.

Sex, on the other hand…

Tony was getting impatient. He was like a little boy on Christmas Eve, jumping up and down, demanding to unwrap his biggest present. Loki tried to explain that they couldn't rush into that either, but Tony wasn't having it. He wanted Loki to pick a time, a date, for their first time.

And that was the start of their first official fight as a couple.

Loki argued — when he had calmed down enough to speak to Tony again — that Tony couldn't just pencil him in his calendar like the due date of one of his projects or a meeting with his advisor. Tony denied that was what he had done. It took Tony three days — two to get shit-faced and one to recover — to finally admit he was wrong and to apologize. The store-bought cake that read in green icing  _ I'm Sorry I'm an Ass _ helped, too. As did the blowjob.

They had a night free of Clint, out at a three-hour philosophy class, and Tony decided to "make" dinner for Loki. He was still trying to make up for causing their fight and he felt like being a nice boyfriend. He bought a frozen lasagna and a bag-to-bowl salad. Loki provided the oven, since Tony's was broken having been used in one of his experiments gone wrong.

Loki parked himself on the counter next to the stove, his long legs dangling, as he watched Tony try to mix the packet of dressing and croutons into the greens. His eyebrows came together as Tony struggled to use the salad tongs. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Hey, I watch the Food Network."

Loki chuckled. "You watch  _ Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives _ . Salad is the last thing made in any of those places."

Tony slid over, lifted on his toes, and placed a quick peck on Loki's lips. "Shut up. Before I make you earn your dinner."

Loki smirked. "Haven't I already?"

"Last night doesn't count. It's a new day." Tony turned to pull two bowls and two plates from the cupboard above the sink, ignored the kick to his ass.

"Anthony, I think we need to consider telling a few people."

"What, that you give good head? That's a secret for me only, babe. Thank you very much."

Loki tapped him with his foot again. "You know what I mean." He waited for Tony to look at him after he returned to the salad with the bowls and plates. "Natasha, I think, has already put two and two together, and it's getting harder and harder to avoid spending a lot of time with her. Especially because she's my friend and I miss her company. Besides, if she knows surely she's already told Barton."

"What's going on with those two anyway?" Tony scooped up the ready-made Caesar salad with the tongs and filled both bowls.

"Don't change the subject." Tony gave Loki a sheepish glance and Loki affectionately caressed his cheek with his knuckles. "I am not sure anyway. Though, I must admit I feel odd that we are roommates and cannot share this part of our lives with each other."

"I doubt Clint's the one keeping it from you."

"I would tell him in a heartbeat." Tony's head snapped up in surprise. Loki's head angled to the side. "Am I to be ashamed to be with you?"

"Hell no."

"Well, then." He glanced down and motioned with his chin toward the stove. "I believe your pasta is ready." A second later the oven timer buzzed and Tony slipped two pot holders onto his hands. He pulled the cookie sheet with the lasagna set in the middle of it out of the oven and the scent that filled the apartment was heavenly.

"Fuck yeah, this is gonna be good."

"It does smell delicious."

"I still can't believe you've never had lasagna. You've been deprived."

Loki tried not to roll his eyes so as not to offend Tony and his favorite food. "It came frozen in a box, Anthony. I'm almost certain I can't have missed much."

"Oh yeah?" Tony had just placed a square of lasagna on one of the plates and cut off a small piece of one of the corners. He wrapped the cheese that stretched between big and little piece around his forefinger. "Try this, smart ass." He blew on the steaming piece of pasta and fed it to Loki.

Tony knew by the way Loki's eyes rolled up and he  _ mmmm _ 'ed, he more than enjoyed it. A small glob of red sauce settled in the corner of Loki's mouth, and with his still cheese-wrapped finger, Tony swiped it up. His hand was halfway to his mouth when Loki's hand snatched his wrist. Disappointment dissolved quickly into arousal when Loki engulfed Tony's finger in his mouth and scraped the cheese off with his teeth then sucked.

It was unfortunate that Clint chose that moment to walk in. He stared, blankly, as was his way, and his eyes traveled from man to man several times, as if he was watching a tennis match, in the awkward moments that followed.

Slowly, Loki pulled Tony's hand away, his finger making a slight  _ pop! _ as it passed his lips. He swiped a kitchen towel over his mouth. "Could you close the door, Clint?"

Still in the doorway, Clint glanced over his shoulder, toward the hallway where other residents in the dorm milled about talking, shouting, playing music. He stepped in, only enough to close the door. He looked at them again, and noticed Tony was barely holding himself back from laughing, his face going red with the effort. "My class got out early." He waited for a response but there was none. "And, uh, I feel the need to let you know that Natasha will be here in, like, five."

Loki nodded. He glanced at Tony, did a double take at his strained face. "Anthony." Tony's eyes moved to Loki and he sobered immediately. "Why don't you take your food into my room? I'll be in soon." Loki could see the disappointment flash through Tony's eyes before he gathered his plate and bowl and started toward Loki's room.

"Barton."

"Tony."

Tony sent him a dazzling smile as he passed, but Clint wouldn't look at him. An eerie silence fell over the room once Loki's door was closed behind Tony. Clint's mouth pursed, twisted, and he rocked from heel to toe twice.

"So, I guess Natasha was right then."

"About…?"

"You two have been…you and Tony have…" He pointed aimlessly at Loki then at his door. "Since…like, for a while."

One side of Loki's mouth lifted. "Natasha is very astute. She notices everything."

Clint puffed out a breath. "Yeah. I know."

"Do you?" Clint glanced up as Loki stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his back. "I have revealed my secret. What's yours?"

Clint sighed and finally removed his backpack and jacket, dropping both over a chair. "She doesn't want to say anything yet. But we've been…seeing each other."

"Why would she want to keep silent?"

"Me," he said with a shrug. "She's still…concerned, I guess? About my reputation.  _ Past _ reputation," he amended with another shrug.

Loki smiled softly, nodded. "I'm familiar with the problem." Clint laughed once then pressed his lips together. That wasn't inappropriate at all. "She is very protective of her privacy. But you have gotten farther than most who have tried. I am sure she will come around. You are a good man, Clint."

"Mind telling her that?" he asked with a self-deprecating laugh.

"I shall." Loki served himself a piece of lasagna and picked up his salad bowl. He paused after just passing Clint. "Clint, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about…Anthony and me. There are a few people we would like to tell ourselves. You were one of them, but…" Clint nodded. "And we are still…getting to know each other."

"Not a problem. Uh…" Loki had just turned away, glanced back. "Just out of curiosity…are you guys like…? You know…?" His hand gestures made it clear to Loki what he was trying to ask. Loki fully faced him, cocked his head.

"Are you and Natasha?" he countered.

"Well played." He clapped and rubbed his hands together. "How about we just leave that alone for now?"

"Gladly. Please, help yourself," he motioned with the salad toward the kitchen. "And let Natasha know she may as well."

"Thanks. And Loki…" Clint actually smiled for once. "It's nice to see you happy."

At a loss, Loki gave him a nod of thanks and disappeared into the room. He looked at Tony as he stepped in, stretched out on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles, munching on his salad. When he spotted Loki he held out his arms, saw the half-annoyed, half-amused look on his face and set his plate on the nightstand.

"What? Oh, come on! How ridiculous was that situation? Someone needed to laugh."

"Yes, Anthony," he said as he sat at his desk with his food.

"So, what did he say?" Tony sat up on his knees facing Loki.

"Nothing. He was perfectly fine."

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

Loki popped a crouton into his mouth and frowned at Tony. "About what?"

"Well, Natasha knows. Clint knows. What do we do?"

Loki swiveled in the chair. "Anthony, we have just had a discussion about this."

"No, we started to, but we didn't make any decisions on anything. Not really."

"Then consider the decision made. We don't have to make some formal announcement. We are not royalty, after all. But if we are asked, we confirm. Yes?"

Tony took a brief moment to think about it. "Yeah, I guess…"

Loki scowled. "What? Are you concerned about your reputation? Anthony, I am warning you: if I find you with someone in your bed that is not me, I will take a butter knife to your —"

"Whoa, okay! I get it!" Tony's hands flailed trying to get a hold of Loki's. "Could you please refrain from putting  _ knife _ and my  _ junk _ in the same sentence? I'm not worried about my reputation, Loki. I don't give a shit what people think, remember?"

Loki stayed silent. That was a claim they both made — falsely, for the most part. "Then what is it?"

Tony sighed and rubbed one hand over his face. "I've got to tell Pepper myself. If she hears it from someone else, she'll flip her shit. And one other thing…" He leaned forward, took both of Loki's hands again. "I think you should tell Thor yourself." Something crept up his spine as he watched Loki's face slowly grow darker. The thought that Loki would have made a great comic book villain made him want to smile, and made the face less intimidating.

"What?"

Tony lifted his shoulders, popped out his bottom lip. "It might be the ice breaker you need."

"Ice breaker?" He pulled his hands from Tony's and Tony frowned.

"Yeah, ice breaker. You know? Break the ice, get the conversation started. You've been putting him through hell for almost half a year now. Isn't it getting old? I mean, trust me I'm not looking forward to possibly incurring the wrath of the Mighty Thor because I've been doing nasty, naughty things to his baby brother, but I'd be willing to take a beating for you. If it got you two talking again."

Loki pondered that. Why would he  _ want  _ to talk to Thor again? Ignoring him wasn't getting old; it was such a habit now, he barely had to think about it. But the fact that Tony was willing to put himself out there for him? That was unexpected. And touching. Still…the thought of Thor being back in his life wasn't exactly thrilling. He would have to deliberate on it much longer.

"What do you think, babe?"

Loki lifted his eyes to Tony's. Tony had no idea what it did to him when he called him that. It was the first time someone he was with called him by anything other than his name. It literally melted him. Almost. "I think…we shall see. Now, eat your dinner. You slaved away for thirty-five minutes for it." Loki picked up his fork, but set it down again, at Tony's insistence.

"How about you thank me for it first?" Tony was pulling him toward the bed. Loki was still in the chair and it rolled with the force.

"But it will get cold."

"That's what they made microwaves for, babe." He yanked hard once and had Loki falling to the bed next to him, giggling like a loon.

* * *

Loki had begun to feel like he and Tony were an actual couple, not that he didn't before; but now that they were free to be affectionate in front of a few chosen people, he no longer felt like they were doing something forbidden. Most of their time was spent at Loki's place since Clint and Natasha knew they were together. And also because Tony childishly enjoyed grossing Clint out by touching Loki inappropriately in front of him. Clint retaliated by making sure Tony caught him and Natasha in compromising positions. It had become a sick game of one-upmanship that Natasha and Loki had to endure.

Another couple they were able to spend their time with was Steve and Peggy. After Tony had accidentally let it slip to Steve about his new relationship while he was giving Steve advice about the finer points of heavy petting, Steve had a moment of confusion. He had expected to hear that Tony was back with Pepper. After twenty minutes of Tony trying, and failing, to explain how he and Loki ended up together, Steve cut him off. He asked Tony if he was happy, and when Tony said more than he had been in a long time, Steve ended the conversation.

Meanwhile, Loki was still hesitant about talking to Thor. He tried a few times, but once he set eyes on his would-be sibling, all of those feelings of hurt, resentment, and general sibling rivalry came flooding back to him, and he gave up on the whole idea. However, since Tony had promised to speak to Pepper, Loki felt it was only fair he be the one to break the news to the big blond mountain of a man — which inevitably meant that Thor would run and tell Odin, who would tell Frigga. Though he was sure Frigga would just say something like she knew about it all along and invite them to dinner, like she had done for Thor and Jane.

But, after their talk at Christmas, Loki no longer questioned Frigga's motives, no longer held any resentment toward her; he was no longer angry with her. She was his mother in every sense of the word. So, he made the decision to call her and tell her himself about Tony.

As predicted, she laughed, claimed she knew there was someone — was he  _ that _ obvious? — and invited them both to dinner, wherever and whenever they wanted. She promised to keep it to herself when he asked, but pleaded with him that he be the one to tell Odin. Loki flippantly said Thor would take care of that for him, and mentally smacked himself in the head, for at the mention of Thor, Frigga launched into another lecture. She insisted he settle his business with his brother, once and for all.

And because it was Frigga, Loki promised he would.

* * *

Another week of school came and went.

Loki's nineteenth birthday came and went, with a small celebration. Just Loki and Tony and a birthday cake, which was less eaten and more licked off of certain body parts.

Valentine's Day came and went. And Tony was starting to get more and more frustrated. Fooling around was all well and good, but he was anxious to get to the good stuff with Loki. And the hot piece of ass kept procrastinating. He felt that Tony was pushing it. To which Tony responded, of course he was! Hands and mouths could only do so much…

They had had "the talk." They discussed  _ everything _ . Except the "when." And, now Tony wanted on with the damn show. At this rate, he thought bitterly, Loki had better be sen-fucking-sational!

He was thinking about it as he left an early evening required computer class he had somehow missed in his quest for a second degree — and could ace in his sleep, which is why he was dreaming about sex with Loki. He had taken a few steps down the stairs leading to the first floor when his phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from the devil himself. He was asking Tony to come to his dorm ASAP.

Tony's stomach plummeted as he headed off in a sprint, knocking into people and nearly tripping on someone's backpack. Loki never texted "ASAP." A million things flew through his mind wondering what could've happened. Maybe he finally talked to Thor. Maybe it was Thor using Loki's phone trying to lure him back to kick the shit out of him.

_ No, Tony. _

Maybe Odin showed up again. He'd like to think he and Loki were close enough now that if Odin had popped up out of the blue — like he always seemed to do — Loki would turn to Tony first. Maybe Odin heard about them from someone else and maybe he was dragging Loki away to some military school or another school somewhere far away, like Switzerland. Or maybe he was throwing him in a mental hospital. Odin was sadistic enough to do that, wasn't he?  _ No! _ The thought made Tony's pace quicken as he hurled himself over a line of bushes.

He bounded up the steps to Loki's floor and nearly knocked the door off its hinges as he pushed through it…and froze. The room was completely dark, the only light coming from the space under Loki's bedroom door. He swiped a hand over his mouth, where the sweat had seeped through the hair on his upper lip. He had grown a goatee after Loki mentioned he liked the way Tony looked with facial hair. He moved to the door, slowly, tentatively. And prayed he wasn't going to find Loki's mutilated body on the other side or anything.

It creaked open and he stared because it was empty and quiet, except for whatever soft, jazzy thing was playing on Loki's iPod.  _ His music taste is all over the place _ , he thought to himself, as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"Did you run all the way here?"

"Bah!" Tony jumped at the voice coming from behind him. His head tilted to the side. Loki was clad in an emerald robe that fell to his calves, and he had a dusty gold towel in his hand that he had been drying his hair with. "You…you said to get here ASAP. Why are you in a robe?"

Loki resumed drying his hair and grinned softly. "I've just had a shower. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Tony's breath had finally slowed. "You said ASAP," he repeated. His eyes traveled up and down the length of Loki's frame and his pants suddenly felt very tight. That awesome feeling of want and need was starting to swirl together low in his belly. "What was the emergency?"

Loki hung the towel on the doorknob and lifted his eyebrows. "There was none."

"Huh?"

He flicked a strand of hair away from his face and smiled again. "I suppose I'll have to come up with something else next time."

Tony frowned. "Next time? For what? What are you talk— ? I don't even know what's going on right now." Tony's eyes remained on Loki's as the other took one step forward and held out his hand. Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"Your notebook." He wriggled his fingers when Tony didn't budge. Tony held it out, still confused, and Loki took it in his hand and captured Tony's lips with his. "Hello…"

Tony's mouth twitched up. "Hey, babe…" He jolted at the loud smack his notebook made when it landed on Loki's desk. Then Loki's hands were on his chest, slipping up to his shoulders, pushing his black bomber jacket off.

"Clint is away for the weekend."

"Really?"

"Hmm."

"Okay, so what's going — mm." Loki's mouth silenced him again and his scent clouded his senses. He smelled like a forest, Tony thought, as the zip-up sweater he wore beneath the jacket was also pushed off his shoulders. It fell to the floor and Loki kicked it aside as he had done with the jacket. Tony faltered a little as he was maneuvered, backwards, in the direction of the bed. He was about to break the kiss and question Loki again when Loki reached down and cupped him, massaged. "Is this what it's like when you seduce me?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," Loki answered. "Shoes." The one word was a command for Tony to kick off his Chucks. When he bent down to undo as much of the laces as he could, Loki reached for the hem of his shirt at his lower back and pulled it forward. Tony straightened and he pulled it the rest of the way off. And decided he would take the reins from Loki.

He grabbed Loki by the shoulders and threw him down to the bed. Loki chuckled and rested on his elbows. "I thought  _ I _ was seducing  _ you _ ?"

Tony's tongue poked out, running across his lips as the robe fell back to expose the skin of Loki's upper thigh. "Does it really matter?" He yanked at the belt tie and opened the robe completely, groaning appreciatively at Loki's pale naked form as he ran his hands across and down. He started to undo his pants and Loki sat up to do it himself. When he was free of his clothes Tony climbed back onto the bed, sidling up to Loki, kissing him impatiently, nearly bruising Loki's lips. He sighed against Loki's mouth when his slender arms went around his neck, his right leg hitched up, around Tony's waist. The move pressed their bodies together, had their hips, their cocks up against each other. Tony's hands moved down to grip Loki's hips, holding him steady so he could get more of that sweet, hot friction.

"Loki…" he groaned out.

Loki's response was a frustrated grunt. Tony's tight hold on his hips kept him pinned between Tony's weight and the bed, and unable to move. "Anthony…"

"I want you, Loki." Loki gasped, Tony cried out when fingers dug into his back. "Shit!"  _ Stronger than he looks _ , was all Tony could think when Loki managed to flip their positions. Tony's hands flung out with the movement but reclaimed their grasp on Loki's narrow hips and he resumed his gyrations. He brought a hand to his mouth, coating a finger in saliva before sliding the hand over the curve of Loki's ass. He brought up Loki's leg again and slid his hand down until he could press his wet finger against Loki's entrance.

"Unh…wait…" Loki leaned away for a moment and in the light from his desk Tony could see the marks sprinkling Loki's neck left by his tongue and teeth, and the red streaks that marred the pale skin where his rough facial hair scratched him raw. "Here." He placed a small bottle in Tony's hand, resting on Loki's thigh. Tony brought it up to read it. It was a bottle of apple-scented lube.

Tony lifted his eyes to Loki's. "You're finally gonna let me?"

Loki lowered his mouth to Tony's, kissed him, softly, for a long time. "Is that not what you wanted?" He finally asked between nibbles of each of Tony's lips.

"You do, too…don't you?"

Loki smirked. "Oh, yes." He clicked off the light then kissed him again, distracting Tony by sucking on his tongue, as he tried to blindly get the bottle open and coat his fingers. He finally did and, rather roughly, shoved his finger into Loki. "Ah! Anthony." Loki placed his hands on the bed on either side of Tony's head, lifted up to look at him. "Be gentle, hmm? I am not some of the looser females I am sure you are used to being able to ram yourself into."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm excited."

Loki smoothed a hand over the side of Tony's face, damp with perspiration already. "I gathered. But I am not going anywhere, sweetheart. It will be better if you take your time...for now. We can get to the rough stuff later."

Tony wanted to question what that meant but Loki had guided his finger back inside him, sighing as he pushed it in, pulled it out. "Does it hurt?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Oh, no…" Loki breathed against his cheek. "It is heaven. Another."

He aided Tony in adding another finger and Tony struggled to concentrate as Loki rubbed along his aching erection and pushed against Tony's hand. His vision started to blur and he shut his eyes, giving in to the sensations and sounds of Loki using him to work himself up. Then his hand was shoved away and there was pressure on his chest as Loki used him as leverage to push himself to a sitting position. Tony jerked a little when Loki wrapped his lube-coated fingers around his cock and stroked him a few times.

"Ready…?"

His eyes flicked up to Loki's but before he could even get his mind wrapped around what was happening, Loki was lifting his hips and lowering himself onto Tony. The feeling of sublime pleasure he felt fill him as he filled Loki was brushed aside because Loki's fingers clenched in the skin of his chest and he cried out in what sounded more like pain than pleasure.

"Loki?" Tony grabbed his shoulders and shook. "Loki, are you okay? Am I hurting you? Should I move? Should I pull out? Babe, say something, I don't kn —"

Loki's hand covered his mouth. "Don't…just let me…ohh, gods…I…" he moved a little, moaned with it. "I underestimated you, Anthony…" He let out a breathy laugh and Tony realized Loki was adjusting to his size.

"Are you…?"

"I am marvelous," he answered with a lazy smile. "Move, my darling." Tony thrust up once. "Yes, like that. Again. Ah!"

Tony gripped his hips again, moving him as he moved himself, until they found a rhythm that suited them both. Tony's body was slick with the sweat of his efforts, and his grunts and groans mingled with Loki's moans and mewls of gratification. He reached up, cupping his palm around Loki's neck to bring his mouth down so he could ravage that as well.

"Mmm, ohh…fuck, Loki…" he groaned, glanced down to where their bodies were joined.

"Oh, yes, Tony… Fuck me, please…"

Tony didn't need telling twice. Gripping onto Loki with one arm, he reared up and turned until Loki was stretched out under him. Finding his grip on the bed, on Loki, he started doing exactly what Loki begged him to. The muscles in his entire body worked, burned, strained as he plunged himself into Loki again and again. A little thrill went through him with every little noise that came out of Loki's mouth, the way his eyes rolled back in his head with every thrust, the way his body, his beautiful pale body, alternately arched and bowed.

He was focusing so hard on pumping his hips that he was startled at the hand that came to his face. He turned his face into it, let himself be pulled down.  _ Kiss me, Anthony _ . He heard before placing his lips on Loki's, slowing his rhythm down. "Unh, Loki…" he buried his face in Loki's hair, ground his hips into his. He felt Loki's fingers rub against his abs as he began to stroke himself, and in then in his hair, curling into it, scratching his short nails along the nape of Tony's neck.

"Harder, Anthony… Faster…please…darling…"

"Jesus, Loki…oh, god…!" Tony hips worked, and he felt Loki lifting to meet him, and soon he was slamming himself into him, moaning every time their bodies came together in a brief meeting.

"…yes…Tony…oh, yes…just like that…"

"…mmm, babe, you're gonna make me come…"

"Do it…mmm…come in me…ohhh…gods…"

Between their bodies, Loki's hand moved faster and faster until finally Tony felt something hot and wet spread beneath him. As Loki's drawn out moan sounded in his ear, Tony thrust once again and lost himself in an orgasm that had stars bursting behind his closed eyelids. When the waves of it finally stopped racking his body, Tony rolled off of Loki. They lay side-by-side for a moment, waiting for their breath to come back to them. Tony jumped up and grabbed the gold towel from the door, carried it back to the bed and swiped it over Loki's belly. He dropped it to the ground and laid back down again.

When Loki's breath started to become more even, Tony nudged his thigh with his hand. "Hey. You better not fall asleep. I'm gonna wanna do that again in a few minutes."

"Mmm…" Loki turned onto his side, putting his back to Tony. "We have all weekend, darling. Clint won't be back until Monday afternoon. We've no classes, remember? But I would have you stay with me tonight." He chuckled when Tony curled up behind him. His leg slipped between Loki's legs, his foot running along his calf, his arm slipped around his middle, his hand caressing his chest and torso, and his mouth pressed to his shoulder, nibbling and suckling.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." Tony's hand traveled further down and he smiled against Loki's skin. "I don't think you do either." His hand started a slow stroke up and down Loki's semi-hard length.

"I'm already halfway asleep…mm…" Loki turned the upper half of his body so he could find Tony's mouth.

"Not all of you," he murmured against Loki's lips. He searched for and found the small bottle of lube under his back and popped the top with one finger. More gently this time, he rubbed his finger around Loki's entrance and Loki's fingers curled in his hair again. "You know…" He pressed with his finger until it was moving inside Loki again. "I'm never gonna look at apples the same way again."

Loki smiled lazily, gasping softly when Tony, hard as a rock already, slowly entered him. "That was the plan."


	17. Pranks, Tricks and Those Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki can’t stop having sex and Tony asks him out for their first official date. Loki pulls a prank on Tony to inform Thor of their relationship, and ends up getting tricked himself. And Clint and Natasha hit a rough patch.

That first weekend, they spent the entire time in Loki's bed, leaving only when it was necessary to eat or relieve themselves. Phones were ignored, food was delivered, homework was put on the backburner; it was just about the two of them — everything else could wait until Monday.

And when Monday came Tony still didn't want to leave. Loki half-heartedly forced him to, explaining that they still needed to maintain separate spaces and he was sure Thor would be worried because Tony had been gone for four whole days, with no word of where he had gone. So Tony left and returned to his own room. For most of the day.

When Loki wasn't paying attention, Tony swiped the key to his dorm, and later that night he snuck out of his own room and into Loki's. He learned that sneaking up on Loki wasn't his greatest idea when he got a sharp elbow right in the solar plexus. Luckily, Loki appreciated the gesture and felt bad enough to let him stay. And Tony still got what he wanted.

The next week they went back to being hermits, spending every free moment locked away in Loki's room, in Loki's bed. Until Thor learned how not to barge into Tony's room, he thought they should keep their sexy times in a room that had a working locking door. Then they had to take into consideration Clint and Natasha. It was only mildly embarrassing when, in the middle of one of their afternoon indulgences, Natasha had loudly knocked on Loki's door and asked them to keep it down. That night, Clint was making over exaggerated noises in his room, and when Loki popped his head in, Clint was jumping up and down on the bed, while Natasha sat at his desk watching him with a bored expression, popping grapes into her mouth.

"You can't prank a prankster, Barton," Loki had said and bid them goodnight.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the burden of school put a slight damper on their schedule, but Tony still spent most nights at Loki's, even just to sleep. The door to Loki and Clint's room was being kept unlocked again, but now it was so Tony could shuffle over in the middle of the night — whenever he decided to call it a night — and crawl into Loki's bed.

Thor hadn't questioned him yet, but since he kept odd hours himself, often returning from Jane's or the gym at a late hour, Tony knew it was going to be sooner rather than later that he would notice Tony wasn't sleeping in his own bed very often. He needed Loki to talk to him soon, for other reasons as well.

They were lying in bed after a particularly rigorous workout. Loki's head rested on Tony's arm while Tony toyed with Loki's fingers above his head of black hair. His breath was just starting to slow down and he was thinking of the best way to bring up the subject.

"Have you talked to Thor yet?" By the way Loki's fingers stilled in his, he thought  _ maybe _ that wasn't the right approach.

Loki lifted onto one elbow and glanced down at him. "Anthony, please tell me that you were not thinking of Thor while we were —"

"Ew, gross, no!" Tony smacked the back of his hand to Loki's shoulder and Loki fell back to the bed, turning on his side to face Tony. "I don't go for blondes." Loki sent him an incredulous look and Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't go for blond  _ men _ . I only go for one man." He mirrored Loki's position and rolled to his side, cupping a hand to Loki's face, which was still rosy from exertion. "But I'd still go for  _ you  _ even if you had crazy blonde curls, like…I don't know, Gene Wilder or something." He kissed Loki's curving lips and lay on his back again.

"Then why would you bring him up right now, while we are in sated bliss?"

Tony snorted. "Sated bliss? You mean in the afterglow of orgasm?" He looked at Loki and poked his finger at his pouted lips with a giggle. "I was just wondering." He hadn't realized he was stroking his goateed chin, until Loki pointed it out.

"You only rub your chin like that when you're thinking. What are you thinking about, Anthony?"

Tony took his hand from his chin and held up two fingers. "Two things: number one, why do you only call me Tony when you're in the throes of passion?" He paused when Loki laughed and lightly blushed. "Number two, have you heard about the big St. Patrick's Day party they're having on campus a couple of Saturdays from now, on the sixteenth?"

Loki grinned. "Does it bother you that I call you Tony when I'm in 'the throes of passion'?" he asked making finger quotes with one hand.

"Nope. I love it." Tony turned his head to look at Loki. "'Cause I know when you're saying my name that way, in that moment, it's 'cause you're really fucking happy."

Loki smiled, ran a finger along Tony's biceps. "I am aware of the party. I am not aware of what it has to do with us, or Thor, for that matter?" With the heat of lovemaking gone, Loki reached down for the sheet to cover himself.

"Well…I was hoping you could talk to Thor  _ before _ the party."

"Why before?"

"Because…" Tony busied himself picking at a loose thread in the sheet he had pulled up over himself as well. "Then...I could take you...and he won't have a conniption in front of the whole world."

Loki watched Tony though Tony avoided looking his way. "You want to take me to the St. Patrick's Day party?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

"As your date?"

"Yeah…" He glanced Loki's way briefly. "And I know it's a big drinking day, but ever since Bucky nobody really drinks at these things anymore, so I figured if we went there, you wouldn't have to worry about me drinking too much. Because I won't be able to, like, at all." As he spoke, his eyes roamed every which way except toward Loki. Then his face was full of Loki when Loki placed his chin on Tony's chest.

Loki was grinning softly and tenderly kissed Tony's lips. "I would love to go with you, Anthony."

He grinned. "Yeah?"

Loki nodded. Then his smile faded a little. "Have you spoken to Pepper?"

Tony's face fell. "I've got plans to see her this week."

"How do you suppose she will take it?" Loki asked, lazily tracing his finger along Tony's skin.

"Well," Tony scraped his fingers through Loki's hair, "if I come back from seeing her with a black eye, you'll know. If I can walk after, of course."

Loki frowned at him. "And you would let her strike you?"

Tony lifted a brow, curled up his lip. "I kinda have to, don't I? I mean, I can't hit her back."

"You could stop her."

"Yeah, I know. But I kind of deserve whatever she does to me." He saw the line form between Loki's eyebrows and rubbed his thumb against it until it disappeared. "Stop it. I wasn't very nice to her, babe. Her anger is totally justified. I mean all we ever did was fuck."

Loki smirked, laughed, and sat up to return to a sitting position on his side of the bed. "I believe Clint and Natasha would argue we do nothing but the same."

"No, Loki." Loki's smirk faded at Tony's serious tone and he glanced at him. Tony pushed up on his elbow again. "That's not what we do. Don't get me wrong, we fuck; we fuck really good."

_ Well _ , Loki mentally corrected him.

"But it's not just that. There's a hell of a lot more to what we do than just sex. That's literally all Pepper and I would do. I didn't stick around and talk, like this. I didn't sleep over — at least not to sleep. Loki…" Tony took a moment to form his words, settling on his belly then finally looked into Loki's eyes. "What I'm doing with you…? It's the first time I've…I've never done  _ this _ before."

Loki could see the emotion coming into Tony's eyes and slipped his fingers through his hair before pulling Tony into his arms. "I will speak to Thor before the sixteenth," he mumbled into Tony's hair. He pressed a kiss to his hair and they stayed like that until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Loki didn't have Thor's number. He deleted it a long time ago and he didn't feel like asking anyone for it. So, on a night he and Tony decided to set aside to study, separately, he picked up his worn copy of  _ Henry V _ and walked over to Tony's place.

To say Tony was surprised was an understatement. He was sitting on the floor at the coffee table, papers covering its surface, a pencil in his mouth, a pen above his ear, a ruler in his hand and a pair of black-rimmed glasses perched low on his nose. It was his usual "I'm busy inventing, leave me alone" look.

He had just pulled the pen from his ear, and the pencil dropped from his open mouth, when Loki waltzed in. "I thought it was study night?"

"It is. I've only to read through a few acts of this." He held up the Shakespearean history play. "I assumed I could do that here. I won't be in your way."

Tony reached down to his crotch and he shifted on the floor. "Too late."

Loki chuckled, tilted his head. "Why have I never seen these?" He wagged a long, pale finger at Tony's glasses.

Looking self-conscious — rare for Tony Stark — he removed them, dropping them and all of his utensils to the table where various sketches and schematics were scattered. "I just got them. I was getting headaches in that computer class. Turns out I was straining my eyes." He made a face, curling his lip. "Do they make me look like a dork? Like a science geek?"

Loki moved to the sofa, sat and replaced the glasses onto Tony's face. He cupped the goateed chin, lifted his face up, and smiled. "No." He leaned down until his lips were hovering just above Tony's. "You look sexy." He laid his lips on Tony's for moment and planned to leave it at that.

Tony had no such plan. When Loki started to pull back, Tony's hand flew to the back of his head to keep him right where he was and he deepened the kiss. Holding him there, and never lifting his lips, Tony got to his knees and pushed Loki back onto the sofa, following and crawling over him. Loki's laugh rumbled under him.

"You are supposed to be working."

"I am." Tony moved his mouth down to Loki's neck, inhaled that forest scent deeply. "I'm working you. Besides," he moaned when Loki opened his legs so Tony could press his hard on against him, "you don't seem to be fighting me."

Loki's hands slid down to Tony's ass and pushed down as he lifted up. "I don't know how to fight you, Anthony."

"Ah…fuck!" Tony's cry was muffled in Loki's hair, his hips grinding into the ones beneath him.

Then the door opened and everything went quiet.

Tony looked at Thor with wide, frightened eyes and pushed himself off of Loki. Thor's blue eyes, wide and unblinking, moved back and forth between them, much like Clint's had. Loki swiped a hand over his mouth and turned his head, smiling wide.

"Hello, Thor!"

Both Thor's and Tony's eyes dashed to Loki, confusion and shock both apparent on their faces. Loki sat up, discreetly used his book to cover the bulge in his pants, and moved to Tony.

"Well. I suppose we will have to cut this short. But you may join me later tonight if you like." Before Tony could respond or react, Loki bent down and placed a long, slow intimate kiss on his lips. And completely ignored Tony's over-wide eyes and stiff posture. "Until then." He caressed Tony's face, headed for the door, and when he passed by Thor, he stopped and placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Tell Odin I said hello when you call him."

With a smug smile on his face, Loki strolled out.

* * *

_ Oh, god. I'm dead. _

Tony wanted to turn and jump out the window. Not only did Thor catch him with his brother, he caught him  _ making out _ and practically  _ humping _ his brother on their sofa. And, to make matters worse, he’d totally forgotten about the No Sex in the Communal Area rule. And now Loki was kissing him again.  _ SO DEAD _ . And Loki's walking out like he didn't just stick his tongue down Tony's throat in front of his very large brother.

Once Loki was gone, it was silent again. Dead silent. Tony was expecting Thor to clomp over and bop him on the head or something. But he looked so confused. And sad. Whatever Loki had said as he walked out — Tony hadn't heard because he was too busy thinking about how he was about to die — left Thor looking like his dog just died.

"Uh, Thor…?" Thor's eyes rose to him and immediately his face changed.  _ Shit. Should've stayed quiet, Tony. _ "I can explain."

Thor dropped his gym bag where he stood and kicked the door closed with his foot. "I would have words with you, Tony Stark."

And now he was clomping toward Tony.  _ FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. _ "Thor! I can explain, really." Tony moved behind the coffee table then jumped up on the sofa when Thor reached for him. "Thor! Wait!"

"Stark!"

Tony scrambled around the room toward his bedroom, slid inside and slammed the door shut. He used his back and all the strength he could muster to keep Thor from pushing his way in. Thor pounded on it with two very heavy fists.

"Stark!  _ Åpnedøren nå! _ "

Tony jerked in surprise. "What?"

Thor grunted, like he was angry with himself for slipping into Norwegian. "Open this door now!"

"No way! So you can turn me into a bloody, albeit extremely handsome, pulp? I don't think so, Point Break!" Tony's eyes went wide when the pressure he was fighting against and the pounding of fists ceased.

"Tony Stark." Thor's voice had softened and seemed far away. "I do not wish to harm you."

Cautiously, Tony cracked open the door and peeked through. He spotted Thor standing a few feet away, breathing heavily. "You mean it?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. He held out his thick, muscled arm, shiny with sweat from the workout he had just come home from, and from chasing Tony. "Come out. I must speak with you. Please," he added when Tony didn't move.

Taking a deep breath, and saying a prayer to a god he didn't really believe in, Tony opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

_ "LOKI!" _

Loki lifted his eyes from the American Lit paper he had just started to outline about John Steinbeck, and smirked softly. He didn't respond; he just waited patiently for Tony to come bursting into his room. He wasn't disappointed.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Tony bellowed once he pushed open the door. He stood in the center of the room, looking down at Loki, hands on his hips.

"Why, darling, whatever do you mean?" He set aside the notebook, swung his legs off the bed and got to his feet.

"Don't even, Loki. Was that your idea of a joke? You knew Thor was on his way home, didn't you?"

Loki shrugged, shook his head. "I had no idea."

Tony smiled sardonically. "You lie so well sometimes, babe. Tell me."

Loki cocked a brow, but grinned. "I  _ assumed _ he would be home eventually. However," he raised one long pale finger, effectively silencing Tony's rant, "it was not part of my plan to have him catch us very nearly in the act on the sofa. That…" he stepped forward, cupped Tony's cheek, "was all you, sweetheart."

Tony's brows came together and, weakly, he brushed Loki's hand away. "That wasn't funny, Loki. I thought he was gonna kill me. I thought all that would be left of me was a boneless really good-looking sack of skin!" He got to do his rant, arm-waving and stomping around the room and all.

"Did he harm you?" Loki asked calmly, practically rolling his eyes. Just like Tony didn't give in to his snark and little white lies, Loki didn't give in to his tantrums and fits.

"No," he snapped petulantly over his shoulder. "But he could've if he wanted to."

"He wouldn't have," Loki said simply.

Tony scoffed, spared him an irritated glance. "How do you know?"

"Because he would have had to answer to  _ me _ ." Loki nodded arrogantly when Tony looked at him. "We both know he avoids that as much as I do." Tony's silence told Loki he knew Loki was right. But the angry pout was still on his face. Loki moved to him, pressed his lips to his. "I am sorry, darling. Had I known you would be this upset, I would have thought of some other way to get to Thor."

Tony still frowned. "I thought you were gonna talk to him in person or at least call him on the phone. You know, like, 'Hey, Thor, I'm kinda sorta dating your roommate.' Not 'Excuse me while I let your roommate fuck my brains out in front of you.' I still have to live with him, you know?"

Loki's lips curved. "Stay with me, if he is that upset."

Tony's eyes slid away and he crossed his arms, turning slightly away from Loki. "What if I don't want to? I'm still mad at you."

Loki breathed out a quiet laugh, slipped his arms around Tony's middle, and moved behind him, dropping his chin to Tony's shoulder. "Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

Tony let Loki pull him close but still kept his arms crossed. "I dunno…"

"Oh, come, Anthony. I am not fond of when you are upset with me." He nuzzled Tony's neck with his nose, pressed a light kiss to the skin behind his ear.

"Maybe you should've thought of that while you were planning your little game of mischief, huh?"

Loki smiled and slid his hands under Tony's shirt. He could feel Tony softening under him. "Anthony…I am very sorry that I have upset you. You tell me what I can do to make up for my 'game of mischief' and I will do it."

Tony's arms unfolded, his hands covering Loki's, and moved one of them down to the pronounced bulge in his pants. Loki took his cue and began to massage it. Tony's head fell back to Loki's shoulder with a soft sigh. "Anything?"

"Anything," Loki whispered against his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

"Good." Tony spun away from Loki with a shit-eating grin spread across his lips. "Then you're meeting Thor tomorrow morning at nine am at the campus restaurant." He took one step forward, planted a smacking kiss on Loki's mouth, and walked out the door.

It took Loki a moment to comprehend what just happened. "Anthony!" He followed, stopping in his doorway just as Tony stepped into the hallway. "I am not having breakfast with Thor."

Tony swirled around, shrugged. "You don't have to eat. Just talk to him. Besides, you promised."

Loki's eyes flared. "You tricked me, you vain —"

"Ooh, careful." Tony shook a finger at Loki, joined him in the doorway, their bodies just inches apart. "Don't call me something you'll regret later. And welcome to my world, trickster." He grinned again. "I learned from the best, didn't I?" His eyebrows bobbed up and down.

Loki's curled lips straightened. And then his face contorted into a sad frown. "Anthony. Please don't make me do this," he said softly.

"You brought it on yourself, babe." Because others had come into the hallway, Tony put some distance between them, but playfully chucked Loki's chin. "This is long overdue. And think how happy your mom will be!"

Loki pressed a hand to his face, pushed it through his hair.

"I would kiss you goodnight, but…" Loki looked up at him. "People. Just think. Once all the people we need to tell know, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want. 'Night, babe." He winked and slipped inside his dorm.

Loki stood at his door for another moment, staring at Tony's, wishing he would come back out and say he was just kidding. That he wasn't going to force Loki to do something he didn't really want to do, no matter that he promised Frigga he would.

"You two lovebirds have a fight?"

Loki stepped back at the sound of Clint's voice, closed the door and glanced at him. He was leaning in the doorway of his room, munching on some cereal. Loki sighed and gestured helplessly with his hands. "In a manner of speaking."

"Need to talk?"

Loki lifted his eyebrows. "What?"

Clint swallowed, shrugged. "That's what roommates do, Loke. They listen to each other bitch about their girlfr — um, significant others."

Loki chuckled. "I've had girlfriends, you know."

Clint blinked. "Really?" Loki shrugged one shoulder. "See, this is why we should talk more. Who knows what you could teach me? Since, clearly, you have a lot more experience than I thought."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Clint, are you having a problem with Natasha?"

Clint spooned some more Lucky Charms into his mouth and laughed. "You see right through my bullshit, don't you?" he asked as he chewed.

"What happened?"

Clint carried his bowl to the sink, rinsed it out, and faced Loki again. "I told her I loved her."

Loki's eyes grew wide. He wasn't expecting that to come out of Clint's mouth. And if  _ he _ wasn't expecting it, he could only imagine what Natasha felt. "You said…? Did you mean it?"

Clint nodded once. "Well, yeah. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. Sucks too, cause that's the first time I've ever told a girl I loved her."

Loki felt a pang of sympathy. He wanted to say it himself, and it, too, would be the first time he would have said it to anyone. "Did she not take it well?"

"I told her three days ago. I haven't heard from her since."

"Oh, Clint…" Loki pressed a hand to his heart. That was exactly the reason he had kept his mouth shut.

Clint nodded in agreement. His face didn't reveal much, but Loki could see the hurt in his eyes that he tried very hard to hide. He sighed again. Guess he wasn't going to be getting very far on the paper tonight.

"Sit down, my friend. I shall make some coffee for you and brew some tea for me and we will have a nice long chat."


	18. Brothers, Best Friends, and Sexts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor finally sit down and talk. And Loki goes to bat for Clint with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI, the last part of this chapter is meant to be a text conversation. ((sometimes it confuses people))
> 
> Enjoy! XOXO

This was ridiculous. Why was he so nervous? It was only breakfast. A simple meal. And they would have a simple conversation… right?

Thor was surprised and relieved when Tony gladly went along with his idea the night before. After he finally convinced Tony that he would do him no physical harm, Thor explained to him that he did not care what went on between he and Loki — as long as he didn't mistreat him, cheat on him, or in any way break his heart. Only then would Thor would intervene. And Tony would not think he was so handsome once Thor was done with him. Tony readily agreed.

Then the idea struck Thor like lightning. Tony could use his influence and convince Loki to finally speak to Thor. They argued for a little while: Tony had told Thor he'd been trying to do that since before he and Loki had hooked up, with no such luck. But when Thor resorted to begging and pleading, Tony gave in. He thought silently for a moment then suddenly snapped his fingers and walked out. When he had returned not ten minutes later, Tony instructed him to be at the campus restaurant at nine the next morning and disappeared into his bedroom.

So, here he was, sitting in the campus restaurant, waiting for Loki. Loki was a few minutes late, but Thor knew he wasn't a morning person and couldn't be happy to have to leave his warm bed.  _ To come speak to  _ me _ , of all people, _ he thought. His free hand curled into a fist, the fingers of his other hand tightened around the mug of coffee he held. He had to stop thinking like that. He had no clue why Loki shut him out, and until Loki explained it himself, he had to stop thinking it was actually something he had done to his beloved baby brother. Because, as far as Thor was concerned, he had done nothing to Loki but be there for him. Or not there, if that's what Loki had wanted.

Thor was ripped out of his reverie, and dropped the fork he had just picked up, when a tray with buttered toast on a plate atop it, slapped down to the table and Loki slid into the booth across from him.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered by way of greeting.

Thor sighed internally.  _ This was going to be fun. _

* * *

"When did you arrive?"

Loki's lips were pressed together in a thin line. He had been in a foul mood since the night before. He wasted an hour texting Tony, begging him to give him something else to do. He forced himself to stop when he started offering sexual favors and Tony said he was saving those texts for later use. Loki resigned himself to the fact that he would have to meet with Thor, but he still wasn't happy about it. Add to that, he didn't sleep well, and now he was here. With Thor.

"A few minutes ago. It seemed you were having an inner battle with yourself so I got myself something to eat."

Thor picked up his fork again, scooped up some scrambled egg. "Thank you for coming, Loki."

"Hmm." He bit into his toast.

"I know that you do not care to wake early," Thor said after swallowing.

Loki sipped at his tea and rolled his eyes. "Could we not pretend that you know me and get on with this ridiculous business?"

Thor frowned at him. Loki didn't see the way his fingers tightened around the silver utensil, very nearly bending it in half. "If you did not wish to be here, Loki, then why have you come?"

"Because I made a deal with Anthony!" He sighed at his outburst and took a long calming breath. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, looked at Thor, they were no longer flashing emerald. "And I promised Frigga I would mend this… _ this _ ." He pulled the small bowl full of creamers to him and plucked out two. He snuck a glance at Thor, saw the worried expression on his face. "What, Thor? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Thor purposely smoothed his wrinkled forehead. "What deal did you make with Tony?"

Loki mixed the cream into his tea, his brow furrowed. "He was upset with me for the way I chose to inform you of our relationship. I promised I would do anything he wished to make up for it." He lifted his green eyes, cocked a brow. "This is what he chose."

Thor nodded and guiltily looked down at his mug of coffee. Loki caught it, narrowed his eyes, and questioned him. Thor only shook his head. Loki studied him then after a beat chuckled shrewdly.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

"No…" Thor grinned lopsidedly. "I asked him to convince you to speak to me if he could. However, I did not know about the deal he made with you." In response, Loki pulled out a napkin, snapped it open, and laid it across his lap. "Loki…may I ask you about your relationship with Tony?"

Loki chewed over the question, and the toast, then gave a wave of his hand. "If you wish."

"How long have you been…um…?" Thor struggled to find the appropriate word.

Loki waited for the end of the question and realized a few seconds late that it wasn't coming. He bit back an irritated sigh. He honestly didn't know what it was about Thor that put him so on edge. "We have officially been a couple for a month and a half. But we have been…I don't know what the word is. Intimate is too strong, but, uh… _ attracted _ , I suppose, since after Thanksgiving."

Thor's blonde eyebrows lifted. A little part of him took some glee in the fact that it was  _ he _ , then, that made this coupling possible. If he had not asked Tony to keep an eye on Loki that holiday weekend, would it have still progressed? "So Tony was the one you were…conversing with over Christmas?"

Loki tipped his tea past his lips and now glared a little over the rim of his cup at Thor. He lowered it, holding it up by his face still, and swallowed. "Did Frigga tell you about that?"

"No," Thor answered on a small chuckle. Loki continued to glare and Thor stifled more laughter. "We share a bathroom at home, Loki. You are…not quiet." He finished his sentence lowering his head and his cheeks bloomed a rosy pink.

Loki set down his cup, not embarrassed one bit. "Neither is Jane, from what  _ I _ hear." One side of Thor's mouth curved up, the blush darkened. "Did Odin have a fit when you told him about Anthony and I?"

Thor's face fell. "I do not know. I did not tell him." He smiled sadly at the dumbfounded look on Loki's face. "Loki, I know you think me a tattletale, but that is not always the case. And whatever is between you and Tony is for you to inform Odin of, brother."

Loki's cup was at his lips. "I'm not your brother."

"You  _ are _ my brother, Loki!" Thor slammed his fist to the table. Because his elbows were resting on the table, Loki's cup toppled in his hands and he stared at Thor in surprise. "Blood-related or not,  _ you are my brother _ . In my heart," he added softly. With nothing to say, nothing he could say, Loki put down his cup again and looked away. Thor's face remained in a dark frown. "Is this why you have been avoiding me? Why you have such contempt for me? Do you believe your having been adopted means anything to me?"

Loki's jaw clenched and his eyes snapped up. He nearly snarled at Thor. "What do you know about the reasons behind my adoption?"

Thor sat back in his seat, something like understanding lighting up his eyes. "The reasons that our parents —"

"Yours."

_ "Ours." _ The way Thor's voice boomed across the room made the few people in the restaurant come to a stop and made Loki freeze. Thor waited until they all went about their business before he spoke again. "The reasons they  _ told _ me or the  _ actual _ reasons?"

Loki blinked, clearly surprised, and then frowned. "What did they tell you?"

Thor sighed and bit into a piece of bacon. "Father told me nothing. Mother told me she wanted another child but that it was not in the stars that she carry one herself. I was only ten so I did not understand at first." He grinned and looked at Loki, his eyebrows drawn together but not in a frown. "Did she tell you they let me pick the orphanage?"

Loki looked at his toast for a moment, pulling at the crust, then glanced back at Thor. He was suddenly unable to form any coherent words so he simply shook his head.

Thor grinned proudly. "I misread the name. They showed me a binder full of homes for children. I thought it said Bifrost Orphanage. Mother laughed at that and told Father he needed to stop feeding my imagination with old Norse mythology stories. It was actually named Brightfrost Orphanage, but, either way, I liked the picture of it. Big brick building with snow everywhere. I imagined whoever my baby brother was going to be was born on a snowy day like that. Turns out I was right. You were born on a day in February with the highest record of snowfall in a hundred years."

The way Thor looked at him, full of so much pride and love, had Loki's gaze faltering. And something like comfort was making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He did not care for it, at the moment. Thor smiled softly, sniffled, and took another sip of his coffee.

"I didn't find out the truth until after…" he cleared his throat. "After your altercation with father."

Loki's lip parted. "You really did not know." It was a statement, not a question.

Thor shook his head. He chuckled softly, held out his hands. "Even if I had, Loki, it would not have changed my feelings for you."

Loki stared for a moment. With a shake of his head as well, he looked away and let out a short laugh. It was the first time Thor had heard him laugh in years. Yet he still scowled at the soft sound.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing." Loki glanced his way, his lips slightly curved. "Only that you are making it very difficult for me to hate you right now."

"Then do not, brother!" Thor said with a wide smile and a short, but loud laugh. He excused himself to get more coffee and Loki watched him go with a reluctant smile. Loki finished one piece of toast, and one piece of Thor's bacon, by the time Thor returned and slid back into his seat. "Your adoption is not all you resent me for, is it?"

Loki lifted his eyes to Thor's very briefly. "Why do you say that?"

Thor mixed a small amount of sugar in his coffee. "If it was, you would have simply come to me and asked. At least, that is what I would like to believe." He tested his coffee, lowered his voice. "We used to be very close, Loki. You would come and talk to me about everything, and I to you. I miss that," he said so softly, Loki could barely hear. "Did something happen in Switzerland after I left?"

Loki leaned back, smiled softly to himself.  _ Not the dolt most took him to be _ , he thought to himself. He toyed with his empty cup, thinking back to his time at the boarding school. He hadn't realized he was clenching his teeth until it caused him pain in his jaw muscles. "Many things happened," he finally answered.

"Such as…?"

He nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. "I met a girl."

"Oh?"

Loki frowned, shook his head. "It was brief — less than a year. She was beautiful." His lips curved at the next memory. "She made me the envy of the school when she asked me to dance that first night we met." Then his smile became wistful. "But things happen and…she did not take the end well. She left school and I never heard from her again."

"Did you love her?"

His mouth twisted to the side as he reflected. "I thought so…"

"But…?" Thor prodded. He grinned when Loki sent him an exasperated look.

"Don't be so nosy, Thor."

He laughed, loud and heartily. "You brought it up, brother. What else?"

"I met a boy."

"Several, I imagine. Continue," he said, before sipping his drink, at Loki's annoyed glare. Loki shrugged again, but Thor could see he was hesitant to elaborate.

"It was the same as the others before him. I cared for them all, but I never really loved anyone until…" Loki caught himself, his face flushing bright red, and cut himself off. "Anyway —"

"Loki." Thor set down his mug, held out a hand to Loki. "Until what?" Loki looked up at him, his eyebrows drawn together, his eyes wide and worried. Thor's mouth slowly fell open. "Loki, do you love Tony Stark?"

For some reason he couldn't fathom, Loki could not bring himself to either concretely confirm or deny. He swallowed hard. "Don't tell him. Please?"

Thor's lips came together and he smiled reassuringly. "You have nothing to fear. 'Tis not for me to tell, brother. Did anything else happen?" he asked quickly, to change the subject.

Loki sighed, relieved and irritated all at the same time, with Thor and himself. "I received bloody noses every week, Thor. Is that what you want to hear?"

Thor frowned. "No, of course not. Who…? Why?"

"I do not know. Perhaps I looked at someone the wrong way. Perhaps my straight A's ruined the fun everyone else seemed to be having flunking. Perhaps I stole kisses from the wrong person…or persons. Mostly they would tease me because  _ you _ were no longer there to fly in and save me like the damsel in distress everyone seemed to think me to be," he added, bitterness lacing his tone.

"I never meant to cause you trouble, brother," Thor said softly, regretfully. His eyes snapped to Loki's when the other let out a sharp breath.

"I realize those were not your intentions, Thor. But it was  _ my _ reality; it was what I had to live with and endure every day of my life for two years. It was as if those dull creatures were just waiting for the moment you left to pounce on me."

"Loki, stop."

Loki's head cocked to the side at Thor's firm tone of voice. "What?"

"Stop it."

Green narrowed to slits at blue. "Stop what?"

Thor's expression had hardened but he spoke softly. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I cannot be the  _ only _ reason the boys at the school felt the need to attack you so much and so harshly."

Loki had started to breath unevenly. "What are you trying to say, Thor?"

Thor chuckled incredulously, shaking his head. "There was a reason they called you Silvertongue  _ and _ Liesmith, brother. You were —and still can be, from time to time, as you proved only last night — a prankster. You do bring trouble on yourself sometimes. Can you not see that?"

Huffily, Loki ripped his second piece of toast into pieces. And he was pouting. Just to be a pain, he reached over and snatched another piece of bacon from Thor's plate. Thor only smiled affectionately, pushing the plate of forgotten food away. "I will admit I could have brought  _ some  _ of it on myself. But that is still not the way I should have discovered the reason for my adoption. From some spoiled rich boy just looking for an opportunity to hurt me."

Guilt weighed heavily on Thor and he hung his head. "I am sorry I was not there for you, Loki. I should have been." He jolted when Loki's elbows made a loud bang as he set them on the table and covered his face with his hands.

"Do you not understand, Thor?" He dropped his hands and set his bright green gaze on Thor. "I do not  _ need _ you to be there. I do not  _ need _ you to rescue me all the damn time. I am not a child! I am a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"Are you under the impression I do not know this?"

"Actions speak louder than words… _ brother _ ." Thor's face softened again but Loki ignored it. "You say you know this. But you treat me like a child that needs protecting. I do not." He continued before Thor could speak, "And if I did, could you not trust me enough to come to you?"

"Would you?"

Loki's lips curved into his trademark smirk. "If I was desperate enough."

It took Thor a second to realize Loki's joke. When he finally did, he laughed and smiled, but quickly became serious again. "Loki, I know you are angry with all of us, but I —"

"No," he interrupted, "not all of you." Thor lifted an eyebrow in question. Loki lowered his eyes and pressed his lips together. "Just Odin," he clarified in a soft voice.

Thor nodded once, a grin ghosting around his lips. "No matter. I want you to understand that I do not agree with Odin's methods nor his treatment of you regarding your adoption. And despite everything you have had to suffer because of it…or, well,  _ him _ …" Thor forced himself to keep his eyes on Loki's when the younger man finally looked at him. "I want you to know I am…grateful and very happy that  _ you  _ were the one chosen to be brought into our family."

Loki stared for only a moment before he had to look away, blinking back the tears stinging his eyes. He pressed a fist to his lips, willing the heat that burned his face to cease. "Thank you, Thor." His voice was a low rasp.

"If I swear to be less overprotective, would you let me into your life again?"

Loki cleared his throat, cleared the emotion clogging it away. He was surprised by the question and laughed softly. "Thor, you live across the hall from me. You share a dorm with my boyfriend. You  _ are  _ in my life whether I want you to be or not."

"Loki…" he pleaded with his ocean blue eyes.

More comfortable with being sarcastic and quippy, Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes. Just…let  _ me _ come to  _ you _ from now on."

"I look forward to it."

They smiled at each other, brothers at peace once more.

Loki went back to his toast and Thor decided to shovel the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, not wanting it to go to waste. Loki was so disgusted by the sight he pushed his toast aside, barely able to chew the piece still in his mouth.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Who? Odin? I'll have to eventually."

Thor gave Loki an imperceptible look, sipped at his coffee. "No. Tony." Thor sat back abruptly when Loki choked on his toast and went ashen. "Are you all right?"

Loki reached for Thor's coffee and took a long gulp, coughing more at the bitter taste. "Ugh. No! I mean, yes! I'm fine. No, I am not going to tell Anthony."

"Why not? He cares for you, you know."

Loki ignored the flutter in his belly, the weird skip his heartbeat did at that simple statement. "Cares, perhaps, yes.  _ Loves? _ " He shook his head in response. "We've only been in each other's lives a few months and only romantically involved for barely two. I do not wish to rush that aspect of it, or worse, end this before it’s had a chance to begin."

"I told Jane after three weeks," Thor offered.

Loki smirked. "You are impulsive, brother. You always have been."

"And  _ you  _ are emotional. Always have been." Thor said this with a wide, goofy smile and looked so ridiculous Loki found he couldn't get upset at him.

"Perhaps. I still wish to wait…"  _ Until he says it _ , he finished in his head. He lifted his wrist, checked the time. "Damn. Thor, I am sorry, but I must go."

"Already?"

Loki chuckled at the slight whine in Thor's voice. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and slid out of the booth. "Yes. I need to catch a friend before they leave for class."

"Ah." Thor smiled knowingly. "Going to find Tony then?"

Loki made a face. "No. Get your mind out of the gutter, Thor. I need to speak to with Natasha."

"Oh. Loki, was there nothing between you and the Lady Romanov?" Thor got to his feet, and placing a hand on Loki's arm moved them both aside when a waiter came to clear the table.

"Nothing romantic. She is one of my closest friends. And she's been seeing Clint. Why?" He frowned now as he slipped on his black pea coat.

Thor shrugged into his jean jacket."I just thought…"

Loki's eyebrow rose high and he stopped to face Thor full on. "What, that maybe I  _ wasn't _ in love with another man?"

"No! Loki. I do not care who you love. I mean I care…I just don't…I misread your actions with her; that is all." Loki seemed to accept this and started toward the door with Thor following. "Loki, do you think we could perhaps have dinner sometime? Maybe with Jane and Tony?"

Loki grinned, nodded. "I suppose we could. After Tony speaks to Pepper."

"Of course. Will I…see you later?"

Loki chuckled as they stepped out into the brisk winter air. He pulled his green and gold scarf from one of the pockets of his coat and wrapped it around his neck. "Yes, Thor. I will see you later."

"Good."

_ Almost made it _ , he thought with an annoyed groan when Thor engulfed him in his massive arms in a breathtaking bear hug that lingered much longer than it needed to.

* * *

Loki had to run across the campus, but he was able to catch up with Natasha on the way to her Political Science class. "Hello, stranger," he said by her ear from behind her.

Natasha only rolled her eyes as Loki caught her stride beside her. "You suck at sneaking up on people. I could hear your boots clomping toward me a mile away."

"Then I suppose I should abandon my dream of becoming a master spy, shouldn't I?"

"Definitely."

"I was not trying to sneak up on you, Natasha. In case the 'stranger' part failed to catch your ear, I have not seen you around my dorm in a few days." His lips quirked up when her dark green eyes slid toward him. "Everything all right with Clint?"

He had to bite back a laugh, and a cry of pain, when Natasha threw out her arm and suddenly pushed him up against the nearest tree.

"Why, Miss Romanov, you play so rough."

"Loki," she said in a low warning tone. "Stay out of it."

"I cannot."

Natasha loosened her hold but didn't step back. "Why not?"

"Because he is as much my friend as are you. And he is in pain."

Natasha scoffed and dropped her arm. "Nobody told him to suddenly develop feelings," she muttered before whirling away, her burgundy curls bouncing with the move, and continuing on her way. Loki had to run to catch up. "Loki, I don't want to talk about this right now. I have a quiz on the Bill of Rights in ten minutes. I don't need my head full of you and him right now."

"Hmm. What would that be like?" He smiled sweetly at her when she glared up at him. He wrapped his fingers around the bend of her arm and pulled her to a halt. "Natasha —"

"Loki, I don't want to hear your lecture right now!"

"I am not going to lecture you," he said softly, calmly, in contrast to her shouting. He dropped his hand from her arm, held up both hands in surrender. "I just want your side of the story."

Her Cupid's bow mouth pressed into a tight pout. "I. Have. A. Class," she said through clenched teeth, barely parting her lips.

"In. Ten. Minutes," he repeated, exaggerating his lip movements.

She continued to glare and quickly gave in. "Fine." She started to walk again, slowly this time. "We were hanging out, like we always do, just watching TV or doing homework. And we…" she spared Loki a glance, her cheeks flushed pink. "We started…you know..."

"Skip it, Natasha."

"After, we were just…I started getting dressed and he asked me to stay over. He never asked me that before." Natasha came to a stop and stared at Loki. "He wanted to cuddle, Loki.  _ Cuddle _ . I mean…what the actual fuck is that?"

Loki accidentally let a laugh slip through his lips. "I'm sorry," he repeated several times, pulling on her arm as she tried to storm away. "Natasha, you have been sleeping with Clint for months now."

She made an offended noise. "Only since just before Christmas. That's barely two and a half months."

"Natasha. You made him wait for two months before you slept with him. He has gotten to know you. And he likes what he has discovered." He lifted a hand to her face, caressed her cheek. "What is actually bothering you?"

Natasha's eyes searched Loki's — for what she didn't know. She rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically, spinning away from Loki. "I thought  _ I _ was supposed to be giving  _ you _ relationship advice."

Loki smirked. "Seeing as I'm the only one  _ in _ a relationship at the moment…"

"Rude," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Natasha…"

She whirled around again, so quickly Loki had to jump back. "I'm scared, okay?"

His brows came together. "Of what?"

She helplessly shrugged her shoulders, flapped her hands against her thighs. "He's got a reputation."

Loki snorted, rolled his eyes. "Don't we all?"

Her eyebrow, the same shade red as her hair, rose high above her green eye. "Not all of us."

"So trust issues. Go on."

She didn't like that and glowered at him so he knew. "He's gonna change my plans, Loki."

"And?"

"And…I don't want my plans to change. I've got a schedule to stick to. Finish here in the next three years. Get into the best law school in southern California, finish that in three years. Pass the bar, get a job at the biggest firm I can, make partner in two years, and set myself up for life. There are no plans for Clint Barton to stick his damn fucking adorable nose in there and fall in love with me!"

"Natasha, please." Loki stepped close and took her by the arms. "Calm down. You're attracting attention." Natasha looked around, giving the evil eye to anyone dared look her in the face. "Look at me." After a moment of more glaring, she did. "Just tell me one thing. What was the first thing you felt when he said he loved you?"

"Scared," she said softly.

Loki's eyes rolled up. "Aside from that, Natasha."

She lowered her eyes, shrugged. "I don't know the word for it."

Loki dropped his hands, but hooked a finger under her chin to lift it up again. "Describe it to me."

"I don't have the gift of words that you do, Loki." His head angled to the side and her face scrunched up. "Ugh, all right, fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone, I'll do it. Uh, I don't know…my stomach felt all, like, fluttery. My body kind of froze, at first, but I didn't feel cold. And my…my chest felt all big, like it was swelling." She scowled and looked at him again. "What is that?"

Loki's lips curved and he cupped his hands around both of her cheeks. "That, my dear, is what it is like to be happy and in love."

She smacked his hands away. "I'm not in love!"

Loki could only chuckle. "Oh, but you are, Natasha. That is why you have avoided him these last few days. If you did not return the feelings you would have told him so straight off, walked away, and not given it a second thought."

Natasha went still and her mouth hung open. She remained like that for a full minute. "Jesus fucking Cripes. When in the fiery pits of hell did this happen?"

"Probably the moment you decided to talk to him at the Halloween party." He smiled when she glared at him again. "You told me moments before that you wanted nothing to do with him."

She grimaced. "Shut up, Loki. Go away. Go find Tony and kill a few hours," she muttered as she started to head toward her class again. Loki walked beside her, chuckling, and pulled out his cell phone.

"That is not a bad idea. Sadly, he is in class at the moment. But a suggestive text can go a long way," he said with a wave of his cell phone in her face.

She pushed his arm away. "You guys are so gross. How is it going, by the way?" she asked after a small stretch of silence.

"Very well, I think." He smiled softly. "He…he forced me to mend things with Thor." He laughed when her head twisted around to him so quickly he thought it would cause whiplash.

"Forced? No one forces you to do anything, Loki."

He shrugged and reached out to open the door to the building her class was being held in. "I cannot be sure, but I don't think the manner in which it occurred matters, Natasha."

They started up the steps to the next floor. "So, what? You guys are talking now?"

"We are." He didn't elaborate further because when they turned the corner Clint was waiting by the door to Natasha's classroom. She came to a stop and turned to Loki with a less than appreciative expression on her face. As always, he only smiled. "I texted him before I texted Anthony. His class was cancelled so he's waiting for me at the dorm. So…" He held out his hand toward Clint.

Natasha looked back at Clint. "Thanks, Loki." She didn't hear his response. She had walked straight to Clint, jumped into his arms, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

* * *

L:  _ Are you in class? _

**T: Nope. Banner's @ a conf up north so no class 2day**

**T: Cum ovr?**

(Five minutes later)

_ L: Sorry. I was helping out a friend. _

**T: Cum hm**

_ L: Is something wrong? _

**T: No. Jst didnt get to finish what we started last nite**

**T: And ur side of my bed is cold.**

_ L: Omw :) may take me about 15 min. _

**T: where r u?**

_ L: Halfway across campus. _

**T: y ?**

_ L: Tell you later. _

**T: hurry**

_ L: Why, Anthony? Are you lonely? _

**T: no HORNY**

_ L: What else is new? _

**T: 4get u then I'll jst hlp myself out**

_ L: Go ahead. Tell me about it while you do it. _

**T: PERV**

_ L: Look who's talking... _

**T: true ;)**

(a minute passed by)

_ L: Well...? _

**T: well...**

**T: my big fat cock is waiting for ur skinny ass to cum hm**

_ L: Hmm. Yum. _

(another minute passed)

**T: hey u knw those txts u sent me lst nite?**

_ L: Yes… _

**T: can we do them?**

_ L: Which did you have in mind? _

**T: all of them**

_ L: Of course you would want to do all of them. _

(Half a minute went by)

**T: hey babe?**

_ L: Yes? Almost there. _

**T: cld we try sumthng when u get here?**

_ L: Such as? _

**T: um**

**T: cld we**

**T: …switch?**

_ L: Switch what, dear? _

**T: um...**

**T: positions**

(. . .)

**T: Loki ?**

_ L: Are you sure, Anthony? _

**T: YES.**

_ L: If you are sure, then yes. _

(. . . . . . . . .)

**T: u here yet?**

_ L: Almost. Are you in a hurry? _

**T: no**

**T: I miss u**

**T: I want u**

**T: Bad**

_ L: I'm running. _

**T: Shit Thor jst came in**

**T: cant do nothin now**

_ L: Go to my room. Clint will be gone for awhile. _

**T: k**

**T: how was b-fast?**

_ L: Later, Anthony. _

(a minute later)

_ L: I am here _

**T: im waitng**

**T: in ur bed**

**T: NAKED.**

_ L: Mmm. Just the way I like you. _

**T: see u soon babe**

 


	19. A Green Shower and A Downward Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony alerts Pepper to his new relationship – but leaves out an import detail, which has repercussions that no one saw coming.

_ Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned _ . That's what they say, right?

Well, Virginia "Pepper" Potts had been scorned. And betrayed. And humiliated. And made to look like a damn fool. And now she was furious.

_ Seeing someone else _ , Tony had told her before the new semester started. That pissed her off, all right. Since when did him seeing someone else get in the way of 'them?'

Pepper and Tony had been off and on since they met at the welcoming party in her first year. He had been just as cute then as he was handsome now, with his wavy dark hair, long black lashes and those pretty brown eyes she immediately lost herself in. And that wasn't all she had lost to Tony Stark.

Tony was the first boy she had kissed with tongue. He was the first boy she let put a hand on her: down her shirt, up her skirt, on her ass. He was the first boy to give her a hickey; the first boy to go down on her and the first she had ever given a blow job. Tony Stark was her first  _ everything _ .

And she wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was. She was completely aware of what it meant when they were "off." They were still young — too young to get married, she knew — and Tony was a typical young man. He needed to sow his wild oats, needed to get out there and date other girls. So he could come back to her when he realized that what was out there wasn't nearly as good as what he had with her.

Except now, after a five-month break, Tony had decided he didn't want to come back to her. At all. Whoever this "someone else" was, Tony wanted to stay with her. Except, the rumor going around the dorms, was that Tony Stark wasn't seeing another  _ girl _ . Pepper thought it was a joke. No way would a notorious ladies' man like Tony hook up with another guy.

But even Pepper couldn't deny what she was seeing with her own two eyes.

She had decided to come to the St. Patrick's Day party by herself, since apparently Tony wasn't going to take her. She had thought when he called and asked to have dinner with her earlier that week that he was going to ask her to go with him and to be his girlfriend again. She had gone all out. She'd gotten her hair done, her eyebrows waxed, her bikini area waxed, a mani-pedi, and she even bought a new Kelly green dress, for what she knew was one of Tony's favorite days of the year. It was the one day he was allowed to get totally plastered without anyone judging him.

However, as seemed to be the trend of her life these days, nothing had turned out like she had planned or hoped. They hadn't even made it to dinner. Tony had a plate of mozzarella sticks, her favorite appetizer, waiting for her when she arrived, with a glass of red wine next to it. She expected the first thing out of his mouth to be "Hey, Pep, wanna be my girlfriend again?" Or something along those lines. Tony could be really sweet and romantic when he wanted to, or when he put in any effort.

Instead, she got "Remember when I said I was seeing someone? Well, it's pretty serious now, so we're not getting back together." She couldn't recall much of what happened next, but she was pretty sure Tony was wearing both the fried cheese sticks, the marinara sauce that came with it and the red liquor when she stomped out of the restaurant. She hadn't spoken to him since. But she spotted him immediately when she walked into the auditorium.

In that moment, the air had just about been sucked out of her lungs.

He was sitting at a table, his usual behind the stage, with the normal group: Steve, Peggy, Clint, and Natasha. And at the next table were Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Maria, with another guy she assumed was Maria's new boyfriend. But tonight there was a new addition. And he was sitting next to Tony.  _ Very close _ next to Tony.

Pepper watched Loki and Tony for a while, as she hid behind the drinks and snacks table. She watched Tony casually rest his arm on the back of Loki's chair. She watched the way he twirled the tail Loki had tied his hair back into between his fingers. She watched — her eyes wide with horror — as he leaned over and whispered something into Loki's ear, making him chuckle and smile at Tony. Seductively. They were practically eye-fucking each other. In view of everyone.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring when she realized Steve had escorted Peggy to the dance floor. Clint and Natasha rose as well, but moved to chat with Thor and Jane and Maria and her date, leaving Tony and Loki alone. Her blue eyes scanned the table in front of her for something, anything, she could use. Her eyes landed on the different pitchers at the end with different colored punches.

Pepper Potts had never been the kind of girl to give in to hysterics. But, then again, there were a lot of things Pepper Potts had never been before she met Anthony Edward Stark. She gripped a pitcher full of green liquid in a vice grip and stalked her way to their table.

* * *

Natasha spotted her first.

She frowned, wondering why Pepper looked so angry. When Natasha realized what was happening, her hand — resting on Clint's shoulder as he sat — tensed and squeezed into his shirt.

"Ow, Tasha…"

"Oh, my god —  _ LOKI! _ " She took off in a sprint and Clint reached for her.

"Tasha —" Clint caught sight of Pepper. "Oh shit. No, no, no! Tasha!"

The commotion had Thor and Jane turning their heads. Thor shot to his feet, but a soft delicate hand on his arm stopped him. "Thor." He glanced down at Jane. "Remember what Loki said…" Thor looked his brother's way, nodded, and watched helplessly, with his hands clenched into tight fists.

* * *

"This band blows."

Loki chuckled. "It's a cover band. A college one, at that. What do you expect?"

Tony scratched his fingers against the nape of Loki's neck and ran his eyes up and down the length of Loki's body. His wrapped the silky black tail of Loki's hair around his hand again. "Have I told you green looks good on you yet?"

Loki's eyes, greener tonight, highlighted by the deep green of his v-necked sweater, slid over to Tony briefly. He couldn't stare too long at his boyfriend in public. It made his blood boil. And it was awkward having an erection in public. All the time. He wondered how Tony did it. "It  _ is  _ my color."

"You know what else looks good on you?" Tony tugged on the end of Loki's hair then dropped his hand back onto the chair. But unable to keep his hands off of Loki for very long, he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion against Loki's back.

Loki knew what was coming. His eyes rolled up but he still smiled. "Anthony."

"Exactly." Tony laughed and glanced at the dance floor. He shook his head at Steve attempting to dance with Peggy to the punk music of the Flogging Molly cover band. "So how long until we can leave?"

"Leave?" Loki sat forward and reached for his cup of punch, sipped and placed it back on the table before sitting back. "You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place. We've barely been here an hour."

"Yeah. And after five minutes I knew it was gonna suck. Besides," his fingers found their way back into Loki's hair, "there are other, better things we could be doing."

Loki grinned and shivered at Tony's touch. "Really? Such as…?"

Tony leaned close to whisper into Loki's ear, making him blush with his words. Just as he leaned back, they both looked up as Natasha shouted Loki's name and then…

* * *

 

"Bastard!"

Pepper shouted as she dumped the pitcher of green punch over Loki's head. And then she was violently shoved aside and stumbled on her black heels.

"You bitch!" Natasha yelled even as Clint's arms came around her and held her back from attacking again. She looked at Loki when she heard his appalled gasp. Tony shouted out a profanity and jumped up, looking around helplessly for the responsible party. Pepper dropped the empty pitcher with a clatter. It rolled and caught his attention. And everyone else's.

"This has nothing to do with you, Natasha," Pepper said in a shaky voice.

"The hell it doesn't, you crazy cunt!"

"Tasha." Clint scolded and grabbed Natasha by the hips, pulled her back when she lunged for Pepper again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Pepper?" Tony demanded. He shook the excess punch from his left arm, his eyes nearly black with anger. He was a little more upset that his green Velvet Underground t-shirt was wet and sticky.

"Me? What about you?"

They both jolted when the chair Loki was sitting in suddenly slid across the floor between them, propelled by the force of his kick. He stood and rounded on Pepper, trying to yank back on his arm when Tony grabbed it to hold him back. "Are you mad, woman?" Loki's voice was a snarl, but carried far enough to have Steve and Peggy running back over. Loki stalked toward her, stopping only when Tony's grip tightened.

"Don't you talk to me, you…you freak." Pepper cowered back when Loki, green liquid dripping from his chin and ears, inched forward, halted once again by Tony, who moved his body in front of him.

"Pepper, you can't just go around throwing punch on people! What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with  _ you _ ?" She countered. "You selfish son of a bitch! How could you leave  _ me  _ for this…" her hands fluttered helplessly toward Loki. "This  _ weirdo _ ?!"

"You are  _ so  _ dead, Potts!"

"Barton."

"I'm on it," Clint responded to Loki. He wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist this time, lifting her off the floor and dragging her away as she kicked out her feet and shoved at his muscled arms that didn't budge one inch, even with her nails digging into his skin.

"Clint, let me go! Put me down!"

He had to push at her shoulders to keep her from launching herself at Pepper, who he was sure would crumble under Natasha's glare, not to mention her upper and lower body strength. His girl really made him proud sometimes. But at the moment he needed her to calm down. "Not now, Tasha."

"He's my best friend, Clint," she shouted into his face.

"I know!" He shouted back. He shook his head at himself and lowered his voice. "But this is between him and Tony. And Pepper. You have to let them figure this out on their own. I know you want to kick her ass. And as soon as Loki gives you the go ahead, I won't stand in your way. But right now, I need you to calm the fuck down and put a fucking lid on it." Clint had placed his hands on either side of her head to hold her in place. She reluctantly agreed and he moved behind her, his arms firmly around her waist.

Meanwhile, Loki stepped around Tony to glower at Pepper. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Pepper avoided looking at Loki and set her eyes on Tony. "Tell him not to talk to me," she muttered through her teeth. Tony scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Loki's arms flew out as he glared at Pepper. "I am standing within hearing distance of you, you lunatic!"

She winced at his yelling. "Tony!"

"All right! Loki. Just let me…" Tony took Loki by the shoulders and pushed him back a few steps before facing Pepper again. "Pep. Seriously, what are you doing?"

Pepper was breathing heavily now, her eyes darting around manically, her fingers toying with the skirt of her dress. "What are you doing here with  _ him _ , Tony?"

Loki had removed his green sweater, tossing it over another chair, and was standing now in a green-stained white undershirt. He had pulled the tie from his hair, shaking it out, grimacing at the stickiness on his fingers. At Pepper's question he froze, his eyes moving to the back of Tony's head. "I thought you said you spoke to her."

Tony glanced toward Loki, gestured with his hands as if to say  _ I got this _ . "Pepper. We talked about this. Remember?" He jumped back when Pepper whirled on him, a skinny finger pointed in his direction, her face flushed red with who knew what emotion.

"You're a fucking liar, Tony Stark!" Her eyes were wide and swimming with tears. "How could you spend two years with me then go off with…" her eyes floated toward Loki briefly, flinging a hand in his direction, " _ that _ ?"

Behind Tony, Loki raised a black eyebrow, not terribly insulted, and more concerned about the fact that she seemed surprised that he and Tony were a couple. "This does not look like a woman in the know, Anthony."

"Babe!" Tony spun around and gave Loki a meaningful glare.

"Babe?" Pepper asked quietly, drawing Tony's attention back to her. A tear rolled down her cheek and her lips curled in. "Babe? And you let him call you Anthony?" Tony managed a semi-guilty face. "So it's…it's true then? You're  _ with  _ him now?  _ This  _ is your serious relationship?"

"Pepper, I'm sorry, but I…" Tony turned to Loki when he said his name, calmly, quietly.

Loki's chin had lowered toward his chest, his eyes burning emerald into Tony's. "You said…you told me that you spoke to her."

Tony blinked and jerked a shoulder. "I did talk to her."

Loki's head angled to glance at Pepper then returned to Tony. "Did you or did you not tell her about you and me?" Tony glanced around at the small crowd of their friends that had gathered to watch. "Anthony!"

"Okay!" He clenched his teeth, curled his hands into fists before scrubbing one over his face and through his hair. Drops of punch flew off the tips of his hair as he did. "Aargh. Okay, I might have…fuck. I might have left out your name…and the fact that you're…a male." His head lowered gradually, shamefully, as he spoke. "But, Loki…" he rushed forward, pausing when Loki raised a hand.

"So you lied to me?"

Tony spotted Thor moving up behind Loki. He didn't miss the scowl on his face. Preferring not to think about what Thor could do to him, he returned his attention to Loki. "You asked me how it went. I told you it went fine. You didn't ask for details."

Loki huffed out a short, sarcastic laugh. "A technicality, Anthony."

"Brother." Thor held out a small towel one of the members of the band had given him to Loki. After Loki took it, pressing it to his face, Thor removed the green flannel shirt he wore and offered it to him.

"Loki…" Tony began.

"I'm leaving," Loki wrapped the towel around his neck and tugged on Thor's shirt before reaching for his sweater.

"Don't go, Loki." Tony reached for him. "Just let me talk to her and —"

"You were supposed to have done that already, Anthony." Loki snatched his wrist from Tony's grasp. "And it wouldn't have mattered that you hadn't. Except that you lied to me. Don't." His wrist twitched when Tony tried to grab for it again and he inadvertently slapped Tony's hand away. He felt bad for the loud smack it made and the pained hiss that passed through Tony's teeth, but he refused to apologize and moved around him.

"It's not like you haven't told a white lie, too, Loki."

"Tell you what then, Anthony." Loki stopped and looked over his shoulder at Tony. "The next time one of  _ my  _ white lies gets  _ you _ an impromptu sticky green shower, you have my permission to storm out."

"Loki." Tony started after him as he did storm out, surprised when Thor pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him. "Thor, I need to go after him."

"Give him the night, Stark." Thor's eyes followed Loki as he headed for the exit with Jane beside him, her arm around his waist in a comforting move. He looked back at Tony, a frown on his face that Tony couldn't decipher. Was he angry with him? Or sad for Loki? "Fix this. Soon."

Tony remained standing where he was as all of his friends left — without saying a word to him. None of them bothered to look in his direction. Except Natasha who glared as she stomped out with Clint on her heels. He felt rather than saw Pepper approach him from behind.

"Tony?"

"What?"

She jumped when he pivoted on his heel. Then smiled. "Are you okay?"

Tony's eyes narrowed and he turned his head, as if to hear her better. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

Pepper's smile faltered. "I said, are you —?"

"Oh, no, I heard you. I just can't believe you're actually asking me that. My night is  _ fucked _ now because of you."

Her jaw dropped. "Because of me?"

"I'm sorry, that  _ wasn't  _ you who just dumped a pitcher of green shit all over my boyfriend? Yeah! My  _ boyfriend _ , Pep! You heard me!" Her mouth snapped shut. "I have a boyfriend now, okay? I'm dating Loki. I'm not dating you. We never even dated! We didn't go out on dates, Pepper. We didn't have conversations about our future or school or our families. All we ever did was have sex!"

Pepper had crossed her arms during Tony's rant. "So, what're you telling me, Tony? Are you telling me that you and Loki go out on dates? You and Loki talk about your future, school and family? You and Loki have —" She realized with a jolt what her next question was gonna be and cut off her own words. "So, what's actually happening here? Suddenly you know how to be faithful? Suddenly the great Tony Stark is going to be the committed boyfriend?"

"Yeah, maybe I am! You got a problem with that?"

"Why couldn't you do it with  _ me _ ?" She uncrossed her arms, shoving at his chest. He didn't move very far. "Why couldn't you be  _ my _ committed faithful boyfriend?" She placed a hand over her chest.

Tony opened his mouth but didn't speak. He moved forward to take Pepper by the arms and sighed. "Because…I wasn't in love with you, Pepper. I'm sorry," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Pepper's eyes filled again, but her mouth formed a tight pout. "Does that mean you're in love with  _ him _ ? Is that what you're — that  _ is _ what you're saying right? You're telling me — you are standing here, in front of me, right now, and you're telling me…that you are…" her teeth clenched, " _ in love _ with Loki Odinson. Is that right?"

Tony dropped his hands to his sides. His mouth worked, trying to say the word, any word, something. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second then, looking Pepper in the eye, he croaked out a quiet "Yes."

He spat out another profanity, stomped his foot and groaned when Pepper's tiny fist connected with his face. He pressed a hand to his cheek, tested his jaw, and Pepper's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she ran out of the building. He straightened and gave a little wave to the people staring at him, trying his best to laugh off the whole situation. He grabbed his coat, walked out, and headed for the nearest bar.

* * *

 

"Loki, I swear to god I'm gonna break every single one of your pencils. Or fingers, whichever is easiest."

He lifted his eyes from the notepad in front of him and stared at Natasha. She was in his kitchen with a spatula in her hand, glaring at him. He was at the dining table, working on a short story narrative. "What did my pencils or my fingers ever do to you?"

"Nothing. But you've been sitting there banging out a beat on the table for the last twenty-seven minutes." Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall above his head. "Twenty…..eight," she counted after ten seconds passed.

Loki dropped the pencil that was between his fingers and folded his hands neatly in his lap. "Sorry."

Natasha flipped the patties sizzling on the stove. And sighed irritably. She was not a fan of distracted Tony-less Loki. "Why don't you just go find him and make up with him already? It's been two days of you moping."

"No," he huffed. His bottom lip protruded ever so slightly past his top lip. "He has not suffered enough yet. And I am not moping. Do you know I am  _ still  _ washing punch out of my hair?"

"Dear god, what is the world coming to?" Natasha replied dryly, closely examining a recently developed hangnail. When she finally glanced up at Loki, and caught the playful glare he had been sending her way, she actually grinned at him.

"Where is the sympathy from my best friend?"

Natasha turned sharply to her right, then her left; she looked up, then down, and under the hot pan on the stove. "I can't find it either!"

Loki stared unmoving, and not amused, for a moment. "Your sarcasm skills have greatly improved since you and Clint have been together. Were you aware of this?"

Natasha gave an exaggerated nod. "I was, actually. Aren't you proud? Listen, Pouty McPouterson," she said before Loki had a chance to respond. She moved aside the frying pan of cooked patties and replaced it with a saucepan of water, set to boil, for the gravy. "If you're gonna keep up with this lip thing," she motioned toward her own lips, "and the tension-filled drum solo, go do it in your bedroom. I'm sick of looking at and listening to it."

Loki pouted even more, closed his notebook, and got to his feet. "You are a cruel person sometimes, Natasha Romanov."

"I'm Russian. I tend not to weep over sentimental things."

"You're only half Russian. And I shall remember this the next time you and Clint are at odds. You will receive no sympathy from me." With his nose in the air, Loki turned away from Natasha's laughing expression and escaped to his bedroom.

He set his notebook down on his desk chair and stretched out on the bed. It had been two days, like Natasha said, since he had seen or spoken to Tony. He wasn't purposely avoiding Tony; Tony had not been around for him to ignore. But Loki missed him. The truth was he would have forgiven him in a heartbeat — already had, really — if Tony would just come back from wherever he was. Even Thor had no idea where he had run off to.

_ Speak of the devil _ , Loki thought, curling onto his side when his phone lit up with Thor's name and picture. Because he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, except Tony, Loki silenced it and let it ring.

It was still ringing when Thor burst into his bedroom. Loki lifted his head from his pillow, groaned, and dropped it back down again. "Thor, I realize we are speaking again, but that does not give you permission to just barge into my room whenever you wish."

"Loki, I need you to come see to Tony," Thor said through heavy pants.

Loki pushed up to a sitting position. "What do you mean  _ see to _ Tony?" He spotted Clint and Natasha behind Thor, lurking outside his bedroom eavesdropping. Thor's worried expression finally caught his eye. "What is it, Thor?"

"I don't know how to explain…"

Loki sighed and rose again, but made no move to leave. "Well, try. Because if this another of Tony's tricks —"

"It is no trick, brother!" The boom of Thor's voice made everything go still and quiet, except for the sound of boiling water. Loki's heart stopped then picked up again and beat a fast tattoo, like the one he played earlier with his pencil. "I fear he may hurt himself." Thor held out his arm. "Please, go to him. He is across the hall."

Something like lead settled in Loki's belly and he darted out of the room. He could hear it before he even crossed the hall. Banging, clanging, profanity-laced shouts — was that breaking glass? Loki heard Clint and Thor both rush to stop Natasha from following him into Thor and Tony's dorm.

He stepped into a war zone. The dorm had been ripped apart. Bookshelves had been emptied and books dumped on the floor, papers were scattered everywhere; even the sofa cushions had been torn apart, their cottony filling floating across the floorboards and in the air. The dining table and chairs had been tossed across the room, left upturned and on their sides. Loki heard Tony's angry muttering and followed it toward his bedroom. Loki’s heart broke at what he found when he opened the door.

Tony was sitting Indian-style in the middle of the mess that used to be his bedroom. His hair was mussed and sticking up in odd places, he mumbled to himself, and routinely would pick up a stack of papers and angrily toss them in the air. A near-empty extra large bottle of Jack Daniels was settled between his legs. Loki spotted the source of the broken glass — a cracked framed picture of Maria Stark and a young Tony, probably around age five or six.

_ Oh, Anthony… _

Loki hadn't realized he had spoken aloud until Tony's head snapped up.

"Wha' you doin' here?" he slurred. Loki blinked back hot tears as Tony struggled to get to his feet. "Though' you hated me."

Loki's jaw clenched. Why did Tony immediately go to hate when he thought Loki was angry with him? Slowly, he shook his head. "No, I didn't. I  _ don't _ . What is this, Anthony?"

Tony looked from side to side and the movement must have made him dizzy. He clamped a hand over his eyes and groaned. "Shit…" He blinked away the nausea and smiled crookedly at Loki. "It's a party, baby. Want some?" He held out the bottle to Loki. Loki's eyes filled and he shook his head. "Suit yourself. Hey! Gimme that!"

"No." Loki had snatched the bottle from Tony's hand, held it behind his back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tryin' to have a good time. So gimme my bottle." He reached for it, but Loki held it just outside his grasp. "Sweetie, baby, honey, cookie, don't tease me. Please…?" Tony smiled but in this state it looked like a leer and Loki hated himself for cringing away.

"No, I will not. What happened to you, Anthony? Where have you been the last two days?" Loki knew that trying to have a serious conversation with Tony right now was futile, but he didn't know what else to do.  _ Whatever keeps the focus off the alcohol _ , he thought.

That seemed to sink in. Tony's lips pressed together. He swayed then turned to wander around his destroyed bedroom. "I went home." Books, notepads, papers, and other school items littered his bed. And in one fell swoop he knocked most of it to the floor making Loki jump when a heavy physics book thumped onto the floor. Tony collapsed to the bed and when he looked up at Loki, tears had begun to stream down his face. "Howie sent for me."

Loki frowned, tried to swallow back the emotion that clogged his throat. "Why?"

"Pepper called him." A bitter laugh rumbled in Tony's throat when Loki choked out a sob. "Yup. Vindictive little slut told him about us. He was as thrilled as Odin'll probably be."

Loki shoved back his hair and swiped a hand over his face before setting the bottle of whiskey he still held on Tony's dresser. "All right, enough of this. Come, Anthony. Let's get you cleaned up." Loki went to him, his arms outstretched, but Tony wrenched himself out of Loki's reach, twisting and turning this way and that. "Anthony, please."

"No! I don't want to."

"I know you don't, but you have to. Anthony, no —" Loki's face was grabbed and yanked down and a whiskey-soaked tongue was forcing its way into his mouth, a warm hand found its way between his legs. "Anthony, stop!" Loki shoved Tony and he fell back to his bed giggling uncontrollably.

"Wow, babe! I think that's the first time you've said no!" He clutched at his stomach as he continued to laugh. "You saucy little minx, you! Come on. Come to daddy, baby." Tony held out his arms toward Loki. "Come and show me why they call you  _ Silvertongue _ ."

Loki had had enough. Straightening himself, he fixed his shirt that had been clawed at in Tony's mauling. "I am not doing this with you."

"Damn shame, too. Drunk sex is  _ awesome _ !" He sang the last word and giggled again as he tried to sit up, but ended up falling on his side.

"No!" Loki's arm snaked out and gripped Tony's chin, pulling him to the sitting position he kept attempting. Tony's eyes went wide and Loki realized his grip was probably too tight, but his anger was starting to take over. Tony's eyelids started to droop and Loki gave him one hard shake. "Look at me."

Tony's brown eyes tried to focus. "Which one? There are two of you."

_ "Stop this!" _ Loki fought the tears that filled his eyes when Tony whimpered softly at his shout. "I am not doing this with you anymore. I don't know what Howard said to make you react like this, but I won't stand for it." His fingers loosened; he ran his knuckles down one cheek, caressed the other. "I'm sorry, but I have already watched one friend do this to himself, Anthony. I refuse to stand here and helplessly watch the man I love drink himself into oblivion."

Tony watched the shadow of Loki's form fade from his view before his eyes rolled back and he gave in to the darkness.


	20. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is summoned to New York by Howard and he falls further into his downward spiral.

Tony was in a random bar down the street from the campus when he got Howard's first call. He ignored it and the two that followed, since his father was the very last person he wanted to talk to right now. He finally picked it up on the fourth call, figuring it was the only way to get the guy to leave him alone. But he didn't answer until he waved the bartender down for his fifth Jack and Coke.

"What is it, dad? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Where the hell are you, Tony?" Howard's voice came through the phone. Tony rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at nothing in particular. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost an hour."

Tony scoffed into the phone. "Please. Barely half that. What do you want?"

"I want you to come home. Right now."

"It's Satur —" Tony caught a glimpse of the clock above the bar, "— uh, Sunday. I have class tomorrow. Besides, I can't drive right now. And since I can't just put on a jetpack and fly, and I'm not actually Superman, I ain't goin' nowhere."

Howard sighed sharply into the phone. "Is this the phone I gave you?"

Tony pulled the cell from his ear, examined it with one eye, and brought it back. "Stark Industries logo on the back; I'm going with yes."

"Knock it off, Tony. And stay put. I'm tracking your phone's GPS. I'm gonna send Jarvis to get you."

"Ooh, do I get to ride in the StarkJet or the Starkopter? What are you suddenly in a rush to see me for anyway? Did somebody die or something?" He felt like  _ he  _ was dying, he thought, as he tipped more liquor into his mouth.

It was silent on the other line. "We'll talk about it when you get here."

"Fine, whatever, dude."

Tony hung up and ordered himself another drink. It wasn't long before he passed out and when he next woke, he was in his boxers in his bed in the New York mansion, wondering how he got there and why the right side of his jaw was sore. Then he remembered Howard's call and later, flashes of being carried from a helicopter into the giant house. He grinned then grimaced at the realization that he finally got to ride in the Starkopter but didn't remember a damn thing about it. And then he remembered Pepper had punched him. He rolled out of bed to pee, ended up puking, and showered before dressing in jeans and a Van Halen tee then headed downstairs to raid the refrigerator.

He decided to cross through the dining room. He instantly regretted his decision when he found Howard in there. He was sitting at the head of the dining table, like a king lording over his castle, a stack of stapled, crisp white papers in one hand, a mug that had the Stark Industries logo across it in the other, and a laptop open on the table in front of him. Howard spotted him immediately and looked at him over the rim of his reading glasses.

"Well, look who's up at the bright and early hour of…" He set down the mug and checked his watch. He frowned and said, "three-fifteen in the afternoon."

Tony smiled at the disdain in Howard's voice. "Yeah, well, technically I was up forty-five minutes ago, but I had to puke, shit, and shower, so… You seen my phone? I can't find it."

"It's being fixed." He grinned at Tony's blank look. "You threw it against the wall when Jarvis tried to take it from you when he was putting you to bed."

Tony looked up, laughed to himself. "Oh, right." He started to turn to leave but Howard called him back.

"Sit down." He motioned to one of the chairs near him.

Tony sighed. "Look, I don't know what it is you want to lecture me about, but I'd like to get something in my stomach before you do. Unless you want my vomit all over that pretty little suit of yours," he added with a charming smile.

"Clara." A moment after Howard called for her, a woman in her fifties, clad in a blue and white maid's uniform shuffled into the room. "Go ahead."

Tony's eyes moved from Howard to Clara and back. "I can get the food myself."

"That's the beauty of being a success, Tony. You don't have to get anything yourself. You can pay people to get it for you."

"Hm, that's weird, 'cause the one lesson I remember you teaching me was that I was on my own. And anything I wanted I had to get myself."

Howard's dark eyes, an older wiser pair that matched his son's, narrowed at Tony. "Get him whatever he wants, Clara." He returned his attention back to the papers in his hand.

Clara turned tired gray eyes to Tony, waited patiently. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled out the chair at the other end of the six-seat table. "Two pieces of white toast, no butter, and a glass of water, no ice, please."

"Right away, Master Stark," she said softly.

"Don't call me…master," he mumbled after she disappeared. "So? What's the BFD that you had to drag me all the way up here?"

Howard lowered his reading glasses again. "BFD?"

"Big. Fucking. Deal."

Howard scoffed, set down his stack of papers, and laced his fingers over his flat stomach. "You know, I wouldn't have had to drag you if you weren't drunk off your ass last night."

Tony thought back to the previous night, to before he got wasted; the way Loki looked so disappointed in him. Now he wished he had a glass of vodka in his hand. He focused on Howard. " _ You _ didn't drag me anywhere."

If Howard noticed the change in Tony's tone or demeanor, he didn't show it or he ignored it. "Why were you were drinking, Tony?"

Tony's eyes went to the mug by Howard's papers. "What's in the mug there?" Howard's mouth tightened and he sent Tony an impatient look. Tony fanned out his fingers on both hands. "Why do most people drink, Howie?"

Howard groaned softly, rubbed his fingers over his forehead. "Please don't call me Howie. You know I hate that."

"Yep. I do know."

"Nice bruise."

Tony ignored Howard's comment. The room went quiet as Clara returned, carrying in a plate of toast and a tall glass of water and set it in front of Tony. The minutes ticked by as he ate and drank. Every once in awhile, his and Howard's eyes would meet. When he popped the last piece into his mouth, Howard finally spoke.

"Better?"

"Nope," Tony said after swallowing. "So what is it? Whatever it is, I didn't do it, and if I did just wave a few hundred dollar bills at them and fix it."

Howard chuckled darkly. "Boy, I really made it easy for you, didn't I?"

Tony's laugh started low and short then grew, and grew, and grew, until he was practically rolling around in his chair, clutching at his stomach and fighting for breath. "Oh, man! You should've been a stand-up comedian, dad." Tony wiped at his damp eyes before setting them on the man across the table. "You didn't do shit for me. Can I go back to D.C. now?"

Howard was less than amused. "You're not going back. Not this week."

Tony chuckled again. "That's funny, too."

"I'm not joking, Tony," he responded with a shake of his head. The smile was wiped from Tony's face. "You're staying put, right here in New York, where I can keep an eye on you."

Tony snorted. "Keep an eye on me? Are you fucking kidding? I can't just miss classes. I'm not in high school. I'm working on a damn degree here!" Brushing Howard off with a literal wave of his hand, Tony pushed his chair back and got to his feet. "I'm not staying. I got things to take care of."

"Like what, your boyfriend?"

Tony stumbled to a halt and something twisted in his gut. Grinning awkwardly, he turned to look at Howard who had risen from his chair and was walking toward Tony. "What? How did you know about him? Is that why I'm here? Is that why you're making me stay the week?" He laughed; a dark, mirthless snort. "What were you gonna do, Howard? Buy me a couple hookers and make them  _ fuck _ the gay out of me?"

Howard's palm made a loud echoing smack in the large room when it connected with Tony's cheek. Tony was so shocked by the slap that he lost his balance and tumbled into the chair he was sitting in just minutes earlier. He looked up at Howard with eyes wide and round with shock. "Shit. I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony recoiled from Howard when the older Stark reached out to him. Without Howard's help Tony straightened and rubbed at his sore cheek, tasted blood from the cut where his lip split in the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled. "Pepper socked one to me last night, too. So now I have a matching set. Excuse me."

"Where do you think you're going?" Howard wrapped his fingers around Tony's bicep and pulled him back. Tony shoved him away. "I told you. You're staying."

"What part of  _ I don't want to be here _ are you not comprehending, Howard? Because I don't want to be here! I don't want to be anywhere in the vicinity of  _ you _ ." He moved his hands around, in every which direction, in the space between him and Howard. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish by keeping me prisoner, like, fuckin' Rapunzel in her tower, but believe whatever it is, it won't work. And you still haven't told me who fucking told you?!"

"Your girlfriend telephoned me last night!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

Howard groaned irritably and pressed both of his hands to his face. "Tony, I don't understand why everything has to turn into a fight with you. Why do you have to be so goddamn hard-headed?"

Pissed off to the point that his eyes were wet with angry tears, Tony scrubbed at his face, unconsciously mirroring Howard's earlier move. "Family trait," he muttered behind his hands.

Howard sighed. "Did you break up with Pepper for this…guy?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, dad…" Tony's hands went into his hair and left it rumpled when he finally dropped them. "Pepper was never my girlfriend."

"Yes she was. That's why was I inviting her and her boring parents to my Christmas parties the last couple of years."

"No, you did that because that's what you do. You invite people to your oversized house, to show off your oversized cars and oversized shit, to feed your oversized ego. You assumed she was my girlfriend because you caught us making out on my sofa when you showed up announced at my dorm and invited her without asking me — as per usual."

"If she wasn't your girlfriend then what the hell was she?"

"I believe the term is fuck buddy." Tony shrugged when Howard frowned disapprovingly at him. "But there's also bed buddy, booty call, a friend with benefits, no strings attached — take your pick."

Howard grinned darkly. "You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Someone has to be — genuinely, at least. By the way, that  _ guy _ , as you so passive-aggressively refer to him, has a name. It's Loki Odinson."

Howard started to brush that off but the name struck a chord with him. "Odinson? You mean that kid who got in a fight with his dad that day I came to visit? The senator's kid?  _ That's  _ who you're…who you gave up that red-headed piece of ass for?"

Tony snickered. "And you wonder where I learned how to treat women the way I do…," he muttered. "I didn't give up anything. Pepper never meant anything to me. She's better off."

"You're right on that account; she could do better, and probably already is doing better."

"That's not what I meant —"

"In fact, I don't see why you don't just end it with this Loki person now." He paused, holding Tony's gaze. "Clearly, you don't know what it takes to have a loving, nurturing relationship — why waste your time on one that won't go anywhere anyway? Or one that you'll end up screwing up, because, let's face it, Tony, that's what you do best."

Tony gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to strike out at Howard and to curl up into a ball right then and there. Because a small part of him, that stupid part that initially saw Loki as a challenge to conquer, the darkest side of him, knew Howard was right.  _ Shut up _ . He said it in his head — unsure if he was saying it to himself or to Howard — but he couldn't seem to get his lips to move, as Howard droned on and on.

_ Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. _

"I don't know what you think is between you and this guy, but its ends now. It's probably one of your little dramatic stunts, like the car or that incident with the brandy, all those years ago. I don't know who you think is buying it anyway. You've been chasing anything in a skirt since you hit puberty. Cost me a lot of money to keep that shit out of the papers so you didn't ruin the good name of this company."

_ Shut up. Shut. Up. _

_ Shut the fuck up. _

"And what the hell for? Your pathetic little desire to humiliate and embarrass me, the one piece of family you have left on this planet? For Christ's sake, you're twenty-one years old; start acting like it, Tony."

Howard let out a surprised shout when Tony fisted his hands in his dress shirt and shoved him backwards until the elder Stark's back hit the mahogany-lined wall. All while a guttural growl emanated from his throat.

"Tony…!"

_ "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" _

Howard's eyes went round as he struggled to find his footing. Somehow Tony had lifted him a good foot off the ground. His legs kicked out trying to find the floor, but only found empty space. Breathing was starting to get increasingly difficult with Tony's fists pressing deep into his chest. "Ton —…"

"Shut up! Just shut up," he whispered, shaking his head. "You…you're  _ such  _ an asshole." A tear rolled down his face alongside his nose, getting lost in the dark hair of his goatee, but it was ignored by both father and son. "I can't even…so much I want to say to you, I can't…put the words…fuck!"  _ Where was Loki when he needed him? _ The thought made his heart hurt and he pressed further into Howard's chest. The elder Stark choked and clawed at his shirt.

"I can't breathe…" Tony eased off, stepped back, stumbling until he fell against the corner of the dining table. Howard gasped for air, glaring at Tony. "Are you crazy?" He unbuttoned his shirt, still trying to catch his breath. "You could've killed me."

"You should've just let me…" Tony mumbled.

"What?" Howard rounded on him. "Why would I  _ let  _ you kill me? Fucking Christ, Tony, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You," he said quietly, raising his swimming brown eyes. Howard went still. "You hate me so much, I hate myself  _ for  _ you." He snickered once, a short insincere snort. "Can't be easy having me as a son…I'm such a burden on you."

Howard grabbed Tony's shoulders and shook him hard. "Tony, I don't know… Why are you saying all of these horrible things? I don't hate you."

Tony's face scrunched into a frown and he shoved Howard back as he stood. "Liar!" Like a frightened little boy, Howard held out his hands to ward Tony off. "Don't even stand there, looking me in the eye, and deny the fact that you wish it was  _ me _ in that car, not  _ her _ !"

Howard's body went rigid at that. He straightened, aimed a finger at Tony. "Don't you bring that up now, Tony. Don't talk about her."

"Why not?! She was my mother, goddammit, just as much as she was your wife! Why don't I get to miss her, too?" Tony didn't move even as Howard rushed him, this time digging his fists into Tony's shirt, and shaking him violently.

"You shut your goddamn mouth right now! My Maria would still be here if it wasn't for your sorry ass!" Regretting his words instantly, Howard pulled his hands from Tony and turned his back to him. He kicked at the chair nearest him and silently scolded himself. He turned when a humorless laugh bubbled up from Tony.

"And the truth shall set you free." Howard's guilty face made Tony uncomfortable. And when Tony Stark was uncomfortable he made jokes, however inappropriate. "That was your favorite bible quote, wasn't it, Howie? Or was that just your favorite Jim Carrey movie quote?" He cursed the tears that filled his eyes, making it difficult to see anything.

"Tony, I didn't —"

"Could you do me a favor?" Tony's voice was tight, constricted with numerous years' worth of unreleased emotions suddenly wanting to burst out. But it was light at the same time, as if he was about to ask Howard to pass the salt. "Stop holding that against me?"

Howard stared, unmoving, unsure what to do — what he  _ could _ do. He had never seen Tony so unraveled and it made him uneasy to watch.

"'Cause, uh, if you're going to keep throwing that in my face every few years, this is never gonna work, this father-son shit we keep trying to pretend isn't totally fucked up. And, you know, as much as you blame me and wish it was me instead of her…" His chin quivered and Howard had to look away, staring at the floor miserably. "The truth is you couldn't possibly know how much I wish I'd gone on that drive with her."

He laughed through the tears that filled his eyes, because how else was he supposed to deal with them? He plunged his hands into the pockets of his jeans and kicked his feet at the carpet. He brought one hand up, rubbing at his eyes, let out a rueful laugh.

"If you wanted me out of your way, you should have just let me finish the job when I was fourteen."

Howard covered his eyes with one hand, as if it would hold back the tears, and turned his back to Tony again. "Jesus fucking Christ, Tony, why are you saying this?"

Tony's hands were in front of him now, his fingers worrying together in a nervous habit that he often hid by snapping his fingers and making popping noises with his hands. "You want to know why? I'll tell you." He waited for Howard to look at him. "Loki."

Howard's eyebrows, graying now, drew together. "What…? What the hell does that —  _ he _ have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Tony said on a small laugh. "You think this is a fluke. You think I'm with him to piss you off or whatever. Howard, I spent the last decade of my life hating myself and hating you for letting me hate myself because of…her. You don't even know the guilt I carry with me since that day twelve years ago."

Howard's jaw clenched. "I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Fine, then. Just stick it back in that little corner of your brain where you hide everything you don't want to deal with. Including me." Howard's eyes slid his way. "And leave me in there with her." Tony stepped closer to his father, the tears gone now, but traces of their tracks still on his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

Tony swiped his fingers over his nose, sniffling. "I'm about to say some shit to you that you're not gonna like."

Howard turned his body so he could fully face his son. "What…?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Go on then."

"It's not a fluke. It's not a joke. Being with Loki? It's a necessity, like oxygen. I  _ need  _ him because for the first time in my life, I don't wake up every day wishing I was dead." Tony watched as Howard's jaw dropped and he raised a hand to cover it. "I might have fucked it up, like you said I would, because I was too scared to admit to a girl I don't give a shit about that I fell for another man." He sighed when his eyes filled again. "Fuck," he muttered, blinking them away. "I may have lost the best thing I've had since mom was alive. And the worst part of this whole thing is that the one person who might understand, who might actually be able to help deal with my feelings for Loki and help me to  _ not  _ fuck up…is you."

"Me?"

"You are the only person I know who has had a successful loving, nurturing relationship. And if what I've been feeling since everything went down last night, which I'm sure Pepper gave you a very one-sided view of, is anything like what you've been feeling since Mom died…" his voice broke, wavered. "Well. I'd hate me, too."

Tony felt himself completely break inside and with a strangled cry, turned and fled from the room, just missing the hand that Howard had started to lift to him.

* * *

Howard had Jarvis fly Tony back to D.C. that night. Tony still didn't get to enjoy the ride in the Starkopter. He'd passed out before liftoff from the half-bottle of Royal Crown he had swiped from Howard's stash. Because it was late, Jarvis situated Tony in a hotel, which only allowed Tony to raid the expensive liquor supply in the room's mini-bar. Jarvis decided to stay, to keep an eye on him, until he slept it off.

But that moment never came. When Tony Stark went on a bender, especially one with this much emotional fuel behind it, he went hardcore. Jarvis watched Tony drink himself into a stupor, trying in vain to get some type of food in his body, but Tony refused anything that didn't come in a glass, on the rocks, or in a bottle. Jarvis let him talk. He went into rants and rages about his father. He alternated between sweet, gentle words and harsh, cutting remarks about someone named Loki, whom Jarvis eventually concluded was the object of Tony's affections, as of late. And, because of the possible loss of said affections, was the catalyst of the mess of the entire weekend.

As a longtime employee of the Stark family, going back to when Howard himself was Tony's age and Jarvis worked as personal valet to Howard's father, it broke his heart to see how the two men had crumbled under the loss of Maria. Howard's own father suffered from alcoholism and it seemed to be a tradition that was being passed down from generation to generation.

Often, Jarvis had to bite his tongue around Howard, specifically when the elder Stark would complain about and criticize his only child. Did the man not see how Tony longed for his attention and affection? Did he not see that everything Tony had studied, created, invented was all to make his father proud, to prove that he was capable of inheriting the family's legacy?

Did he not recognize his younger self in his heir?

Another tradition passed down in the family Stark? Narcissism. It was a front, of course. None of them actually believed the bullshit they fed themselves and others, but it was a coping mechanism to handle their total inability to deal with their emotions. The Stark men were a proud breed and kept many secrets even from each other. Jarvis was sure Howard didn't know his son was not the first Stark man to indulge in "the love that dare not speak its name" — as Howard's mother used to call it.

But it was not Jarvis's place to judge or divulge.

So he kept quiet, kept the Stark family secrets locked away in his mind. When he returned to New York on Tuesday, after leaving Tony to his vices at his dorm, Jarvis made no mention of Tony's binge or the state in which he had to leave the younger Stark to Howard. Tony's roommate, a large Norse god-like blond, was returning from class as Jarvis stepped out of the building. Jarvis wanted badly to warn him, to make sure he was able to care for Tony. But, as usual, as he was trained to do, Jarvis held his tongue and obediently returned home to his employer.


	21. A Grand Gesture, A Sacred Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes a big step in his attempt to win Loki back.

Tony dreamt about Loki.

He kept seeing his face at different points in their relationship: the haughty, unimpressed look the night they first met; that mixture of shock, fright and anger in his eyes at Tony's interruption on Thanksgiving; the smirk on his lips and in his glittering green eyes the first time he slipped his hand down Tony's pants; the warm smile he gave Tony, his eyes darkened by desire, his cheeks flushed with heat, the first time he slid himself deep inside Tony; and, finally, that last devastating look of disappointment and heartbreak as he walked away from Tony and left him.

When Tony woke up, his face was wet with tears. His chest hurt. And someone had made a mess of his bedroom. He staggered to his feet, trying to recall anything from his memory, some recollection of what had happened in the last… What day was it? He fell back onto the bed with a thump as he caught his reflection in the mirror.

He looked awful. His hair was in total disarray, spiked all around his head. There were darkened circles under his bloodshot eyes and the bruise Pepper's punch caused was a sickening shade of yellow against his tan skin. Not to mention the sharp stab of pain he felt anytime he moved his mouth because of the split lip, thanks to Howard. His head throbbed. He needed a shower and some food. Then maybe he could get a grip, he thought as he closed his eyes again.

_ Loki _ .

His eyes snapped open. Shit. He fucked up. Again. Twice, in the span of one weekend. Nice going, Tony.

It all came back to him in a flood of images, like someone was showing him one of those comic flip books. He looked around in horror and embarrassment, realizing he had torn his own room apart and the dorm. Damn it, the dorm. Moving faster than he thought he was capable of at the moment, Tony wrenched open the door to his room and skidded into the communal area. His back straightened, his eyes narrowed, because the room was in perfect order, spotless, even. All the books were put away. The table and chairs were upright and in their rightful place.

He looked toward Thor's room, but the door was open. The big ole blond always left his door open when he was gone so Tony knew he wasn't there. But there was something taped to the doorjamb today. _ That was new _ , he thought as he moved closer to examine it. It was a sealed envelope with his name written across it in block letters. "Thor," Tony said quietly with a shake of his head. He pulled it down and opened it.

_ "Tony, I hope you're well when you read this. I shall be staying with my lady Jane for the week. Her roommate is away for a family emergency so it will not be a problem. I know there are many things I do not know about you, Tony Stark. I have my reservations about your involvement with my brother, but I do believe you are a good man and are simply going through a difficult time. I do not wish to see you go down the same path our friend Bucky has previously taken. I know that situation had a particular effect on Loki, and I would ask that you take that into consideration before you make your next move. My brother cares for you, Stark. As much as I know you care for him. Be the man I know you can be. Take care of yourself, Tony Stark. Your friend, T. Odinson." _

Tony folded the note back up and considered Thor's words. Loki was right. Thor was not as dumb as people took him to be. "Stereotypes suck," he muttered to himself, thinking of Loki's own judgment of Tony before he really got to know him. The thing was Tony was a  _ stereotype _ . Poor little rich boy, wasn't that what he was? He had asked Loki once what his first impression of him was. Loud, obnoxious, entitled, a spoiled brat, he had said. It was the reason Loki wanted nothing to do with him initially — it was too reminiscent of a certain not-really-my-brother blonde in the room across the hall. At the time Tony laughed it all off; yeah, he  _ was _ loud, he  _ could  _ be obnoxious, and he  _ did _ have a false sense of entitlement. And spoiled brat was being generous. But now…it was an appropriate characterization of him. And how cliché was it of him to choose liquor as his escape?

Tony walked back into his bedroom and spotted the bottle of Jack Daniels on his dresser, remembered that was what he was drinking from when Loki showed up.  _ Nope, this is not happening anymore. _ He snatched up the bottle and stomped to the kitchen. He was about ready to dump out the nearly empty bottle when an idea struck him. It wasn't enough to  _ say  _ he would do it, not just to himself.

Tony screwed the cap back on the bottle and set it aside. Concerns, worries, insecurities — everything was going through his mind as he planned. His eyes roamed around the mess of his bedroom. He would have to clean up the aftermath of Hurricane Tony first. Then it was on to Project Fix Tony.

* * *

It took Loki a moment to realize someone was knocking on his door. He was lost in his book.  _ No _ , he corrected himself, dog-earing the page he was on and setting it down on his bed as he rose. He was lost in thoughts of Tony. The stupid idiot hadn't come around in another two days. There were noises coming from his dorm: loud music, as usual, which explained why he never came to the door when someone knocked or tried to call. Or so Loki had heard. He hadn't tried to speak to the man himself. Out of principal, of course. And rustling and screeching was heard, too, like the kind wood furniture made when being moved around.

Then it went quiet the afternoon of the day before. But Tony had yet to emerge. He hadn't called or texted Loki either. So what in the name of the gods was he doing? Was Loki getting the brush-off? He supposed if you gave someone like Tony Stark a choice between a long-term relationship that could change everything in your entire life and a bottle of good, aged whiskey, that Tony would go for the one that would make him  _ forget  _ his emotions, not feel even more of them.

But Loki missed the stupid idiot. More than he wanted to. And much more than he knew he should have. Loki meant what he said to Tony, those last words he left him with. He wouldn't watch him drown himself in alcohol like he had Bucky. It was only later, as he cried himself to sleep in the dark, when he realized he had called Tony "the man he loved." It would have shaken him to his core and scared him shitless for saying it, if he thought Tony would even remember it. But he was so bombed that, even if by some miracle they did speak again, Loki felt safe that Tony didn't catch it.

"Coming," he called out irritably when there was another knock. Who came knocking on someone's door at a quarter to midnight in the middle of the week?  _ Of course, it would be you. _

Tony smiled weakly when the door was pulled open. He was grateful Loki answered and not Clint.

Loki felt relief wash through him at seeing Tony again. "Anthony…" His name came out a soft, delighted sigh. Then he remembered their last meeting, their last words, and frowned. "What do you want?"

Tony noticed the change and didn't blame Loki for it. "I just want to talk to you."

Loki crossed his arms, telling himself to be strong, to not give in. "Then talk."

Tony's lips curved up on one side briefly and he held out his hand. "Come with me for a second?" Loki's eyes fell to his hand then back up to eyes. Tony grinned softly. "No tricks. I promise." Relenting a little, Loki uncrossed his arms and slipped his hand into Tony's, letting himself be pulled along across the hall, closing his own door behind him.

Tony led him into his dorm toward the kitchen. On the counter next to the sink there was a line of bottles of alcohol of various sizes: a tall bottle of Smirnoff; a taller green one of Jameson; another tall, thin bottle of Grey Goose; a decanter each of Patrón Silver and Jose Cuervo Gold; a small bottle of Johnnie Walker; and, finally, the extra large bottle of Jack Daniels. All of them were at different stages of being consumed.

When Loki spotted the line of bottles he stopped and took his hand from Tony's grasp. "You said you wanted to talk, Anthony. Did you bring me here to drink with you? You've wasted your time, if so, because I will not."

"No, I know." Tony took Loki's arm again and brought him further into the kitchen to stand next to him. "This isn't what you think."

"Then what is it?"

Tony looked at the line-up, pursed his lips. "Think of it as gesture."

Loki frowned at Tony. "What kind of gesture?" Tony plucked up the half-full bottle of Smirnoff, twisted off the cap and poured it out over the sink. Loki's mouth fell open. "Anthony…!" He watched, astonished and almost touched, as Tony silently emptied all but two of the bottles.

"I decided that I want to get in control of my drinking," he explained after the Patrón Silver was gone.

Loki didn't show it but he was filled with pride. "Are you not giving it up completely?"

Tony shook his head with a small smile. "Baby steps, Loki. Cold turkey never worked for me before. But I'm not gonna keep any in my room or in the dorm anymore. Shouldn't be a problem with Thor since he doesn't drink anything but those nasty ales they only serve in bars." He smiled hopefully at Loki. "I'll be a social drinker; only when I go out. And even then…" He shrugged, let the end of the sentence fade away.

He moved to lean against the sink and forced his fingers not to fidget.

"Loki, I started drinking pretty regularly when I was fourteen. I convinced myself it was because I liked the taste and the way it made me feel. Every time I had a blackout, I promised myself it would never happen again. And then it would." He reached for the Jose Cuervo and uncorked it, poured it down the drain. "I drink because I'm scared," he blurted out.

Loki didn't move and wished his silly heart would stop beating so erratically. "What are you afraid of?"

Tony set the empty Cuervo bottle aside with the others. "Well, before, I drank because I was depressed and angry at Howie and upset about my mom and stuff. You know?" He sent Loki a self-deprecating smile then lowered his eyes. "Me and emotions — we don't mix as well as vodka and cranberry juice."

"Why do you drink now, Anthony?"

His gaze remained downcast and he swallowed. "Same, except… The last time you saw me…" His voice cracked and Loki moved closer, laid a hand on his chest. He covered it with his own. "I was scared because I thought I was gonna lose you," his paused because his voice had begun to shake, "because I almost,  _ almost _ , let my father convince me that I was going to fuck this up, too."

Loki touched his face with feather-light caresses. "Anthony…" He tried to lift his face, so he could properly look at him, but Tony took his hands away, keeping them between his at their waists. His head stayed low, as well.

"Let me get this out…um." He took a breath. "I drink to deal. With everything. But then it kinda hit me that I don't need to do that anymore…"

_ Finally _ , Loki thought when Tony lifted his eyes to his.

"Because now I have you," he said with a small smile. Loki's head tilted to the side; his lips parted to say something but, for once, he was speechless. "And you make everything easier to deal with." Loki's eyes were brimming with tears as he tried to return the smile. He stepped back as Tony dropped his hands to grab the Jack Daniels bottle.

Loki grabbed his wrist before he could pour it out. "Anthony, no!" Tony looked up at him with questioning eyes. "That…that is your favorite…"

"I know." He smiled and removed Loki's hand from his wrist, pressing his lips to the backs of his fingers before releasing it. "I know what I'm doing, babe." He tipped the bottle into the sink until it was completely drained and slid it across the counter to stop next to the others.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked softly.

"For you," Tony answered immediately. He smiled, shook his head and blinked back tears. "And for me. And to prove to Howard that I actually can do something good for myself." Again, Loki took his face in his chilly pale hands, lifted it until he was forced to meet his emerald gaze.

"His opinion does not matter."

Tony grinned, still fighting tears. "I know it's not supposed to, Loki, but it does. Especially because if he knew about what I'm doing here, he would tell me I was totally going to fail at it — drinking less  _ and _ being with you."

"Then he does not know you well. And it is his loss."

Tony chuckled, dragged a finger under his eyes. "We make a pretty snazzy pair, don't we, babe? Couple of screwed up guys with daddy issues."

Loki had stepped back to let Tony clear his face, leaned against the counter by the stove. He grinned at Tony's assessment. "I prefer to think of myself as a work in progress. Do you really believe you are screwed up, as you so crudely put it?"

"I'm not even twenty-two yet and I've got a drinking problem."

"That is not much of a rarity these days, sweetheart."

Tony gave him a challenging look. "Until you, I've been involved in nothing but casual relationships — if you can call them that. Besides Pep — uh, ahem, no one lasted more than a night or two. And they were all based on nothing more than physical attraction." Loki smiled, caught himself, and looked away. "What?"

Loki let out a laugh that sounded like  _ ehehehe _ . "Anthony, our relationship began based on nothing more than a physical attraction to each other, did it not?"

"Yeah…" He pushed himself up from the sink. "But that's not the case anymore. Right…?"

"What do you mean?"

Tony moved to Loki, placed his hands on the counter on either side of his lean frame, trapping him. He reached up then, tucked Loki's hair behind his ear, his fingers tracing down the side of his face before dropping back onto the counter. "It's more than just the physical stuff between us now, isn't it?"

Loki wondered if Tony had heard him that night after all. His eyebrows twitched at the primal look in Tony's eyes and grinned softly. "Yes…"

"Good. Glad we cleared that up." Tony reached up, pressed his mouth to Loki's, his hand slipping to the back of his head, under that thick black hair. Loki didn't hesitate in returning the kiss. He missed Tony, missed the contact, but he wasn't sure if they should have been doing it there, then. He pressed his hands to Tony's chest and lifted his mouth.

"Anthony…wait…"

Tony didn't go far. He kept his face pressed to Loki's but wouldn't open his eyes. He feared if he did the tears he had been fighting all day — all of his life — would fall freely. "Please, Loki… Don't give up on me."

"Anthony?" Cupping his chin, Loki forced Tony's face up. Though his eyes remained close, there were tears seeping through his closed lids, and Loki wiped at them with his fingers and thumbs.

Tony's arms slid around Loki and held him tight. "Promise me? Even if I push you away…? Don't run away. Promise you'll stay?"

Loki's brows knitted together. "Look at me."

Tony shook his head. "Can't…"

Loki switched their positions and eased Tony onto the counter so their faces were on an even level. His heart raced. He was a jumble of emotions: concern, fear, uncertainty. "Why can't you look at me?"

Tony fought Loki's hands and fingers as he tried to lift his face. He cursed in his head when he began to tremble. "Scared, Loki…"

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, kept his voice soft, coaxing. "Of what, darling…?"

Tony's lips pressed together until they were a thin white line. "Your eyes…the only place I see  _ me _ ." He shook his head again, more roughly this time. "Don't wanna lose that, don't wanna forget that because…without you I don't…" His breath hitched and Loki's heart stopped. "I don't know who I am."

"Look at me, my love."

Tony went still at the endearment and slowly his eyes met Loki's. He saw the alarm in Loki's eyes and realized with a soft gasp that he, too, was trembling. "Loki?"

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you remember what you said to me the night before winter vacation? That…that you would always come back to me?"

Emotion, the heaviness in his chest — the same he felt when he woke up crying after dreaming of Loki, of  _ losing _ Loki — made it impossible for the genius to speak, so he simply nodded. His arms went around Loki again when Loki laid his forehead against Tony's.

"I will never give up on you, Anthony, as long as you always return to me."

"Yes." Tony lowered Loki's chin, lifted his mouth to his, slid off of the counter, and started to maneuver Loki toward his bedroom.

"You are mine," Loki whispered between kisses. "If you forget who you are, you look to me…" Their lips came together again, came apart as Tony lifted Loki's shirt and his own tee over their heads. "…and I will remind you." Shoes were kicked off, a door kicked closed. "You are mine, Anthony." With a soft grunt, Loki fell to the bed with Tony kissing him, reaching for his zipper, rushing to remove Loki's pants and his own. "I love you."

Tony looked at Loki and swallowed back a sob. "I love you." Loki rose to kiss him once more, raising his hips to shove off his pants. "Remind me, Loki…" Loki moved to a sitting position to help Tony free himself of his jeans, flipped their positions. "Remind me who I really am…" Tony fell back to the bed, panting. He moaned when he felt Loki's tongue, thick and wet, at his entrance. Loki busied himself preparing Tony, began to stroke him. "Loki…"

Tony clawed at him, reaching for him until Loki crawled back up, laid his mouth on Tony's. After a moment, he broke the kiss to coat his fingers with saliva, rubbed them over the head of his cock. He stroked once, twice, then eased himself into Tony, before moving his hand to Tony's cock.

"Yes…yes… Fuck, I love you, Loki."

Loki groaned in response, overwhelmed by everything: the declarations of love, the feeling of being completely surrounded by Tony, hearing his name over and over spill from Tony's lips in pained ecstasy. "And I you, Anthony. Ohh… Gods, I love you… Yes, love, lift, just like that."

Tony grunted in response. "…harder, baby, please…oh, god…"

Tony's head thrashed around his pillow, unaware that more tears — happy tears — were trickling from his eyes. Loki did as he asked and thrust harder. His hand slid down Tony's left thigh, until he could lift the leg to hang over his shoulder, and thrust again. His arm flew out, landing against the wall, using it as leverage so he could enter Tony completely.

" _ Oh fuck _ , Loki…!"

Loki grunted and moaned with each roll of his hips; he reached between their bodies to begin stroking Tony again. A few strokes in and Tony was already writhing beneath Loki, crying out as the orgasm ripped through him, his body arching up off the bed. His legs went around Loki's waist, his hands slid down Loki's sides until he reached his narrow hips, and moved him, aiding in Loki's pumping.

"Come in me, babe…"

Loki threw his head back on a deep moan. "Ah…you want it, Anthony?"

"Yes, yes, yes…yes, baby…"

Loki could feel Tony tightening around him and his back bowed, and he folded in on himself. "Oh, gods, Tony!  _ Ffff…mmm… _ "

Tony's hips lifted from the bed to meet Loki's. He opened his eyes and saw Loki biting his bottom lip. He laughed. "Say it, baby. You want to. Say it!"

Loki moved faster and faster until he finally reached his peak. "Ohh…my  _ fucking  _ gods!"

"Yes!" Tony laughed hard when Loki's body fell on top of him. His arms snaked around the thin frame and he continued to laugh. Loki's breath was coming fast, his body and Tony's were slick and sticky with sweat and come, but still he reached down to pull himself out of Tony. He collapsed onto his belly next to his still chuckling lover. It took a good ten minutes for their breathing to quiet and slow.

Staring up at the ceiling, Tony ran the back of his hand along the smooth skin of Loki's back, down and over the curve of his ass. He turned his hand over and dipped his fingers into the crack between his cheeks.

"Mmm…" Loki shifted when his cock twitched at Tony's touch.

"Already? Insatiable," he mumbled.

Without lifting his head or looking to see what he was doing, Loki's fingers crawled over Tony's thigh and wrapped around his semi-hard cock. "I am not alone." He stayed still, lazily stroking Tony, until he felt something wet slip between his ass cheeks, and his hips automatically lifted. He shifted his leg, bending it to allow for more room. He dropped his hand back to the bed when Tony moved to sit up.

Sitting on his knees, Tony fingered Loki's entrance, pushing in a second finger, with one hand, and stroked his still-building erection with the other. He gripped Loki by the hips and with one hard yank, pulled his body toward him. Like Loki had, Tony slicked up the head of his cock. He moved over Loki's long frame, teased his entrance with the tip of his cock. He smiled when Loki's hips elevated once again to meet his.

Loki whined a little. "Tony…please…"

Tony pressed open-mouthed kisses to Loki's back, marking a trail up to his neck until his mouth hovered just above Loki's ear. "I love it when you say my name like that." He kissed Loki's cheek when his lips curved in a smirk.

"I know." Tony pushed just the tip of his cock into Loki and Loki's body rose almost enough to have him on all fours, forcing Tony to fall back on his legs again. “Unh!  _ Tony _ ," Loki moaned loudly then lowered to the bed again, burying his face into Tony's pillow.

"Say it, just once, babe. Please?" he asked moving back into position.

Loki laughed, the sound muffled by the pillow, his body still grinding against Tony, trying to find some friction, another release. "Mnh…why do you like to hear me use that language, Anthony?"

"Same reason I like hearing my nickname when you're about to come…" He grinned and licked his lips when Loki whined again and threw his head back. Tony slid his hand around the long column of Loki's neck and up then slipped a finger into his mouth. Loki began to suck on it, tasting himself.

"Mmm…why…?"

"I like hearing that pretty mouth with that proper accent say that dirty word."

Loki chuckled. His long tongue flicked out and drew a second of Tony's fingers into his mouth. "Must you continue to tease me, my love?"

"Mm-mm." Tony pulled his hand away from Loki's mouth, nuzzled and nibbled on his neck. He ran his wet fingers down Loki's throat then trailed his hand along Loki's arm to his hand, gripping the edge of the mattress. Tony slid his fingers through Loki's, until they were laced together. "Say it…and I'll do it."

"Will you? Unh…"

"Yes, baby."

Loki was practically panting now and probably would've done anything Tony asked him to. So to make his lover happy, Loki said the words Tony wanted to hear. "Mmn… Fuck me, Tony. Fuck me hard." He cried out in pleasure when Tony plunged himself inside him, pushing himself all the way in. Loki's left hand flew to Tony's left hip. "Don't move, darling, not yet. Ohh, gods, I can feel you growing harder inside me… Tony…"

Tony moaned and every one of his muscles went rigid and taut. "Now…?" His teeth clenched, like his muscles had, against the urge he had to move. Loki made it even more tortuous when he pressed back up against him.

"Yes, now." Loki cried out again as Tony began to move, fast and hard. "Mmmm… Kiss me, Anthony…"

Tony slid his fingers into Loki's hair, gripped the back of his skull and drew his head back until he could reach his mouth. His hips moved as he dipped his tongue deep into Loki's mouth. Loki reached up and slipped his fingers into his hair.

"Mmm," he pulled back just enough to look at Tony. "I love you, Anthony."

Tony kissed him again, deeply, slowly. He grinned against Loki's lips. "I know."

Loki's laugh was lost among the moans.


	22. An Odinson Easter Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fails at convincing Tony to come home with him and Thor to celebrate Easter with Odin and Frigga. And frets as he prepares to tell Odin about his new relationship.

"You are the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends.  _ Worst. Ever. _ "

"Thanks, babe, I love you, too," Tony responded with a cheeky smile.

Loki frowned and continued to pack his neatly folded clothes into his travel bag. He slapped at Tony's foot when Tony nudged him with it as he relaxed on Loki's bed. "This is nonsense. I do not understand. If you are not going to New York to be with Howard, why can you not come home with me?"

Tony made a face. "Don't lie. You know why."

Loki curled his lip and zipped up the bag. He moved it to the floor and sat on the bed in its place. "It makes more sense, to me, to introduce you to Odin than to simply  _ tell _ him of your existence."

Tony grinned widely and moved his legs to rest across Loki's lap, crossing them at the ankles. "I'm not going home with you, Loki." Loki turned to look at him. "But think how much cybersex-y time we can have?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Loki huffed quietly, knocked Tony's legs off of his lap, and looked away. Tony's jaw dropped as one foot hit the floor and he was forced to sit up. "What? You don't like our cybersex-y time?" Loki shrugged, still not looking at Tony. "Ugh. Loki, if you're going to be pouting all night, I'm leaving." Tony rose and started to leave, but Loki latched onto his arm with both hands.

"No…!" He shouted and dragged Tony back down to the bed next to him. "Don't go yet. Please?" Tony smiled, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Loki's pouted lips.

"You're so cute when you beg."

Loki's mouth pulled down and he released his boyfriend's arm. "Ass." Tony lifted a hand and poked Loki's cheek. "Stop it." Tony repeated the action. "Anthony." Loki grasped his hand and held it down on the bed. Once he looked away, Tony started to raise his other hand. "Anthony,  _ stop _ poking me."

"That's not what you said last night," he said with a chuckle. Loki groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. Tony laughed and lowered to his elbow next to Loki so he could still look down at him. "Why are you so cranky today? You get laid regularly, so it can't be that."

Loki closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Is everything a damn joke to you?"

"Funny things are." He widened his smile, showing his white teeth to Loki, when pale green eyes glared at him. When Loki looked away again, Tony gave up, sighing heavily. "What is wrong with you?" he groaned out. "This isn't just about me not going home with you for a weekend, so, spill."

"Nothing is wrong. I am genuinely upset that you do not want to come home with me for one night and sit through one uncomfortable dinner with my family."

" _ Aaaaaaand _ you just gave yourself the reason why I'm not going." Loki's eyes did that thing of gliding Tony's way with a sexy little flutter of his long, black eyelashes. "Besides the fact that I'm going to be spending the weekend and this week trying to catch up on all the work I missed while I was gone? Babe, it's Easter; it's a family holiday and your family is still more fucked up than the Manson family."

Loki blinked at him. "I am officially offended."

Tony chuckled and draped himself over the long thin body, his leg curling over one of Loki's, and his chin dropping to the back of his hand over Loki's chest. "It's awkward enough with just the four of you. Let's not mix in  _ uncomfortable  _ just yet. I'm sure Odin doesn't want to have to pass the potatoes to the guy who's fucking his son on a regular basis."

Loki combed his fingers through Tony's dark hair. "You're so crude. And blunt."

"You love my bluntness."

"At times."

Tony halted Loki's petting, taking his fingers in his and removing it from his hair. "What is it, Loki?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Tony reached up and pressed a finger between Loki's eyebrows. "What is it?" he repeated after the line that formed when Loki was deep in thought or unhappy disappeared.

Loki eyed Tony silently for a moment before looking away and up at the ceiling. "Aside from the week after the St. Patrick's Day Incident, I've not spent one night in the last month or so without you next to me." His fingers tensed a little between Tony's. "I am not looking forward to it."

Tony had chuckled softly at the St. Patrick's Day remark and grinned softly, his fingers tightening around Loki's. "That's sweet, and I totally believe you, but I feel like there's something else bothering you." Tony pushed himself up a bit. "Tell me what it is, Silvertongue."

Loki scoffed and removed his hand from Tony's. "Not after you call me that, I won't."

"What? I think it's a great name for you!" He planted a hand on the bed next to Loki's head and bent his own until his mouth hovered above Loki's. "Gimme some."

Loki frowned. "Some what?"

"Of your silver tongue." Tony mockingly bit at the air and growled.

Loki planted a hand over Tony's face and pushed him away as he pulled up into a sitting position, but he chuckled quietly. "Stop it, Anthony. I do have a legitimate concern."

Tony pouted, disappointed he didn't get the kiss he was after. He twisted his body around and lied on his back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "You gonna tell me or brood about it all night? 'Cause brooding really gets in the way of me trying to have sex with you, you know?"

Loki glanced down at Tony, the line forming between his eyebrows again, his jaw tightening as he struggled with his patience. "Could you be serious for one moment?"

Tony recognized Loki's effort to stay calm and knew that if they were in Tony's room, Loki would have stormed out by now. "Fine," he said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. He ran a hand over his face and mock-frowned at Loki.

Loki sighed again, deciding this was as serious as Tony was going to get. "Are you familiar with the saying, 'when the cat's away, the mice will play'?"

"Yeah, of course."

Loki set his gaze on Tony's. "Are you going to do that?"

"I'm assuming I'm the mouse in this analogy?" Loki nodded. Tony frowned and sat up to fully face his boyfriend. "Loki, you think I'm going to cheat on you while you're away with your family at Easter dinner?"

Loki slapped a palm to his own forehead. "No, of course not! I meant… Are you going to indulge yourself and get drunk while I'm not here?"

Tony let out an incredulous chuckle and took Loki's hand again. "First of all, no, probably not. I told you, I'm trying to control it. In  _ my  _ head, that means not drinking unnecessarily, like, just because I feel like it or because I'm thirsty. Okay?" Loki nodded once. "I don't have any plans to go out partying either, but, babe, you gotta trust me and believe in me enough to know I'm not going to fuck up just because you're not here."

"I know. I suppose I'm anxious because it is the first time we will be apart since you started drinking less…"

"'Kay. I know I can be reckless but give me some credit, Loki." Loki smiled affectionately, lifted his hand from Tony's and pinched his bearded chin between his forefinger and thumb. Tony wrapped his fingers around Loki's wrist, his eyes narrowing a little. "You  _ do  _ trust me…don't you?"

"With my life, love," Loki said simply.

"Good." Tony grinned and leaned over to place a small peck on Loki's lips.

"Another."

He repeated the action.

"Again."

He laughed, laid his lips on Loki's again, a little longer this time.

"One more."

"Needy today, aren't we?" Tony went in for a longer kiss and felt Loki's arm wrap around his neck, his other hand come up to cup his face. He changed the angle of the kiss and began to push Tony back onto the bed.

"Not needy…" Loki kissed him again, even longer, deeper, slower, pressing his body into the smaller, compact one under him. "Wanting."

Tony moaned softly when Loki's fingers slid down his body and curled around the sudden bulge in his pants. "Loki…"

"Hmm?" Loki moved his lips down to Tony's neck, sucking, biting, licking, his fingers beginning to massage through the thick, worn denim.

"Clint…” he moaned, “…outside…"

Loki's fingers worked to undo the fly of Tony's jeans. Once undone, he dipped his hand underneath the band of Tony's boxers. "Then learn to control the noises you make, along with your drinking."

Tony's fingers had wrapped around Loki's wrist again, this time guiding his movements. He let out a little 'ha' at Loki's comment. "You're one to talk. You can be a —  _ unh  _ — a fucking banshee, if I hit the right…sp-spot."

Loki shook off Tony's fingers and moved his hand around to cup his ass and pushed himself up on one knee. "Be quiet and lift your hips before I change my mind."

Tony didn't bother questioning him. With a wink and a smile, he lifted his hips so Loki could tug his jeans and boxers down to just above his knees. "My shoes."

Loki maneuvered Tony's body so he was lying straight on the bed. He glanced up at Tony with a smirk on his face. "What about them?"

"Well…" Tony was about to say something but his mind went completely blank when Loki started to nip at him, taking little bites and licking at the sensitive skin of his thighs. "Um…" He watched Loki's hands glide up his thighs to his crotch, massaging around his hard cock, but never actually touching it.

"What, Anthony?"

Tony swallowed, glanced at Loki briefly, and shook his head. "N…ju…y…" He couldn't seem to speak coherently. His eyes drifted closed, his head fell back when Loki moved up and took him in his mouth in one fell swoop, as far as his throat would allow. "Ohh my…fuck." He moaned, sighed, purred, even whined a little, as Loki licked, sucked, massaged, even hummed. Tony struggled against Loki because he couldn't move his legs, trapped in his jeans beneath Loki's body. "Damn it, you suck."

"Mm…is that meant to be a joke?"

"Uh…no! I can't move my legs, Loki."

"I know."

Loki dipped his head again and deep throated Tony once more. Tony's hands went to Loki's head, holding him in place as his hips began to undulate slowly. Somehow he had managed to get one shoe off and, with Loki's help, pulled one leg out from its confinement. More able to move, Tony's body writhed and twisted, until Loki slid a hand up his torso to press down on his chest and keep him still.

" _ Uhhhnnn _ , god, Loki…"

"Brother, mother called and —  _ oh Gud, nei! _ " Thor threw his hand up and looked away from the picture of his brother performing fellatio on his roommate.

"Thor! What the fuck? Get out!"

Loki lifted his head from Tony's lap and looked in Thor's direction over his shoulder. "Do you mind, Thor? I am in the middle of something here."

" _ JEE-SUS _ . Do you guys  _ ever _ stop doing nasty things to each other?"

Tony spotted Clint lurking behind Thor. "Thor, close the fucking door!" He grabbed the first thing he could, a book on Loki's nightstand, and tossed it toward the door. It flew by Thor's head, forcing the red-faced blond to duck. He looked at Tony in shock, saw that his brother's face was still in his boyfriend's lap and slapped a hand over his eyes again and backed out of the room, apologizing profusely.

Loki smiled to himself and looked at Tony. He was hiding under his arms, thrown over his face. "Shall I continue?"

Tony sighed, heavily, and raised himself up on his elbows. "Funny thing, babe. As much as you and that fantastic tongue of yours turn me on, the fact that my roommate — your brother — and your roommate — my friend—have now seen my dick while it was in your mouth, just seems to kill the mood a little bit. In fact, just the mention of Thor kinda makes my dick shrink."

Loki glanced down, pursed his lips. "I see that." He grinned and moved up to kiss Tony's lips, though Tony didn't return the kiss. "I tried."

Tony waited for Loki to remove himself from him before pulling his pants back on. "A valiant effort, too. Maybe later." Pictures of Thor's horrified face flashed through his mind. "Maybe not," he muttered to himself.

_ "Hey, Tony! Got some Mac and cheese out here. You like it with cut up little wieners, don't ya? Or is that Loki's preference?" _ Outside Loki's door, Clint giggled like a little boy.

Tony stood and zipped up his jeans. "I'm gonna kill him." He started to charge the door but was stopped by Loki, who pushed him back.

"You will not. It was a joke. Come now, Anthony. You are a better man than to be rifled by a poorly timed, and unfunny crack like that." Loki slipped his hand in Tony's, opened the door and stepped out, glancing at Clint and Thor sitting on the sofa together. "Clint, you should know better than to push a man already on edge." He nudged Tony ahead of him into the kitchen when he stopped to glare at Clint. "And, believe me when I say, there is nothing  _ little _ about Anthony Stark."

Thor let out a loud booming laugh when Clint choked on his Mac and cheese.

* * *

Frigga greeted Thor and Loki the next morning in front of the Richmond house. She could hardly contain her excitement that they showed up together, in the same car, and it warmed her heart to hear both of her sons' laughter and see their smiles, as they exited Thor's truck.

The first thing Thor wanted to do was eat, which didn't surprise anyone. But it did disgust Loki, who had watched Thor stuff his face with a stack of pancakes, a mound of scrambled eggs and three pieces of toast before they left the campus. Loki wanted a nap. When Frigga questioned why, he told her Thor's annoyingly loud pop music — thank you, Jane — kept him up the whole drive and he hadn't slept well the night before. She questioned him further about his insomnia and he told her he was just anxious about seeing Odin and having to tell him about Tony. Thor coughed a little around his eggs at this and Loki gave him a dirty look over Frigga's head.

In truth, Loki never got to sleep because Tony wouldn't let him. By the time midnight rolled around, the genius had become very frisky and couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend. Around two-thirty in the morning, Thor — fed up with the noises coming from Tony's room — made them go back to Loki's room.

Later, they ate dinner, just the three of them. Odin was at a last minute meeting before the holiday and arrived home after eleven that night. Loki heard him come up the stairs and head straight to Thor's room.

Loki scolded himself for being a chicken. He ended his video chat with Tony earlier than he had planned to — upsetting Tony since they had yet to get to the "fun stuff" — and pretended to be asleep when Odin poked his head into his bedroom. Loki already knew Odin wasn't going to take his news well, so if he could postpone talking to him a little longer, he would.

The next day, he was sitting in Frigga's library, barely paying attention to the book he was trying to read. He was more focused on the text conversation he was having with Tony. He chuckled when halfway through a mostly normal conversation Tony asked him what he was wearing.

_ L: Really, Anthony? It's the middle of the day. And still chilly. _

**T: Aw that mean u got a lot of clothes on? Bummer**

_ L: You can wait until tomorrow _

**T: Thats wut u thnk**

Loki heard footsteps that weren't the pounding stomp of Thor's or Frigga's light step. He quickly sent off a text to Tony, ending the chat and went back to pretending to read the book.

Odin stepped in after knocking lightly on the door. "There you are." Loki looked up from the book, but said nothing. "Thor said I would find you in here." The older man walked further into the room, glancing around at the shelves stacked with an extensive collection Frigga had been collecting all of her life, inhaling the heavy scent of old paper and leather. "You did always love to while away the hours in Frigga's library. You've inherited your mother's love of literature."

Loki turned a page and couldn't resist. "Considering I'm not in a position to inherit anything from Frigga, in the way you mean, I would say she more  _ nurtured _ my love for reading."

Odin suppressed his quick spark of temper. With his hands folded behind his back, he moved closer to Loki and the circle of oversized chairs in the center of the room surrounding a small coffee table. He motioned to the chair adjacent to Loki. "May I?"

Loki realized there was no escape this time, and nodded.

Odin sat, his arms resting on his thighs, fully facing Loki. "So…how are your classes progressing this semester?"

_ Here we go again _ , Loki thought, still not lowering his novel or moving his legs from their position hanging over the arm of the chair in which he sat. "Fine, thank you."

"I never asked; how were your grades in the last semester?"

"Good. I received A's, in all of my classes."

"Is that so? That's wonderful!"

Loki clamped down on the surge of irritation at Odin's surprise. Clearly, Odin never closely followed his progress while he was at the boarding school either. "Thank you," he said unenthusiastically.

"Your first year of college is almost over, Loki. Has it been a good one?"

Loki pondered that for a moment, thought immediately of Tony and a small smile formed across his lips. "It has had its moments. Some of them good, some of them bad, and some of them a living Hel on earth."

Odin shifted uncomfortably in his chair when Loki glanced sideways toward him on the last of his statement. "I hope it continues to be good for you." He waited for Loki to look at him again so he could send him an encouraging smile, but Loki's eyes never left his book. "So, your mother tells me you have news for me?"

That made Loki pause. His eyes rose to Odin's face, an expectant look aimed his way. "Uh…yes, I do." Hesitantly, Loki folded the book closed and dropped it on the table in front of him. He swung his legs to plant his feet on the floor.

"Am I to guess? Is it good or bad?"

"I suppose that would depend on your point of view."

Odin's brows drew together. "How do you mean?"

Loki sighed. "Well, from  _ my _ point of view it's great; from yours…perhaps not so much." Odin said nothing, sat back and crossed his legs. Loki inhaled deeply. "You remember Anthony Stark?"

Odin frowned in thought for a moment. "That would be Thor's roommate, yes?" Loki nodded. "Of course, I remember. What about him?"

"I'm dating him."

Odin didn't move for several moments, his face frozen in an odd expression. His eyebrows were up, his eyes blank, his mouth in a thin straight line. "That is your news?" he said finally, his voice low and soft.

"Yes."

Gradually, his eyebrows lowered until they came together in the middle of his forehead. "And your mother knows this? And Thor?"

"Yes," Loki said with another nod. "I called mother myself, but she had already guessed there was…someone in my life. And Thor…well, Thor has a bad habit of walking through doors without knocking," he added with a smirk.

"Is this funny to you?"

Loki's eyes fell from Odin's for a moment, his smirk melting into a grin, before returning to Odin's one-eyed gaze. "No."

Odin's face had hardened. "Do you find it amusing to embarrass me this way?"

Loki chuckled darkly. "Interesting how news about _ my _ life embarrasses  _ you _ ."

Odin practically had steam sprouting from his ears. He uncrossed his legs and lurched forward. "Did I or did I not specifically tell you that you were to no longer share your bed with anymore men?"

Loki sighed, as if the conversation was a big burden — which it was. "You did. However, I am not sharing my bed with  _ men _ , only  _ one  _ man, and at times, I share his. Also, it has been some time now that I've not paid any attention to your  _ commands _ . I do not see why you are surprised I did not obey this one."

"Gods be damned, Loki!" Odin jumped up, his face tomato red, just as Thor walked in.

"Dinner is ready." He paused after making his announcement, only then noticing the way Odin was towering over Loki, who looked very unimpressed by the action.

Odin stormed toward Thor, shoved past him. "I will deal with  _ you _ later. Frigga!"

"What have I done?" He asked Loki, his blond brows drawn together, his arms spread. "All I said was dinner was ready."

Loki stood, slipped his hands into his charcoal-colored slacks, and shrugged as he made his way toward the door. "I told him about Anthony."

"And you still live and breathe?"

"Ha," Loki deadpanned as Thor wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders. He jostled Loki a little, chuckled.

"Don't worry, brother. He will come around eventually."

With a smirk, thinking of Tony, Loki said, "That's what you think."

* * *

"I don't give a damn who can hear me, Frigga! Nor do I care what Loki  _ thinks _ he feels for this, this  _ man. I will not allow this! _ "

"Husband, please, calm yourself. You're going to make yourself faint."

Loki and Thor walked into World War III when they entered the dining room. Odin, still red-faced, was roaring at Frigga, as his wife tried unsuccessfully to quiet him down. Loki had had enough.

"This stops now," Loki murmured.

"Loki, don't —" Thor tried to hold Loki back but Loki shook his hand off and stomped further into the room. He slammed his palms to the cherry wood dining table to get Odin's attention, making the plates and glasses rattle for a moment.

"Enough!" Odin and Frigga stared wide-eyed at him. "You do not get to tell me what to do anymore, Odin! I am of age. I may do as I please!"

"Not under my watch you won't!" Odin tried to move to Loki, but Frigga, afraid he would strike her son, moved her body in front of his.

"Stop this, both of you!" She pressed a hand to Odin's chest and held out her other arm toward Loki, whom had moved forward ready to face off with Odin.

Thor laid a hand Loki's arm, tugged lightly. "Loki…stop." Thor's expression turned pleading when Loki's head snapped around. "Please. Think of mother," he said softly. For a moment, Loki nearly gave in to Thor's request. Then Odin spoke.

"It ends as of this moment, Loki. No son of mine will be shaming his family like this." Odin shoved Frigga behind him, but was still held back from rushing forward by her strong grasp.

Thor mouthed 'no' to his brother, his fingers tightened around his thin arm, when he saw the way Loki’s had darkened, his emerald eyes flashed then narrowed. Loki turned and aimed the look at Odin, his lips curved up in a dark smirk.

"Good then, I am  _ not _ your son."

Behind Odin, Frigga wept. But she still held on to his hand and forearm, keeping him back when he surged forward toward Loki. Odin grunted with the effort of trying to free himself from his wife's hold. He pointed toward the front of the house. "Out."

"No, Odin —"

"Father, please —"

_ "Out!" _ He shouted again, hushing Frigga and Thor. "Get out of my house and off of my land. And don't come back until you're ready to behave the way a son of Odin is expected."

"No, Odin, you cannot." Frigga moved in front of him again, her tiny hands fisting in his shirtfront. "He is mine, too. You cannot decide —"

Odin's fingers curled around her arms and shook her enough to have her hands dropping from his shirt and curling in the air. "You will hold your tongue, woman! I have already made the decision."

"He is  _ my _ son, too —!"

"I said, quiet!" Odin's arm rose.

And chaos ensued. Male voices shouted and overlapped, a woman screamed. Thor lunged forward on instinct, tackling his father to the floor. Frigga cringed away from her husband's physical threat, a short scream passing through her lips when Loki took her in his arms and twisted his body, moving her from harm's way.

"Are you all right?" Loki asked his mother, righting her on her feet again. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she pressed a hand to his pale one.

"Yes. Thank you." Loki nodded numbly and she drew him into a tight embrace.

"Remove yourself from me, Thor." Odin shoved at Thor and he got to his feet. He pressed a booted foot to Odin's chest and his father sputtered angrily. "What are you doing, boy? Let me up!"

"You were going to hit my mother." Thor's voice was low, a snarl.

"My  _ wife _ . And that is our business. Now let me up!"

Thor added pressure to Odin's chest and the older man's head fell back as he groaned in pain. "You will not do that again, father, in my presence or otherwise."

"Who do you think you are speaking to,  _ young  _ Odinson? Let. Me. Up."

Thor's jaw clenched but when Frigga laid a hand on his arm, a silent request to let him up, he obliged. Neither he or Loki, nor Frigga, helped the Odin get to his feet. Once he straightened, Odin glared at Loki, standing behind Thor, next to Frigga, her arm around his waist.

"I told you to get out."

"He goes, I go."

Odin raised one widened blue eye to Thor and immediately waved him off. "This has nothing to do with you, Thor."

"He is my brother, he is a member of this family. It has  _ everything _ to do with me. You want him to leave, I will go with him. And I will not return until he is able."

Frigga started forward but Loki stopped her with a raised hand, and stepped forward himself. "Thor, you don't have to do this," he said, moving to Thor's side.

"I do," he responded, his gaze never leaving Odin's. "Father must understand he cannot treat you this way." He looked at Loki now. "You have found love, brother. That should be a reason to celebrate, not a reason to banish you from your home. From now on," he addressed Odin directly, "your treatment of Loki reflects your treatment of me."

Loki closed his eyes, shook his head. "Thor —"

"This does not involve you, Thor," Odin repeated, his voice rising. "Your place is here; Loki's is not. Get out. Now," he said to Loki.

"Then we both go." Thor turned, absently kissed his mother's cheek and started out of the room. "Get your belongings, Loki. We leave now." He left the room and Loki turned to his mother.

"I am so sorry."

Frigga smiled through her tears, her chin quivering as Loki pressed her hands to his mouth. "You've nothing to apologize for. Go. He will not wait for you." Loki wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek and left the room, never once glancing back at Odin. Once both of her sons were gone, Frigga looked at Odin, her tears drying on her cheeks in streaks. "You've driven both of my sons away. I hope you are proud of yourself."

"Thor took himself away; if he hadn't stepped in —"

"If he hadn't stepped in, you would have struck me in front of them! Is that  _ really _ the better option for you, husband?"

Odin sighed, leaned against the abandoned dinner table. "Well, I…I apologize for  _ that _ , but that is all I am apologizing for. I won't let Loki shame this family with that kind of behavior."

"The only one who need worry about shaming this family is  _ you _ , Odin! You cannot change what your son feels. You cannot  _ threaten _ him to be what  _ you  _ want him to be. This is who he is, and I, for one, accept him in any way, shape, or form. If you cannot, then you will lose much more than the respect and love of your children."

She turned to leave and Odin reached for her. "Frigga, what are you saying? This is for his own good and the good of the family."

"No!" She rounded on him, unable to free herself from his grasp. "It was for the good of  _ you _ . And I do not want to stand around and be witness to it."

Odin's grip tightened. "What — Frigga!"

"Leave me be, Odin." She shook him loose, new tears filling her eyes. "I cannot even look at you right now." She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, then a palm to her mouth, her turning stomach. "I will be in my room. Just…just leave me.”


	23. The Definition of Gay, Thor Doesn't Get It, and Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his anger at Odin, Thor injures himself and Loki takes him to the hospital, where he has a short discussion with Darcy about his sexuality. And, later, Tony wakes up to a birthday surprise.

Loki got behind the wheel of Thor's truck, as Thor was too upset to drive. He had become so frustrated while packing his things that he punched a wall in his bedroom, leaving a gaping hole for someone else to fix. They rode in silence, but Loki could see Thor was in pain and severely injured. Without telling him where they were going, Loki drove straight to a hospital.

Thor was furious, of course, but when a nurse passing by saw them arguing, then spotted his bloodied knuckles, she forced him inside and into a bed to be examined. While they waited, Loki texted Tony to let him know what was happening. An hour later, they were still waiting, and Jane rushed in with flushed cheeks and tears in her eyes. Not far behind were Darcy and Tony.

In the waiting room, Loki told Tony the whole story, from his conversation with Odin in the library to the confrontation in the dining room. After, Tony pursed his lips in thought. "Our dads sure don't know how to deal with things like normal adults, do they?"

Loki chuckled and the fingers of his right hand toyed with the fingers of Tony's right hand. But his smile faded quickly. "I wish he had not gone after mother. He was angry with me. She should not have stepped in."

Tony's left hand rested on Loki's shoulder. He lifted one finger to stroke Loki's jaw. "Loki, she stepped in because she was trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself against Odin," he answered stubbornly. "She should have let me."

Tony's hand went to Loki's chin, forcefully turning Loki's downcast face to his. "Hey, Hamlet, don't you remember when he nearly killed you?" His grip on Loki's chin loosened and his hand fell to his shoulder again, when those emerald eyes started to glisten. "There wasn't anything you could've done to stop Frigga. Even the blond freight train wouldn't have been able to stop her."

Loki grinned sadly at that. Near tears, he leaned his head against Tony's, sinking into his arms when they went around his thin frame. Tony kissed his hair and rested his head on Loki's. They sat like that for awhile, eventually falling into a light sleep. When Loki opened his eyes, Darcy had taken the seat directly across from them. He frowned at her and sat up. Tony moved to rest his head on Loki's shoulder and curl himself around Loki's arm, but he didn't wake up.

"Has something happened?"

Darcy shook her head, her dark curls, spilling out from the bright turquoise knit beanie she wore, bounced around her shoulders. "Nah, I just felt like I was invading their time together. So I came out here." Her smile grew showing big white teeth. "And found you guys cuddling."

Loki chuckled softly. He saw Darcy's blue eyes focus on Tony, almost narrowing, and turned to look down at him himself. "What are you looking at?"

"How did you do it?" she asked, her voice full of what sounded like wonder.

"Do what?"

"How did you get Tony Stark to commit? Nobody has ever been able to do it. Is it because he didn't know he was gay?" She turned those big blue eyes on Loki and asked the question like she was asking if he wanted a piece of gum.

He grinned. "You are under the assumption that people only fall into the two categories of 'gay' or 'straight'."

Darcy's face contorted. "Tsch, yeah! Well, I mean, I know  _ you _ don't."

"Do you?" Loki raised an eyebrow, crossed one long leg over the other, careful not to jostle or move a still-sleeping Tony.

"Yeah, 'cause you were with Bucky then Maria and now Tony. So you're bi, right?"

Loki shrugged. "If that is the name you wish you apply to it."

Darcy tilted her head to the side and mimicked Loki's position, crossing her legs. "What would you call it?" she challenged.

"I don't attach any labels to myself, dear. Others seem more inclined, and happy, to do it for me."

"But you guys…" She aimed a black-polished finger at him then Tony, back and forth a few times. "You and Tony, you do it a lot, right? I mean that's what I  _ heard _ ."

Loki couldn't help the curve of his lips. He glanced down at Tony when the sleeping man buried his nose into the sleeve of Loki's sweater for a brief moment. "You heard as in from someone else or you heard as in you were eavesdropping outside my door?"

Darcy made a horrified face. "Eww, gross, no! I meant like gossip. I. Hear.  _ Everything _ , Loki. That's why I'm so surprised that Tony has been with you so long. Even when he was with Pepper it was only for a month or a little over a month, at the most."

"Is that so?"

She nodded knowingly, almost wisely, like she was teaching him a lesson. "So what did you do, huh? Did you use magic on him? Did you put him under some spell of yours?" She wiggled her fingers, like a magician.

Loki's chin lowered. "Your jest suggests the only way Anthony Stark could fall in love is if he was tricked into it."

Darcy's shoulders and hands lifted in an innocent gesture. "I'm just saying, as far as I know, you're the first person he's ever said he's loved. Besides himself, of course." Loki smiled, chuckled, and nodded his head more in acknowledgement than agreement. "So…?"

Loki lifted his green eyes to hers and smiled politely. "Sorry — Darcy, is it?" She nodded. "I'm afraid I am not inclined to discuss the details of my relationship with you. I mean no offense. But I especially won't discuss it when the other half of said relationship is awake and listening."

Darcy blinked and her mouth fell open as her eyes went to Tony.

"Aw, man!" Tony sat up and playfully shoved Loki. "How did you know?"

Loki cocked his head to the side. "I believe I am familiar as to when you are awake or asleep after four months, Anthony. Also, you laughed when Darcy said you've never loved anyone but yourself."

"Shit, I gave myself away. You're no fun." He shoved Loki weakly again, but Loki caught him by the wrist and held onto his hand as they exchanged genial, loving smiles. Darcy made a gagging sound.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross." Darcy stood and stretched her arms over her head. "All right, I'm going to go find some coffee."

"I take mine black with two sugars," Tony called out.

"Uh-huh." She disappeared for only a moment before popping her head back in the room. "You want anything, Loki?" He declined and she disappeared. Once she was gone again, Tony tugged on Loki's ear.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"Get  _ me _ to commit." Tony set his elbow on the back of his chair, resting his cheek against the back of his hand. "I've managed to avoid that my whole life. Pepper tried her damndest to get me to call her my girlfriend for two years and I managed to string her along and never do it. And then…you and your skinny ass come along."

Loki smirked, turning his head to look at Tony. "I hope it was more than my  _ skinny ass _ that made you want to commit."

Tony chuckled. "Well?"

Loki laughed loudly. "I did nothing. You forget, I did not care for you upon our first meeting. And it took two months after that for me to speak to you as if you weren't a pest buzzing about my head."

Tony's fingers slipped into Loki's raven hair at the nape of his neck and started pulling him closer. "Got over that quick, didn't ya?" he said facetiously before claiming Loki's lips with his. Loki's hand moved swiftly to the back of Tony's head as he returned the kiss fervently. It took Jane clearing her throat twice to break them apart.

"Sorry, but Thor is asking for you, Loki."

Loki got to his feet, swiping his fingers over his lips. He glanced over his shoulder at Tony as he started out of the room, a frown on his face, as he licked his lips again. "What did you eat before you came here? Tastes like…cake?"

Tony shrugged. "I got an early birthday gift. I couldn't wait," he said before grinning.

"Eww, you could taste it?" Jane said with a grimace. She shuddered and moved to take Loki's seat.

"It's not like I regurgitated it."

"Eww!" Jane slapped a hand to his arm as Loki rolled his eyes. Tony's laugh echoed in the room as Loki headed down the hallway.

* * *

 

Loki pulled back the curtain Thor's bed was hidden behind. Thor was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to button up his shirt with one hand, the other was wrapped thickly in ace bandages, his fingers barely able to wiggle.

"Are they releasing you?" Loki asked as he pulled the curtain closed again.

Thor glanced up and nodded. Loki could see the frustration on his face. "Yes. Nothing is broken, just severely bruised." He let out an aggravated noise and dropped his hand. He barely met Loki's eyes when his brother moved in front of him to finish buttoning up his shirt.

"You shouldn't have done this," Loki said softly.

Thor's face darkened. "I had to."

"No, you didn't." Loki asserted as he finished buttoning the dark blue dress shirt and stepped back to pick up one of Thor's boots. He sat next to him and motioned for Thor to give him his foot. "What good is it going to do to have Odin angry at both of us? And we've left mother with him. You cannot be everyone's hero, Thor." He jerked, his eyes snapping up to Thor when the older man snatched his foot, his shoe still unlaced, from Loki's grasp.

His face in an angry frown, Thor tried to tie the laces himself and struggled to get a hold on them.

"Stop being so stubborn." Loki took Thor's foot back and finished tying the laces. "I never said I did not appreciate you standing up to Odin. I do. And I thank you for not stepping in before I needed you to. But throwing your fist through a wall was not the smartest reaction you could have had."

Thor grumbled under his breath as Loki moved on to the other foot. "I was angry."

Loki met his gaze, cocked an eyebrow. "You don't say." He released Thor's foot and grinned when Thor couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

"I do not understand his thinking, Loki. Honestly…" he glanced at Loki sheepishly, shrugged, "I cannot comprehend, myself, your attraction to Tony Stark — not men, just him — but it is not my place to question whom you choose to love. And, I would hope, if the situation were reversed, you would not begrudge my relationship with Jane."

"I think we will revisit my attraction to Anthony later," he said with a small smirk. "Quite frankly, I don't know what Jane sees in  _ you _ ." He chuckled when Thor sent him a hurt look. "You are brutish, impulsive, quick-tempered, and prone to pouting for days when things do not go your way."

"Are you sure you are not speaking of yourself?" Thor asked with a mock glare.

Loki's shoulders shook with his laugh.  _ "However," _ he stressed with a grin, "you are also a strong, warm presence, and deeply protective of what you love. I assume she falls under that category. Though I do hope you are much more gentle with her than you are with everyone else. At times, I don't think you know your own strength."

"No, I am aware." He grinned, pleased, and he blushed only a little when Loki set his eyes on him. "She does not care for when I am gentle."

Loki grimaced. "Gods, Thor! I did not need to know that."

Thor rolled back with laughter, needling Loki's side with his elbow. "Remind me again what those sounds were coming from Tony's room the other night? And what I  _ saw _ earlier that day?" Loki laughed and pushed him away. Their laughter slowly died and Thor sighed deeply. "What do you see in him?"

"Who…? Anthony?"

"Yes."

"You have lived with him for two years, Thor. Do you not like him?"

"No, it's not that," Thor said with a shake of his head. He glanced at his brother when he raised his eyebrows in question. "I do like him, very much. But…you have just said it, brother: I have shared the same quarters with him for two years. I have seen a parade of females, including the lady Pepper, come and go from his room quite often, sometimes more than one at a time."

Loki snorted out a breath through his nose. "Are you trying to make me angry, Thor?"

"No, Loki. I am trying to warn you. I have seen him be careless with other's hearts time and time again. I do not wish to see you get hurt. I know you care about him, but I wish you to ask yourself if he is worth the trouble this relationship is causing our family —"

"He loves me," Loki said, turning bright green eyes to Thor's blue ones. Thor straightened, sat back and Loki's eyes never wavered from his, almost challenging him to argue. "Have you seen that? Have you seen him with someone longer than a night, a few weeks? From what I'm told, even Pepper didn't last more than a month at a time." He paused to take a breath. "Thor, I know you're concerned about me and Odin. But, the truth is, he and I would have these problems, whether or not Anthony was in my life. You know this."

"Why, because of the truth behind your adoption? Do you plan to hold that against father forever, Loki? You were told it was not his idea, were you not?"

"But he let it happen!" Loki scoffed and got to his feet. "I cannot make you understand how I feel, Thor. You do not understand what it is like to feel that you do not belong. Not anywhere." He shrugged, almost helpless. "We had two different fathers, you and I."

"We had the same father, Loki."

"No. You had a father who loved you and encouraged you and pushed you to be everything you wanted. I had a father who pushed me, yes, to behave, to act according to his rules, but there was always a block between us, a wall that kept him from ever truly accepting me the way he did you. I know now that wall was the fact that no matter how much he claimed to love me, he  _ never  _ wanted me — not like mother did. And it is not I that he wants to follow in his footsteps. Only you, Thor. All he wanted from me was to make sure I did nothing to embarrass him and jeopardize his career. Even now, that is all he wants from me. And you will, too, someday, if you are to, in fact, follow in his path."

Thor stood and took Loki by the arms. "Loki, I want nothing from you but for you to be happy."

Loki's grin was slow and toothy. "I  _ am _ happy, Thor. In fact, I've not been this happy since…since before I was told of Odin's lies."

Thor sighed and dropped his hands. "And I presume Tony is a reason for that?"

"He is one of the foremost." Loki's eyes narrowed slightly but he continued to smile. "Have you not noticed a change in him at all the past few months?"

"I have." Thor nodded and smiled. "Quite a feat, I'm told. So congratulations." Loki laughed and they both turned when the curtain was pulled aside again, this time to the very end of it.

"Odinson, Thor?"

"Yes?" Thor stepped forward toward the male nurse. He handed him his copy of his receipt and a prescription for pain medication.

"I know you're a big guy and all, but go easy on those painkillers, okay? You're free to go."

"Thank you." Thor took the papers and gave him a polite smile.

"Take care of him," he said to Loki. "Bye now."

Loki helped Thor get his jacket on and they started out of the room. Thor waved and nodded his thanks to the other nurses at the nurses' station, all smiling back at him dreamily and batting their eyes. Loki rolled his eyes and pushed Thor through the door.

"Loki. Don't be angry at me for this—"

"That doesn't sound foreboding at all," Loki responded dryly.

Thor grinned awkwardly. "I know father spoke to you before about…uh, your tendency for taking men to bed…?"

"Gods, Thor," he scoffed in undertones. "That was your fault, by the way. If you had kept your nose out of my business —"

"Yes, I know, Loki. I already apologized for that. What I am asking is — you are not purposely in a relationship with Tony just to anger father…are you?"

Loki stopped, gaped at Thor with wide green eyes. "I don't believe you just asked me that."

Thor scratched at his head anxiously. "You are well-known for your tricks, brother. It is not beyond the realm of possibilities that you would —"

"I will grant that I am prone to a few pranks here and there, Thor, and that I particularly enjoyed irking Odin when I was child, but I would never deliberately toy with someone else's emotions. Particularly not someone whose emotions are as fragile as Anthony's can be. And not just to rile Odin's ire. I can do that in other ways. Do you think that poorly of me?"

"Calm down, Loki." Thor took him by the arm and started down the hallway again. "By Odin's beard, you're as sensitive as a woman sometimes." Loki let out a loud offended gasp and, forgetting about Thor's injured hand, shoved him against the wall. Despite his surprise at Loki's strength, and the fear of hitting his already sore hand, Thor laughed and followed his pouting brother to the waiting room.

* * *

 

On the morning of April 4th, Tony woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and forest, with a hint of…mint? He groaned, not yet wanting to open his eyes. He giggled softly when something fluttered against his cheek. He sighed contentedly when a cool body sidled up to his warm one, damp lips pressed to his cheek, nibbled at his ear.

_ Anthony… _

"No, not yet…good dream." He rolled onto his side and pulled the body closer, burying his face in the crook of its owner's neck, and slid his hand down the spine. His fingers bumped into the elastic band of pajama pants and one eye lifted open. "Why you wearing pants? You just killed my morning boner." Tony rolled away onto his other side, putting his back to Loki. Loki chuckled and curled himself around Tony from behind.

"Happy birthday, Anthony."

"Hmph, some birthday. I wanted sex for breakfast. It was the only thing I asked for. And you have pants on."

"I can take them off, love."

Tony felt Loki's hand moving behind him, tugging the tie of the pants, and then shifting them over his hips. He scoffed, still pretending to be mad, as the bed moved and bounced while Loki tried to kick the pants off of his legs. Once he was naked, Loki wrapped himself around Tony again.

"There. I had to put them on to go out and make your coffee. Don't you want to drink it?"

"Maybe later." Tony rolled to his back again and yanked Loki over him. "I want my birthday gift first." Loki's laugh was silenced when Tony lifted his mouth to his. Loki pulled the covers over their heads and they didn't come up for air for another hour.

After, they lay side by side, panting, the sheet and comforter tangled between their legs. Tony reached a hand out to the coffee mug on his nightstand. "My coffee's cold." When he turned to look at Loki his bottom lip was popped out.

"You're the one who wanted your present first." Loki poked his bottom lip with his finger and turned onto his side. "I thought we could skip our classes and spend the whole day in bed. We've not done that in some time."

Tony shifted closer, nuzzling into Loki. "You're such a good boyfriend," he said as if he were petting a dog. Loki scoffed and shoved him away. "Hey. I didn't push you around on your birthday." Tony fixed his pillow and smoothed the sheets around him.

"No, you licked frosting off my nipples," Loki pointed out as he settled onto his stomach and pulled the sheet Tony had just smoothed to cover his naked body.

"And you loved every minute of it. Babe, I'd totally love to stay here and do nothing but make you walk funny for a week…"

"Promises, promises, Anthony." Loki snickered when Tony slapped his ass.

"But I can't. I have to go see Banner at one."

"What?" Loki's head came up off the pillow. "Why?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. He probably wants to check on what I've gotten done with all that makeup work he gave me. Got it all done, by the way. And he said he had some favor to ask me."

Loki dropped his head back to the pillow, face-first, and groaned. "Well, that ruins my plans. I suppose I can still defrost the lasagna for dinner."

"You're gonna make me lasagna?" Tony laughed and pulled Loki to him again, kissed him deeply. "I love you." He hugged Loki close and moved himself until the long pale body was under his. He nudged Loki's legs apart with his knee and ground himself against him, making his boyfriend moan then laugh.

"Anthony…"

"What?" Tony reached down between their bodies and began to stroke Loki.

"I thought you had to…" Loki chuckled softly when Tony disappeared under the sheet, moaned when he felt his tongue licking at his entrance.

"Had to what?" Tony's voice was small and muffled, but Loki only responded with a breathy gasp as Tony pushed a finger into him.

"Mmm…Anthony…I thought it was  _ your _ birthday…" Loki managed when Tony took him into his mouth. Tony hummed in agreement, slipped another finger into Loki. "Unh, Tony…" He gasped again, in surprise this time, when Tony's head popped up from under the sheet and he nipped at Loki's lips.

"Don't 'Tony' me yet." He shifted himself, gripped Loki's hips, and then slid himself all the way inside him. Loki's mouth opened on a cry but Tony silenced him with his own mouth.

"Move, Anthony. Please…" Loki begged once Tony broke the kiss.

Tony smiled against Loki's neck, licked a trail up to his ear. "Please what…?"

Loki groaned and tried to move his hips. "You're cruel."

Tony giggled. "I know. Say it anyway." Loki lowered his head until he could look into Tony's eyes. He smirked and shook his head.

"No."

"But it's my birthday," Tony said with a pout.

Loki laughed. "Then do whatever you want. Just move!"

Tony pulled out almost all the way then plunged himself back in. "Like that?"

Loki's body curled into itself and he drew himself up, his fingers pressing firmly into the skin at Tony's shoulders. "Ah, yes…again, Anthony…" Tony did as Loki asked and he fell back to the bed. When Tony did it again, Loki's hand flew out and his fingers wrapped around one of the bars of the headboard until his knuckles went white.

"Ohh, Loki…" Tony's hips pumped and the bed banged against the wall with every thrust. He flung the sheet clinging to him off his back and pushed up to his knees, lifting Loki's hips with him. Sweat formed across his forehead as he drove himself into Loki. He smiled as his name spilled from Loki's lips in a current of moans and gasps until he finally reached his peak. Tony rode out his own orgasm then collapsed onto Loki's sweat-slicked body.

"I thought…you had…an appointment," Loki said between breaths.

"I had some time to kill. Ow," he said softly when Loki slapped a hand to his back. He chuckled when Loki shoved him away and moved to separate their bodies. They laid still a little longer until their breath returned to normal.

Loki started to get off the bed, but Tony's arm snaked around his waist and yanked him back, making Loki nearly scream.

"Where are you going?" Tony grumbled as he cuddled into Loki.

"I was going to shower. Get off me. You're all sweaty." Loki shoved at Tony but he wouldn't budge. Instead he moved a leg over both of Loki's trapping him. "Anthony."

"I'm gonna get up in a second to shower and go to my appointment."

"Wonderful. Let me go."

"No," he nearly whined. "I don't want you to leave yet."

"You do realize the moment you walk out that door I am going to get up and return to my own room, don't you?"

"No. I want you to stay in my bed." Tony pushed himself up and swung a leg over Loki, straddling his lap. And pinned down his arms. Loki's eyes moved to look pointedly at each of his arms and legs.

"Um, I don't believe we have reached the point in our relationship when I would let you tie me up, Anthony. And I don't know that we ever would either."

"I'm not gonna tie you up, babe. Although, I do like where your mind went. We'll try that some other time. No, I want you to stay right here, in my bed, while I'm gone. So when I get back we can just pick up right where we left off." Tony grinned and kissed Loki. "Consider it another birthday present."

"You're getting an awful lot of gifts from me today."

"What can I say? I'm a lucky guy. Will you stay?"

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do I get to shower at all?"

"Why? You don't want to smell like me?" Loki blinked twice at him, said nothing. Tony made scoffing noise. "Fine, you can shower. But straight back here, butt-naked, got it?"

Loki let out another breath and shook his head. "You owe me so big for my birthday next year."

"Deal." Tony kissed him once last time and jumped off the bed.


	24. Tutors and Teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reluctantly agrees to tutor one of Dr. Banner’s students…and gets a little more than he bargained for.

With a huge grin on his face, Tony made his way to Dr. Banner's office located in the science building. So far this had been the best birthday he had ever had, including his eighteenth, which he celebrated with a bottle of Jack and the two girls who lived in the dorm down the hall from him at the time. He was whistling a little to himself as he stepped into the hallway and turned the corner for Banner's office. He knocked and opened the door before Banner had a chance to answer.

"Hello, Tony. Come on in and have a seat." Banner turned away from his computer and folded his hands in front of him.

Tony plopped himself into the chair across from the scientist. "What's up, Dr. B?"

Banner removed his glasses. "How is all that extra work coming along?"

"Done," Tony answered with a cocky shrug of his shoulders. "I finished it yesterday. I don't plan on working much this weekend."

"Why's that? Got big plans?"

Tony nodded, smiling. "It's my birthday today. I'm having a party on Saturday."

"Oh. Well, happy birthday."

"Thanks! I'll bring that work to class on Monday. I didn't feel like bringing it today." He started to get up. "Is that all you needed?"

"Nope. Park it," Banner said as he motioned with his glasses for Tony to sit back down. He did with a heavy sigh and propped his feet on the corner of Banner's desk. "I know you don't need it but how would you like some extra credit?"

"Like you just said, I don't need it." Tony spread his lips wide, showing Banner his teeth in a cheeky smile. The doctor laughed.

"Okay, let me put it this way: you do me a favor, earn some extra credit in my classes for it, and I might just consider your request to work in my lab after you graduate."

Tony's feet hit the floor with a bang. "Are you serious?" Banner nodded. Tony started to smile then stopped, narrowed his eyes. "Wait…what's the favor?"

Banner grinned. "I've got a new student in my calculus class."

Tony made a face. "New student? The semester is half over. How does someone start halfway through?"

"Don't ask me, man. She probably knows somebody who knows somebody or she's got a rich dad — um…" Banner caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Hey." Tony aimed a finger at Banner. "I  _ earned _ my way into this school, thank you very much."

Banner smiled apologetically. "Sorry. That was mean."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved him off. "Don't tell me you want me to tutor her."

The older scientist removed his glasses again and lifted his shoulders. "Would it help if I said please?" Tony groaned and dramatically fell back in his chair, letting his arms dangle at his sides, his legs collapse like they were broken. "Come on, Tony. A few hours a week until she's caught up won't hurt you."

"Why me?" he asked straightening in his seat. "I'm not even in that class."

Banner almost glared. "Really, Tony? Are you going to make me say it?"

"I'm gonna need a good reason to agree to do this."

"You mean besides the possibility of a job in my lab?"

"Yup," he said, lifting his shoulder and smiling in a move that read  _ Aren't I cute? _

Banner sighed, slipped his glasses back on, and laced his fingers together, resting his hands on his desk in front of him. "I'm asking you because you are a genius."

"And…?" Tony rolled his wrist, encouraging Banner to continue to heap praise on him.

"And my favorite student," Banner said blandly.

"Ever…?"

"Ever."

"Of all time?"

"Stark."

Tony chuckled. "All right fine, I'll do it."

Banner shook his head. "God, you're a pain in the ass, Tony."

Tony stood and snapped and clapped his hands together. "A pain in the ass that is a genius and about to do you a huge favor. Are you done with me? Because I've got a hot date at home who's waiting in my bed for me butt naked." Tony chuckled when Banner scowled and shuddered.

"That was way too much information, Tony."

"Don't be a hater, Brucie."

"Tony," Banner said in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Tony muttered, not sorry at all. "When am I supposed to meet with this chick?"

"I'm sure you think it's charming, but don't call women 'chicks,'" Banner said distractedly as he shuffled through some papers. "Can you take a few minutes out of your day and meet up with her tomorrow?"

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and groaned. "On the Friday of my birthday weekend? That's asking a lot, B. My man's already bummed we had to cancel our lunch plans today so I could come here. I don't know how he'll feel about possibly cancelling more plans to meet up with a  _ woman _ ."

Banner looked at him blankly. "You're her tutor, not her date. I'm sure  _ your man _ can tell the difference."

Tony rolled his eyes up and twirled a finger. "Whatever. Tell her to meet me at the library at noon," he said before turning toward the door.

"Tony?"

"Yeah…?"

Banner looked at the younger man over his glasses. "You think you might want to know the name of your new tutee?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, what is it?" He returned to the desk as Banner skimmed his papers again.

"Uh…Armstrong. Amora Armstrong."

* * *

The next day Tony met up with Loki after his class and they walked to the library together to meet this Amora. They sat on a low stone wall just outside the large brick building, Tony gulping down his black coffee with two sugars, still trying to wake up, and Loki sipping at his latte as he checked his missed text messages.

"Natasha's class was cancelled. She wants to know if we want to meet up with her for lunch by the Student Union in half an hour. Peggy will be there, too."

"Yeah, sure, sounds good."

Loki texted his response and slipped his phone into the pocket of his sweater. He looked at Tony and, for a moment, admired his handsome boyfriend, hiding behind his dark sunglasses. "So, who is it that Dr. Banner is having you tutor?"

Tony yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. "I dunno. Some chick — oh, I'm not supposed to call her that. Whatever. Anyway, she just started here."

Loki lowered his cup and licked coffee from his upper lip. "In the middle of the semester?"

"I know, right? That's what I said!"

Loki laughed softly at Tony's sudden excitement. "What are you tutoring her in again?"

"Calculus."

"Are you taking calculus?"

"No. But I took two levels in high school, and a couple more, higher up, here, so it should be a cinch. And Banner said he might give me a job in his lab. A shot at least," he added with a shrug and a smile.

Loki returned his smile. "That's wonderful, love. Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Kinda. I'm a little — well, not nervous, but close to it."

"Why would you be nervous?" Loki looked at Tony but couldn't tell if Tony was looking at him behind the dark glasses.

"First party in a while, first time having a drink in a while."

Loki reached up and smoothed back Tony's hair. He hadn't gotten a haircut in a while and if he didn't slick it up and back with gel, it tended to flop over his forehead, like it did today. "It is your birthday, darling. You should feel free to enjoy it any way you want."

Tony took Loki's hand in his, kissed the backs of his fingers, and lowered their joined hands between them. "I just don't want to drink too much. I've been doing really well."

"You will learn your limits. I will be there, so will the others, if you need help with that."

Tony squeezed his hand. "Thanks," he said before leaning forward and puckering his lips. Loki smiled and bent his head to meet them. As they pulled apart, a beautiful blonde strolled up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Tony turned his head and briefly looked over the top of his sunglasses at the blonde. "Oh. Hey. You must be Amora." He got to his feet and held out his hand. "Tony Stark."

"Amy, please. Amora sounds so mythological." She took Tony's hand, gave it a couple of shakes, but held on to it a little longer than was necessary. She tucked her hair behind her ear and batted her eyelashes which were coated heavily with black mascara.

Behind them Loki ran his eyes over Amy's outfit of black tights and a bright green long button-up shirt. Recognizing the signs of flirting, he stood with a small grin on his face. Tony reached behind him for Loki's arm and pulled him forward. "Okay. Amy. This is my boyfriend, Loki."

Amy looked at Loki, smiled flirtatiously and batted her eyelashes again. "Hi, Loki," she said holding out a slim-fingered hand to him. "Amy."

He gave it a quick shake. "Hello."

She looked at Tony again. "So should we go in?"

"Oh, no, we're not doing anything today!"

Amy didn't hide her disappointment very well. "We're not?"

"Hell no, woman. Are you crazy? It's Friday."

Loki caught Amy's look of surprise and chuckled. "Anthony has a strict rule about not doing any schoolwork on Fridays. You should feel flattered that he got himself out of bed today to come and meet you."

Amy giggled and Loki found himself having to fight an eye roll. "Well, then I am truly flattered."

Tony had to physically shake himself out of the confused staring he was aiming in Amy's direction. "Uh, yeah, so, we'll meet regularly about three hours before your class on Mondays and Wednesdays. But I can't this Monday, so we'll meet on Sunday just this once. If that works for you, of course. If not…"

She smiled again. "No, that sounds wonderful." She glanced at Loki then turned her body fully toward him. The buttons of her shirt were undone enough to show a peek of the black lacy bra she wore beneath it. "I hope you won't mind me taking up so much of your boyfriend's time."

One of Loki's brows went up. "I'm sure I'll manage to survive an hour or two without him," he responded flatly. Tony discreetly jabbed his elbow into Loki's side and tried not to laugh out loud.

"Good. Maybe we'll all become really close friends."

Tony looked pointedly at Loki with lifted eyebrows then cleared his throat. "Yeah, maybe — um, how about we meet around three on Sunday?"

Amy's face scrunched. "That late?"

"That's late?"

Loki chuckled. "Forgive him, once again, Amy. He does not wake up before noon if he can help it." Beside him Tony nodded and pointed a finger at his boyfriend, as if to say,  _ Yes, that _ . "But he will be sleeping especially late on Sunday, and most likely nursing a hangover."

"Hangover?" Tony turned his body to look at Loki. "I don't get hangovers, babe. I sleep it off."

Amy giggled softly, drawing both men's attention. "Why would you be hungover?"

"My birthday was yesterday, so my awesome boyfriend here…" He slipped his arm around Loki's waist and pulled him close, "is throwing a big dorm floor party for me tomorrow night. You should come by. You can meet everybody."

"Oh." She giggled again, making Loki frown. "Maybe I will. It sounds like fun. So I guess I'll see you guys then."

Tony dropped his arm from Loki's waist to lace his fingers with Loki’s long pale ones. "Okay, then. We'll see ya," Tony said as he started to pull Loki away. Loki smiled thinly at Amy.

"Bye."

They were a few yards away when Amy ran back. "Oh, wait!" They stopped and looked over their shoulders at her. "I forgot to give you my number. Just in case you ever need to get a hold of me."

"Oh, yeah," Tony released Loki's hand to reach into his pocket for his phone.

"Here. This'll work." Amy took his other hand and wrote her phone number on his palm. Over her head Tony looked at Loki. They shared an amused glance and this time Loki tried not to laugh out loud. "There."

"Let me give you mine." He held out his hand for the pen.

"No, that's fine. Just go ahead and text me the directions to the party. I don't live on campus, so…"

"Oh…okay, then. I'll text you later. We're late for meeting some friends for lunch." Tony took Loki's hand again and with a final wave they headed for the Student Union.

"Bye," Amy waved and smiled as she watched them go. Once they were out of sight she pulled out her cell phone and sent off a text. ‘ _ It's done. He bought it. They both did. A. _ ’

* * *

Natasha pushed her way through the crowd of people in the hallway, looking for a familiar face. Someone bumped into her and made alcohol slosh over her cup and onto her suede boot. She yelled "Bitch!" after them, but whoever it was just kept going. Finally reaching Loki and Clint's dorm, she found Loki leaning against the back of his sofa, sipping from a small clear plastic cup.

"Hey," she shouted in greeting. He nodded in greeting. "What is that?" She took his cup from him before he could take another drink and tasted it. "Blecch!"

Loki chuckled and took back his cup, finishing it off. "It's White Zinfandel. Someone brought half a bottle and I didn't want it to go to waste."

"Gross," Natasha said before washing the taste away with her own drink. "Why are you standing here alone?"

"Should I be somewhere else?"

"Are you keeping an eye on him?"

"Not as much as you are." Natasha scowled up at him. He cocked a brow at her. Conceding, she looked away. "He isn't off on a drunken binge, Natasha. He is celebrating his birthday. I see nothing wrong with him having a few drinks with his friends."

She pointed with her red plastic cup full of some combination of several bottles of alcohol and punch tossed into a large tub together. "That's not a few drinks, Loki. Those are shots! He's playing quarters with, ironically, the quarterback of the football team."

"Let it be, Natasha."

She drank more and they people watched for a few minutes, making fun of people's attires, commenting on the way some were dancing, and questioning whether a particular person in the crowd even attended the school. Phil came through the door and headed for them.

"Hey, Phil," Natasha said.

"Phillip! Thank you so much for allowing us to have this party for Anthony."

Phil grinned, barely as usual. "It was no problem. I figured one night wouldn't hurt anyone. Have you seen Pepper?"

"Pepper? Why would that bitch be here?"

Loki glanced at her, making a scolding face, before looking back at Phil. "I don't believe Miss Potts would attend, Phillip. She and Anthony have not spoken in a few weeks."

"Oh, I know. I invited her. As my date." Phil's eyes moved down to Loki's arm, where Natasha's hand had moved to in response to his statement.

Loki tried not to laugh, but did grin a little. "Oh? Well...if we see her, we will make sure to send her your way."

"Cool. Thanks."

The two best friends watched Phil walk out of Loki's room and disappear amongst the crowd in the hallway. Then they fell into a fit of giggles. They stopped only when Clint came by. "What's so funny?"

"An unlikely couple," Natasha answered.

"Tasha, that's not a very nice thing to say about your best friend and his boyfriend."

"Ha, ha," Loki deadpanned.

"No," Natasha tugged on Clint's sleeve until he sat on the back of the sofa next to her. "I meant Phil and Pepper."

He jerked back. "Phil and Pepper? When did that happen?"

"Tonight apparently," she answered. "He asked her to come as his date."

Clint's features shifted only a little in what seemed to be a scowl. "I don't like it. I kinda miss his fixation on Cap."

"What about me?"

"Jesus!" Clint jumped, nearly onto Natasha's lap, when Steve popped up behind him. Steve smiled and apologized.

"I don't believe you need worry about Philip bothering you anymore, Steve," Loki told him, leaning over to see him past Natasha and Clint.

"Why? Oh, you mean because of Pepper?" He popped a small piece of a tortilla chip into his mouth.

"You knew?" Natasha asked.

Steve nodded as he munched on another chip. "Yeah, he told me. He asked me if I thought Tony would have a problem with it. I figured since you two were still together, even after what happened at the St. Patty's Day thing, he wouldn't."

Loki chuckled. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome. Oof!" Steve fell onto Clint when someone landed on his back. He straightened, apologized to Clint, and turned to have an armful of Peggy launched into his arms. "Peggy!"

"My Stevie!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a long, noisy kiss on his lips. Clint let out a long whistle.

"Oh, my lord," Natasha muttered.

"Gods," Loki mumbled, looking away.

Steve's face went red and he nearly squealed trying to pull his girlfriend off of him. "Mm! Peggy!" He held her at arm’s length, eyed her closely. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Peggy said before running her fingers over Steve's face.

"Uh, yeah, you are." Natasha said under her breath. Loki nudged her, as did Clint. She glared at them both.

Steve removed Peggy's hands and stepped away from Clint. Peggy moved with him and nearly stumbled in her heels. She giggled and held up her thumb and forefinger close together. "Okay, maybe I am a little teensy, weensy bit drunk." She tried to attack Steve's mouth again.

Steve turned his face at the last minute. "Peggy!" Still struggling with Peggy, he turned to his friends for help. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I would normally just lie there and let Anthony tire himself out," Loki said.

"Take advantage of it," Clint offered.

"You guys!" Natasha exclaimed. "Idiots. Steve, listen to me. Take her home and put her to bed. Make sure she takes a couple of aspirin and drinks a full glass of water. Then come back! Let Maria take care of her later. You do not want her like this for your first time."

Clint's head whipped around to Natasha then Steve. "First time?"

Steve struggled with Peggy, who seemed to have turned to liquid in his arms, and grunted. "Thanks, Natasha."

"Oops. Sorry. I thought everyone knew."

Steve hauled Peggy over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. "See you guys later. Peggy, stop that!" He yelled and squirmed when Peggy pinched his butt.

Natasha nudged and leaned closer to Loki. "Guess you're not the only one who has to deal with a drunk tonight."

He looked down at her. "Oh, goody?" Natasha laughed and Loki smiled, thinking it was amazing how much being with Clint had lightened her up.

"Hey, who's that?" Natasha and Loki followed Clint's chin nod and looked at the door where Amora had just walked in. Natasha shoved Clint hard. Clint stared. "Ow."

"Calm down, Natasha dear, that's the new student Tony is tutoring." Loki lifted a hand in a half-hearted wave. "Oh. Damn," he muttered when Amy heads their way with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Loki!"

Loki eyes widened a little at Amy's enthusiasm and he gave her a friendly nod. "Amy. These are my friends Natasha and Clint. This is Amy, Tony's new tutee." Loki watched as Natasha gave Amy a tip of her head and Clint reached over his girlfriend to shake her hand. Loki hid his laugh when Natasha glared at Clint, by turning away and pretending to need to set his empty cup down.

Clint frowned at his girlfriend. "What? I'm just being nice."

"Be nice without touching," she said under her breath, but they were close enough for him to hear.

Clint's lips curved ever so slightly. "Yeah, okay, baby." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. The glare on Natasha's face didn't change.

"Where's Tony?" Amy asked, drawing Loki's attention. "I brought him a bottle of wine." She held up a dark green bottle and Natasha and Clint shared a glance.

"I'll take that." Loki took the bottle before Amy could stop him and handed it off to Natasha who handed it off to Clint who carried it to the kitchen and asked the guy playing bartender to open it up and pass it around with everything else.

Amy watched with her brows drawn together. "Um…?"

"Tony doesn't keep alcohol in his place," Natasha explained. "And this is Clint and Loki's dorm and they don't drink very much. So we'll just put it with everything else to be consumed tonight."

"Oh." Amy touched a finger to her lip as if she was pausing to take a mental note. "I didn't know that. But that's fine. Is he around?" She began to unbutton her black coat. "I'd like to wish him a happy birthday personally." She slid the coat from her shoulders to reveal a form-fitting, low-cut, mini dress in a shimmery gray.

The three pairs of eyes in front of her all went wide. Simultaneously, Natasha and Clint looked Loki's way. He saw this out of the corner of his eye and returned the taken aback look.

"Whoa…" Clint murmured. He earned another elbow to the ribs.

"That is a, uh, very…eye-catching dress, Amy," Loki said.

Amy tossed her coat over the arm of the sofa behind Loki and ran her hands down her torso. "Oh, this old thing?" She giggled. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Loki." Amy stepped forward and boldly took the purposely loosened skinny black tie around his neck in her hand. Tony had asked Loki to dress nice for him tonight, even if he would be the only one not in jeans and a t-shirt. It would just make him stand out, Tony had said.

Loki was rethinking that at the moment. He cleared his throat and slyly nudged Natasha. "Thank you."

"Uh, so where're you from, Amy?" Natasha asked quickly, trying to draw Amy away from Loki.

Amy looked into Loki's eyes, smiled, but still didn't move away. "Around," she answered Natasha absently.

Loki spotted Tony beyond Amy's head and moved his hands to her hips to move her aside. "Watch out," he said just as Tony started to walk his way, swaying only a little.

"Baby!" Tony collapsed against Loki, fisting his hands in the white dress shirt, and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Clint snickered beside them. Loki laughed himself against Tony's mouth before he was finally able to break the kiss and hold Tony back.

"All right, love, that's enough."

Tony looked at Natasha and Clint. "Guys, guys, guys. We are about to play King's Cup. Who's down?" Tony fell against Loki, using him as support, as he spoke to the giggling couple.

"No, sweetheart, look at me." Loki took Tony's face in his hands and studied him. Tony's eyes were bloodshot and dilated. He smiled goofily at Loki. "Do you think you may have reached your limit, love?"

Tony's nose scrunched and he tapped a finger to Loki's nose. "No. I think  _ you _ think I reached my limit,  _ love _ ." Natasha snorted and Loki spared her a look.

"You're not helping, Natasha."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Hey, everyone! Turn down the music!" Phil stood in the doorway trying to get everyone's attention. Natasha could see the bit of red hair just behind him, hiding. "Sorry to break this up, but campus police are shutting us down." Boos and moans were heard throughout the dorm, the hallway and in the other rooms. "Yeah, I know. Send any complaints my way and…I'll ignore them." Phil's soft blue eyes searched out Loki. When he found him, struggling with a handsy, tipsy Tony, he smiled and shrugged. "Sorry."

Loki shook his head, got to his feet and held up a hand. "No problem. Thanks." He held Tony by his hips and gave him a small shake. "Anthony, love, it's time to go."

"Where? Why? Is the party over?" Tony wavered a little and put his hands on Loki's shoulder to steady himself.

"Yes, the party is over."

"Need some help?"

Loki glanced at Natasha and had to wrap his arm around Tony's waist to stop him from walking away. He could hear Tony shout hello to Amy. "No, I'm taking him to his room. Are you staying here tonight, darling?"

"Yep," Clint answered. He stiffened when his girlfriend's red hair swished across his face with her head spin.

"Thank you, darling," she said with a dark look. He grinned and kissed her lips. She tried not to smile and failed.

"Anthony, stay still." Loki nearly fell over with Tony who seemed to forget how to move his feet, moving only the upper half of his body. Loki looked at Amy. "I'm sorry the party got cut short."

She sent him one of those dazzling smiles. "It's okay. Night's still young. I could come over to his place?" She ran her tongue across her top lip and smiled flirtatiously.

Loki wanted to say something but was distracted by Tony again and he forgot what he was going to say. "Maybe some other time, Amy. I've got to get this one to bed."

"Who? Me?" Tony let out a loud whoop and reached for Loki's belt, making his boyfriend laugh at his cold fingers. "Let's get these off!"

"Anthony! Not here," he scolded scooting his hips back away from Tony's grasp.

Natasha rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Can I please knock him out?"

"No!" Both Loki and Clint responded.

"Fine," she said with a pout. Clint slipped his arm around her waist and started to pull her way. They wished Tony and Amy good night, and Loki good luck, and snuck off to Clint's bedroom. Loki tried to say goodnight but could only manage an awkward wave because he was too busy fighting off Tony who was busy trying to gnaw on his boyfriend's neck. Amy stood by, arms crossed, amused by Tony's antics.

"Have fun with him tonight," she said lifting her coat from the sofa.

Loki chuckled. "Believe me. He doesn't need alcohol to behave like this."

Amy's eyes lifted to his. "I wouldn't either if you were  _ my _ boyfriend."

Loki frowned at her, catching Tony by the wrist just before his hand reached between his legs. "Goodnight, Amy."

Amy wiggled her fingers as Loki pushed Tony out of the door toward the dorm across the hall. She buttoned her coat and walked out into the hallway. A young brown-haired man got in her path and smiled. "No," she said before pushing past him.

 


	25. A Boy, A Girl, and An Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki catches Amy blatantly flirting with Tony — which is affecting Tony more than he wants to admit.

Loki left the Student Union after meeting with some of the students in his psychology class for a group project and headed toward the library to meet up with Tony. He would be finishing up a tutoring session with Amy soon. It had been a few weeks now since Tony's birthday party, but the thought of Tony and Amy alone together still bothered Loki. She was entirely too flirty with them both, individually, for his taste. He could only imagine what she was like with Tony when he was not present. He couldn't even say what bothered him more: Amy's much-too-obvious come-ons or Tony's blind gut reaction to inadvertently flirt back.

He sent a quick response to a text Clint had sent him earlier and walked into the library, his green eyes searching for the pair. He spotted Steve first, sitting at one end of a long table, his back to Loki, while Amy and Tony were huddled together at the other end. Loki shook his head. From where he stood he could see that Amy clearly wasn't into whatever Tony was trying to explain to her. He started forward, pausing when Amy put her mouth near Tony's ear. He was about to storm over when Steve jumped up, packed his things messily, and hurriedly made his way to the exit.

"Steve." Loki grabbed his arm to stop his speedy escape. He dropped his hand when Steve grunted and stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you all right?"

Steve's cheeks were burning, and he knew they must have been bright red. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" He glanced over his shoulder toward Tony and Amy. "God…"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Did something happen over there?"

"No!" Steve's head whipped around to Loki then to the guy in glasses near them that shushed him. The guy went back to his work at one glare from Loki. "I just need to get out of here. I'll see you later, Loki."

Loki watched him rush out then looked back at Tony and Amy, wondering what could have made Steve want to run out so fast. His head cocked to the side when he saw Tony make odd hand gestures at Amy. He quietly seethed as he watched Amy's hand move to Tony's thigh and glared as it moved up toward his crotch. She did this twice. He fisted his hands, waiting for Tony's response. When Amy started to lean in closer to Tony's face again, Loki stomped, silently because of the plush carpet, to their table.

"Am I interrupting?"

* * *

Tony was excitedly explaining the basic properties of a convergence of series. What he failed to realize was that the person he was explaining it to wasn't paying any attention. He was too into the process himself to care either.

Amy was practically stretched out on the table, her head propped up on her hand, examining the faint chipping of her week-old manicure before lifting her eyes back to Tony. She studied his profile for a moment. It was a great one. It practically belonged on a coin. Her gaze was drawn to his lips when his tongue poked out, in concentration, his brow furrowing as he scribbled on the piece of paper in front of him. She was bored to death.

"You have really nice eyelashes."

Tony's tongue slipped back into his mouth and he distractedly mumbled, "I know."

Amy grinned and made herself more comfortable, crossing her legs under the table. "So what's the deal with you and Loki?"

At the interruption and mention of Loki's name, Tony glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what's the deal? Are you guys  _ actually _ a couple?"

He laughed and sat back, twirling the number two pencil between his fingers, figuring they could spare a couple of minutes for a break. "Yeah, we are. Why would we lie about that?"

She shrugged a shoulder, cocked a brow. "Maybe to piss people off? To avoid some other girl who was interested? I don't know. I don't get it. I've heard about you, Tony."

Tony sent her that charming Stark smile. "Everyone's heard about me."

"No," Amy said with a chuckle and sat up, tossing an arm over the back of her chair. "I mean I've heard about your reputation. You're a — well you  _ were _ a well-known ladies' man."

Tony's face fell and he turned his head toward the other end of the table where Steve loudly cleared his throat, perhaps in an effort to remind them that he was sitting there, within hearing distance, or — more likely in Tony's mind — because he didn't approve of the subject of conversation in such a public place. Tony coughed in response and returned his attention to Amy.

"People change, Amy. Why don't we get back to this?" He sat forward again.

"I can totally see Loki going the alternate lifestyle way," she said, ignoring Tony completely. "But do  _ you _ really go for it?"

Tony scoffed, something itching between his shoulder blades, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Not that I need to explain anything to you, but Loki has been with chicks, too."

"Huh."

Tony scowled at her lackluster response. He wasn't sure why he felt so bothered by her stupid opinions. But he was. "Ask him about it sometime," he challenged. "He's not shy, but it's for him to tell."

Amy didn't really consider that and glanced at the calculus paper again. She wasn't really focusing on it because a few seconds later, she looked up at Tony again. "Who tops?"

Tony's chocolate brown eyes bore into her blue ones.  _ "What?" _

"I'm just curious," she responded, completely oblivious to his reaction.

"Amy — for Christ's sake, you don't just go around asking people that." Tony could feel his face fall into an angry pout.

"I'm not asking people. I'm asking  _ you _ ."

Tony huffed out a breath and turned his body to face Amy head-on. "Listen, I love talking about me, okay? I'll tell you anything you want to know and even stuff you don't. Just ask Cap." He flung out a hand toward Steve, who shrunk into himself, extremely uncomfortable with the discussion and trying his hardest to separate himself from it. "You want to know about my shitty childhood? I'll tell you. You want to know about my crap relationship with my dad? I'll tell you all about that. Hell, I'll even tell you about the time I nearly deprived this planet of my existence with a bottle of brandy and a straight razor." He lowered his voice, inched closer. "But don't ask me personal shit about Loki."

Amy seemed unimpressed. "Feel better?" Tony said nothing, just pressed his lips together. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Like I said, I'm curious."

"Fine," Tony sat straight again. "Can you be curious some other time? I've gotta be somewhere."

"Okay." She paused for only a moment. "One last question…?" Tony sighed irritably and turned his eyes to her. "Aren't there times when you miss it?"

Tony stared at her impatiently, waiting for clarification. "Miss what?" he asked when there was none. He frowned a little, but didn't back away when Amy leaned in close, near his ear.

"Pussy," she said audibly enough that she didn't need to be so close. Tony snickered but they both started when Steve scoffed, irritated, and got to his feet abruptly, closing his textbook and notebook.

"…Bye, Tony."

"Bye, Cap," Tony said softly as Steve fled.

"What's his problem?" Amy scoffed.

Tony sighed and looked at her again. "Cap isn't used to that kind of talk, Amy." She lifted her eyebrows in response. "And he gets uncomfortable when people discuss sex so easily around him. He's kind of an old-fashioned guy."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she's the same way. It's kinda why they're perfect for each other."

She scoffed again and rolled her eyes derisively. "Whatever. Old-fashioned, my ass. More like uptight prude." She didn't see the hard frown Tony had on his face. "You didn't answer my question."

"Then consider us even 'cause you haven't answered any of these questions." He tapped the pencil on her notebook.

She brushed his hand away. "Answer mine first. Do you miss it?" Her lips curved in a sinister grin.

Tony's jaw clenched. "I haven't really thought about it, okay?"

Amy made a mocking noise and gave him a skeptical look. "For someone who got as much as you did, as often as you did, how is that possible?"

Tony frowned, fleetingly wondering how this woman who just popped up into his life knew so much about him and his past.

"How do you go from being up to your eyeballs in…" she glanced around briefly, "let's say 'women' — to wanting only one  _ man _ ?"

He inhaled deeply to get a hold on his temper. After letting it out he turned to face her again. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you're not a virgin." She snorted in response. "I'll take that as a no." He considered for a moment. "How did you lose your virginity, Amy?"

She grinned and licked her lips. "You want details?"

Tony's dark brows drew together. "No. I meant to a guy or a girl?"

"Guy."

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

"Sure," she answered dismissively.

Tony's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not talking about drunken making out and kind of feeling up, over the shirt. I'm talking bumper cars…" He put his two fists together twice, "…and scissors." He mimicked two scissors intersecting with his fingers.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've fucked a girl before, Tony." He snickered and looked around smiling when heads turned their way. Amy rolled her eyes again and lowered her voice. "Yes, I've been with a girl. I've been with a lot of girls."

"Okay." Tony shrugged. He didn't really care. "So, after you'd been with a chick, did you just run out and find the nearest guy to screw to make comparisons or cleanse yourself or something?" He was a little surprised at how hard she laughed at that.

"No, not  _ right _ after." She shifted closer, rested her hand on Tony's knee. "But I do try to get back to a guy as soon as I can. I mean, come on, Tony…there's really nothing like a  _ long…hard…cock _ slamming into my  _ tight…wet…hole _ over…and over...and over again."

Tony glanced down at her hand on his leg as she squeezed it with every stressed word. He swallowed then grinned. He was thinking of Loki through her whole description. Mostly.

"Don't you miss that being with  _ him _ ?"

Tony fixed his eyes on hers. "Nope." His lips curved again when she looked at him doubtfully again. "Have you ever been in a relationship, Amy?"

She sat back, removing her hand. "Relationships are for wimps."

"Hi, cynical," he said mock cheerfully. "I am  _ not _ a wimp. Neither is Loki."

"What do you know, Tony?" she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "From what I hear, this is your first relationship anyway."

"Yeah, it is," he said with a nod. "And the sex has never been better." She made a nose in her throat — a noise he figured meant she still didn't believe him. He grimaced at her. "Have you seen my boyfriend? He's fucking hot, okay?"

"But I just don't get it. How can you not miss certain things?"

"Like what?"

Amy grinned and once again shifted closer to Tony, lowering herself so her cleavage was visible. She placed a hand on his knee again. "Like…don't you miss having something to grab onto here?" She trailed her fingers down her low cut top, along the creamy skin of her very full breast.

Tony mentally scolded himself for looking at her chest and told himself that twitch in his pants was just a knee-jerk reaction to pale flesh. "I don't know if you know this, but men have nipples, too. Useless yes, but they're just as sensitive as a woman's."

A thin blonde eyebrow rose. "Okay. But what about when you're at a bar…" She shifted closer again, practically pressing herself against Tony's arm. "And you're sitting on a stool next to your girl and you get real close…and you start sliding your hand up her thigh…" She did it to Tony as she spoke. "And you slip it under her skirt…"

Tony frowned down at her hand when she squeezed his inner upper thigh. Amy kept leaning in closer, her voice getting lower and huskier.

"Then you knuckle aside her panties…and run your finger along her slit…" A finger slid up the side of Tony's crotch, making him jerk a little and swear under his breath. "Then you push that finger inside that  _ hot…wet…heat… _ "

"Am I interrupting?"

Amy sat back instantly at Loki's voice and Tony jumped up smiling wide.

"Babe! Hi!" He saw Loki's eyes pointedly move lower and he followed the emerald gaze to his suddenly bulging crotch. He cleared his throat and tugged his shirt down as much as he could. Loki cocked a brow at him then slid his eyes to the woman sitting beside him. She was grinning smugly.

"Amy."

Amy cupped her chin in her hand and her grin spread. "Hi, Loki."

Holding himself back from smacking that smile from her face, Loki looked back to Tony. "We're late." Tony lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch so quickly, Loki wondered if he actually read the time.

"Oh, shit! We are." He gathered his own notebook and fitted it into his binder.

"Late for what?" Amy asked, making no moves to pack up her things.

"Clint's got this sociology thing to do on dating or something and a bunch of us volunteered," Tony answered as he slipped on his zip-up sweater then grabbed his binder and moved next to Loki. He smiled softly at his boyfriend but Loki made no attempt to smile back or take his hand or even offer his lips in a small kiss hello, as he would normally do.

"Do you need any more volunteers? I'm free."

"Um…"

Loki's eyes didn't move from Tony's face for several seconds, even as he answered Amy. "All the roles are filled, thank you. Good night, Amy." He wrapped his fingers around Tony's elbow and led him toward the exit.

"'Night." Amy wiggled her fingers at the departing couple and smirked, knowing she got to Loki. She slipped the textbook into her bag and tossed the notes Tony had written for her into the trash before leaving the library herself. She spotted Tony and Loki not far down the path leading away from the brick building, arguing. Their voices carried across the campus but she couldn't make out words. She pulled out her cell phone as she headed toward the parking lot.  _ ’Phase two complete. Going in for the kill soon.’ _

Tony followed Loki out into the cool spring night and kept the pathetically lame smile on his face. He caught Loki's harsh gaze and decided to play dumb. "What?"

"Do I have to say it?"

Tony looked at the ground. "I'd prefer you didn't," he muttered.

Loki stopped and crossed his arms. "You had an erection because of that woman, Anthony!"

Tony stopped too and pretended to be offended. "I did not!" Loki cocked his head and Tony gave in. "Okay, so I might have been at half-mast."

Loki aimed a pale finger at Tony's lap. " _ That _ was  _ not _ half-mast!"

"Okay!" Tony lifted his hands in surrender. "You didn't hear the things she was saying," he said defensively.

Loki began walking again. "There was no need. I saw her… _ touching _ you and  _ leaning _ toward you. I don't like the way she looks at you."

Tony caught up and couldn't help the grin that curved one side of his mouth. "How does she look at me?"

Loki rounded on him and Tony jerked to a stop. "Like she wants to have a cup of tea with you, Anthony! What do you think?"

"Would you calm down? Nothing happened." Loki said nothing but eyed Tony, making him lift his hands in surrender. "I swear! I'm not particularly fond of how she talks to me either, you know."

Loki scoffed. "You have a peculiar way of showing it," he said, moving forward once again.

Tony crab-walked as he faced Loki and kept talking. "I didn't and I do not do anything, Loki. I swear." Loki surprised him by laughing. He had to laugh at the ridiculous of the whole situation.

"You flirt back, you know."

"Not always!" He straightened again. "And I don't mean to. It's like a habit."

Loki growled under his breath. "You  _ let _ her put her hands on you, Anthony."

"I don't enjoy it." Tony glanced down and saw Loki's clenched fist. He took it in his hand, holding it until Loki finally relented and opened it, letting Tony slip his fingers between the long slender ones. Loki gave Tony's hand a light squeeze and sighed.

"There is something about her, Anthony. She makes me uneasy. She dresses scantily on purpose; her whole demeanor screams, 'sex!' And she flirts like mad with you. And me!" He looked quizzically at Tony when he stopped again and pulled on his arm.

" _ What? _ You didn't tell me that."

"Well, she doesn't do it in front of the whole student body, now does she?" He motioned toward the library, dropping Tony's hand.

"Loki."

"What?" Tony raised his eyebrows, his lips in a small pout. Loki yielded, knowing he was in the wrong on that point, and gave a slight bow. "I am sorry. I should have told you. But since I care not a lick what that woman — and I use that in the loosest of terms — says or does, I did not see the point in sharing the information."

Tony crossed his arms and looked away. " _ I _ would've told  _ you _ ."

Loki smiled, laughed. "Liar."

"Am not." Loki gave him a pointed look. "Okay, maybe a little." He held out his hand for Loki's again and they continued walking. "I'll talk to Banner; see if I can get out of this."

"Talk to  _ her _ , Anthony."

He sighed heavily. "I will. I don't like it any more than you do, babe."

"Thank you," Loki murmured. They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment. "And tell her to keep her dirty paws off of what is  _ mine _ ."

"Excuse you," Tony pulled his hand from Loki's. "I am not your property."

Loki smirked, moved closer to Tony. "I wasn't speaking of  _ you _ , my love."

"Then what —" He felt Loki's fingers brush over the front of his zipper and let out a breathy laugh. "Wait. Who said it's  _ yours _ ?"

"Do you deny it?" Loki bent his head to press a kiss to Tony's lips. He pulled away when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced at it. "It's Natasha. She's not happy with us."

"Blame Amy," Tony muttered as Loki took his hand again and led them down the path to the dorms.

Loki responded to Natasha, texting with one hand. "Oh, believe me; I plan to."

"And it's only yours when I say so." Pouting, Tony took his hand back and walked ahead of Loki. Loki sent off the text to Natasha, smirked, and picked up his pace to catch up.

* * *

Clint's project for sociology was on dating behavior and he had decided to use himself and Natasha, Thor and Jane, and Loki and Tony as his subjects. After they had finally finished, Clint invited everyone to stay and hang out. Natasha followed Loki into the kitchen where he was making tea.

"What's going on with you two?"

Loki glanced at her. "And which two would that be?"

"You and Tony, duh. I could feel the tension coming off of you both the second you walked through that door tonight." Loki gave her a questioning look. "Well, more him than you. And he was being a little surly the entire time Clint questioned you two." She turned to pull down two mugs from the cupboard behind her then opened the one next to it to get Loki's favorite tea. "So what happened?"

He made a noise, an unhappy one. "In a word: Amy."

"That crazy chick he's tutoring?"

"Yes." He pulled two packets out and handed the box back to Natasha to put away.

"What'd she do? Hit on him?"

Loki grinned at his best friend. "Is there nothing that gets past you, my dear?"

Natasha smiled and shook her red curls. "No. But I have been witness to some mild to not-so-mild flirting. And, oh my god, the night we met her at Tony's party? I highly doubt that was the last time she came onto you. Did you catch her in the act at least? Is that why you fought?"

"We did not fight." Natasha cocked a brow. Loki's head bobbed side to side. "We may have argued a little. I found them in the library. She had her hand practically on his…" His lips curled along with his hand. "Well, let's just say it's my favorite part of his anatomy."

Her eyes grew wide as the tea kettle started to whistle. "And you didn't pull her hair out right then and there?"

Loki shrugged half-heartedly and switched off the burner the kettle was on. "I chose to give him the benefit of the doubt."

She considered briefly. "I would've pulled her hair out."

Loki laughed as he poured the hot water into two waiting mugs. "I am sure you would have done a lot more damage than that, Natasha." He turned and held out the tea for her.

"True," she answered as she accepted it. "I do like to cause damage." She blew on her steaming tea a few times, eyed Loki over the rim of the black mug. "You want me to rough her up a little?"

"Natasha," Loki scolded after tut-tutting at her.

She lifted her shoulders. "I can make it look like a random beating."

Loki chuckled and sipped at his tea. "Do you believe yourself to be my bodyguard?"

Her brows lifted and fell. "You have to admit I'd be the best person for the job."

"What job?" Tony asked as he zoomed into the kitchen looking for the coffee.

"Being Loki's bodyguard," Natasha answered, moving aside when Tony reached over her head for a mug. She was so distracted she didn't catch the warning shake of Loki's head. "And kicking Amy's ass."

Loki threw up his hands and sent Natasha an exasperated look. Then he caught Tony's glare. "I didn't offer; she asked!" he said by way of explanation. Tony simply shook his head and went back to scooping coffee into the filter.

Natasha made an apologetic face at Loki and mouthed  _ sorry _ . Loki waved it away, glancing down at Tony.

"It's late, love. Should you be drinking coffee this close to bed?"

The entire room went silent when Tony forced the filter holder back into the machine, making a loud noise with it. His eyes slid to Loki's, dark brown with anger and irritation, as his hands fisted.

"Chicks, alcohol, now coffee. Anything else you'd like me to give up for you, your highness?" He threw down the spoon he had used to scoop in the coffee, and it bounced, clanging into the sink, as he stormed out.

Loki felt every eye in the room on him. Calmly, and without sparing a glance at any of them, he set down his tea and followed.

* * *

Tony slammed every door on the way to his bedroom. Once in his sanctuary, he kicked his desk chair making it roll across the floor, and screamed out a loud swear. He just stood there, glaring at nothing, breathing heavily at his heightened temper.

"Would you care to tell me what that was about?"

Tony jolted at the sound of Loki's voice and pressed a hand to his already racing heart. He straightened his back before facing his boyfriend, standing in the doorway looking every bit the cool, calm collected one. "No, I wouldn't." Because he had no idea what else to do, Tony started to pace. Loki remained by the door, his arms crossed casually over his chest, and watched Tony move across the room. His brows furrowed at the way Tony continuously skimmed his fingers through his hair. The same black brows lifted when Tony growled and rumbled to himself. "It's not you, okay? So just…go away," he mumbled.

Still as calm as when he walked in, Loki said, "I'll leave. After you tell me what has you in such a fit."

"I'm not in a fit!" Tony picked up an old chemistry book lying just under his bed near his foot and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud bang and fell to the floor with a slap. Tony finally stopped and looked at Loki as he closed the bedroom door behind him and leaned back against it, keeping his hands behind him.

"What is wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing! God, can't a guy have a bad day without everyone harping all over him?" His face scrunched into an angry pout.

"Who has harped on you, dearest?"

Tony bristled at the endearment. To add to his unexplained anger, Loki's quiet demeanor was starting to piss him off. "Everyone!" he complained.

Loki felt that they were getting nowhere and his patience was starting to wane. He inhaled deeply and again kept his voice low. "Anthony." Tony didn't answer him but he did kick his mattress. "Could you look at me for one moment, please?" With his hands fisted on his narrow hips, Tony whirled around and glared at Loki. "Why are you so upset?"

Tony's shoulders lifted and fell. "I'm not upset."

Loki's eyes roamed around the room. "Your doors, your chair, and your chemistry textbook would say otherwise. If you tell me, darling, then I will leave you be. I promise."

"I. Am. Not. Upset!"

Loki said nothing, even as Tony stomped his foot with every word and looked about ready to strangle someone. He just set his gaze on his raging boyfriend and eyed him silently. A small sigh of relief escaped Loki's lips when Tony crumpled into himself and, with a groan, fell to a sitting position on the bed. He dropped his head in his hands and pushed at his hair before returning his hands to cover his face.

"How did you…" Tony seemed to struggle with his words. "How did you do it? How did you go back and forth the way you did?"

Loki rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, a silent plea for patience. He had an idea what Tony meant, but he asked anyway, "Between what, love?"

Tony still hid behind his hands, his words now muffled. "Guys and girls."

His suspicion confirmed, Loki moved away from the door. He reached for Tony's desk chair and rolled it over to the bed to sit in front of him. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees so he could be closer to Tony without touching him and setting him off again. "I was waiting for this to happen."

Tony dropped one hand and rested his head on the other. "What?"

One side of Loki's mouth lifted. "Your identity crisis."

Tony bolted upright. "That's not funny, Loki."

"I'm not making a joke, Anthony." Loki sat up as Tony relaxed minutely. "I told you once before that not everyone is like me. In the same way you went from female to female since you were…" He looked to Tony for the answer.

"Fourteen," he supplied.

"Four — fourteen?" Loki questioned, his voice rising slightly in pitch. Tony only shrugged and Loki nodded. "All right, fourteen. In that same way, I went from female to male and back and forth. I don't know why I never had a line drawn between the two. I simply went with what I felt." His hand was on his chest to emphasize his point and now he moved it between them. "This — being with a man after nearly a decade of chasing women — was bound to disturb your psyche eventually, sweetheart. Why do you think so many of our friends and the people who know of your reputation are surprised you are with me, Anthony?"

Tony sighed, knowing that everything Loki was saying made sense. Yet he was still frustrated, and in that frustration, he scrubbed his hands over his face and tried to hide a small sniffle. Loki watched him silently for a moment, contemplating, itching to touch him, to calm him.

"She struck a nerve with you, didn't she?" he said quietly. It was less a question, more a simple observation.

Tony didn't move at first, still hiding behind his hands. When he finally lifted his face to Loki's, his eyes were red and glistening. He shook his head guiltily and his lips quivered. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh…" Loki let out a small chuckle and rose to move next to Tony, kicking out his leg to push the desk chair away. Tony's arms went around Loki's torso in a death grip and more tears squeezed out of his tightly shut eyes. Loki struggled for breath but didn't want to break the contact.

"I'm so sorry, Loki."

Loki ran his hands over Tony's hair and back, soothing and calming like he wanted to, and kissed the crown of his head. "You've nothing to be sorry for." He rocked them a little, pausing when a thought occurred to him. "Unless…"

Tony pulled back enough to look up at Loki. "Unless what?"

Loki lifted his brows. "Unless you  _ want _ to…" The words got caught in his throat, suddenly thick with emotion and fearful of Tony's response. "Do you want to be with a woman again, Anthony?"

"No!" Tony sat up and grabbed Loki's arms, not realizing his fingers were digging into Loki's skin. He sighed and shook his head again. "I don't — I hadn't thought — I mean I  _ didn't _ until…"

"Until Amy brought it up," Loki finished.

Tony nodded, his eyes tearing up again. "I swear, I haven't thought about anybody else or wanted anyone else since I've been with you." Tony's hands went to Loki's face cupping it between his hands as Loki's eyes filled. "I love  _ you _ , Loki." Loki blinked and tears trickled from his eyes. He unintentionally laughed, unsure why he was getting so emotional. "I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of doing. And I am so afraid that…" He stopped because his voice cracked. "I'm afraid that I'm going to fuck this up so bad. Because Howard's right; that's what I do. I fuck things up."

Loki had been leaning back with Tony's weight on him and at Tony's words he sat up straighter, pulling his lover's hands away from his face by the wrists. "You do  _ not _ , Anthony. I never want to hear those words come from your lips again. Do you understand me?"

Tony grinned softly and his fingers curled into Loki's sweater. "That's why I love you." Loki, still angry at his words, said nothing. "You don't see me as a fuck-up. You don't let me get away with my stupid shit, like tonight. You don't let me push you away." He leaned forward pressing his forehead to Loki's cheek and slipped his arm around him again.

Loki stroked Tony's face. "Because I love you, too, Anthony."

Tony pulled back and his eyes wandered over Loki's face for a moment. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki's hard, until he could feel Loki's teeth against his own. Loki released Tony's wrist so he could steady himself after the force of Tony's kiss pushed him back. When he parted his lips to take a breath Tony took advantage of it and dipped his tongue deep into the sweet-tasting opening.

"Show me," he murmured. Tony knocked Loki's arm from under him and they fell to the bed with Tony half-mounting him.

Loki was surprised at Tony's sudden mood change, but, not one to deny Tony or himself, he gave in immediately. He fell back to the bed, holding Tony close, and at Tony's words his hands moved to the hem of Tony's shirt at his sides and pushed it up until Tony pulled it off. Loki's fingers went to the front of Tony's pants and once the shirt was over his head, Tony attached his lips to Loki's once again. He pushed and shoved at his jeans and boxers until they were over his hips.

"Remind me, Loki."

Loki undid his own pants, ripped off his own shirt, and moved until Tony was under him. Moving with the rush and need growing between them, he spit into his hand and rubbed his wet fingers at Tony's entrance, pushing them in and out a few times before plunging himself into him. Tony swore viciously.

"Yes. Oh, god, Loki, yes."

Loki grunted and moaned with his movements. "Anthony…" His mouth was pulled down and Tony gasped and growled against his lips.

"I love you."

Overcome with everything he was feeling, Loki fell against Tony's body. Their arms and legs tangled together and Loki clutched onto him, pumping into him, and riding out both of their climaxes.

Nothing more was said. No movement was made aside from Loki pulling out. But he stayed right where he was, holding onto Tony, Tony holding onto him, until they both fell asleep.


	26. There's A Foul Plot Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s chat with Dr. Banner doesn’t go as he’d hoped. Clint and Phil share their suspicions about Amy with Tony, which leads to an impromptu trip to New York, and yet another confrontation with Howard. Tony returns to D.C., to Loki, and decides to put off telling him the bad news he’d discovered until the morning.

Tony sat slumped in his seat in the lecture hall, twirling a pencil between his teeth, barely listening to Banner's lecture on the first law of thermodynamics. He snapped back to attention when everyone started to pack up their belongings and leave. Apparently, the class was over. Flipping his binder closed, he headed down the carpeted steps to the desk at the front of the room.

"Dr. B, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, just give me a second." Banner finished clearing the dry erase board and faced Tony. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the lenses with the hem of his purple shirt. "What's up, Tony?"

"Uh," Tony rubbed at the back of his head and waited for the last student to leave before continuing. "This girl I'm tutoring — do you know anything about her? Like where she came from or…anything?"

Banner slipped his glasses back over his eyes and frowned. "No, I don't. Why? Is there a problem?"

Tony laughed but there was no humor behind it. "She's a little…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Quiet and shy…?" Banner offered.

"Aggressive and forward," Tony countered decisively.

Banner's grin grew slowly and he placed his hands on the back of the chair behind the desk to lean against it. "Tony, I like you a lot and I respect you, so I'm not going to skirt around this. I know all about your reputation with the females of this campus over these last few years." Tony let out a quiet laugh on a small breath and nearly rolled his eyes. "I also know some people are a little confused about your relationship with…sorry, I don't know his name."

"Loki," Tony said quietly.

"Loki. But given your past history with women, I'm almost positive you can handle Amora."

"I've tried," Tony scoffed.

"Then introduce her to Loki," the professor suggested.

"I have! He was with me when I met her the first time. And she hit on him, too. Right in front of me! She's bordering on inappropriate at this point, B. All I wanna know is if there's anyone else that can take over tutoring her."

"Unfortunately, there isn't." Banner had begun to slide his papers and supplies into his bag. "Tony, you've only got a couple more assignments to help her with before she's completely caught up and you're done with her. Can't you stick it out until then?"

Tony sighed heavily. He didn't want to and he knew Loki wouldn't be happy about it either, but he also didn't want to disappoint one of his favorite teachers. "I guess so. Thanks anyway."

Banner watched him leave and was feeling a little guilty that he couldn't do more to help. "Tony." He stopped by the door and faced him. "I'll check with some other faculty and the dean's secretary is a good friend of mine, so I'll see what information I can come up with about her. I'll get back to you. And, Stark, try to pay attention in my class next time."

Tony grinned and chuckled. "Sorry," he said before he pushed open the heavy wood and glass door, and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

The next day, after spending his night avoiding Loki, claiming he had papers to work on, Tony woke up in a bad mood. He even got into a heated argument with his biochemical engineering professor over something so silly he couldn't remember what they had been arguing about when he left the classroom. So he wasn't very jazzed about having to meet up with Amy for a tutoring session. He planned to confront her about her behavior today. But just as he reached the doors to the building, he received a text from her.

_ A: gotta cancel, doll - smthng came up _

**T: srsly? I jst got here! :(**

_ A: sry hun. Make it up to u ;) _

Tony ignored her last text and headed back in the direction of his dorm. He checked the time and realized that Loki would be done with his morning classes already. He would rather spend his afternoon with his boyfriend than Amy anyway. He was in the process of deleting every single one of Amy's texts, including the newest two that were very suggestive and flirty, and was so concentrated on the task that he literally ran into Clint and Phil. He quickly scrambled to his feet.

"You okay?" Clint asked after handing him back the binder he had dropped.

"I'm fine. Just irritated. Not with you," he assured them both. He glowered at nothing while brushing at his bottom of his jeans where he had landed on the ground.

Clint angled his head at him. "Why does your face look like that? Did you and Loki get in a fight? Is that why you didn't come over last night? Is something wrong?"

"Stop asking me questions!"

"Sorry!"

Tony sighed, scrubbed his free hand over his face. "No.  _ I'm _ sorry." He let out a long breath. "There's nothing wrong with me and Loki. I had…papers to write, that's all. I was on my way to the library to tutor Amy." He missed the way Clint glanced at Phil when the RA abruptly turned to him. "She just texted me to cancel at the last minute, hence, the irritation."

"Has Amy, by any chance, mentioned anything to you at all about any other classes she may be taking?" Phil asked.

"No," Tony answered with a shrug. "But, then again, I really try to avoid any conversation with her. She always ends up asking me something personal about me and Loki, or making some suggestive comment. Or she just hits on me." This time Tony caught the exchanged glance between Clint and Phil. "Why…?" he asked drawing out the word.

Phil looked to Clint again and the archer held out a hand toward Tony, in a gesture for him to continue. "You're not the only one who actively avoids her, Stark. Steve does, too. He also found it odd that no one he knows has had a class with her. That got me thinking, so I decided to do a little investigating."

Tony narrowed an eye at Phil. "Have you thought about a career in the FBI, Coulson?" Clint chuckled. "You sound very formal and official. I kinda feel like I'm being interrogated here."

Phil smiled thinly. "The thought has crossed my mind, actually."

Tony returned the smile, finally feeling his irritation wane. "So what did you find out?"

Phil became serious again. "Nobody in our dorm has a class with her. I know it's a big campus and there are a lot of people here, but the odds that not one of ninety-six people has ever seen her going into or coming out of a classroom are pretty slim. And then there's Natasha."

Tony's eyes flicked to Clint as Phil turned his head toward him as well. "What about her?"

Clint shrugged, pursed his lips. "She's protective of Loki."

"Which he appreciates and reciprocates," he replied with another shrug. "And I appreciate it, too, of course."

"Then it shouldn't surprise you that the second you stormed out of our dorm, followed immediately by Loki, the other night that she went out and trailed Amy."

"What? How? Do you guys think you're all spies or something? Do you think you all work for some super-secret government agency that monitors superheroes and villains? Jesus."

Clint could only laugh, Phil said nothing. "She doesn't live anywhere near campus, Tony," Clint continued.

"I already knew that. Amy told me herself," Tony supplied when he got questioning looks from both men. "Why's it a big deal anyway?"

Clint glanced at Phil again. "It's not, really. She lives in a pretty sketchy part of town, but it's where she went before she went home that had Natasha…um, concerned, I guess." Tony motioned for him to go on. "She went into a massage parlor."

Tony's eyebrows drew together. "I repeat: why is this a big deal?"

"It's not really a massage parlor, Stark," Phil cut in. "It's a front for a brothel."

Tony's eyes went flat, staring at Phil then moving to Clint, before he burst out laughing, doubling over with it, clutching at his belly, while Clint and Phil stood immobile in front of him. "I'm sorry. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you actually think Amy is a prostitute?"

"Well…" Clint started.

"That's ridiculous! Even if it was true, which — come on now, it’s preposterous, because we don't live in an episode of  _ Days of Our Lives  _ — what the fuck would a hooker be doing here, getting tutored in calculus? And wasting my fucking time."

"That's just it, Stark." Phil waited for Tony to look at him. "We  _ don't _ know why she's here. But to make you feel better, and maybe take it more seriously, let's look at what we do know. She's in one class — Banner's calculus class. There's no proof she's in any other class. No one has ever seen her on campus when she's not here for Banner's or meeting up with you. She shows up extremely late in the semester, out of nowhere. And she's in need of a tutor. Naturally, Banner is going to pick his top student to do it."

"You," Clint supplied.

"Does none of this smell fishy to you, Stark?"

Tony's big smile vanished as the facts swirled around in his head. "Fuck." He stared at the ground for a moment before pivoting on his heel. "I gotta go."

"What?" Clint asked at the same time Phil said, "Where?" The two, confused at Tony's sudden rush, trailed the genius as he started walking rapidly toward the parking lot. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Stark, where are you going?" Phil repeated.

"I've got a hunch about what's going on. I'll fill you in when I get back." Tony headed off in a sprint then, leaving Clint and Phil behind, and hit the speed dial for Loki's number.

_ "Hello, love," _ he answered after two rings.  _ "Are you not tutoring Amy today?" _

"No, she cancelled. Listen, babe, I'm not gonna be around again tonight."

There was a beat of silence.  _ "All right…" _ he drawled slowly.  _ "I don't mean to sound needy, but am I to spend two nights without your company? Is there something wrong, love?" _

"No," Tony said quickly. "Well, maybe. Not with us! I-I'm heading to my car right now and after I hang up with you I've gotta get a hold of Jarvis and the StarkJet."

_ "What? Anthony, where are you going?" _

Tony clenched his jaw as he slid behind the wheel of his car. "New York."

* * *

 

Luckily, Jarvis wasn't very busy at the mansion and he was able to fly the StarkJet down to D.C. himself to pick up Tony. And thankfully, a flight in the StarkJet from New York to Washington took less than half an hour. Jarvis questioned Tony's urgency, but Tony refused to answer until he had spoken to Howard. Jarvis landed the jet and the two transferred to one of the black sedans marked with the Stark Industries logo and headed for Howard's office. Jarvis again questioned Tony, as the younger man sat beside him fidgeting and bouncing his legs endlessly. And again, Tony refused, simply shaking his head in response.

Once they reached the skyscraper, Tony jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop. He paced impatiently in the elevator to Howard's floor, at the top of the building, of course, and ignoring Howard's assistant seated just outside, who started to trail him relentlessly, walked straight into Howard's office.

"You son of a bitch."

Howard lifted his head from the work on his desk and frowned in confusion, looking from Tony to his assistant, who was apologizing profusely for the interruption. She tried to pull Tony back but he just flung his arm out of her reach. Howard waved her off and asked her to leave. "Hello, Tony," he said once they were alone.

"How about we just cut to the chase here? Because you are not my favorite person right now. I know you don't approve of my relationship with Loki. And I know I made a joke about you hiring a prostitute for me but this is low, even for you."

Howard set aside the glass he had had his fingers wrapped around and got to his feet. "I'm sorry. What is it you think I've done to you now?"

"Don't play stupid, Howard. It demeans us both."

"Tony, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Howard started to unroll the sleeves of his dress shirt he had rolled up earlier in the day, still behind the desk. "And I really don't appreciate you walking into my office and accusing me the way you're doing."

"I don't give a shit."

"Watch your mouth. I still control your trust fund, remember?"

"Big fucking deal! Money isn't everything, you know?"

Howard chuckled derisively. "Coming from the poster child of Spoiled Little Rich Boys? Now that's impressive, Tony."

Tony huffed out a breath through his nose. "Call her off, Howard."

Howard held out his arms, shrugged in confusion. "Call who off of what?"

"Amy. Call her off, give her whatever absurd amount of money you promised her and leave me and Loki alone."

Howard frowned again, figuring it out in his head. Once he thought he had, he laughed again, and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a heavy sigh. He walked around the desk toward Tony, still smiling condescendingly. "Let me get this straight: you are under the impression that I have hired a prostitute, sent her to Washington D.C., all in an effort to break you and whatever-his-name-is up?"

Tony glared at his father as he got nearer to him, about ready to kill the man. "You fucking know his name. Use it."

Howard barely hid his eye roll and slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "As clever an idea as it is, I'm afraid I'm not the mastermind behind it."

Tony didn't move, didn't blink. "I don't believe you."

"I'm shocked," Howard responded dryly. He moved back to his chair and took his suit jacket from the back of the chair and slipped one arm through it. "I know you don't think very much of me, Tony, but believe it or not, I don't care what you do in the privacy of your bedroom."

Tony's head fell to the side, while simultaneously rethinking all of the facts Phil and Clint presented him with earlier. "Since when? That was the reason you brought me up here a few weeks ago wasn't it? To put a stop to me and Loki and to 'bring me to my senses?'"

Howard buttoned his suit jacket with a thin smile curving his lips. "It was."

Tony jerked his shoulders in an irritated shrug. "Then what changed?"

Howard sighed. "Nothing changed, Tony. I just remembered that it was  _ you  _ in a relationship." His lips curved in a sardonic grin. "It's not going to last."

"Fuck you!"

_ "Watch your mouth!" _ He slowly lowered the finger he had aimed at Tony. Shaking his head in exasperation, he moved around the desk once more. "It pains me, Tony, it literally  _ pains _ me to think this, but I am so glad your mother isn't here to see what you've become." He gasped when Tony lunged at him; the breath knocked out of him as his back hit the desk.

Tony's hands fisted in Howard's shirt, his brown eyes were wide and wild, but he took some pleasure in the fear he saw in his father's eyes. "If my mother was here," his voice was low and threatening, "I wouldn't be like this. I'm like this because of  _ you _ ." He shoved at Howard's chest and stepped back, turned to leave.

Gasping for air, Howard sat up, and gulped down the iced gin he had set aside earlier. "Keep it up, Tony," he said, running out of breath. "You're on thin ice already."

Tony stopped, turned to face Howard, and cocked his head in question. "Is that your idea of a threat?"

Howard moved to the edge of the desk, fixed his shirt and tie. "It's not a threat." He finished off the gin and set down the glass. He went still and watched Tony with a small amount of panic in his eyes as his son approached him slowly, like a preying tiger.

"Do me a favor, Howard. Do  _ yourself _ a favor. Take me out of your will."

Howard's jaw dropped. "What?"

Tony nodded. "You heard me. I don't want this," he said waving his hand around to encompass the room. "I don't want your company. I don't want to be like you, consumed with work and money and public personas. If I'm ever lucky enough to have a family, I want to be there for them. I don't want to treat them like they're in my way." His lips curled. "I know how that feels. Take me out of your will and give this piece-of-shit company to Obie."

Howard watched in shock and anger as Tony started to turn away once more. "Just one goddamn minute."

"I said what I needed to."

"Well, I didn't." He jumped off the desk and spun Tony around. "You think you can just walk away from all of this?"

Tony forced Howard's hand off of his arm. "I  _ am _ walking away from all of this." He started to leave again, and again, Howard pulled him back, keeping his fingers firmly clutched in Tony's t-shirt.

"You have a responsibility to the Stark name, Tony." He yanked Tony toward him when he tried to wriggle away from him. "This is what you have been trained for your entire life."

They struggled in a bizarre tug of war; Tony trying to leave, Howard trying to force him to stay. "I don't want it!  _ I don't want to be you! _ "

_ "You already are!" _ Howard scoffed. When Tony went still Howard let him go. Tony stared up at him speechless, questioning and defiance mixing together in his eyes. "You  _ are _ me, Tony. Do you know why you don't sleep? You don't sleep because you're too busy thinking about the next project or how to improve the one you just finished. You've been like that since you were a kid. Just like me. Where do you think you inherited that brain from?" He placed two fingers on Tony's temple and said nothing when Tony slapped his hand away.

Tony was a little dazed by the reality of what Howard said. It hit him too hard that it was true and he was struggling to speak or even think.

"You're not getting out of it.  _ Ever _ . Stark Industries will be yours someday, whether you want it or not." When Tony lifted his eyes to his and gave a barely perceptible shake of his head, Howard gave him a firm nod. "Now…are we done here?" He fixed the sleeves of his shirt and jacket. "I've got a meeting over drinks to get to," he said as he walked around Tony toward the door.

"I won't be like you," Tony murmured.

Howard sighed irritably and glanced back at Tony. "What?"

Tony turned around and faced his father. "Maybe I get the company, maybe I sell it off the minute your cold, dead body hits the ground."

"Tony." It was a warning.

"I do not give a flying fuck about Stark Industries. Because the truth is, I don't need it. With the shit I've got in here…" He flicked a hand at his own head. "The things you've got going on here aren't worth a damn." He started past Howard, pausing just as he passed him, and grinned. "And I won't be killing millions of innocent people with my inventions. I'll be saving them."

Howard clutched Tony's arm before he could stroll out.

"Let me go."

"Listen to me, you ungrateful little shit. The next time you decide to come in here and accuse me of something to do with your little boy toy..." his grip tightened when Tony repositioned himself in a more threatening stance. "Try to remember who it is you've been fucking the last few months. In case you forgot, I'll remind you."

Tony clenched his jaw, when Howard tugged him even closer.

"The son of a senator who has even more connections than  _ me _ ."

Tony's eyes flared at the thought of Odin being behind this, doing this to Loki. "Go to hell,  _ Dad _ ."

* * *

Before he left New York, Tony consulted with Jarvis. It bothered him how much Amy knew about him so he asked the old Stark family friend to do some digging. The results were worse than he ever could have imagined.

* * *

Tony got back to D.C. very late that night, but when he stepped into the dorm, tiptoeing toward his bedroom, Thor came out of his room and stopped him. He leaned against the doorjamb, in nothing but a pair of snug jeans, munching on a bowl of frosted flakes.

"Did you speak to your father?" he asked, surprising Tony at the low volume of his voice.

"How did you know I went to see Howard?" he asked quietly.

Thor smiled over the spoonful he had just shoved into his mouth. "Do you know others in New York?"

Tony chuckled weakly. "Yes, I talked to him." He lifted his head when he heard Thor's name called from somewhere in his room.

Thor grinned shyly then leaned his head back to look at Jane. "Yes? …I will do so in one moment, my dear."

_ "Thor. I'm naked." _

Tony chuckled because even though she was whispering he could hear her very clearly. "Hi, Jane," he said a little louder. He heard her mortified groan.

_ "Hi, Tony." _

Thor chuckled and returned his attention to Tony, ignoring the pillow that was thrown his way but only knocked against the door. "Well…?"

Tony looked at Thor and shrugged. "I'm sure you're curious, Thor, but I'd like to talk to Loki before I talk to anyone else."

"I understand, my friend," Thor said before gesturing with the bowl and stepping back into his room. "He is in your bedroom."

Tony glanced at his closed door then back at his still-chewing roommate. "Who? Loki?"

"Yes. He wanted to await your return. But I believe he has fallen asleep. I've not heard anything from that part of the dorm for some time now. Yes, Jane, I will close it in one moment."

It was the first time Tony had ever heard Thor seem cross with Jane. He grinned softly, but sadly.

"Is everything all right?"

"Hmm?" Tony glanced up again. "Yeah…yeah, it's fine. 'Night, Thor."

"Good night, Tony." Thor stepped back into room, shut the door, and Tony heard a muffled thump followed by Jane's high-pitched giggling.

He opened the door to his room and found the lamp was still on, set at its lowest setting. He grinned at the sight of Loki fast asleep in his bed, fully dressed and on top of the covers. Loki had most likely changed the sheets and made the bed, because Tony never did, and he generally forgot about those kinds of things. He walked over and knelt next to the bed, brushing the hair from Loki's face with his fingers. He held a few strands between his fingers and noticed they were shorter than he remembered.

Loki slowly came to, his lids lifting slowly and sleepy, dark green eyes hazily focused on Tony. "You came back to me," he murmured sleepily.

Tony's lips curved a little. "I always do."

Loki grinned lazily. His eyes closed again but he reached out, touching Tony's face with his fingers. "What happened in New York?"

Tony straightened and moved to the foot of the bed to remove Loki's shoes. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

"You sound upset." Loki moved from his side onto his back.

"We'll talk in the morning, babe," Tony repeated. He set Loki's shoes on the floor and laid a hand on his calf. "You want to sleep in your clothes?"

"Mm-mm," Loki hummed with a shake of his head. "Come to bed, love."

Tony began to undo Loki's pants. "In a minute. Let me get you undressed first."

"I can do it." Loki tried to push himself up, his eyes still closed. Tony smiled at his effort and pushed him back down so he could pull off the jeans. He pulled him into a sitting position again, unzipped the sweater he wore, pulled his arms through it and paused when he saw Loki was wearing his Black Sabbath t-shirt.

"Why are you wearing this?"

Loki held Tony's hands to his chest. "I missed you. Come lay down with me."

Tony cupped Loki's chin and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I will. You want to sleep in this?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed again with a nod this time.

"Okay." Tony stood, pulled his long-sleeved and regular t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor with Loki's things. He kicked off his shoes before flipping off the light and stepped out of his jeans. Loki had rolled around in the bed until he was under the covers and now held them open until Tony slid in with him. As soon as Tony was settled Loki curled himself up next to him.

"Did everything go well?"

Tony slid his fingers through Loki's hair. "In the morning, Loki. I'm tired."

"Sorry," Loki murmured against Tony's chest. On a second thought, Tony lifted Loki's face to his and kissed him softly again. "Hmm…what was that for?"

"I just felt like it."

Loki's eyes remained closed, but he smiled, sighed contentedly and burrowed into Tony further. Tony turned himself and lowered so they were face to face. He ran his fingers lightly across his forehead, over the high cheekbone, his thumb rubbed over the slightly curving lips and over his chin. Tony's heart ached at the thought that tomorrow he would have to tell Loki what he had unearthed.

Through his efficient search Jarvis discovered that it was Odin who found Amy through another senator, that she was a high-end call girl who serviced men with deep pockets, and that it was his own father who had hired her to lure Tony away from him. Odin had done his work, as well. He had had someone trail Tony for an unspecified amount of time, to find out his likes, dislikes, his daily routine. They had dug deep into his past — which explained Amy's knowledge of it. Clearly, the flirting with Loki was just for her own sick amusement because it was Tony that had always been the main target.

Tony's eyes roamed over Loki's face once more as he fell into sleep again. So peaceful, so serene, and so at ease with everything in his life right now. He didn't want to ruin it all for him just yet. He wanted to make it last a little longer.

He leaned forward and again kissed Loki's lips, this time lingering until Loki started to stir and kiss back. Then their tongues slid into that deliciously achingly slow dance.

Loki tried to speak, to question, but Tony wouldn't let up on his sensual attack on his mouth. Inevitably, Loki lost the will to do anything but surrender when Tony's hands started to move over him, roaming under the t-shirt, pushing it up until Loki could remove it from his arms. Tony lowered his mouth to Loki's chest before the shirt was completely off, licking the soft pale skin, his teeth nibbling over firm muscle. Loki hissed quietly when Tony's tongue darted over a dusty pink nipple, his hands curled into the dark hair brushing against his chin.

Tony moved back up to bury his face in Loki's neck, inhaling the mixed bouquet of Loki's forest-like aroma and his own spicier scent left behind from the t-shirt. His hand glided down the side of the long, pale body, over narrow hip, and dipped between their bodies where Tony found Loki already hard and throbbing.

Loki moaned softly when Tony's fingers wrapped around him, moving in slow, drawn-out strokes, and his hips began to buck, urging him to go faster. Tony claimed Loki's lips again, continuing his slow, tortuous fondling. He curled his leg over Loki's, spreading his thighs apart and pressing his weight onto him, to keep him from moving his hips. In response, Loki turned his head away, groaning in pleasured pain.

Loki's entire body was taut, every nerve on edge. Waiting, wanting, anticipating, expecting Tony's next touch that was taking much too long to come.

Tony grinned against his skin and moved his hand to Loki's ass, shifting until he was between his lover's legs. Making them both moan, he ground his hips into Loki's. Their cocks pressed together, a thin barrier of cotton straining between them.

At this point, Loki was ready to burst, his body ached for release, and he shoved at Tony's boxers until he felt his skin on his own. He pressed his hands to Tony's chest and when he was given enough space, he flipped himself over and started to grind his ass against Tony, begging, pleading.

Tony pushed himself up onto one fist at Loki's insistence and kicked off his boxers as Loki turned himself over. He let Loki move against him for a minute, his mouth going for the skin of Loki's neck, marking him with lips, tongue and teeth. His arm snaked around Loki's waist, his hand sliding from collarbone to groin, taking Loki's cock in his hand once again.

Loki dropped his head to the mattress, twisting the sheets between his fingers as he received pleasure from both ends: Tony's cock rubbed teasingly against him from behind, and his hand increased speed and pressure on Loki’s own cock. Tony's hand slid over his shoulder, gripping tightly, and Loki's cheek fell to it, rubbed across the fingers in a tender gesture.

Tony gritted his teeth as he tried to control himself, to hold himself back; his aim was to do nothing but please Loki. "Turn over." He moved to the side and waited for Loki to roll onto his back again.

"Why?" he asked as he did what Tony demanded.

Tony settled between Loki's thighs again, pressing his lips firmly against Loki's as he stroked himself then used his precum to slick up his fingers before inserting them slowly into Loki. "I wanna see your face when I make you come tonight."

Loki's body arched up into Tony's, his green eyes locked on the brown ones looking down at him, when Tony slid himself slowly inside him. Tony pushed himself all the way into Loki, resting there, lowering his mouth until it hovered over the one under him. Loki lifted up to meet Tony's lips, whining only a little when Tony teasingly lifted them just out of his reach.

Tony smirked at Loki's whine and pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in, as slow as molasses again. He groaned with the effort as Loki cried out in pleasure.

"Anthony…please…"

Tony lowered his mouth to Loki's, intending to give him a soft, brief promising kiss. But Loki latched onto his lips, his hands clapped onto his cheeks, and he began to writhe beneath him, begging Tony to move faster. He took Loki's hands from his face and ran a soothing hand over one pale, high cheekbone. "Don't rush it, baby."

Loki was breathing heavily and he threw his head back against the pillow, his body bowing up again. "I can't help…" He lifted his head again, his fingers digging into Tony's flesh at his shoulders. "I need you  _ now _ , Anthony."

"Goddamn it," Tony groaned out as he started to move his hips, grunting with each thrust. "I'm gonna make you come so hard."

Loki was nearly clawing at Tony and bucking beneath him. "Do it, love.  _ Ohhh _ , gods… Do it."

Tony's body broke out in a heavy sweat as he pushed it to its limits, pumping in and out. He reached between their bodies again, and stroked Loki's cock in time with his thrusts. Loki clenched around him and Tony cupped his cheek to turn up his face. "Look at me."

Loki's eyes fluttered open, clouded with desire, and focused as best as he could on Tony. He moaned into Tony's mouth when he pressed a kiss to his, difficult to do with their erratic movements. He lowered his chin toward his chest as his orgasm started to build, but Tony turned his face up again. "Oh, gods, I'm gonna…"

Tony's hand continued to jerk Loki off as his orgasm rocked through him. His other hand flew to Loki's mouth, muting the loud moan that emitted from him because it hit him so hard. The pace of his hips increased until he reached his own peak and fell back to the bed next to Loki. Loki had curled onto his side as soon as he was able, his body still recovering. He rubbed a hand absently over Loki's back. After a few seconds passed, and Loki still hadn't spoken or slowed his breathing much, Tony moved up behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes," was Loki's breathless reply.

"You sure?"

Loki moaned in what could have been pain and moved back onto his back. "You weren't joking," he said, his voice small and weak, his eyelids drifting closed.

"About what?" Tony whispered, using a delicate finger to sweep the hair sticking to Loki's sweaty forehead back.

"I don't think I have ever…," he breathed hard once, "…experienced anything like that before."

"Is that good?"

His lips curved and he nodded. "Oh, yes." He blindly searched for Tony's head and when he found it, brought him down for a kiss. "What got into you tonight?"

"Nothing." This time Tony curled himself into Loki, resting his head on his chest. He smirked against Loki's skin. "Maybe it was your haircut."

They fell into a fit of laughter, shushing each other when they got too loud. Exhausted from the day and the evening, they easily fell into a deep sleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

 


	27. The Truth, A Nap, and A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reveals everything to Loki, who immediately drives to Odin’s offices to confront him. Later, Amy pops up at Tony’s dorm; much to Natasha’s delight.

Loki stared silently at Tony after the genius had revealed everything he and Jarvis had found out about Amy and her involvement with Odin's scheme.

They were sitting in Tony's communal area; Loki sat on the edge of the sofa, Tony was perched on the coffee table across from him. Tony had woken up before Loki, running into Jane as she tiptoed out of Thor's bedroom and gave him an awkward smile before running out the door. Tony continued his quest to keep his boyfriend as happy as possible until everything went to hell in a hand-basket. He had slipped into the kitchen and toasted up a bagel for him. He had even cream-cheesed it and brewed Loki's favorite tea before Loki had rolled out of bed and shuffled naked into the bathroom to relieve himself and splash some water on his face. He went back into to Tony's room and when he returned he was wearing Tony's Black Sabbath tee and a pair of his clean boxers. Tony smiled at him, thinking how much he enjoyed seeing Loki in his clothes. They ate their breakfasts, curled up on the sofa together before Tony realized he couldn't hold off any longer and dropped the bomb on him.

Loki had not moved for several long moments since, and Tony was starting to fidget under his harsh gaze. His knees bounced and he was snapping and clicking his fingers until Loki reached out and laid his hand over his to halt the movements.

"Loki?"

He blinked and inhaled, readying to speak. "You discovered this yesterday?" he asked, his voice quiet and tight as he pulled back his arm. Tony was relieved he was finally speaking, but found his tone curious. He nodded. "You were aware of it — all of it — when you arrived home last night?"

Tony's eyebrows twitched before drawing together over his eyes. "…Yeah…"

Loki's lips pressed together and voice became even quieter. "You knew of all this when we were together last night?"

Confused, Tony looked off to the side before returning his gaze to Loki. "Yes. Loki —"

"Did you make love to me because you felt sorry for me?"

"What? No!" Tony caught the sadness lurking beneath the budding ire in the green eyes boring into his and groaned behind his hand before placing it over Loki's. "Loki, believe me, you don't know how much it killed me that I had to tell you about this; that I had to give you one more thing to hate Odin for. I just wanted to ease that."

"So it was, what people so aptly call, a pity fuck." He yanked his hand back and stood abruptly. Tony grabbed his wrist and got to his feet as well.

"No," he said firmly. "You just looked so damn happy when I got home last night."

Loki avoided looking at Tony. Everything was coming crashing down on him again — like it had when he'd found out about the reasons behind his adoption. His eyes had begun to water; he was clamping down on his rising temper making his breath come faster. "I was."

Tony loosened his grip on Loki's wrist, not letting go completely in case he wanted to flee, and turned his body so they were face to face between the coffee table and the sofa. "And all I wanted to do was make that last a little longer. There was no pity involved whatsoever. I promise. I mean, it's not like I didn't get pleasure out of it, too."

Loki gave him a barely perceptible nod before slipping away.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to Odin."

"What?" Tony skidded across the room and blocked Loki's exit. "Loki, I don't think you should do that. Not yet."

The dark, angry look on Loki's face became even darker and angrier. "Why?"

"Because…!" Tony racked through his crowded brain to give Loki a plausible reason. "You…are…in no condition to drive or have a rational conversation right now."

"I don't want a rational conversation. I want to give Odin a piece of my mind. He cannot get away with this, Anthony!"

Tony's hands flew up when Loki tried to move forward again, and in a gesture of peace. "I get that, babe, and I agree with you. But maybe you should wait for Thor to come home. Talk it over with him before you do anything."

Loki scowled even more. "Thor? This has nothing to do with him! It is between Odin and me and his belief that he can interfere with my life and my relationship any time he damn well pleases. Now, move!" His arm went for the doorknob but Tony knocked it away with his hip.

"No! Loki, please. I know you're upset…"

"No, I am beyond upset, Anthony! I want answers! Answers that only Odin can give to me! And since he has banished me from his home, I will confront him at his office.  _ Get out of my way! _ " He rushed forward, shocked when Tony shoved him back.

"No!"

Loki sighed. "Anthony. I am not upset with you. Please, don't do anything to change that."

"Fine, then — for me — don't go anywhere. Stay here with me and wait for Thor."

Loki's head cocked to the side, his green eyes narrowing slightly, and he moved closer to Tony, stopping just in front of him. "Are you under the impression that I am unable to take care of this myself?"

Tony frowned in confusion again. "No, of course not."

"Good. Because I am  _ not _ a damsel in distress to be rescued by Thor or Natasha, or you! As I said, it is between that wretched excuse for a man and me.  _ I _ need to do this. Myself. Do you understand, Anthony?"

Tony pleaded with his eyes at Loki but he knew he had already lost this battle. Relenting, he relaxed his shoulders, threw up his hands. "What am I supposed to tell him?"

"You tell him exactly what you told me. You tell him exactly what kind of a man his father is. Perhaps now, Thor will finally knock that man off of that damn pedestal he has had him on all these years." Loki moved around Tony and was about to reach for the door. But he stopped and returned to Tony, turning him around to face him.

Tony let out a little noise of surprise, followed by a quiet one of pleasure, when Loki gently cupped his face and gave him a long, tender kiss.

After he pulled away, Loki kept his hands on Tony's face and leaned his forehead against his. "I am sorry I was cross with you. I appreciate the predicament that you found yourself in and I understand now what you did for me. Thank you." He captured Tony's lips in a short, soft kiss once more. "I love you."

"You, too," Tony said quietly as he watched Loki leave for his own room. He stood where he was for a few moments, feeling helpless, and unsure what to do next.

* * *

 

Loki drove a little faster than normal to Odin's office in the senate building, his anger growing with every mile passed. Once inside he walked into the outer office and headed straight for the door to Odin's personal one.

"Excuse me!"

Loki came to a halt and eyed the young brunette woman behind the secretary's desk. He walked back toward it and frowned at her as she smiled up at him. He remembered Odin's secretary as a much older, gray-haired, bespectacled woman in her sixties. "You're new," he said condescendingly.

The young woman grinned politely. "I'm a temp. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No. I have a need to speak with Od — the senator."

"All right, well, do you have an appointment?" She glanced down at the opened calendar book in front of her.

"No." Impatient, and his irritation growing even further with this stranger, he started to move away but she threw out her arm, a pen with pink fluffy feathers in place of an eraser in her hand. She wiggled it at him.

"Ah-ah-ah! I'm afraid the senator is a very busy man. I can't just let you go in, but if you would like to set up an appointment —"

"By the gods, woman, just pick up the damn phone and tell him I am here! He will see me."

Affronted, she stared at him with big eyes and pressed lips, but still she picked up the phone, and asked tightly, "Your name?"

Still clenching his fists at his sides, Loki gave her his name, and cocked an eyebrow as the glare was replaced by a look of surprise. She pressed a few buttons on the keypad and put the phone to her ear.

"Sir, I have a Loki Odinson here to see you."

Loki watched her face, grinning smugly when whatever Odin's response was had her looking very embarrassed and a rose tinge blooming across her cheeks.

"Yes, sir." She placed the receiver back down very carefully, cleared her throat, and kept her eyes lowered to the desk. "You may go in."

"Thank you," Loki said with a tilt of his head. He took a deep breath and entered the office.

Odin was sitting behind a massive desk, smiling at Loki when he came into the room. Loki wasn't expecting that so he stepped even slower toward the desk, closely eyeing Odin. "Well, this is quite a surprise, Loki. But I must say I am happy to see you. I've not been feeling well lately — elbow deep in laws, by-laws, bills and the like. To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"Your insatiable need to make my life a living hell."

Odin's smile disappeared, his one visible white eyebrow drawing closer to his silver eye patch. "What?"

Loki grinned disdainfully and shook his head. "Did you really believe you would get away with it? How stupid do you believe Anthony or me to be that we would not figure out the situation?" He had the satisfaction of seeing Odin's face fall. He set his fists on the desk, leaning menacingly forward. "You underestimate me, Odin, as well as my friends. But mark my words: you will pay for this."

Odin still said nothing. Not a shred of guilt was on his face, only contempt. He watched Loki, idly rubbing a finger across his bearded lip.

Loki straightened, held out his hands. "Have you suddenly gone mute, dear father? Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

After a beat, Odin lifted his hand from his mouth and crossed his legs. "Was she successful?"

Loki breathed out a sarcastic laugh. He shook his head again, but mostly at himself this time, for letting himself think Odin would feel apologetic for what he had done. In the end, he had only set himself up for disappointment again. "Well…it was Anthony who discovered your little game." A wicked smirk curved his lips as he met Odin's one-eyed gaze. "Though considering upon his return home, information in hand, we had the most satisfying night of pleasure I have ever experienced, I'm going to say that no…" he moved his head from side to side slowly, "…she was not successful."

Odin glared at up at Loki, tiny beads of sweat forming across his forehead and at his temples. With a disgusted sound he looked away, going so far as to lower his leg so both feet were planted on the floor, and turned his swivel chair away.

"You're despicable," Loki muttered, his voice pure venom.

Odin's head whipped around, his one blue eye flaring. "Oh, am I? I am not the one boasting about nights of debauchery with other men."

"One man!" Loki slapped his hands on the desk again, the sound echoing in the quiet that followed. "I am with  _ one _ man. And I said nothing of debauchery, you senile fool." He turned away, walking from the desk, only to turn back, sneering at Odin. "Why is it so difficult for you to believe I could find love with another man?"

"It isn't," Odin said matter-of-factly, facing Loki fully again. "It's difficult for me to believe anyone could find themselves loving  _ you _ ." His hand went to his tie, tugging at it, feeling a bit like he was being suffocated. "You are an immature and selfish individual, Loki. You think of no one but yourself."

Masking the hurt Odin's previous statement had filled him with, Loki grinned. "I certainly did not learn that from Frigga, now did I?"

Odin pushed out of his chair, his jaw working as he moved around his desk. Loki didn't back down, but faced Odin head-on. "Ungrateful! You're an ungrateful little boy! I gave you everything an abandoned brat could ever ask for and you repay me by putting my career in jeopardy!"

"I don't give a damn about your career!" Loki yelled back in Odin's face. " _ You _ mean nothing to me, you vain, decrepit old man! If it was not for Frigga and Thor I would have walked away from you years ago." He paused, gritting his teeth to fight the emotion building, clogging his throat, stinging his eyes. "You forget, Odin, I never asked for you to take me. And I  _ was _ grateful…once upon a time. The least  _ you _ could have done was show me a fraction of the attention you showed Thor. You were supposed to be my father, too…" He looked away then, embarrassed at the heat that flushed his face and the tears threatening to spill. His voice was thick and soft when he spoke next. "Do you have any idea how hard I have tried to win your approval?"

Odin had faltered back when Loki screamed in his face. He stared at Loki in shock and fell against the desk at his final question. His mouth moved, as if to speak, but there was nothing he could think to say in response.

Loki did his best to blink back the tears. "Just once, I wished for you to look at me with the same amount of pride that you bestowed upon Thor. I did nothing but try to please you from the moment you took me into your home." His fists clenched again and he now spoke through his teeth. "But nothing was ever good enough for you, was it?"

Odin lifted his one-eyed gaze to Loki and moved to the nearest chair. "Loki… I'm…"

"None of my accomplishments ever matched Thor's, did they? I was too small for the sports he excelled at; I was too weak to defend myself against the bullies that hounded me relentlessly and that he easily fended off for me. I didn't bring home the pretty girls like Jane. I was just too  _ different _ , wasn't I?"

Odin, finding it more and more difficult to breathe in the stifling room, reached for Loki, but the younger man stepped out of his reach, turning his back on him.

"Curse you, Odin." Loki wiped the tears from his eyes, breathed in, sniffling, and let out a long breath. "Curse you, for never making me feel accepted and for trying to ruin the one thing that has truly made me happy." Loki spun around to face him again, not seeing that Odin seemed to be struggling. "Again you have nothing to say?" He scoffed, shaking his head in derision. "You are a horrible excuse for a…"

Loki looked up and his words trailed off. Odin was clutching at his chest, leaning heavily on his left arm, gasping for air. "Loki —…"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't kn —…" He gasped again, once more reaching out for Loki and fell to the floor with the effort.

Loki's fear grew as Odin lost color in his face and he went frozen when the older man reached for him and consequently fell to the floor because Loki couldn't move fast enough to help him. "Oh, gods." He knelt next to Odin, a hand resting on his chest, the other resting on his head. "Odin…?"

Odin lifted a hand to Loki's face. "Loki. Help…"

Panic skittered up his spine when Odin slipped into unconsciousness. "Help! Somebody help!" His fingers trembling, Loki tore open Odin's shirt, tilted up his head and began to administer CPR. "Don't you do this to me, Odin. Not now. Somebody!"

Both entrances into Odin's office opened at the same time. The temporary secretary screamed at the sight of Odin on the floor and ran back out; Odin's security team rushed in, moving Loki aside, and called in emergency aid through their radios before starting CPR themselves. Loki stumbled back, falling against the desk after they pushed him aside, and stared in shock. Everything had started to move too fast, as if he was watching it in a movie. Paramedics arrived quickly and set Odin on a stretcher. Someone asked him if he wanted to ride in the ambulance. Not really thinking clearly yet, Loki declined and said he would follow in his own car. Somehow, by some miracle, he made it to the hospital, and was told to wait while they worked on Odin.

The first person he called was Tony.

* * *

He was in a waiting room again. Only this time he was alone and the situation was far more serious than a few bruised knuckles. He sat forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, mixed emotions causing him to flip-flop between a variety of feelings, from scared for what could happen to angry that he hadn't gotten the answers he had wanted, to apologetic for Odin for having had the heart attack and remorseful because he thought it was very convenient for this to happen when he was confronting Odin. Then he remembered his threat that Odin would pay for what he had done to him and Tony, and he had to fight back the tears again.

It was nearly an hour before anyone else arrived, Frigga being the first. She was already crying and panicked, and it took Loki a good amount of time to calm her down before she could form coherent sentences.

"What happened, Loki? Why did this happen? I thank the gods you were there, but…why were you in Odin's office?"

Loki took Frigga's hands — clutching at his sweater, pawing at his face, mistaking his tears for something else — in his hands to keep her from touching him. His lips were in a thin, tight line, and he spoke through clenched teeth. "I will tell you, mother, but I need to ask you something first."

"What? Why won't you answer my questions?"

"I will, I promise. But I need to know…" he lifted his reddened eyes to hers. "Were you aware of any plans Odin had to sabotage my relationship with Anthony?"

"Of…what…?" Frigga's face fell into a frown, but Loki wasn't sure if it was from concern, shock, confusion, or anger. "Of course I didn't, Loki. I don't know what you're talking about. Tell me, has Odin done something?"

Loki sighed and calmly began to explain the whole story to Frigga. He could see her grow more and more horrified by the second.

"Oh, no, Loki." She shook her head, shamed for her husband. "I swear to you, I had no knowledge of any of this awful idea. If I had I would have stopped it, you know that. I don't know what he was thinking. You went to his office to confront him, didn't you?"

Loki nodded and the guilt swept back in. "I thought…I thought he was feigning the…" His hand went to his mouth; he was shocked at himself and his thoughts. The grip on his other hand tightened around Frigga's fingers. "He could have died, mother, and I wouldn't have —" He met Frigga's gaze again, green eyes brimming with tears. The soft, warm feminine palm on his cheek did nothing to calm him.

"You couldn't have known, sweetheart. Did you ask him? About this…woman…?" He nodded. "Did he give you any explanation? What did he say?"

A tear escaped, rolling down his cheek, and Loki quickly swiped it away. "He wanted to know if she had succeeded in breaking us up."

"Gods, Odin…" she muttered to herself. "I'm so sorry, my love."

Loki gaze fell to the shiny hospital floor, but he wasn't really looking at anything. "Why is he like this?" he asked mostly to himself. "Why can he not let me be? Why am I so different from Thor to him and not to you?"

Frigga smiled softly, brushing Loki's hair back from his face. "You have always been more drawn and attached to me, my Loki…even more so than Thor. And Odin…he believes he is helping you, that he is doing this for your own good."

"He is not helping!"

"Shh…" Frigga shushed him, to calm him, continuing her soft brushes to his hair and face. "I know."

"Mrs. Odinson?"

Frigga and Loki looked up as a man in a white doctor's coat and a lavender binder in his arms interrupted them. He sat on the other side of Frigga and she turned in her chair to face him.

"Yes, that is I."

"I'm Dr. Atkins. Your husband has survived the heart attack…"

"Oh! Thank the gods." She turned toward Loki, squeezing his knee in excitement. He smiled marginally at her and they returned their gazes to the doctor when he spoke again.

"But I'm afraid he has slipped into a coma."

Loki's hand went to his mother's again when she blindly reached for it. "What…? Is he…will he wake from it?"

"Unfortunately, there is no way to tell at this point. We will keep him on the machines; it doesn't look like he has a DNR on record." He flipped through the binder, sent her a questioning glance.

"No. No, he wanted —" She had to pause, to swallow back her tears, pressing the backs of her fingers to her lips. Loki's arm came around her shoulders and she leaned back into him. "He wanted to fight."

The doctor smiled politely, closed the binder. "Then that's what we'll do. You can come back to sit with him, if you like. Talk to him. A lot of people believe they can hear even when they're under. No more than two or three at a time, okay?"

Frigga nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Atkins." The doctor turned away and she immediately turned into Loki's arms, weeping silently.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"It's not your fault, Loki," she said against his shoulder. She pulled back to look up at him, her eyes wet, tears dangling from her lashes. "I'm just not ready to lose him yet."

Loki pulled her close again, holding her, letting his mother's tears soak his sweater as she sobbed. He wanted nothing more than to leave, to escape this place; to, gods forgive him, escape his mother's fear and worry. He could feel himself wanting to break down but he wasn't sure why and he didn't want to do it in front of his mother. Something heavy landed on his shoulder and relief washed through him when he looked up and saw Thor peering down at him, his breath coming quickly, like he had been running.

"Brother."

Frigga felt Loki move, heard Thor's voice, and lifted her head. Fresh tears filling her eyes seeing her eldest son, she jumped up and into his arms to hug him. Loki sat back and turned his head seeing Jane and Tony through the window, running down the hall. He bolted up this time and reached Tony before Tony had fully entered the room, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Get me out of here. Please."

His hand running over Loki's hair, Tony signaled with the other to Thor, motioning that they would be leaving. He nodded and sat his mother back down, kneeling before her. Jane sat next to Frigga, wrapped an arm around her. Knowing Thor and Jane were settled Tony slipped his arm around Loki's waist and led him out of the hospital. On the way home they didn't speak, no music played and Tony didn't stop Loki from falling asleep. At one point, while waiting at a red light, he turned to look at the sleeping man and ran the back of his hand over his face, knowing Loki must have been exhausted from the emotional roller coaster of the day. Upon reaching the campus, he parked and shut the engine off. He ran a knuckle over Loki's cheek. "Hey. Babe."

Loki stirred and opened his eyes.

"We're home." Tony got out and went around the car to help Loki out of his seat because he seemed dazed. They walked hand-in-hand to the dorm building and when they reached their floor, Loki went straight into Tony's dorm instead of his own. Tony laid a hand at the small of his back. "Go to my room. I'll be in, in a second."

His green eyes, bloodshot and weary, aimed at Tony but Loki didn't say a word.

Tony cupped his cheek. "I'll be quick."

Loki nodded and disappeared into Tony's room. Tony moved to the dining table and tossed the pizza he and Thor had chipped in together for dinner then abandoned after Loki's call, into the refrigerator, still in its box, followed by the liter of Coke that came with it. He filled their emptied glasses with tap water, left them in the sink, and started toward his room. He paused once he had entered because Loki was sitting on the edge of his bed, still as a statue, with tears spilling endlessly from his eyes, gathering under his chin, dripping onto his hands which were folded neatly in his lap.

Too exhausted to wipe at the tears, Loki could only sit there and let them fall.

Tony fell to one knee in front of Loki, and in a repeat of the night before, he removed Loki's shoes. Without speaking, with little nudges and flicks of his fingers, Tony helped Loki out of his clothes and into the bed, and quickly slid in behind him. Loki immediately wrapped himself around Tony, still weeping quietly. Tony held him close, unsure if he should say something, and if he should, what that something should be.

"Anthony?" Loki's voice was small and Tony was surprised he spoke at all.

"Hmm…?"

"…Wh-why doesn't he love me?"

Tony's arms tightened as Loki's body curled into him, trembling with the sobs he couldn't seem to control anymore. Tony had to blink back his own tears, cradling Loki's head, stroking his hair. "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

Loki tried to speak again, but his words were lost to whimpers and whines. Tony held onto him, rocking him as he cried. He made sure to stay awake until Loki quieted and his breath evened out as he eventually slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Tony woke the next morning Loki wasn't in the bed. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, looking around and wondering how Loki had left the bed without him being aware of it, since he was between Tony and the wall. He reached for his discarded jeans and fished out his cell phone and sent him a quick text. He rolled his eyes when the brief notes to Loki's text tone echoed throughout his room. He got up to pee quickly, thinking of who he might be able to contact that Loki might have met up with. He crawled back onto his bed and texted Clint, thinking maybe Loki went back to his room. Clint responded swiftly that Loki was with Natasha. Tony decided to call her.

_ "He's fine," _ she answered after one ring.

"Great. Where is he?"

_ "We're on the roof." _

"The roof of what?"

_ "The dorm." _

"How the hell did you get up there?"

_ "You know how Clint likes to be in high places? Well, he found a way to climb up here. We'll be down in second." _

Tony yawned. "Okay, I'll meet you outside. I need food. But we haven't gone grocery shopping."

_ "Surprise, surprise." _

Tony could nearly hear the rolling of her eyes. He was about to tell her to shut up when Loki mumbled something to her on the other line, but it wasn't audible for him.

_ "Tony, Loki wants ice cream." _

"Uh…ice cream for breakfast?"

_ "Hey, look at that bird!" _ There was a rustle then Natasha's voice was low.  _ "Tony, he feels like shit because he thinks he caused his adoptive father's heart attack. I don't think it's a big deal if he eats a little chocolate and vanilla at ten am." _

Tony sighed, but smiled. "I get it. We'll go to Denny's. I can get pancakes and he can get ice cream. Natasha?"

_ "Yeah…?" _

"Is he really okay?"

_ "Mm, better, but a little TLC might go a long way. You'll see. It'll take us about five minutes to get down there. Bye." _

She hung up before he had a chance to respond. In the span of about seven minutes Tony managed to shower, dress, and snatched up his keys on his way to the door. He paused, snapped his fingers, and started back toward his room to grab his and Loki's cell phones. Someone knocked on the door and, thinking it was Natasha or Loki being funny, Tony yelled for them to enter. He came to an almost comical stop on his way out of his room when he found Amy standing in the open doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice greeting, Tony." She stepped in further, her eyes roaming around the roomy dorm. "I figured we could have our session here today."

Tony frowned at her. "There's a ton of shit I really wanna say to you right now, but I'd like to start with how the hell did you know where I live? I never told you."

Amy smiled and slipped off her thin jacket. "You're not a hard person to find, Tony. And don't forget; I knew where Loki lived."

He scoffed. "You think you're really smooth, don't you?"

With a slick smirk, Amy sashayed toward Tony, closing the distance between them. "I can be if you like."

Tony back away from her outstretched hands and glared at her, more disgust in his eyes than anything. "Don't touch me."

Amy giggled softly. "Oh, Tony…you don't have to play hard to get with me. I know you like me. But don't worry. I won't tell Loki." She puckered her lips, tried to kiss him, but Tony ducked away from her. He was quite literally afraid of where those lips may have been.

"I'm not playing at anything, Amy. I actually don't like you, but I would like you to leave." He moved backwards through the apartment, Amy following his every move, until he found himself backed up against the counter in the kitchen.

"Tony, Tony, Tony…" She ran her hands up his chest, ignoring it when he flicked them away. "Loki isn't here. You don't have to lie to me."

Tony's face crinkled. "I'm not. I don't want you near me." He kept shoving her exploring hands away and she rolled her eyes.

"Please. I've seen the way you look at me. I know the effect I've had on you."

"If you mean making me want to throw up everything I've ever eaten in my entire life, then yup! You're right about that."

Her blue eyes narrowed, but she continued pressing on. "No, silly…I meant like that night in the library before Loki interrupted." She reached down between them to brush her fingers over the front of his pants, snatching her hand back when he slapped at it. She thought he was still toying with her and bit her lip. "Did you miss me when you left?" She moved in close, a finger trailing up Tony's shirt. She tried to take a nibble on his goateed chin, but he turned away, and her tongue flicked over his cheek. Her mouth moved to his ear, even as he winced and tried to curl away from her. "Did you think about me when you were alone in your bed that night?"

"He wasn't alone in his bed that night," Loki said from the open doorway, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorjamb. Amy jumped back from Tony. He put his hands together and mouthed  _ thank you _ to Loki, relieved at his presence. Then wondered how long he had been there.

"Ah, Loki," Amy planted a hand on her hip and grinned at him, "Always in the way of a good time."

Loki cocked a brow. "Am I?"

"Hmm. Tony and I were about to have ourselves a really good morning."

Tony's head turned sharply to her and his mouth fell open. "No, you weren't," Loki answered for him. He pushed up from the door and stepped into the room. "Amy, you should know we have discovered everything about you." He smirked when he saw her falter and glance at Tony. Tony smiled cheekily.

"What do you…mean?"

"We know all about your…occupation, I suppose is the nicest way to put it. And we know that my…father," he added with a roll of his eyes, "hired you and sent you here on a, frankly, stupid mission."

Amy nervously tapped her fingernails together. "I don't know what you're —"

Loki lifted a hand, waving it to cut her off. "Don't bother. We have seen your police record. I could recall a few of your greatest hits if you like, though I feel it rather necessary to tell you that, in about thirty seconds, my very good friend will be walking through that door. And if she sees you in here — well, I can't guarantee your safety."

Amy cocked a brow, lifted her chin defiantly. "Are you threatening me?"

Loki shook his head. "No." And smiled. "I'm warning you."

Tony, who had been watching Loki with a certain gleam in his eye, leaned toward Amy. "I'd run if I were you."

Amy rolled her eyes and shoved Tony away. "Shut up, Stark."

"What's the hold up, boys? I'm —" Natasha came to a halt when she spotted Amy, her body immediately taking a defensive stance. A small smile spread across her lips, making her look even more dangerous. It grew when she saw Amy visibly blanch. "Starving."

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Loki chimed in. "Natasha, Amy. Amy…this is my very good friend, Natasha."

Amy swallowed, backing away from the kitchen slowly as Natasha took a step toward her. "Tell her to stop, Loki."

Loki pretended to be examining his nails. "Can't."

Natasha's green eyes centered on Amy, never wavering, following the her every move as Amy’s eyes searched wildly for a quick exit. "Loki!" she complained. "Pull on her leash or something."

Loki looked at Amy as if she had two heads. "I don't control her."

Amy stumbled and glared at Tony when he lightly shoved her toward Natasha as he walked around the room toward Loki and patted Natasha's shoulder as he passed her.

"Run. I dare you," Natasha said in a low voice. Amy tried to do just that, making a dash for the door. Her scream made Tony jerk back when Natasha fingers dug into her blonde hair and dragged her back. He watched with a grin on his face as he moved to stand by Loki as Amy threw her arm out, trying and failing to hit Natasha.

"Is it wrong that I am so aroused by this?" he asked lightly, puckering his lips when Natasha swiped her leg under Amy and pinned her to the floor.

Loki lifted his eyes from Natasha and Amy, now rolling around, hands slapping at each other, to meet Tony's eyes. His lips twitched. "No."

Tony smiled wider and Loki returned his attention to the fight. He leaned closer to Loki's ear. "Have you ever considered bringing in —?"

"We are not having a threesome, Anthony."

"O-kay. Doesn't hurt to ask." They continue to watch, 'oohing' when Natasha took a palm to the cheek and retaliated by socking Amy with her fist. An odd scent caught Tony's nose and he realized it was coming from Loki. He leaned in again to sniff at him.

Loki turned his head to him. "What?"

"Nothing." They both turned toward the door when Phil ran in and stopped instantly. He stared in confusion at Natasha and Amy — yelling out 'bitch' as Natasha pulled her hair — then looked at Tony and Loki.

"Really, guys?" He threw out one hand toward the women causing a commotion on the floor and used the other to text campus security. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Tony frowned. "Why would we do that?"

"I'd like to see you try to stop Natasha, Phillip."

All three of them looked at the two females when Amy kicked Natasha off of her and once again tried to escape. Natasha managed to bring her down by running after her, wrapping her legs about the woman's neck and slamming her to the floor. All without using her hands. Natasha kept her trapped there and Amy squirmed beneath her.

She flipped her head back to look at Phil. "Camp Sec?" she asked out of breath.

Phil stared dumbfounded, but he could hear footsteps and jingling keys. "On their way."

Loki stepped forward and squatted down near Amy's head. "My apologies, Miss Armstrong. I forgot to mention that Natasha has trained in several martial arts."

"Asshole," she choked out.

Loki grinned, stood and took Natasha's arm when campus security came in. Phil instructed them to escort her off campus and to make sure she never returned. As they led her away, she stopped by Loki.

"Tell your dad he still owes me money."

Loki chuckled. "Good luck getting that."

"Nice moves, Natasha," Phil said as he followed campus security out. Still out of breath, she only nodded her head then moved into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Did that make you feel better?" Tony asked turning to Loki. He smiled and Tony could see how fake the ones he had given Amy were.

"Not really."

He pouted and rubbed a hand over Loki's back. "Are you okay enough to explain to me why you smell like marijuana?" Loki's lips parted but he only shrugged in answer. Tony lifted his brows.

"It was just a few puffs, Anthony. I have done it before but I don't do it often; in fact, I haven't done it once since I left Switzerland. And you are not one to lecture me about vices."

Tony's bottom lip popped out. "I thought  _ I _ was your vice."

"You can be." He smiled again, a little stronger than the last and took Tony's hand.

"Brownie points for you. But next time, invite me!" Loki chuckled weakly and sighed. "Is that why you want ice cream?" He shook his head no. "Will it make you feel better?"

He lifted his shoulders. "It might."

"Pancakes and ice cream it is," Tony decided with a nod.

"Mmm, pancakes."

"Jesus. Here come the munchies."

Loki chuckled. "Do you mind if Natasha comes along for breakfast? She may have the munchies, too."

"Are you kidding? After all that hot girl-on-girl action she just gave me? I'm buying!"

"You're impossible," Loki muttered. Tony laughed and turned toward the kitchen where Natasha was gulping down her second glass of water.

"Come on, Romanov. Breakfast is on me."

She set the glass down. "Excellent."


	28. Odin Wakes Up and Tony Has A Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin wakes from his coma and asks for Loki. During their discussion, Odin reveals to Loki the name of his birth father and his last known whereabouts. And once more alienates his adopted son, sending him on a mission to find his real father – which Tony feels is not a great idea.

A few days passed by. Odin's brain activity had increased, but he had yet to wake up.

Back on campus, Tony spent his time doting on Loki — much to Loki's irritation, heightened by the fact that the two were virtually living together. Loki hadn't gone back to his own room after they returned from the hospital and spent all his time out of class in Tony and Thor's dorm. But with Tony's over-attentiveness, Loki's moods often swung wildly. Plus, he was still bothered by both his unanswered questions from Odin and his guilt at wishing the man dead.

Thor and Frigga kept a constant vigil by Odin's bedside, though Loki had yet to revisit him in the hospital. Thor had tried to convince Loki to come visit — all the time — but Loki always declined. He told Thor he didn't want to miss any classes, though the news of Odin's heart attack had spread and most of his professors had given him the option of taking a reprieve from his class work. Loki didn't see the point of going to see Odin if the man couldn't even speak and explain his reasons for hiring Amy to break him and Tony up. And he texted Thor just as much as he fixed himself and Tony lunch.

**T: YOU SHOULD STILL VISIT, BROTHER.**

_ L: He won't even know I am there, Thor. _

**T: IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU CAME AND SAT WITH MOTHER, AT LEAST.**

_ L: She understands. Why can you not? I am sure she is fine enough with you there. _

**T: I DO UNDERSTAND, LOKI. I JUST WISH YOU COULD PUT ALL OF THIS BEHIND YOU. HE IS STILL YOUR FATHER. HE WAS MOST LIKELY JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU. I TOLD YOU. TONY STARK'S REPUTATION IS WELL-KNOWN. EVEN OUTSIDE OF THIS COLLEGE.**

_ L: I'd appreciate if you didn't speak of Anthony like that, BROTHER. And how can you still defend him? My so-called 'father' sent a PROSTITUTE to lure my boyfriend away from me! I cannot simply 'put it behind me.' _

**T: THE MAN ALMOST DIED, LOKI.**

_ L: . . . which I am sorry for, but that doesn't absolve him from what he did. I feel guilty enough. I don't need you to add to it. _

**T: I AM NOT BLAMING YOU.**

_ L: I have to go. _

**T: FINE.**

Pissed off now, Loki shut off his phone and finished up the sandwiches just as Tony strolled into the room. He raised a brow at him, surprised to find Loki there, and smiled. "What are you doing here? You skip class?"

Loki licked mayonnaise off of his thumb. "Mm-mm. I got out early, so I decided to make lunch for us instead of buying out again." As he spoke, he set down a plate with a BLT sandwich and a small bag of potato chips on the table.

Tony's eyes bugged out at the sight of the food and he moved over to Loki to give him a short kiss. "You're in a better mood today."

"Well…" Loki grabbed his own plate from the counter and carried it to the table, passing Tony as he headed for the refrigerator. "I realize I have been hard to deal with this week. This is my way of saying I'm sorry and thank you for not ripping my head off."

Tony set a can of Sprite next to Loki's plate and popped open the tab of his Coke. He drank deeply from it, lowering to his seat, as Loki took a bite of his turkey sandwich. "You're welcome. But for future reference, I'd rather be thanked and appreciated with hot, sweaty sex." He smiled, wide and charming, when Loki only sent him a blank look.

"I'll make a note of it," he said dryly.

Tony chuckled, popped a chip in his mouth. "What else do I get?"

Loki sipped from his Sprite can. "What?"

"You've been a pain in my ass and I've been very accommodating. I think I deserve something more than food."

"You would, Anthony." Tony washed down his chips with more soda then stood and moved to Loki. His fingers fisted into Loki's jet black hair, abruptly pulled his head back and planted his mouth on Loki's pale pink lips. "Antho — mmm!"

Tony's ringtone started to go off, but it went largely ignored by them both as he continued his aggressive assault on Loki's mouth. Making sure not to break the kiss, Loki pushed his chair back from the table and widened his legs so Tony could move between them. Just as he was starting to enjoy it, his hands moving to Tony's ass and sliding upwards, Clint entered the room.

"Do you people not answer your damn phones?" He held his out toward Loki, looking anywhere but at the entwined couple. Tony stepped back from Loki and Loki glared at his roommate, his breath still coming in pants.

"I shut mine off. Who is it?"

"Thor. Your…," Clint looked at Tony then back to Loki. "…Odin woke up."

Loki went still, not even blinking. Tony glanced down at him after he didn't immediately grab the phone and took it himself. "Thor? Yeah, he's here, he's just…having a moment. What happened?" Tony ran a hand over Loki's hair when he lowered his head into his hands, resting his elbows on the table, as he listened to Thor. "He asked specifically?" Tony's eyes went to Clint then Loki, who had gone immobile again. "We'll be there in a bit. Bye." He ended the call and handed Clint back his phone.

"Is everything okay?"

Tony looked at Loki again. He nodded at Clint then jerked his head toward the door. Quickly taking the hint, Clint left to go back to his own room. Tony lowered to his chair, pulling it closer to Loki. "Babe?" Loki lifted his head enough to meet Tony's gaze. He straightened more when Tony laid a hand on his arm, sliding his hand down until he held Loki's in his. "We need to go to the hospital." His eyes lowered to Loki's throat when he swallowed, making his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Why?"

"Odin. He's asking for you. He wants to see you — to talk to you." Loki sat back, started to shake his head, and Tony's grip tightened. "Loki — yes. You wanted answers, right? This is the only way you're gonna get them. Come on." He stood, keeping a grip on Loki's hand, and tugged to get him to stand. "I'll drive."

Loki looked at the table. "The food…"

With his free hand, Tony picked up his plate. "We'll take it with us. We can eat it in the car."

"I'm not hungry anymore. Anthony, I don't —"

Tony tugged on his hand again. "You're going. Come on. Grab your plate." He motioned to it with his chin. "If you don't want to eat it, you can give it to Clint on the way out."

After another moment of hesitation, Loki stood, picked up his plate, and let Tony lead him out of the dorm.

* * *

 

Loki's dread grew more and more the closer they got to the hospital. Even as they walked into the ICU, he trailed behind Tony. Tony went straight to the room while Loki waited just outside the ICU doors. He rapped his knuckles against the window and Thor came out and walked with him to get Loki. Thor grinned and lightly slapped Loki's arm.

"Thank you for coming, brother."

"I didn't…" Tony nudged him with his elbow and he sighed. "Don't thank me yet," he muttered.

Tony took his hand and led him toward Odin's room. "Go on." Loki looked at him with a worried look on his face. Tony smiled, squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'll be right out here."

"Brother, it will be fine. He is in good spirits," Thor said as he pushed open the door to Odin's room. Loki stepped through, continuing on until he passed the curtain enclosed around Odin's bed.

Odin was sitting up in the bed, holding Frigga's hand to his lips. Frigga spotted him first and squealed with delight as she came around Odin's bed to wrap her arms around him. "Loki! How are you, my love?"

"Fine," he barely whispered. His eyes crept toward Odin but didn't meet his one-eyed gaze. Frigga stepped back and cupped his face. Her bright smile died a little at Loki's weary expression. But before she had a chance to question him about it, Odin spoke.

"Frigga, leave us."

She frowned and reluctantly looked away from Loki to Odin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She looked to Loki and tightened her grip on his arms, a silent question between them. Loki gave her a short nod. She dropped her hands and faced Odin again. "No stress."

"Yes, of course, my love." Odin smiled, waiting until she left the room. He held out a hand to the two chairs by his bed. "Have a seat, Loki."

Loki started to speak but a raspy sound came out instead. After clearing his throat he said, "I prefer to stand, thank you." He moved further into the room but kept his distance from the bed.

Odin sighed heavily, unhappy with the way he and his adoptive son now behaved with each other. "I'm sorry, Loki."

Green eyes flew to Odin's face, Loki’s head jerking back a little. "What?"

Odin breathed out heavily through his nose and, softer this time, he repeated, "I'm sorry."

Loki had to look away when he felt his eyes starting to sting. Once cleared, he took a step closer to the bed. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

Odin's fingers toyed with his IV tube. "Many things," he finally said. "I will never be sorry that we adopted you, Loki, but I do apologize for not being honest with you about the circumstances surrounding your adoption. And…," he looked up at Loki now, meeting his gaze, "for the way you had to find out."

Loki's head tilted to the side, his brows drew together. He never told Odin that part. But at least Odin had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Thor informed me," he said to Loki's silent inquiry. "Why did you never say anything about the boys at your school harassing you?"

Loki lowered his eyes again. He jerked his shoulder in an awkward shrug, irritated because even after all this time it was still a source of humiliation for him. "Did Thor inform you of that as well?"

"No. You did." Loki stared, said nothing. "Back at my office…" At the subtle mention of the heart attack, they both stiffened. "I wish you had told me sooner. I could have —"

"Could have what?" Loki asked, his tone harsher than he intended.

"I don't know — something."

Loki shook his head, chuckling darkly. "It is easy to see from where Thor gets his ideas of heroism and chivalry. You couldn't have helped. Thor only made things worse for me, as it was."

Odin sighed. "I still apologize for it." He glanced up at Loki again, standing at the foot of his bed, but he looked away toward the window.

"Very well, apology accepted. May I leave?" He turned back to the door and rushed to leave but Odin called him back.

"Loki, I am trying here. I am making an effort. Why must you be so stubborn?"

His lips twitched, curved slightly one one side. "Perhaps it's a family trait of the Odinsons that I've picked up over the years."

Odin chuckled and very nearly smiled. "No, that's not it. Do you have no memory of your time at the orphanage, son?"

Loki pressed his lips together, preventing himself from telling Odin not to call him that. "Not really. Why?"

"From what they told your mother and me, you have always been that way. You always did exactly what you wanted — rules be damned. If it was playtime, you stayed inside and read a book. If it was quiet time, you stayed outside playing in the snow by yourself. Apparently, you were very fond of the cold weather."

"I still am," he murmured. Loki bit his bottom lip, glanced almost guiltily at Odin. "I'm curious…what else were you told of me?"

Odin smiled softly. "Have we never spoken of it?"

Loki stepped even closer to the bed and shaking his head said, "You must have been too occupied cleaning me up and forcing me to behave more like Thor for the cameras."

The older man's face fell into a frown. "Hmm… Anything in particular you would care to know?"

He hesitated for a moment. "M…my parentage…" Loki bit his lip again when Odin's face softened. He would swear Odin almost looked hurt. But then it was gone.

"There wasn't much information to give, really. You were found on the doorstep wrapped in a green blanket...only a few days old. No note. Fortunately, you were found before you froze to death. Though apparently your body wasn't very affected by the cold." The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "They said you were trying to eat the snow as it fell on your face."

Loki swallowed back the emotion clogging his throat. "Come now, Odin. I know you well enough to know that information alone would not have satisfied you. No matter what Frigga wanted."

Odin said nothing for a beat, eyeing Loki. He inhaled deeply before continuing, "I did do as much investigating as I could. There was no record of you being born in a hospital, so that made things a little more difficult."

"Where was I born?"

"In your parents' home, from what I could gather."

He swallowed again, this time to coat his dry throat. "Did you…" His eyes fell to the blanket at Odin's feet and didn't seem to want to lift. "Do you know anything about my parents?"

Odin rubbed a hand over his face. He had been dreading this moment since they had taken Loki into their home — since he had begun to think of him as his son. "Very little." Loki's eyes slowly sought his. Odin cleared his throat, his eyes on the sheet over his legs now. "I'm afraid I have no information on your mother, Loki." He went quiet for a moment — whether to let Loki absorb the information or to gather courage for what he was about to say next, only the gods knew. "All I know of your father is that at the time we searched for him, he lived in Michigan, in Detroit."

Loki's lips parted. This was the most he had ever learned of his past. "His name?"

Odin lifted his cycloptic gaze. "Laufeyson."

"Laufeyson," Loki repeated on a long breath. He wanted to leave, to go look for his father — to maybe find a piece of himself that he never realized could be missing.

"Loki, please…," Odin interrupted his thoughts and waited until Loki looked at him. "Do not search for him."

His brilliant green eyes narrowed. "Why shouldn't I? It might be nice to have at least one father who gives a damn about me."

Odin shook his head. "It is a bad idea, Loki. Do you really think I do not care about you?"

"You have an interesting way of showing it, if you do," he said with curl to his lips.

"Everything you have, Loki,  _ everything _ was provided by me." Odin struggled to keep his voice at a steady level. "Your clothes, your education, your car —"

"Minor compensation when all I ever  _ needed _ was your love and affection!"

Odin growled to himself. "Perhaps my actions have not been obvious, Loki, but I do care about you. I care about your well-being, your happiness —"

"My  _ happiness _ ?" he broke in, his tone incredulous. "You tried to ruin the greatest thing I have had in my life, the only thing that has ever made me feel truly happy, by paying a whore to take him away from me. Is that how you show you care, Odin?"

Odin's chest rose and fell as he tried to calm himself. "I was only doing it for your own good."

Loki's hands slammed against the footboard of the bed, his fingers curling over it. " _ My _ own good?"

"Loki, please." Odin looked toward the door, though because the curtain was still drawn he could not see past it. "Don't make a scene."

Loki chuckled sarcastically, started toward the head of the bed. "Yes, because that is what I do, don't I? I draw the wrong kind of attention to  _ you _ . I make  _ you _ look bad. I make  _ you _ feel ashamed."

_ "Yes!" _

Loki came to a halt, his back going ramrod straight. Odin sighed heavily, covering his face with both of his hands. It was awkwardly quiet for several long seconds as Loki tried to form his words. "I-I make you feel ashamed? You are ashamed of me?"

"Yes — no! Gods, Loki, that's not what I meant."

"You just said —"

"Why do you twist my words? I meant…I don't know what I meant…"

Loki stepped closer again. "Why did you send Amy, Odin?"

Odin sighed again, and Loki thought he saw him wipe away a tear. He lowered his hands but didn't lift his gaze at all, instead staring at the blanket again. "I am not proud of that. But I had to do something to get him out of the picture. I am…uncomfortable."

Loki scowled down at him. "Uncomfortable with…?"

Odin's jaw clenched. "…With your…chosen preference."

"My preference…?"

One bloodshot blue eye glared up at him. "…Of men, Loki. Your chosen sexual preference to men makes me uncomfortable."

Loki's lips curled. "My  _ preference _ is to have sex that I enjoy, regardless if it is with a man or a woman. It just so happens, Odin the Allfather, that I  _ fell in love _ with a man."

"Well, stop it. I don't like it!"

"I don't give a damn!" Loki felt no guilt or remorse for making Odin cower back as he yelled over him. "It is  _ my _ life, Odin.  _ I _ choose who makes me happy. Even if I had fallen for a woman, something tells me you still would not have approved."

"Loki —" He reached for Loki, his fingers wrapping tightly around the thin wrist.

"Unhand me!" The bed shook as Loki tried to free himself, setting off an alarm somehow. The door opened, the curtain was shoved aside as Thor stormed in, followed closely by Frigga.

"Father, Loki! Stop this!" Thor gripped both of their wrists and tried to separate them. Frigga ran to Odin's side and threw her arm across his body, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Odin, stop this. Right now. Let him go."

Thor managed to free Loki from Odin's grasp and pushed him back even as Loki struggled against him. "Brother, stop!"

"Get off of me!"

"Calm down!"

"Thor, take your brother outside,  _ now! _ " Frigga yelled over her shoulder and Thor moved with Loki toward the door. She turned to Odin doing her best to talk him down, to calm his racing heart. He jerked around trying to get a clear view of Loki around Frigga.

His eye flared as he bared his teeth then looked to his wife. "No! If he is to remain a part of this family, he must end his relationship with that man!"

Loki was near the door when he heard this and deftly slipped out of Thor's hands, rushing back to the bed. Frigga had to block him back from Odin with her own body as Thor followed Loki, reaching for his arm. "Over my dead body!"

"Loki, please! His heart!"

Loki's green eyes bore into his mother's pleading blue ones. "He doesn't have one, Mother. But you needn't worry about his heart anymore." His eyes flicked to Odin. "Nor you about your precious reputation."

Thor tugged on Loki's arm, an expression in his eyes similar to Frigga's. "Loki, don't do anything you will regret later. Please."

Loki ignored him, his eyes never leaving Odin's. "You want me out of the family?" he challenged. He lifted his hands from Frigga's arms and stepped away from both his mother and brother's holds. "It is done."

"Loki, no…!" Frigga cried.

"Brother —" Thor reached for him but Loki snatched himself out of his grasp and walked out. "Loki, don't go."

Tony got to his feet as Loki exited the room, his smile disappearing at the visible rage in Loki's eyes. "What happened?" he asked as Loki took him by the arm and continued forward, not slowing his pace at all.

"Just keep walking."

"Loki!"

He could hear Thor's heavy stomping footsteps as he ran after him, but didn't stop or turn to look at him. "Go back to your parents, Thor."

Just outside the ICU, Thor forced him to stop. "They are  _ our _ parents and they always will be."

Loki dropped his hand from Tony's arm and stared at Thor, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Have you not been paying attention, brother?" He threw out a pointed finger toward Odin's room. "That man has done everything in his power to make me miserable for the past ten years under the guise that it was for my benefit. I actually felt guilty for being the one who put him in here in the first place!"

Thor held out both hands to him, asking for him to either keep calm or lower his voice, or both. "That was not your doing, Loki. We all know that. But please…think of someone besides yourself before you turn your back on the only family you have."

He sighed, irritated. "Frigga will be fine."

_ "I am not speaking of Mother, Loki!" _

Loki took a step back at Thor's booming voice, his body moving into Tony's, and Tony's arm instinctively went around his waist. "Then who…?"

Thor's face crumpled into a frown, his breath coming heavy. "Me."

Loki relaxed against Tony. "Thor…"

" _ I _ need you, brother. When they are gone from this life, and you have walked away, who will I have?" Angry that his eyes had started to fill, Thor wiped roughly at his face. "Your anger with father, I understand. I, too, have struggled to meet his approval. It does not always come easy for me, despite what you may believe." Loki lips snapped closed as Thor spoke before he could argue. "You do not understand why you are not enough for him. And I…I do not understand why  _ I _ am not enough for  _ you _ ."

"Thor…" Loki's jaw clenched when his voice broke. He stepped forward to embrace Thor. "This wasn't my choice," he said softly before stepping back.

"What wasn't your choice?"

"Leaving," he said as he reached down and took Tony's hand, lacing their fingers. "I won't let him take Anthony away from me."

Tony, watching the whole scene silently up to this point, whipped his head around to look at Loki. "What?"

"I should think you would feel the same if he had done this to you and Jane."

Understanding better, Thor lowered his head sadly, but nodded. "Where will you go?"

Loki paused, unsure how much he should reveal just yet. "I will let you know." Beside him, Tony looked between the two brothers, confusion and frustration starting to blend.

"Will you need funds?"

"I don't want you to —"

"Loki. Just answer the damn question."

Taken by surprise at Thor's tone, he waited a beat. "I may, yes."

Thor reached for his wallet and pulled out a credit card, holding it out for Loki. "Take this."

"Thor, I…" Loki cut himself off when Thor took his free hand and placed the card in his palm.

"I insist. 'Tis meant for emergencies and…well, I am not the one responsible for paying the bill," he said with a grin.

Loki returned the grin and released Tony's hand to place it on Thor's shoulder. "Thank you. It is difficult for me to admit this, but…I would have been lost without you this past year, Thor. Sometimes I am envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Thor, feeling his emotions getting the better of him again, pulled Loki into another hug. "Then bring yourself back home to us."

Choked up himself, Loki's voice came out as a rasp as he replied, "I will do my best." He took Tony's hand again and led him away.

Thor watched them go before looking toward Odin's room with a frown and started back.

* * *

"Can you please tell me what the fuck just happened?"

Loki squeezed Tony's fingers. "Keep your voice down, love," he answered in undertones.

"No!" He threw his arms up, effectively tossing Loki's hand away from him. "You just told Thor you're leaving. Why the hell am I the last one to know about this? What the fuck happened in there?"

Loki smiled apologetically at the two doctors standing in the elevator with them then turned to move his face closer to Tony's. "I will tell you once we are outside."

"But —"

"Out. Side."

At his commanding tone, Tony pouted and crossed his arms like a bratty child. Once they were outside the hospital — after taking only a few steps away from the door — he stopped. "Explain."

Loki had to walk a few steps back to him. He aimed a hand at the parking lot. "Could we at least get in the car?"

_ "Where the fuck are you going, Loki?" _

"Calm down!" Loki took Tony's arm again and forced him away from the entrance, near a bench.

"What happened in there?" he asked again, his voice at a more appropriate level.

"More of the same, I'm afraid." Loki shrugged at Tony's questioning look. "He is ashamed of me because I fell in love with another man."

Tony's face went blank. He blinked once.

"Is this a surprise to you?" Loki asked after a moment of silence.

Another half a second passed before Tony shook his head. "No. Just…hearing you say it out loud…" Loki cocked a brow. "…Kinda makes it feel more…real."

Loki lifted his chin. "And how does that make  _ you  _ feel, Anthony?"

Tony grinned slowly, lifted a hand to cup Loki's cheek. "The same as you, babe." Loki turned his face into Tony's palm and pressed a light kiss to it. "Not that I'm not enjoying this Kodak moment, but I want to know what else happened. Why did you come out of that room looking like you were ready to kill someone with your bare hands?"

Loki's smile faded. "Well. He apologized — not for Amy, but other things."

"Where are you going, Loki?" Tony repeated one more time.

"Detroit."

"What's in Detroit?" he asked with a frown.

"My father."

Tony's brows popped up. "Your what?"

"My birth father — well, perhaps. It's not for sure but that's where I'm going."

"Why?"

Loki let out a chuckle that sounded almost anxious. "I thought if anyone would understand it would have been you, Anthony."

"No, I do. I just…" His brows came together again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I do. I've never been terribly concerned about my parents — Frigga had always been enough for me. But I have always wondered how I ended up in the orphanage. Perhaps now I may finally know." When Tony made no response, he moved to leave.

"Loki, don't."

He turned. "Don't what?"

Tony took the few steps to join him. "Don't go to Detroit." He did his best not to bite his lip when Loki said nothing at first.

"Why?"

His mouth twisted from one side to another. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about you going there. What if this guy is an even bigger dick than Odin? Then you'll have gone there for nothing."

Loki's brows came down. "I need to do this, Anthony."

"Then — then let me come with you."

"No."

"Why not?" Tony nearly whined.

"Because I have to do this alone, love," Loki said as he laid his hand on Tony's forearm. Tony removed it only to hold it between both of his.

"Loki. I'm begging you. Let me have Jarvis do some digging. We found out all that stuff on Amy. I'm sure we can find something on your father."

"But —"

"No, listen." Tony dropped Loki's hand and took him by the shoulders. "I don't know how to..." He sighed in frustration at himself. "I'm a scientist, Loki. I'm analytical, I'm logical. I like facts and figures and definitive answers. I don't do emotions. I leave that for you." He felt some relief when Loki grinned at that. "But my gut is telling me that this is not going to end well."

Loki wrapped his fingers around both of Tony's wrists. "Then be there for me if it doesn't." Tony sighed, defeated, and dropped his hands to his sides turning to look out at the filled parking lot. "Is that too much to ask of the man I love?"

Tony angled his head. "Don't play that card so soon, babe."

Loki smirked. "I will be fine." He moved closer to Tony, wrapped an arm around him from his side, and tilted his head to look into his eyes. Tony touched his fingers to the handsome face smiling up at him.

"I don't like to see you hurt."

"I know. You said that you want sex when I am feeling thankful for you, yes?"

"Yeah…" he agreed, still frowning. As Tony had done so many times, Loki rubbed his finger between Tony's eyebrows until it disappeared. He set his chin on Tony's shoulder and squeezed him in his arms.

"If I return to you broken-hearted, I want comfort in the form of hot, slow sex. Like that night before you told me about Amy."

Tony chuckled. "Fine, but only if you're broken-hearted. You get nothing if it goes well."

Loki leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. "We shall see. Come home and help me pack a bag?"

Tony reciprocated the kiss, touching his lips to Loki's forehead. "Yeah, okay." He took Loki's hand and turned out of his arms. "What other information did you get besides Detroit?" he asked as they neared his car and he pulled out his keys.

"My father's surname. It's Laufeyson."

Tony nodded and they continued the conversation, speaking of the other things Odin said and Thor and Loki's emotional moment earlier. All the while, Tony filed away the information about Loki's birth father. He would put in a call to Jarvis later.


	29. Thor Steps Up...Again and Loki Looks For Laufey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gives Odin a piece of his mind and some advice. Loki’s trip to Detroit hits some bumps and the meeting with his birth father is less than satisfactory.

Thor walked back into Odin's room with a determined look on his face. His steps slowed when he heard voices arguing in hushed undertones. He heard his mother tell his father that he, amongst other things, should be ashamed of himself. 

Understatement, he thought. He stopped and decided to be the nosy kid he once was again.

_ "I am not comfortable with it, Frigga." _

Frigga let out an unladylike sound, something similar to a groan before swearing in her parents' native language.  _ " _ Faen _ , how many times do I have to tell you that it does not matter how  _ you _ feel? All that matters is Loki." _

_ "Are you going to stand there, look me in the eye, and tell me that it does not bother you in the least that your son is out there being intimate with, kissing,  _ touching _ another man?" _

_ "I am not sure how you spend your free time, husband, but I can assure you I do not spend mine thinking of my son's — either of my son's — intimate relations!" _

Thor had to press a fist to his mouth to keep from laughing.

_ "That is not what I meant and you know it!" _

_ "Keep your voice down," _ Frigga murmured, lowering her own.  _ "And stop working yourself up. If you have another heart attack and give me another scare like that, I will kill you myself, Odin." _

Thor heard Frigga sigh heavily followed shortly by a muffled sob, and wondered if he should send her home. He wanted to speak to Odin alone anyway. He moved back by the door and purposely opened it and closed it loudly, pronounced his steps. "Mother…"

Frigga turned and went to him, gripping her fingers in his shirt. "Loki?"

"He is upset but he will be fine. He is with Tony." He pointedly looked at Odin. "And he is leaving." Thor held Odin's one-eyed gaze until the older man looked away.

"Leaving? Where is he going, Thor?"

Thor lowered his eyes to his mother's and took her by the arms. "I do not know, mother. But he said he would let me know. You should not worry; he will be fine with Tony." His arms went around her when she pressed her face into his chest. "Mother, go home."

Frigga's only answered was to shake her head. He laid a large-palmed hand on her head.

"You are weary.  _ Gå hjem ogfå litt hvile, mamma. _ "

She lifted her head and looked up at him with damp eyes before glancing at Odin. He didn't notice; he was staring, his mouth drawn down, out the window. "Are you sure?"

Thor couldn't help the glare on his face as he looked Odin's way. "I need to speak with him alone."

Frigga laid a hand on his cheek, turned his face to his. "Don't be too hard on him." Thor nodded and stepped back. Frigga turned to Odin. "Will you behave?" Odin only grimaced at her. "Mind his heart rate, Thor. I shall see you in the morning." She kissed the top of Odin's head, pecked Thor's cheek, and grabbed her things.

Thor crossed his arms and leaned against the wall across from Odin's bed. He said nothing, waiting for Frigga to leave. Odin finally looked at him, squirming a little under his harsh stare.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day, Thor?"

"No." He said no more than that and Odin threw his hands up in frustration.

"You have something to say, say it. Don't dawdle."

Thor purposely stayed quiet a moment longer. "What happened in here?" he asked softly.

"Loki being his same, hard-headed self, that's what."

"Is that so?"

Odin frowned. "Do you question me?"

"I am questioning many things right now, Father. Your actions toward my brother recently are just a few of them. I do not understand the constant tension between the two of you."

" _ My _ actions? I am your father — and Loki's. There should be no question of my actions. What  _ I _ do not understand is where you two have learned this defiance and ungratefulness. Everything I have ever done was in both of your best interests. And this is the thanks I am to receive: Loki's stubbornness and misbehavior, and you threatening me with your fists and words?"

Thor pushed up from the wall, his arms still crossed. "Everything you've ever done was in my best interest? I do not remember mother mentioning your damaged reputation when she told me I would be getting a new brother."

Odin sighed, rolled his eye. "You were ten."

His arms unfolded and his hands went straight to his narrow hips. "Yes, but I was not stupid. Do you think I could not see the problems between the two of you even then?"

"Would telling you have changed how you treated Loki?"

Thor grimaced, shook his head. "Of course it wouldn't have! But keeping it from both of us for so long did not work out quite the way you planned, did it?"

Odin covered his face with both of his hands, pushing them up through his hair in a move of frustration. "Thor, it was a decade ago. Why can you and Loki not let this go?"

Thor shrugged again. "We probably could, but, Father, that does not change the fact that you have always treated Loki differently."

"I have not!" Odin clenched his jaw and glanced at his heart monitor when it began to beep faster. He inhaled deeply to calm himself but Thor continued to scold him.

"You have! You do not show the same interest in anything he does as you have for me. You do not talk to him. Try it sometime, Odin." Thor ignored the look in Odin's eye at his use of his father's first name. He had never done that before, but it made him feel a little empowered at the moment. "Perhaps then you would understand how intelligent and funny he is, and a talented writer. Perhaps you would learn of the friends he has made this year; friends that are very loyal to him. And care about him very much."

Odin was quiet for brief moment. "I suppose now you are going to tell me how not one of those friends care that he is in an intimate relationship with a man and shares a bed with him."

Thor's head tilted to the side skeptically. "We are in college, Father. Many people share their beds with many others." He paused briefly and felt his cheeks heat a little. "I often share my bed with Jane. And she shares hers with me."

Odin blinked, surprised at first at Thor's confession. Then he waved it away. "That is different."

The younger man laughed shortly. "How is it different?"

"It is not the same, Thor," he answered with a sharp shake of his head.

"Why?" Thor crossed his massive arms again. "Explain to me why me sharing my bed with Jane, a young woman I am in an intimate relationship with, is different from Loki sharing his bed with Tony, a young man he is in a relationship with?"

"Because…!" Odin stuttered and fumbled over his words before he finally, angrily, and with only a little shame, said, "Because I do not want a gay son!"

Thor went mute for two long beats. "You do not have a gay son."

Odin's face went dark. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Not at all," Thor said with a shake of his head, again uncrossing his arms. "Loki does not consider himself gay — or straight, to be frank. You would be aware of this if you bothered to do more than criticize him incessantly."

Odin rolled that over in his head. "That does not make sense, Thor."

"It does, actually. More than you might think. But if you want an explanation you would have to ask Loki, not me."

Odin still had an affronted grimace on his face. "I do not criticize Loki incessantly."

"Nor do you praise him often," Thor countered.

Odin sighed irritably. "Why do you two harp on me so much? Does your mother not receive this much trouble from you both?"

"No. Because we know she cares." Thor gave a tilt of his head that read  _ deal with it _ when Odin glared at him again. "There is no question about it with her. Loki and I have both had to work very hard for your praise, Father. He does not see how I do. All he sees is your attention focused on me, not him."

Odin threw his head back on the pillow behind him with a groan. "You two are the reason I have silver hair, do you know that?" Thor could only grin. Odin lifted his head of silver again. "You are not bothered by your brother's relationship with your friend and roommate?"

Thinking over his answer, Thor moved to the foot of the bed and sat. "Not bothered really. But I was concerned."

"Concerned about what?" He moved his feet to give Thor more room.

"Initially, your reaction," he replied with a knowing smile that faded quickly. "I always believed the rumors in school were just that: rumors. We were surrounded by males most of the time. I thought the others were just misreading things since there was —"

"Wait a minute. He was doing this in the boarding school?!" Thor threw up his hands, palms out toward Odin, motioning for him to calm down. Odin did so but huffed angrily. "Why did you never tell me?"

Thor turned on the bed, bringing up one leg, to send a hard, stern look Odin's way. "Look what happened when I did this last time." He waited for Odin to look at him. "You nearly beat him to death." He was sadistically pleased to see Odin's face turn red.

"I did not beat him to death. I just got a bit carried away. And he made me angry," he muttered between tightly clenched lips.

"Excuses, father. You have never struck us before." Thor paused as he realized how true his statement was. "You are the one that brought them together, you know?"

"What did you say?"

"Tony and Loki had not had much interaction until that day he and his father had to pull you two apart. Tony made sure you were taken care of and sent you on your way, along with his own father. Then he put Loki in his bed and sat by his side for hours after he passed out, until he woke. So, really, father, all of this is your fault."

Odin's nose twitched as he grimaced and looked away, making Thor chuckle.

"My main concern was for Loki."

"Why?" He moved his shoulders, flicked his hands in a questioning motion, when Thor eyed him closely again.

"You did your research on Tony, did you not?"

Odin had the decency to look embarrassed. "My source only reported to me what was necessary to hire the right girl."

"Hm. Well. I did not want to see Loki hurt. He is much more fragile than he lets on."

They both went quiet, quietly pondering. Thor wondered where they were all to go from this point; Odin wondered why Thor was using the past tense. Did that mean his concerns were no longer legitimate?"You need to fix this, father."

Odin lifted his one-eyed gaze. "Now you're telling me what to do."

"Yes. Somebody has to," he said as he got to his feet again. "Listen to me." He lifted a hand to stop Odin before he could speak up. "You continue saying that you do things for Loki's own good, for our best interests, that you want what's best for  _ us _ . As far as my concerns go, Tony has already proven himself a changed man. And he has stuck by Loki through this mess with you, which says a lot about anybody who would do so. I am not saying that it would not hurt for Loki to stop being so affected by your slights and learn to accept you and your ways. But  _ you  _ must do the same, Father."

"I am not —"

"Quiet. Don't speak. Just listen. If you love Loki as you say you do, you need to accept him as he is. And Tony, because, for the foreseeable future it seems, he is not going anywhere. You must learn to be at peace with that. Or we will  _ all _ lose Loki. Or he will lose Tony. And if you are responsible for  _ that _ …" He lifted his hands and blew out a long breath that also sounded like a scoff. "May the gods be with you."

Thor walked away to pick up his jacket and slipped his arms through it. Odin watched him, everything his eldest son had said swirling in his mind. Just before he disappeared behind the curtain, Odin called him back.

"I do not want to argue anymore, father…" he said on a sigh.

"No — I don't either." He waved his hand then toyed with his IV cord again. "Are you sure you do not know where Loki went?"

Thor shook his head. "I asked, but he would not tell me. Do  _ you _ know?"

He sighed again, weary from the day, his ageing body aching for sleep, and rubbed a hand over his face then his eye. "I may have an idea. Thor…just be prepared for when he returns. I fear he may need you when he does."

"Why? Where has he gone?"

Odin looked up at Thor sadly. "To look for his father."

* * *

Loki had been in Detroit for two days. And he hated every minute since he left D.C. The airport had lost his luggage, and when they recovered it they returned it to D.C. And then lost it again. It was unseasonably warm in Detroit, which he would have dealt with better had he had the appropriate clothes. But, expecting low temperatures and rain, Loki was too hot in the only clothes he had with him. And Loki did not take to warm weather very well.

To add to everything, he was finding it more difficult than he imagined it would be to find his birth father. The man had moved around a lot over the years.

He was checking one more address then he would give up and go home. The last address on his list belonged to an apartment in what looked to be a very shady part of town. Dressed in form-fitting jeans and a cardigan sweater that was making him feel like he was suffocating, Loki looked extremely out of place in the urban neighborhood. Every person he passed stared at him with curious, suspicious eyes.

He had to climb up five flights of stairs when he finally reached the run-down building. By the time he got to the floor he needed, his face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He dug a black hair-band from his pocket and pulled his raven hair, just brushing his shoulders now, back from his face, into a short stub at the nape of his neck. He used the sleeves of his sweater to wipe his face and breathed in and out slowly to calm his racing heart, before knocking lightly on the door.

"It's open," a gruff, muffled voice called from inside.

Loki pushed the door open and poked his head in before stepping fully inside. His nose crinkled as the odor of cigarettes, alcohol, and something else wholly unpleasant invaded his nostrils. His green eyes roamed the apartment, searching for the source of the voice and taking in the less-than-stellar surroundings. The few bits of furniture in the small space were stained and ripped in spots, messily patched over where the cushion filling spilled out, like blood seeping from a wound. Newspapers and food wrappers were scattered everywhere. Loki swallowed and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He straightened his back when someone stumbled out from the back of the apartment where he assumed the bedroom was located. The giant, gaunt-faced man hadn't spotted Loki yet, instead focusing on searching through drawers in the kitchen then through messy stacks in the room Loki stood waiting in.

"Excuse me."

The man stopped and looked up at Loki with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Even more blue than Thor's. He closed one eye, stared through the other, then opened both again. "Who're you?"

"I —"

"How'd you get in here?" he asked with a scowl.

"You told me to come in when I knocked."

"Oh. I thought you were someone else." His eyes looked over Loki, up and down, taking in the clean face, nice attire, and his dark brows came together. Loki bristled a little at the intense scrutinizing coming from the cobalt eyes studying him. "Who are you?" he asked again.

Loki stepped forward once more. "I am Loki."

"Is that s'posed to mean something to me?" The man turned back to his search.

Loki struggled for patience. "I am looking for a man named Laufeyson." He stuck his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, attempting to look casual.

"That's me. Just call me Laufey." He straightened and faced Loki again. "What d'you want?"

It took Loki a minute to find his words. Taking a closer look now, he recognized some of his own features in Laufey's face: the high forehead, the straight, aristocratic nose, and, quite obviously, the height. "I am Loki," he said again. "I am your son."

Laufey's expression showed no change, except to press his lips together. "I don't have a son." He once more turned his back to Loki and sorted through the papers spread across the sofa then cleared them off in one quick swipe.

Loki felt his stomach clench, but he refused to give up. Not after he had come this far and waited so long. He started forward, moving back again when Laufey exclaimed loudly.

"Found you, you bastard!" Between his fingers he held a silver piece of metal that flashed a bright light across Loki's eyes when it caught the sun. He watched uncomfortably as Laufey pulled a small pipe and a piece of foil from his pocket and proceeded to smoke crack in front of him. Loki shook his head stiffly when Laufey asked if he wanted a hit.

After Laufey was finished, his hand went into the back pocket of his pants and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He stuck one between his lips and offered one to Loki. Again, Loki declined. Laufey flicked his wrist and lit the cigarette, blowing the smoke into the already stale air.

"What are you doing so far away from the house of Odin?"

Loki's eyebrows rose high. "I thought —...you know him?"

Laufey took another long pull on his cigarette. "I know  _ of  _ him." Smoke flowed from his nostrils in thick gray pillars and Loki coughed. "What d'you want then?"

Loki's brows came together. "I wanted to meet you. Where are you from? I am having trouble placing your accent."

Laufey's icy gaze stayed on Loki as he leaned back against the dingy dining table, still puffing on his cigarette. "Why do  _ you _ have one at all? Didn't you grow up here?"

Loki stifled another cough. "Yes and no. I was sent to Switzerland for school."

Laufey scoffed. "Figures. I am from Iceland."

"Is that where my mother came from as well?" His teeth bit into his bottom lip at the shadow that crossed over Laufey's face.

"She did," he answered finally, in a very flat voice, tapping off the ashes of his cigarette to the floor.

Loki took another step closer. "Where is she?" he asked softly.

Laufey said nothing; he just stared at Loki through the smoky haze blankly. His cigarette burned until it nearly reached the filter. "Not here," he answered very softly. "I don't want to talk about her," he said before Loki could say anymore.

"Please?" Laufey had looked away to stub out the cigarette and his eyes came back to Loki at the soft plea. Loki tried to smile softly. "I would like to know her."

"You can't." His shoulders rose and fell at Loki's questioning glance. "She's dead." Loki lowered his head, his heart sinking with disappointment. "What did you say your name was?" Laufey lit another cigarette.

Loki raised his head, cocked an eyebrow. "Loki. Do you not remember what you named me?"

Laufey laughed low at first but it gradually grew and he suffered through a short coughing fit. "I didn't give you that name. Your mother planned to call you Páll, which is Icelandic for Paul. I guess that wasn't good enough for old Moneybags."

Loki was surprised to find that he felt defensive of Odin at Laufey's comments. "You do not seem to care very much for him."

Laufey smirked as he exhaled through the side of his mouth — and Loki again saw the resemblance. "I don't give a damn about him. Or you, for that matter." Loki's back went up at that remark; his hands fell stiffly to his sides. "So why don't you just tell me what you came here for so you can leave?"

His chin lowered slightly. "Have I done something to offend you, Laufey? I was under the impression you were the one who had abandoned your only child. Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain to me why."

Laufey scratched at the back of his head and laughed shortly. "I see that fancy education paid off for you, huh?" He made a face when Loki had no response. He set his gaze on Loki's and shrugged. "You killed the love of my life."

He said it so matter-of-factly, Loki was a little startled. He had that familiar feeling of himself breaking down inside start to wash over him and he had to fight to clamp it down. "What?"

"Your mother," Laufey clarified himself, all traces of humor gone now. "I loved her since we were children. She had been promised to another boy, in another village, but she left our village with me anyway to go to New York. The only thing she ever wanted was to have a baby. And since it was the only thing I could give her…"

Loki watched him with no expression on his face. He felt so torn between wanting to hear about his mother, his birth, and not wanting to know how he was responsible for her death.

"It took awhile but eventually she got pregnant with you. You came early. And you were small. A runt," he said with a slight curl of his lips. "Clearly, you outgrew that." He moved the hand with a cigarette between his fingers up and down to encompass Loki's 6'2" frame.

Loki fought not to shift uncomfortably.

"Anyway," Laufey looked down at his shoes and took a drag on his cigarette. "It was a difficult birth for her, made worse because she didn't have access to any drugs or anything since we couldn't get to a hospital, what with the blizzard snowing us in. The last thing she said to me was that she hoped you looked like me."

Cutting cobalt blue met dark emerald green.

"I see her wish came true. Except for the color of your eyes and your lips; that's all her." Blinking rapidly — from the smoke he would probably say — Laufey stubbed out his second cigarette after one last long drag. "I never wanted kids."

Loki barely hid the short scoff that slipped past his lips.

"And I definitely didn't want the one who took my reason for being, for breathing, away from me. So, after I sent my wife's body back to our village to be buried with her family, I drove upstate to the nicest-looking orphanage I could find and left you on the doorstep."

_ And now I am caught up _ , Loki thought bitterly. A few tense moments passed; eyes of father and son locked on each other. Then Laufey shrugged.

"Were you expecting something else?"

Loki's heart broke a little more as he realized that yes, he had expected more. Much more. He closed his eyes on a sigh, shook his head. "Anthony was right; you are worse than Odin."

Laufey scratched at his face. "Who's that?"

"My boyfriend." Loki instantly wanted to take back the words, especially as he caught the disgusted look cross over Laufey's face.

"You a goddamned queer?" he asked then made a disapproving hiss. "That figures with all that expensive schooling. I knew that rich son of a bitch was gonna screw you up."

"That rich son of a bitch also gave me a life you clearly could not."

Laufey bolted up and Loki felt a prickle of panic as he had to lift his head to meet his eyes. "Then why'd you come looking for me, runt? Huh?" Laufey took one step and was in Loki's face. "To show off your fancy clothes?" His fingers reached out to toy with the lapel of Loki's sweater and were quickly slapped away.

"Don't touch me," Loki said as he took a giant step back.

"Why?" Laufey provokingly poked his fingers at Loki's chest and stomach. "Don't you like it when men touch you, pretty boy?"

Loki breathed in and out slowly, struggling to keep a hold on his patience, and continued to slap Laufey's hands away. "You know my name. If you don't want to use it, fine, but there is no need for the name-calling. I came looking for you because I thought…"

"You thought what, queer?"

Loki clenched his jaw and silenced Laufey with a hard shove. "For some reason that seems to escape me at the moment, I thought you would actually turn out to be a better man than Odin. I am realizing with each passing second I spend with you that I was very,  _ very _ wrong."

Laufey scowled down at Loki. He recognized that look, too. "You think Odin's better than me? Why? Because he's rich? Because he has a big fucking house for you to fuck all your little boys in?"

"No!" Loki felt himself losing control but suddenly hearing someone else insult Odin bothered him. "Odin is better than you because he cared enough to not only take me in, but to be the kind of man who would raise another's son.  _ You  _ couldn't do that, could you? And I'm glad for it now," he snarled into Laufey's face. "If I had stayed with you, only the gods know what more of a mess I would have turned out to be."

With one final sickened look, Loki turned his back to leave. It was a mistake.

Fingers curled into the sweater at his back and Loki felt himself launched across the room. He landed then bounced off of the dirty sofa onto the floor. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and Laufey grabbed him by the front, digging his fists into Loki's sweater. He lifted Loki up from the floor enough so they were face to face.

"You think you can just walk in here and say that to me? I don't even know you, you cocksucking little shit!"

Loki tried in vain to remove Laufey's hands from him, to kick out at the man towering over him. He saw the large fist coming his way a second too late. He rolled onto his stomach this time and Laufey's foot connected with the softest part of his belly. As the wind was knocked out of him, Loki coughed, spitting up the blood that had pooled in his mouth from his cut lip. It blended into the brown rug. Dazed and out of breath, Loki tried to regain his strength even as Laufey's fists and feet pummeled into his face and ribs. He saw out of the corner of his eye Laufey rearing back again for another punch and instinctively wrapped his arms around his ankle and yanked as hard as could.

As Laufey's giant frame fell to the floor with a loud thud, Loki half-crawled for the door, struggling to get to his feet.

_ "Get back here, you little bitch!" _

That was the last thing Loki heard Laufey say as he fled down the stairs as fast as he could.


	30. Tony to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fray with Laufey, Loki calls Tony to come and get him, and he rushes to get to Loki as fast as he can.

Tony thought he had read the script of a really bad movie. If finding out Amy's past was like a badly written soap opera, discovering this Laufeyson guy's past was like reading a disturbing psychological thriller.

It took Jarvis an entire day to gather what information he could after Laufeyson left his native Iceland. Tony now knew that he had arrived in New York with his young new wife and that they had moved around quite a bit because Laufeyson could not seem to hold a job for more than a few months. It was in the year that Loki was born that they had settled in Queens. There was a sketchy work record and Tony only needed one guess to figure out what business Laufeyson had involved himself in to support his pregnant wife.

There was no documented proof of Loki's birth or even of his existence until Odin and Frigga adopted him. Nor was there anything on his mother's death. And Laufeyson had disappeared off the grid for several years afterwards, until he popped up again in Detroit with a slew of arrests and drug charges, and sporadic short-term stints in minimum-security prisons over the last ten years that explained his disappearance.

Tony had been right — as usual; Laufeyson was bad news.

He had been trying to get a hold of Loki since he had received the report, but all of his calls kept going straight to voicemails. He was bordering on being pissed off at Loki for not listening to him — or anyone for that matter — and being worried that something might happen to him. Even Natasha had thrown an uncharacteristic hissy fit when Loki informed her of his impending departure. She argued that he should stay and plan the trip more extensively, find Laufeyson's exact location, and have one or more people go with him — namely, her and Tony.

But goddamn stubborn Loki. He had to do it alone. When Tony's phone started to vibrate against the top of his desk and blasted AC/DC's "All Night Long" — Loki's special ringtone — he was prepared to let his boyfriend have it.

"It's about goddamned time! I've been sitting here going out of my mind wondering where you've been, Loki. What took you so damn long to call me back?"

"Anthony…"

Tony's heart leapt into his throat and he jumped up from his chair. The last time he had heard Loki's voice that small and weak was the night he first met Odin. "What happened? Where are you?"

Loki breathed in short pants. "Anthony…come…come get…"

Tony frowned, the fingers of his free hand twisting incessantly. The hand around his phone tightened until his knuckles went white. "Loki, baby, what happened?"

"Come get me," he finally managed.

"Where?" Tony pulled his chair to him, sat, and rolled back to his desk, to his laptop, and began typing furiously. Using one of his father's specialized software programs, he was able to send a message to Jarvis at the New York mansion, telling his old friend that he needed the StarkJet ASAP.

"…I-I don't know. Somewhere outside Flint…I think."

Jarvis responded that Howard still wasn't happy with him for the last time he took the StarkJet. Tony swore under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Loki, can you get to an airport? The nearest one to you, if you're in Flint, is Daltons." As he spoke, Tony was working through several different screens on his computer, and explained to Jarvis that it was an emergency, that something had happened to Loki. Jarvis said he could get a plane chartered for him.

"Airport?" Loki groaned in what sounded like pain and Tony's heart ached right along with him. "I think s-so."

Tony typed furiously, giving Jarvis directions, reading the information he was receiving from the manager of Howard's household. "Good. Do you need directions?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you? I'm leaving the dorm now." He signed off with Jarvis, instructing him to send the rest of the information to his phone. Loki was still panting on the over the line.

"How…how are you getting here?"

"I'm getting a plane, babe. I'll be there in a couple of hours. Just get to the airport and I will be there. You hear me? I'm coming for you."

"Yes…all right…"

"What happened, Loki?" Tony was breathing heavy himself now, sprinting as fast as he could to his vintage 1967 Shelby Cobra. He ran past Clint, Phil and Maria, ignoring their calls and waves. "Loki?" he asked after hearing what he thought was a suppressed whimper.

"You were right, Anthony." Loki's voice was thick with tears.

Tony slid behind the wheel and attached his hands-free device to his ear. "God damn it, Loki…" He hadn't really scolded Loki, but there was a hint of impatience behind the utterance.

Loki sniffled. "I am going to…get a cab. I'm not sure how…much…further I can walk."

Tony's eyes flicked from his rear view mirror to his side view before he sped up to change lanes. "Okay. Get to Daltons airport. I'll be there as fast as I can. Just wait for me there, okay?"

"All right." Loki grunted with the effort of doing something. "Anthony?"

"Yeah, hon?" he distractedly answered, easing off the gas as he spotted a cop car.

"Thank you." He sniffled again and Tony heard a car door close. "I love you."

Tony smirked, flooded with relief that Loki was safely in a car and on his way to wait for him. "I know, babe."

* * *

Being the son of a rich man definitely had its perks.

The plane Jarvis had secured for Tony touched down at Daltons airport just over two hours later, cutting in half what would have been a commercial flight. He spoke quickly to the pilot and the three-person flight crew then ran inside to search for Loki. After a minute, maybe even two, he gave up and pulled out his phone.

"I'm here. Where are you?" he said as soon as Loki picked up, his eyes still scanning the busy airport.

"In the men's room. I'll be right out. Do you have a sweater with a hood, Anthony?"

Tony made a face, though Loki could not see. "No. You didn't ask for one."

"I had not realized I would need one."

Tony didn't know what that meant, but he knew it couldn't be a good thing. "Loki, where are you? The plane is waiting for us." And he needed to visibly see that he was okay, but he didn't tell Loki this.

"I'm here."

Tony whirled around at the soft voice coming from behind him. And gasped.

Loki lowered his head, already lowered enough so he could hide behind his dark hair. "Don't stare."

Tony stuffed his phone in his pocket and shook his head, his eyes starting to tear. How could this have happened again? "Loki…" He reached for Loki's swollen face, but Loki jerked out of his reach, more out of fear that his touch would hurt him than anything else.

"The plane?"

Tony pointed toward the gate and, in silence, he led Loki to the plane and stayed close, but Loki wouldn't let him put an arm around him. Once on board, he showed Loki where the bedding area in the rear of the plane was — he wasn't sure why Jarvis got a plane with one, but at the moment he was thankful for it. He told Loki not to move and went back to find one of the flight attendants. He asked for a first-aid kit, an ice pack and a glass of water, and advised them to take a load off since they needed some privacy. He found Loki half-sitting, half-lying on the bed, clutching himself about the waist when he went back into the room, pulling the curtain closed behind him with one hand. Tony set down the things he brought in with him and asked Loki to sit up. He sat beside him, his eyes surveying the damage to Loki's face.

Loki's jaw on the left side was swollen and starting to darken to a sickening shade of purple — at least against the rest of his pale skin. Blood had dried into a dark red line in the corner of his mouth and his left cheek was puffy and red. Tony lightly pressed the ice pack to his jaw, apologizing profusely when Loki hissed in pain. He cleaned up the dried blood and brushed Loki's hair away from his face with his fingers.

"What else hurts?" he asked softly. Loki shook his head and started to lower the ice pack. "Leave it on for a while. You were clutching your side and you won't let me touch you. What hurts, Loki?"

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and Tony reached up to hastily swipe away the tears that silently slid down his cheeks. "Hold this," he held the ice pack out to Tony and Tony eyed him. "I will replace it, just take it for a moment." Tony did so as Loki tried to remove his cardigan but had to keep pausing. Ignoring his protests, Tony helped Loki to his feet and removed the sweater and the shirt underneath from Loki's arms himself.

"Jesus…" he breathed when he saw the bruises already forming across Loki's torso.

"It's not that bad," he said dejectedly, his arms going around his middle again, to hide himself. Tony's eyes flew to his, full of heat.

"Are you kidding me? That asshole used you as a punching bag and  _ it's not that bad _ ?"

"Anthony…" Loki fell back to the bed and Tony grabbed for him, fearing he would further injure himself, and fell to his knees before the long-legged man. "It does not hurt as much as you think. I am very light-skinned; it looks worse than it feels."

"You sure?"

Loki's eyes opened and focused on Tony and he saw the tears coming into Tony's eyes. He cupped his cheek and brushed a thumb under one eye. "Anthony, don't."

"I should've come with you," he muttered through tight lips and a clogged throat. He laid his head in Loki's lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone. I'll kill that son of a bitch."

Loki chuckled weakly and carded his fingers through Tony's hair. "You didn't  _ let _ me go, love. I went of my own free will. And you will do no such thing." He made Tony get up and, as Tony sat on the bed, Loki put the ice pack back on his jaw. "I think he has suffered enough."

"What are you talking about?" Tony found a packet of generic pain tablets and gave them, with the glass of water, to Loki to take. Loki swallowed them down, and paused as the plane began to rise into the air. Once they were flying steady back to D.C. Loki launched into an explanation of what happened in his meeting with Laufey.

"So what does this mean? You forgive Odin now?" Tony bent again to pull off Loki's shoes, his brows drawn together because he was still mad at himself for not following Loki to Laufey's place. He nudged Loki's shoulder, urging him to lie back on the full bed.

Loki grunted and groaned softly as he settled himself onto the bed. "No, not completely, but I am afraid I am forced to see that compared to Laufey, Odin is nearly a saint. Come lay beside me?"

"Yeah," Tony answered absently as he set aside the first-aid kit and Loki's things. He kicked off his shoes and crawled over the covers to the head of the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He lifted his arm when Loki nudged it aside so he could curl up next to him, as best as he could with the damage to his body. "You okay?"

"I'm better, now that you're here." Loki turned his face into Tony's chest, inhaled his spicy scent deeply. "You smell nice." Tony chuckled and turned a little more toward Loki. "How long is the flight?"

"It took us about two hours to get here. But the pilot said there's a small storm over Ohio we have to go around so it may take more like three and half or four." Tony let go of him for a moment to pull down the blankets from under them then up over their bodies when Loki shivered against him. "You should call Thor. You never let him know where you went and he's probably freaking out."

"Later." Loki shifted again so he could see Tony's face. He cupped his cheek, grinning at the contrast between his pale fingers and Tony's olive complexion. "I keep insisting I am not a damsel in distress, yet it is becoming a habit for me to be rescued by you."

Tony smiled softly. "I don't mind."

Loki's grin widened. "I know."

"You've rescued me before, too, you know."

"Have I?" Tony nodded. "Thank you for coming to get me, Anthony. I do not know what I would have done without you." Tony pressed his lips very lightly to Loki's forehead.

"You don't have to worry about that, babe. I'm not going anywhere." He pressed his face into Loki's hair, forcing himself not to think about how much worse this could have ended. "Try to get some sleep."

Loki lay in his arms quietly for a little while, but sleep wouldn't find him. He didn't move too much for fear of feeling his muscles and bones ache again. "Anthony?" he whispered into the quiet.

"Hmm?" Tony hummed after a beat of silence. "Go to sleep."

"I don't want to."

Tony shifted down in the bed so he could see Loki's face. "You want to talk some more?"

Loki traced a finger along one side of Tony's goatee, over his chin, and down his throat, then toyed with the collar of his t-shirt — today's had Ozzy Osbourne splashed across his chest. "No."

"Then what, baby?" He looked at their hands when Loki found his and linked their fingers together.

"Anthony…" Green flicked up to his face, black eyebrows rose a little. "I think I may be broken-hearted…"

Tony's brows came together in concern. "Why? That piece of shit isn't worth it, Loki. You don't even know half the shit he's done. I could tell you —"

"Shh." Loki pressed his finger to Tony's rapidly moving lips, silencing him. "That is not what I meant, love." At Tony's confused expression, Loki leaned closer and pressed his lips to his. They had barely met in a brief kiss before Tony jerked back.

"Loki, we can't."

Loki pouted playfully. "Why not?"

Tony sighed, a little irritated because he would actually really like to fool around with his boyfriend right now. He pressed his thumb to the corner of Loki's mouth. "Your lip is cut; if you open your mouth too wide it'll start bleeding again."

Loki slid his hand over Tony's side and pulled him closer, ignoring the slight protest his muscles gave with the effort. He reached forward for another kiss but his lips landed on Tony's jaw as he had turned his mouth away. He moved his mouth down to Tony's throat, his tongue flicking out to lick a slow trail up the stubbly skin, and elicited a husky chuckle from the man in his arms. "It will heal," he said against Tony's skin.

"Loki. Don't do that. Come on, babe, I'm trying to show some restraint here."

"Well, then stop, darling." Loki's hands slipped under Tony's t-shirt and roamed over his skin. "Anthony, I haven't been with you in quite some time now." His lips moved up to his ear. "I want you inside me."

Tony rolled his eyes in pleasure, curling his fingers at his side because he didn't want to curl them into Loki's muscles. "I'm trying to be a good guy here, Loki. You're — ahhaa — not making it easy."

"Mmm." Loki dipped his hand down between Tony's legs. "Am I making it  _ hard _ then?" Tony moaned and wrapped his fingers around Loki's wrist after his hips pumped toward the hand involuntarily.

_ "Loki." _

He ducked his head to kiss at Tony's collarbone. He pushed the t-shirt up, nipping at Tony's chest, until Tony finally pulled it off. "Just be gentle with me, love."

Tony tenderly brought Loki's face back up to the same level as his and slowly kissed his mouth, careful not to let him open his mouth too much. Then he pulled back. "Loki…we shouldn't."

Loki's bottom lip — the one that Tony loved to nibble and suck on for hours — popped out. "You promised."

Tony chuckled and nipped the pale pink lip. "I never promised. It was a verbal agreement. But only if you were broken-hearted. You're not; you're just horny." Loki took Tony's hand from his face and placed it on the bulge between his legs.

"Same difference." Loki sighed, moaned, as Tony's fingers began to knead into the denim at his groin.

"You done this before?"

Loki's teeth pressed into the flesh at Tony's shoulder. "Mmnnhh…what, love?" He rolled his hips back just a bit so Tony could unbutton his jeans. He released another pleasure-filled sigh as Tony's hand slid beneath the dark denim searching for warm skin.

"Sex on an airplane?"

Loki moved his hips closer to Tony, moaned as he began to stroke him. "Not yet."

Tony slid his hand around to Loki's ass to bring him close. His hand coursed up Loki's back, pressing their bodies together until Loki cried out in pain. "What?" Tony's voice was filled with panic as he jerked back.

"Oh…" Loki sighed. "Don't squeeze me so hard, love. My back is a little sore."

Tony made a sad face and loosened his hold. "Loki…"

"No. Don't stop." Loki hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Tony's jeans and pulled him closer. He slid down the zipper and reached in, past his boxers.

"Unh…Loki, you're hurt."

"I care not."

"But…oh, fucking Christ, Loki. God, yes, right there. No!" Tony tried to move away but it wasn't easy with Loki's hand down his pants. "Shit. Your back is messed up."

"It's just a tad sore. And what part of  _ I care not _ are you having trouble understanding, Anthony?" He prodded Tony so he would lie on his back and sat up on his knees. Ignoring his screaming muscles, he flung off the covers and started to pull at Tony's pants.

Tony finished pulling them off himself, and his boxers, then lied back again, resting on his elbows. "Are you sure about this? You know I can get carried away. I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are." As he spoke, Tony's eyes followed Loki as he shifted out of his own pants. Just as he finished his last sentence, Loki placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and crawled across him, straddling his lap. He grunted lightly with the effort.

Once he was comfortable, Loki bent his head to kiss Tony's lips and began to slowly move his hips, grinding against Tony's, rubbing their cocks together. "Stop worrying, my love. You want me to feel better, yes?" Loki's hand moved between them, alternately stroking them both. He rubbed his fingers over both heads, slicking them up before reaching around to prepare himself.

"That's all I want right now, babe." Tony was still taking care as he kissed Loki. His hand slid over Loki's hips until they were on each of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart so Loki could get better access. Loki rose to his knees and took Tony's pulsating cock in his hand before lowering himself slowly down on him.

"Then make me feel better, Anthony."

Tony fell back to the bed, his hands at Loki's hips, holding him in place as he pumped his own. A sheen of sweat broke out over his skin; he grunted and groaned with each thrust of his hips. He opened his eyes, relishing the vision above him. Even with his sinewy, creamy body marred with marks of red, blue, and purple, Loki still looked beautiful. His arching back, his body bowing magnificently as he tossed his head back crying out Tony's name in ecstasy. Tony pressed his hand to Loki's abs, sliding it up his torso to his shoulder, feeling every muscle tense and relax as their bodies rocked together. He trailed his fingers down the length of Loki's arm and pulled him down. Loki tumbled forward, his mouth seeking his.

"You okay to be on your back?" Tony asked against Loki's lips.

"Uh-huh…" He let Tony roll them both until their positions were switched. He shifted a little under Tony, until he was at a spot that didn't cause him any pain. Tony lifted Loki's legs so he could wrap them around his waist, lowered his mouth down to kiss him softly, and moved his hips slower.

"Anthony…" Loki breathed against him.

Tony was taking his time, kissing along the uninjured part of Loki's jaw line, his ear, down his throat. "Hmm…?"

Loki's arms came up to wrap around Tony's neck, his fingers curled into Tony's dark hair as Tony’s tongue sent shivers through him. "Harder…"

Tony kissed along Loki's collarbone and licked up a wet path on the other side of his neck, careful to avoid the bruises. "Mm-mm."

Loki whined a little at Tony's refusal. His hands moved down to Tony's curvy bottom, kneading and trying to push him further into him. "Please…"

Tony raised his head to look into Loki's eyes, but they weren't open and his mouth hovered over Loki's again. Loki seemed to sense Tony's lips were close and tried to kiss him but Tony teasingly moved away. Loki tried again. Tony smirked, enjoying teasing him.

"Tony." Loki opened his eyes, barely. "Faster." Tony shook his head. Loki's face twisted in both pleasure, because Tony was still slowly fucking him, and annoyance, because all he wanted was for him to move against him. "Please, Anthony…"

"No…you asked for hot…" He pulled out of Loki almost all the way and slowly pushed all the way back in, making Loki moan low and long. "…and slow…" He repeated the act and Loki moaned again.

"Ohh fuck..."

Tony chuckled. "Say it again," he whispered.

Loki's fingers dug into Tony's shoulders, his back arched and bowed, and his thighs clenched around Tony. He heard Tony's request, but he couldn't seem to form any coherent words. "Nnn…ohhh…ahh…T…ohh…nee…" his voice lowered to a whisper, "…please… _ uhh! _ "

Tony plunged into Loki and felt his entire body tense beneath him. Between pants he said, "Tell-me-when… _ ohfuckinghell _ …you're-gonna-come."

"Mmm…Tony…unh, fuck yes…!" Loki hooked his arms under Tony's, gripped his shoulders, holding on as Tony pounded into him.

Tony groaned and breathed heavily with each thrust. "Am…am I hurting you?"

A sigh left Loki's lips as he threw his head back. "Gods….no…" Loki breathed as his hips lifted to meet Tony's. "Tony."

"Now?"

"Uh-huh…" Loki let out a whine as Tony pulled out of him then jerked a little when his cock was suddenly sheathed in the sweet damp heat of Tony's mouth. He came hard enough to have his body twitching with it; his hips rolled, fucking Tony's mouth as he rode out the orgasm. Finally, he fell back to the bed, completely spent.

Tony waited for Loki to finish and relax before removing his mouth from him. He felt Loki shiver as his body went lax and pulled up the earlier discarded sheets and covered them both as he moved back to lie next to him. "You okay, babe?"

Loki briefly and just barely opened his eyes, lifting a hand to Tony's face. His breath was still coming in pants. "Why did you…do that?"

Tony grinned. "No mess." He leaned down to kiss Loki's soft lips. Loki could taste himself on Tony's tongue and flung an arm over his neck, holding him in place and deepening the kiss. After a moment, Tony tried to pull back and smiled against Loki's lips when he wouldn't let him up. "Stop it, babe. You need to sleep now." He rolled Loki away from him then curled up behind him, his arm slipping around his waist.

Loki sighed happily, and settled himself against Tony. He frowned because he could feel something poking him. "Anthony."

"What?"

"You did not finish, love."

Tony moved his other arm to rest under Loki's head. "I know. It's okay," he said, squeezing Loki lightly. Loki tried to interject again and Tony pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Hey. I wanted to make you happy. And I did, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then that's all that matters. Go to sleep."

Loki nodded weakly. Exhaustion had begun to take over and he didn't have the energy to argue. "You are too good to me, Anthony." He lifted Tony's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand. "I adore you, my love."

Tony pressed his face into Loki's hair, fighting the tears stinging his eyes. It was too hard for him to speak but he swallowed the lump in his throat anyway and whispered, "I know."


	31. Frustrations and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony experiences an anxiety attack. In frustration, he yells at Thor, in Loki’s defense. Loki plans to speak to Odin. And Tony finally meets Frigga.

It took just under four hours for the plane to get back to D.C. It was already well into the evening and all Loki wanted to do was take a hot shower and curl up in bed with Tony again. If Tony was so inclined.

Loki sensed something was a little off with his boyfriend. When he had woken up in the bed on the plane, he was alone. He had gotten dressed painstakingly slow, his bones aching from the beating they took and other exertions, and joined Tony in the middle of the plane, where the genius had been dozing off in a chair. After he woke, Loki noticed that when Tony looked at him,  _ if _ he looked at him, it was with a forlorn, almost guilty expression. And he didn't seem to want to touch him. Tony wouldn't even sit beside him.

On the drive back to the dorms, Loki had fallen asleep again, but for the short time he was awake he hadn't had a chance to speak to Tony. Tony had spent most of the time on the phone with first Jarvis then Howard. Howard was scolding his son for taking advantage of Jarvis's affection and kindness for him. Tony could not get a word in to explain why he needed the StarkJet or why he settled for the chartered plane. When Howard accused him of using his name to freely fly his boyfriend around the country, Tony told Howard to go fuck himself and hung up. He tossed his earpiece at the windshield and it bounced off, landing in Loki's lap. He apologized curtly and drove the rest of the way in silence.

Back at the dorm, Clint and Natasha were waiting for Tony and Loki's arrival in Clint and Loki's dorm. They left the door open so they could hear them when they returned. Natasha heard their voices — how, Clint didn't know or question — and ran out of the room.

"Loki!" She slammed into him and he winced in pain. He waved off Tony as Clint came out and stared, his mouth hanging open.

"Tasha…"

"Natasha. You need to let me go, darling." Loki pushed at her arms but she only tightened them around his already sore sides. He groaned and looked to Tony. He stepped in and pulled her away.

"What? Why can't I —" Natasha finally looked at Loki and her face froze. Her green eyes were wide, her Cupid's bow lips parted. Loki pressed a hand to his sore torso and when Tony slipped an arm around his thin waist, he leaned into him. "Loki…?"

"I'm fine, Natasha," he assured her when her eyes began to tear. "It is only painful when someone presses too hard into me."

"There goes your sex life." Loki was the only one to laugh at Clint's joke. Tony rolled his eyes and Natasha's head whipped around to glare at her boyfriend. "It was a joke! Jeez, Loki got it."

"I got that it was a joke," Tony said, as he started to help Loki into his dorm. "It just wasn't funny."

"Yes it was, spoilsport," Loki added under his breath. "Especially since we already know he's wrong." He nudged Tony with an elbow. His smile lost a little of its cheeriness when Tony didn't give him any response.

"Enough with the stupid jokes!" Natasha followed Tony and Loki into the room and stopped in front of the coffee table in the communal area. "What the hell happened?"

"Calm yourself, sweetheart," Loki told her. "Your face is turning red."

"I don't want to be calm. I wanna know who did this."

"What do you mean who?" Tony helped Loki lower to the sofa, missing the pleasantly surprised look on his boyfriend's face. Loki wasn't used to this kind of attention. And he didn't know Tony was capable of it. "Laufeyson did it."

Natasha gaped at them both. "Your  _ father _ did this?"

"Oh, he is not my father," Loki corrected. "He is just a sad, bitter man who blames me for ruining his life — which was never in my power. And he took twenty years of hate and anger out on my face and body."

Natasha moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Loki as Tony wandered to the kitchen, with Clint belatedly following. "I'm sorry, Loki."

"Why? It was not your fault. You all warned me, but I had to learn the hard way. I always seem to have to learn the hard way…" Loki frowned at himself, angry at himself that he let things with Laufey go this way.

"So…?" Natasha interrupted his thoughts. "Where do you go from here?"

Loki grinned lopsidedly at Natasha then glanced up at Tony when he pressed a bag of frozen peas to his swollen jaw and grabbed his thin wrist, placing his hand on it to hold it in place. "Thank you." Tony ran a finger down Loki's cheek tenderly and returned to the kitchen. Loki was almost sad to see him go since it was the first sign of affection Tony had shown since they had been on the plane. "I owe Odin an apology, for one thing." He threw up a hand when Natasha frowned and straightened her back. "I do. It's hard to explain, but…meeting Laufey just helped me realize that Odin, while not the shining example of what a father should be, he…" Loki shrugged a shoulder. "He is not the monster I thought him to be either."

"Okay, so he isn't  _ as big _ a douchebag as your birth father turned out to be. But, for crying out loud, he still doesn't approve of you and Tony. He won't approve of you with  _ any _ guy."

Loki's eyes went toward the kitchen, but he couldn't see either Tony or Clint. "Well…he and I will just have to have a chat about it, won't we?"

"Yeah…because that’s  _ always  _ worked out so great for you two in the past," Natasha said with a roll of her eyes and a pout.

Loki angled his head. "You needn't be so negative, darling. Circumstances have changed."

"I'm not being negative; I'm being realistic, Loki." She sat forward, her arms resting on her knees, and took his hand between hers. "Maybe things have happened that have changed  _ you _ . But he hasn't. You have been through so much this year because of him. I'd just hate to see you disappointed one more time because he's such an asshole."

Loki covered their joined hands with his other. "I don't want to be disappointed either, Natasha. But Odin has had a heart attack. I would hope after everything that has happened before and since would have had some effect on him. If not…" he sat back again and shrugged. "Then I will say what I have to say and leave it at that. If he still chooses to not want me in his life because I want to be with Anthony, so be it. I will not give up my relationship simply because he is not comfortable with it."

"Tasha, let's go." Loki and Natasha both glanced up at Clint and Natasha shook her head.

"Go, if you want. I want to stay and spend some more time with Loki."

He laid a hand on her shoulder and sent her a level look. "Why don't we give them the night, babe? You have plenty of time to see Loki."

Loki didn't miss the look they exchanged and looked toward the kitchen. "I am tired, Natasha. And I must still call Thor."

Natasha looked at Clint again, who indiscernibly jerked his head toward the door, then back to Loki. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you later. I'm staying at your place so come get me if you need anything." She leaned over and pressed her lips lightly to the uninjured side of Loki's mouth. She cupped his cheek, his hand went to her arm and squeezed. When she pulled back she was frowning at the tears that stung her eyes. "God damn it. Stop scaring me with this shit. I don't like this!" She pointed a finger at her damp eyes.

Loki only smiled apologetically. Clint waved his goodbye and the two walked out arm-in-arm. It was quiet and Tony didn't immediately come out from the kitchen. As carefully as he could, because his body hurt more from exhaustion than the actual bruises, Loki got to his feet and made his way across the room, still holding the peas to his face.

* * *

"Laufeyson did it," Tony said, a harsher tone to his voice than he had meant to be there. Natasha moved to sit on the coffee table. Tony was about to sit beside Loki when Loki reminded them all that Laufey had literally beat the shit out of him. He figured Loki would be fine with Natasha for a little while and walked away.

He made his way into the kitchen, wandering around aimlessly at first. He went to the refrigerator, his head was deep in it looking for something decent to eat or drink. What he really wanted he didn't keep in the dorm anymore. There wasn't much in the fridge at all. Or the freezer, he thought as he straightened and pulled that door open. He stuck his head back in the refrigerator and was wondering who slacked on the grocery shopping — probably him — when Clint popped in.

"Hey. You okay, Tony?"

Tony turned his head to look at Clint then straightened and closed the door. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Clint's face remained impassive. "Because for the second time in five months you've had to take care of your boyfriend after someone else bruised him up."

Tony stared at Clint silently for a minute. Yeah. Cause he needed  _ that _ reminder. "He wasn't my boyfriend the first time. And Natasha took care of him, not me." Clint frowned as Tony turned and opened the freezer. Tony would have preferred to give Loki a piece of steak to put on his battered face, but a bag of frozen peas was the best they had. As he left the kitchen to give Loki the peas he thought to himself,  _ who the hell bought frozen peas? _

The way Loki looked up at him, said thank you so softly; it made his stomach knot. He touched Loki's cheek in a gesture that looked affectionate, but for Tony, it was reassuring — Loki was here; Loki was safe. He was a little banged up, but he was okay. Something ached in his chest, as it had been all day since he got Loki back, and he made his way back to the kitchen, pushing past Clint. His breath began to quicken and he fisted his hands on the counter.

"Tony?" Clint stepped closer, speaking softly so he didn't alert Loki and Natasha. He couldn't see Tony's face, but the way his body curled in on itself and the way he shook, Clint could tell something wasn't right with him. "Tony, what's wrong?"

Tony's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Only he wasn't sure what was more embarrassing: how much the thought of losing Loki scared him or that he was so scared he was fighting tears. Clint said his name again, laid a hand on his back. And he lost it.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Tony…"

The tears that Tony had held off all day came pouring out of him. He fell to a crouch, his back against a cabinet, and buried his face in his arms.

Clint stared dumbstruck. He could barely deal with crying chicks — which is why he was so grateful Natasha wasn't prone to tears — let alone a crying male. Unsure of himself, he squatted in front of Tony and hesitantly laid a hand on his arm, patting him awkwardly. "You…you okay, man?"

Tony only nodded.

"Is this just, like, a release thing? I mean, are you actually hurt or something? Should I get a doctor?"

He shook his head.

"Should I get Loki?"

Another, more vigorous shake.

"You want me to shut up?"

He nodded, sniffled.

Clint nodded to himself and pursed his lips first toward one side then the other. But eventually he realized he couldn't handle all of this emotion coming from someone he wasn't even sleeping with. "Why don't I take Tasha back to my room and give you guys some privacy?"

Tony lifted his head a little. His eyes were bloodshot, his lashes wet, and his nose was as red as Rudolph's. He nodded once again.

Clint mustered up a smile — as best he could. "He's home, Tony. And, for the most part, he's good." He got to his feet and patted Tony's shoulder before turning away.

Tony nodded again and dropped his head back on his arms again. He heard the low rumble of Clint's voice as he spoke to Natasha and Natasha's snappy response. He couldn't hear what was said after that, but he got to his feet, keeping his back to them as they passed by and walked across the hall. He needed another minute to gather himself and inhaled in three quick breaths — the kind taken after a good cry.

"Anthony?"

Tony's head snapped up and he whirled around. Loki was leaning a hand on the counter and Tony must have looked worse than he thought. And Loki must have forgotten about his injuries — for a split second. He dropped the bag of peas and lunged toward Tony, his hands clasping Tony's head in a death grip.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Anthony."

"I'm fine," his voice was a cracking rasp. He cleared his throat and made Loki take a step back, setting him against the counter behind him.

"If you are fine," he breathed as he settled, realizing he shouldn't have moved so fast, "then why do you look like you've been crying for hours?"

Tony lifted the hem of his shirt and wiped it over his eyes and cheeks. He grabbed a paper towel and dried his nose. "Because I just…" he sniffled, remembered why he was crying and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine now."

Loki pressed a hand to his side. "Yes, it does matter. To me. Now tell me what is wrong." He touched his fingers to Tony's chin, tipping it up enough so Tony would look at him. "Were you crying because you were scared of losing me?"

Tony stared quietly for a moment before he scoffed and jerked his head away. "I hate how well you know me." He used his sleeve to wipe away more tears. Why wouldn't the damn things stop already?

"Anthony…"

"You could have died, Loki! What if you couldn't get away from Laufey? He would have beaten you to a bloody pulp. And where would that have left me? Do you have any idea how pissed off I was at you for not calling me back? If something worse had happened to you…" The thought made Tony's words die off in a choked sob and he pressed his wrist to his mouth. Loki ignored Tony's resistance and pulled at him until he was in his arms, his head resting on Loki's shoulder.

"Nothing happened to me, my love," he said softly, once Tony had calmed down. "And I did get away. And I came back to you. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Tony sniffled. "I never said —"

"You did not have to."

He groaned, his fingers curling into the sides of Loki's sweater. "I hate you."

Loki smiled crookedly and pulled Tony away from him, cupped his face. "And you call me a liar." He pecked Tony's lips lightly. Before he could pull back completely Tony's fingers tightened in the material at his chest and held him close so he could kiss him more deeply. But Loki had to lift his mouth away. "Mm, Anthony. My mouth…"

Tony sniffled again and hugged Loki to him tightly. "Don't do anything like that ever again. You hear me? I will kick the shit out of you myself next time, I swear, Loki."

"It is over, Anthony."

"Promise me."

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes a little. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Good. Now call Thor." He pulled back and swiped a hand under his nose before pulling out his cell phone. "Don't argue, just do it."

Loki cocked a brow and took the phone. "I was not going to." He dialed Thor's number and raised a hand to Tony's face again. Chocolate brown eyes lifted to his, softened as he turned his face into the palm. Loki looked away and dropped his hand to Tony's chest when Thor answered as if speaking to Tony. "Thor…" he lifted the phone from his ear when Thor began to shout question after question. "Thor — Th — Brother —  _ Thor! _ "

Tony chuckled and, because it was all they had, took out one of Thor's beef-flavored noodle cups and filled it with water before setting it in the microwave.

"Well, be quiet for five seconds so I can give you an answer! Thank you…I'm fine. Yes, I know. I have already gotten an earful from Anthony."

"He can take some more!" Tony shouted as he passed by Loki, ducking away from the shove that was coming his way. He pulled out a fork and aimed it at Loki. "Be nice or I won't let you sleep over."

Loki made a disbelieving noise and returned to the phone. "What? …I would not say things went well, but…" he sighed again, "Thor, shut up for a moment, would you? I need to speak to Father." Tony stopped and faced Loki, who met his wide-eyed gaze evenly, before he pulled out the noodles from the microwave. "Yes, I am aware I just called him father. Will he be up for visitors in the morning?"

Tony whistled to himself then jumped up to sit on the counter, twisting his fork into the steaming noodles. He widened his legs when Loki moved to lean against him. Because he could, Tony pressed his lips to the top of Loki's head.

"Well, where is he? Oh…will you be staying there?" Loki looked up at Tony over his shoulder pleadingly and Tony fed him a small forkful of noodles. "All right," he murmured around the food to Thor. "…then Tony and I will be there in the afternoon. I understand that, Thor…" Loki's face creased into a frown and he swallowed. "…You speak as if I plan to fight with him every time I see him; I don't. I do not even plan to stay long tomorrow. I will say what I need to and leave."

Tony continued to listen to Loki's half of the conversation, slurping up noodles. At some points he could hear Thor's booming voice through the phone. He couldn't hear the words but he could hear the angry tone. His hand froze, another forkful of noodles halfway to his mouth, when Loki went rigid and moved away from him.

"He told you of that? What did he say? Well, because — it's none of your business, Thor. Yes, Tony knows…because  _ I _ told him. You know he means more to me than that,  _ brother _ , and don't you dare play innocent with me. I know you tell Jane everything that goes on within our family. She has told me as much, that's how! Thor, I did not — I just — you — argh!" Loki held out the phone to Tony. "I cannot speak to him when he is being unreasonable. You do it."

Tony took the phone, still chewing, and Loki walked out. He headed into Tony's bedroom and slammed the door shut. Tony could hear Thor still yelling about something and slowly brought the phone to his ear. "Yo! Thor! He gave me the phone 'cause you were pissing him off. What the hell did you say?" Thor launched into another tirade of why Loki didn't tell him himself about Laufeyson and Tony set down his mostly eaten cup of noodles. "Thor. Thor. Thor!  _ Thor! Shut the fuck up! _ "

It went silent on both ends and Tony sighed heavily as rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, but for god's sake, dude. Do you honestly think it would be easy for him to talk about his real dad with the brother who has been insisting half of his life that  _ Odin _ is his father? This has not been the best last few days of his life, and I will let him explain to you why later, but I don't think he really needs you giving him shit for stupid stuff like this when you should be thankful he's even here and alive and breathing!"

Thor wasn't happy with Tony's tone and told him so.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm yelling but now you've pissed  _ me  _ off. So peace the fuck out! We'll see you tomorrow!" He ended the call and tossed the phone to the counter. He started for the bedroom, forgetting about his food, and jumped back when he spotted Loki in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing there? You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I thought you were going to bed."

"I nearly was. Then I heard you yelling at Thor."

"Oh." Tony walked past him into the room and kicked off his shoes as he unzipped his pants. "That. Well…he pissed me off."

"I heard. And I see." Loki walked back into the room, closed the door, and sat on the bed. "What did he say to get you so angry?"

"I dunno. He was bitching about you not calling him and not telling him about Laufey and being all butt-hurt about it." Tony ripped off his shirt and climbed into the bed, moving around Loki and covering himself with the sheets and blankets. "You gonna come in or what?"

Loki smiled down softly at Tony, running a hand over his dark mussed hair. "No. I want to take a hot shower first. Relax myself."

"Oh. Okay."

"Disappointed?"

"No. Well, yeah, kinda…" Tony snuck a hand from under the covers and took Loki's hand, brought it to his lips. "I know you're here and you're okay and everything. I just…wanted to cuddle. But it's fine. I'm all agitated now anyway cause of stupid ass Thor."

Loki draped himself over Tony until they were face to face. "You could join me. I might be able to help with some of that agitation."

Tony chuckled and was glad the irritation he was feeling was already starting to wane. "Loki, stop hitting on me. You're in no condition to be doing stuff, you know that."

"No, I don't know that. I had no problems earlier." His fingers trailed down Tony's torso. "And you seem quite responsive to the idea."

Tony scoffed and tried to brush Loki's hand away from his boxers, with not much luck. "I'm always responsive to the idea. I'm ready to pounce on you twenty-four hours a day, babe. I just don't think we should when you're all bruised up." His voice lowered at the mention of the injuries, as well as his eyes. "I don't want to make you hurt more, Loki."

"Anthony, look at me." Hesitantly, Tony lifted his brown eyes. "Stop worrying about that. If I was not up to fooling around with you, I would not offer." He kissed Tony's lips lightly then sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand toward Tony.

"What?"

Loki's lips curved, his eyes glittered like emeralds. "I need help undressing."

Tony barked out a short laugh, but still, he slid across the bed and took Loki's hand, letting him pull him toward the bathroom. "Okay,  _ now _ you're the liar."

* * *

It took Loki an hour to drag Tony out of bed the next morning. Not because he wouldn't wake up or because he wanted to stay under the warm covers with a naked Loki, but because he just didn't want to drive out to Richmond and deal with Loki's family drama. Loki promised to buy him lunch and that they wouldn't stay long, but once he said Tony could have his way with him when they got home, Tony happily jumped out of the bed.

Loki had fallen asleep again on the drive and Tony woke him just as he turned onto the street his parents' home was located on. They pulled up into the driveway and saw Thor standing on the porch, arms crossed, waiting for them.

"Did you tell him we were on our way?"

"No. He must have been waiting for awhile. I've not spoken to him since last night."

"Wait for me to get the door." Tony put the car in park, shut it off and jumped out and around to the passenger side.

Watching from the porch, Thor jumped into action when he saw Tony reach in to help Loki out of the car, rushing to the car. "What happened to my brother, Stark?"

"Ask  _ him _ . He's right in front of you," Tony snapped slipping an arm around Loki's waist.

Loki let him but also tried to ease away from him. "You don't need to do this, Anthony. I can walk on my own."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances."

Thor frowned and tried to study Loki's face — his purpled jaw and puffy lips. "Loki, what happened to you? You look —"

"Like someone beat the shit out of him?"

Loki sighed and scolded, "Anthony."

"Get out of the way, Thor." Tony shoved him away, but he didn't move very far. Tony moved around him leading Loki up the steps and into the house.

"Who has done this to you?" Thor asked as he followed the pair into the foyer. "I demand answers now, brother."

Loki motioned for Tony to stop and waited for Thor to come into his eyesight. "And you shall have them, in just a moment. Where is Mother?"

"I am right here — Loki!" Frigga had stepped out from the kitchen, took one look at Loki, and fell apart. Loki had to hold out his arms to keep her from putting her arms around him. "Loki…!"

"Mother, please. I'm fine — I promise you. It's much worse than it looks. Thor, some help here would be appreciated." Thor grumbled under his breath, but moved around Frigga to pull her away from Loki.

"What happened to you? You look awful!" Unable to hold Loki, Frigga grasped onto Thor's large hand as tears still streamed from her eyes.

"Thank you," Loki muttered sarcastically. He glanced at Tony when the other nudged his thigh with his hand. "Where is Father?" He directed the question to Thor.

"Father?" Frigga's tears stopped for a moment and she stared at Loki in astonishment.

Thor was still frowning at him. "He is in his room, but he is sleeping right now."

"We told you we were coming specifically so Loki could talk to him," Tony interjected. Frigga's eyes were drawn to the short dark-haired young man standing next to — no, holding onto Loki.  _ This must be the one _ , she thought with a soft smile and curiosity lighting up her blue eyes.

"Anthony," Loki took his arm, gripping it tightly until Tony looked at him. "Calm yourself, love." He looked at Thor and saw the two of them were ready to rip each other's heads off. That was all he needed today. He lowered his arm until his fingers met Tony's. "Darling, I am thirsty. Could you get me some tea while I explain to them what has happened? Please?"

"Yeah." Tony squeezed Loki's fingers and after Loki pointed out the way, he left for the kitchen. Frigga started to go after him but Loki stopped her.

"No, Mother, Anthony is fine on his own. I am sorry you two could not have met under better circumstances." Frigga only nodded. "Could we sit somewhere and talk?"

"Can you walk all right?" Frigga asked hesitantly reaching out for his arm.

"I am fine." He let her take his arm anyway. "Anthony is just a bit of a hoverer sometimes, especially when I am a little out of sorts."

"Then let's go into the great room," she said as she started to lead him forward. She glanced over her shoulder at her eldest son, who stood glaring toward the kitchen, his large arms crossed over his massive chest. "Thor, are you coming?"

"Yes, Mother. I will be with you shortly. I am going to find something to eat."

"Thor, get your stubborn ass into the room right now!" Frigga and Thor stared in shock at Loki, as he had whipped around, quicker than anyone thought he could, to glare at Thor.

_ "Loki?" _ A hard voice called from the kitchen.

Loki sighed, leaning a bit into Frigga. "It is fine, Anthony. We are going into the great room now. Just pass through the dining room and turn to your right and you will find us."

_ "…'Kay…" _

Loki's eyes moved to Thor's and he lowered his voice. "You will not touch him. Once I have explained to you what has happened, maybe you will understand why he is upset. Until then, you keep your hands to yourself, do you understand?"

After a moment, and a glance at Frigga, Thor gave Loki a short nod and the three of them filed into the great room. Frigga sat with Loki on one sofa, while Thor took the other across from them. Once settled, Loki explained that Odin had told him of his birth father and how he had travelled to Michigan to search for him. Tony had wandered in and set a cup of tea in front of Loki on the glass table between the sofas just as Loki was explaining the squalor Laufey lived in and how he had done drugs in front of him. When he began explaining how the fight began, Tony quickly excused himself and asked for the bathroom.

Loki watched him go with a frown on his face. "He blames himself for this."

"Why? It was not his fault." Frigga ran her fingers through Loki's hair, brushing it from his face, in the way only a mother could. "Nothing any of us said would have kept you from going after Laufey."

Loki sipped at his cooling tea. "I know that. And you know that. But he feels some guilt for not accompanying me and stopping this from happening again."

"What do you mean again?" Frigga's fingers paused.

Loki peeked briefly Frigga's way and knew he was about to add to his mother's bad day. "Anthony was there the night Odin showed up at my dorm and we…scuffled."

"Oh…" Frigga pressed her fingers to her lips and Loki lifted his arm to envelope her when the tears filled her eyes.

"Mother, please, stop crying. I am fine."

"Loki, what happens with this Laufey now?" Thor asked drawing his attention. "Will he try to come after you?"

Loki shook his head. "I doubt it. He wanted nothing to do with me before. I can't imagine this meeting has changed anything. And I do not know how he would manage to make it here anyway. He does not seem to have much money. He does not seem to have much of anything."

"But, Loki —"

"Thor, I wanted to find him and I did. As far as I am concerned, Laufey does not exist anymore."

Tony came back into the room and stopped mid-step when three sets of eyes aimed at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, love," Loki answered, drinking again.

"Tony, I am sorry about my behavior last night over the telephone." Thor got to his feet and approached his friend and roommate. "I see now that my anger was misplaced and you…" he looked at Loki briefly, "You had every right to be angry with me."

Tony looked to Loki as well, unsure and a little uncomfortable. Family situations did that to him. "Uh, yeah, no worries, big guy, we're cool. Oh!" Tony gasped when Thor grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Tony's hands clapped against his back but Thor wouldn't let go.

"Thor, let him go. He can't breathe." Loki set down his cup of tea, got to his feet and moved to Tony's side.

"Oh, apologies, my friend," Thor said good-naturedly as he released Tony.

Tony gulped in air and pushed Thor away, keeping him at arm's length. He straightened as Loki neared him. "Can't he thank me some other way? God…"

"I told you, you don't know your own strength." Loki smacked the back of his hand against Thor's arm. He only shrugged and laughed. Loki took Tony's hand and pulled him toward the sofa. "Mother, I'm sorry this is coming so late and not at a better moment, but…" he tugged on Tony's hand until he could wrap his arm around his shoulders. "This is my boyfriend, Anthony Stark. Anthony, my mother, Frigga."

Tony could feel himself blushing. He always hated these 'meet the parents' moments, which was one of the reasons he avoided getting into relationships. The fact that the fathers never liked him was another. He smiled his most charming smile and took her hand, smoothly bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he added as an afterthought.

Frigga was flustered. "Oh…well. I am happy to meet you, as well, Anthony."

"You can just call me Tony."

A muffled call for Frigga was heard and the room suddenly grew tense again. Tony dropped Frigga's hand and she looked to Loki. "Do you want me to see to him first?"

"Uh…yes. Make sure he's comfortable. And let him know I just want to speak to him briefly. I don't want to argue. I don't want to fight. I just want to talk."

Frigga took his hand and cupped his cheek. "I will." She gave his hand one last squeeze and left for her bedroom.

"You sure you're up for this?"

Loki inhaled deeply before meeting Tony's gaze. "Yes. I am not planning on talking about the two of us just yet. I will wait until he is better. I just want him to know how I feel about meeting Laufey and…him now."

Tony nodded and took Loki's hand. "Hey, listen, this is probably a weird time to ask you this…considering we're at your parents' house…and it's just not the right time…and…" Tony shot Thor a look over his shoulder. "Your brother can hear me, but…" He looked up at Loki, grinned awkwardly. "Do you want to move in with me?"

Loki frowned at Tony. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Thor's head whip around and both he and Tony looked at him before Tony turned back to him. He shrugged a shoulder and grinned fully up at him.

"Truth is, I've been in those dorms for almost six years now. Mostly cause it's convenient to get to school and it was easy to bed hop — when I was into that. But I'm not anymore, so…" He turned to Thor again and held out a hand to him. "No offense, Thor. You've been an awesome roommate." He looked back at Loki. "But I'd like to not have to worry about him or Clint or Natasha walking in on us. And…I dunno, I thought it might be nice to have our own place to —"

"Yes."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Yes?"

Loki laughed. "Yes. I didn't need the explanation, love. I was going to look into apartments for Thor and myself, but I would much rather be with you. No offense, Thor," he said without looking at his brother, his eyes fixed on his lover.

"Does no one care what I think?" Thor asked, holding out his arms.

"No," Tony and Loki answered simultaneously. Thor tossed up his hands and moved to the other side of the room.

"So…you sure?"

Loki pressed his lips to Tony's in a short, sweet kiss. "I am."

"Loki. Odin's ready for you now," Frigga said as she reentered the room.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Mother —"

"You let me tell her, you big oaf," Loki said sharply, cutting off Thor. He frowned and pouted, crossing his arms again, like the big baby he was, and Frigga looked between the two of them completely confused.

"Tell me what?"

Loki glared hard at Thor. "I will speak to you about it later, Mother. I need to speak to Odin first." He looked to Tony once more, looking for a last bit of encouragement. Tony smiled and rose on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Come back to me," he said softly, almost jokingly.

Loki grinned, squeezed his hand, and moved to leave the room. "I always do."


	32. Welcome Home, Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Odin have a heart-to-heart. And Tony gets put on the spot.

"Frigga…!" Odin called again for his wife as he struggled to sit up in his bed. He tossed aside the covers and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I am here, husband. There is no need to shout," she said as she stepped into their bedroom.

"I am hearing a lot of different voices and yelling. What is going on out there?" Odin waved a hand in the direction of the door and slipped his feet into his slippers, waiting for him on the floor by the bed. Frigga came to his side and helped him to stand.

"Your son has come to see you."

Odin grunted as he stretched his back, aching after spending so much time lying in bed. "I thought Thor was staying here in his old room."

Frigga grinned and stepped back from him. "Your  _ other _ son, Odin."

Odin's head turned toward Frigga, but his expression was blank. "Loki is here?"

Frigga nodded. "Yes. He arrived less than an hour ago with his…uh, partner, shall we say?" She angled her head on a sigh when Odin's face pinched into a frown. "Stop it, Odin. He seems very nice. He even kissed my hand." She giggled softly and brought the hand up to her chest.

"Don't be so soft, woman. Besides, I don't remember saying that I had invited Loki back after I banned him from this house. And I certainly did not say he could come here with the man he has decided to flaunt in —"

"Watch yourself, old man." Frigga's voice hardened and she took one step forward, her stance one of threatening. Odin didn't flinch or glare as he was unsurprised by his wife's constant defending of their youngest son. "Loki has come here after quite an ordeal with Laufeyson." He straightened at that. "He has expressed a need to speak to his father — and he means you. But he does not wish to fight, nor argue."

Odin found himself fighting an emotion he couldn't name. It meant something that Loki would be calling him ‘Father’ again. "What did — he said — h-how did his meeting with Laufeyson go?"

Frigga's eyes fell from his gaze to the plush off-white carpet. "I will let Loki explain everything to you. But, Odin, I should warn you that…he does not look his best today. He is waiting in the great room."

Lowering his head, Odin contemplated for only a few brief moments. "Have him come into the sitting room. Alone."

Frigga nodded, headed toward the door to the hall that led to the great room. She paused in the doorway, faced her husband. "You will have to meet him eventually, Odin."

Odin grunted in response as he affixed his eye patch upon the scarred-over hole that was once his shining blue eye. He picked up his robe from a lounge chair across from the bed as he made his way in the opposite direction of Frigga to the sitting room just outside his and Frigga's bedroom. He put on the robe, tied the belt into a knot, and waited quietly for Loki.

He didn't have to wait too long. After less than a minute, there was a quiet knock at the door. At his call to come in, Loki poked his head in then fully stepped into the room. Odin didn't know if Loki heard his quick intake of breath, but those green eyes lowered to the chair when Odin's hand whipped out to take it, to steady himself.

"Your mother did not warn me enough."

As rebellious as ever, Loki only lifted his chin. Either to show he may have been knocked down but he wasn't out, or to rub it in Odin's face, Odin did not know. And he was not about to ask. "It really is not as bad as it looks. I think you are all overreacting. It is not as painful as when y —" Loki choke off his words, then grinned. "Well, as other times."

Guilt crept into Odin, had his cheeks burning beneath the white beard, and he turned away, mentally convincing himself that he just needed to stretch his legs some more. "He put a hand on you? Laufeyson did that to your face?"

"He did. He also used his feet on other parts."

Odin grunted as he shook his head. "I told you not to go searching for him."

"You did." Odin glanced at him, at the agreeable tone. He hadn't heard that in quite some time — when it wasn't meant to be sarcastic, of course. Loki lifted a shoulder, but didn't seem the least bit apologetic in the movement. "But I needed to see him for myself. I needed answers to questions that you could not answer. Only he could."

Odin paused in his slow indoor stroll. "I told you everything I knew…almost." He shrugged at Loki's lifted brow. "I did not think it necessary to inform you your birth father had been in prison and was a convicted drug dealer and an all-together uncouth, defective, contemptible human being. What else could you have possibly needed to know?"

"Why he gave me up."

"Oh." Odin continued walking. "Did you get your answer?"

"Bluntly, yes."

His tired blue eye flicked up at Loki then back to the brick red carpet. "He attacked you for asking about that?"

"No. Well, I don't believe so. He...blames me for the death of my mother." Odin came to a stop again. "She died in childbirth and they had known each other all their lives. Though I am sure the reason he attacked me was because I had insulted him."

Odin's mouth twitched, hitched up on one side, as he turned around and continued his walk the other way. "True to your nature, as always, I see. What did you say to him?"

Loki was silent for a beat before replying, "I told him you were a better man than he." Odin stopped and fully faced Loki now. His eye narrowed and Loki lifted his shoulders, pursed his lips. "Apparently, he disagreed."

Odin moved away again, to stand before the fireplace. He stood there, silently, for almost a minute, considering what to say next. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Very much so…"

Odin jumped as Loki's voice came from just beside him. He nearly stumbled back but was held steady by Loki's hands on his arms.

"Father," he finished softly.

Odin's teeth gritted as he fought the emotion clogging his throat, stinging his eyes. "You hated me only a few days ago. What changed your mind?" he asked softly, his voice almost a croak.

Loki removed his hands from Odin, folded his arms behind his back, and chuckled softly. "It's funny what hearing someone else saying offensive things about you does to me." Odin cocked his head in question. "Laufey — he was very judgmental of you, your money, your position, and your choices in raising me." Loki bit the inside of his cheek at his snap decision to not tell Odin that Laufey hadn't wanted a 'queer' son anymore than he did.

Odin had watched Loki as he spoke. His white eyebrows came together when Loki dropped his gaze to the floor. He could see his son's jaw muscles working as he clenched his teeth together. He wanted to offer comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to touch him, or to push him to speak. He simply waited for Loki to gather himself and speak again when he was ready.

"I'm sorry, Father," Loki whispered, surprising Odin.

At his sides, Odin's fingers trembled, his hands eager to touch Loki but hesitant to show the affection he had always been afraid to reveal. "Loki…"

Loki cleared his throat, pressed a hand to his mouth then pushed it through his hair, lifting his head. "I know there are still many issues you and I must work through before we reach a place where we are comfortable with one another again. And I am aware that I have not made things very easy for you — or for any of us — these last few years."

"Loki."

"Let me say this, please." Loki finally lifted his head and set his green eyes on Odin's pale blue one, just inches below his gaze. His damp lashes clung together, his cheeks were tinged pink. "I have been hard on you especially. I realize that I have been difficult and a pain. And I am so sorry it took Laufey doing  _ this _ to me for me to appreciate everything you have done. But I do, Father. I understand now."

Odin wanted to lift a hand and cup Loki's unharmed cheek, but the gesture still felt too intimate for him. So, in an effort to let Loki know that he understood as well, he laid a hand on his thin shoulder. "None of us are perfect, Loki. I do wish I had done a better job of letting you know just how much you mean to us —" he groaned at himself. "No, how much you mean to  _ me _ . If I had, then perhaps you would have never had to seek out Laufeyson in the first place. I apologize  _ sincerely  _ for that…my son."

Loki's lips curved up and Odin felt something warm settle in his chest, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled genuinely at his youngest son.

"Do you think you may have outgrown this defiant phase you've been in recently?"

Loki laughed softly and sniffled, glad that the emotional moment had passed. "No, I don't think so, Father. Defiance is also a part of my nature; it is a bit of what makes me, me. But I would like to think I have outgrown the phase of using my adoption and the reasons behind it as a weapon against you."

Odin moved away from the fireplace, twisting his back and groaning with the aches. "Thank the gods for the little things."

Loki smiled and saw that his father was weary. "Thank you for allowing me to speak to you today, Father. I do not want to take up anymore of your time. Thor is insistent that you need your rest."

"Freeze," Odin said, standing just behind his favored chair. Loki did freeze, halfway to the door, surprised that Odin stopped him. "Earlier, your mother informed me that you have brought your… _ friend _ with you today."

Odin could literally see Loki's back straighten up at that and hoped that their reconciliation would not be that short-lived.

"Yes. He drove me, but I did not come here today to discuss that just yet, Father."

"Regardless…" Odin aimed a hand at the chair directly across from his, a small rectangular table separating it and his chair. "You are here. So, about this Stark business…"

Loki sighed, nearly groaned, as he moved toward the chair, but didn't sit. "It is not a business, father. I am in a relationship with him. A serious one, at that, you should know. He has asked me to move in with him. And I have accepted."

Odin looked up and silently pleaded for patience. "Loki, I don't think you understand the situation you are in. You are the youngest son of a senator."

"Yes, the son that is  _ not  _ aiming for a career in politics. And the son of a  _ democratic _ senator," he pointed out. He scoffed, "You're opposed to a ban on gay marriage, are you not?"

Odin's head jerked back. He was surprised that Loki knew anything about his job, much less his public view on such a hot-button issue. Despite this, he shook his head, his lips pursed in a disapproving expression. "That is a political stance; it's an entirely different situation."

Loki crossed his arms, cocked a brow. "So it's important, for others. Just as long as it does not affect you personally, in your own life."

"Yes, exact — no! Loki, don't try your tricky ways with words on me." Odin aimed a finger at him, but there was no threat, no harsh tone to his own words.

Loki couldn't help himself and he smiled and chuckled. He put his hands together, almost pleading with Odin, and moved toward his father. "Listen to me, Father. Please. Now, I am man enough to admit that I have not been a perfect son; not even a half-perfect son. And I would hope you could admit you have not been the ideal example of a father."

Odin made an affronted face. Loki angled his head and, conceding, he nodded.

"I am willing to admit all of this. I am willing to ask for your forgiveness and forgive you. I am even willing to go so far as to sacrifice my pride and admit that I was wrong, about many things." Loki had dropped his hands and now lifted his shoulders in an uncertain gesture. "I don't know that what I have with him would lead to marriage, Father, but what I do know — for certain — is that I am  _ not _ willing to sacrifice Anthony Stark or my relationship with him."

Odin was silent for a long time, mulling over Loki's short, and seemingly heartfelt, speech. He moved around his chair and sat, taking his time to settle and cross one leg over the other. "Tell me about him," he said finally.

Loki frowned slightly. "What?"

"Tell me about this Stark who has so captured your…attention. I know all about Jane. If this is what you truly want then I should know about him as well."

Loki inhaled deeply, slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks. Where did he begin? And how did he make Odin understand why he was with Tony when he couldn't get his brother to understand. "All right… Well…you've met his father."

Odin thought back to the night he met and had dinner with Howard Stark. It wasn't how he had wanted that day to end but the elder Stark was pleasant enough company. "Mm. Good man. Talked incessantly about his weapons. And he seemed a bit...arrogant for my taste, but he also appeared to be very intelligent."

Loki smirked. "Both traits that father and son share. He's a genius."

Odin's brows lifted. "Stark's father is a genius?"

"No. Anthony is. He is just twenty-two but he graduated high school at fifteen and has already earned a degree in Electrical Engineering and is now close to completing a second in Physics."

Odin lifted an eyebrow, rubbed a finger over his bearded lip. "That's impressive."

"None of that means a damn to me," Loki said with a shake of his head. Odin frowned at him, dropping his hand to the arm of his chair. "I love him, father." Odin's face smoothed. "Anthony is the first person who has not cared one bit whom my father is, or my brother. He is the first person…who sees  _ me _ . And has not run away from me."

A small smile formed on Odin's lips. He understood that more than Loki would have ever guessed. "Does he love you, Loki?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

Loki frowned but smiled at the same time, considering how to answer. "Aside from the fact that it took almost losing me for him to tell me…?" Odin nodded once and Loki looked down. His cheeks bloomed a light pink. "I am…I am the first man he has ever been with. And I am the first person —  _ ever _ — that he has declared his love to."

Odin went silent again, for a long enough time to have Loki bristling and nearly fidgeting in front of him. Finally, he sat up a little more, adjusted his lapel, and looked up at Loki. "Bring him in."

Loki's chin dropped toward his chest. "I…wha —…what for?"

Odin didn't smile or move except to wave a hand at the door. "I wish to speak to him. Bring him to me."

"But…"

"Loki. I just want to talk to him. You introduced him to your mother, did you not?" Loki nodded numbly. "Then go out there, fetch him, bring him here, and introduce him to me."

Loki folded his lips together wondering if there was any excuse in the world that would work to prevent this, or at the very least postpone it. But he couldn't think of anything. "Very well," he mumbled as he left the room.

* * *

Loki returned to the great room where Frigga, Thor and Tony were speaking quietly. They all stopped, their eyes lifting to him when he stepped through the door. Frigga was about to ask him how it went with Odin when he moved forward and held out a hand to Tony.

Tony looked at Loki then his hand then Frigga and Thor and back to Loki's face again. Loki gave him a solemn nod and Tony took it, allowing Loki to pull him out of the room. The second they were alone in the hall Tony tugged on Loki's hand. "Babe, what's going on?" he whispered because he felt like he was in a museum — like in his own father's house.

Loki stopped suddenly, drew Tony into his arms and brought his mouth up to his in a brief but deep kiss that had Tony turning to jelly in his arms. He set his forehead against Tony's and breathed out a long breath that fanned over his lover's face. "Just remember: I love you."

Tony was gulping for air and blinking back stars. "Huh?"

Loki stepped back and took his hand again. "And, for my sake, please behave yourself," he said as he continued forward to the sitting room.

Tony gritted his teeth and reached down to adjust the beginning of an erection. "Now you tell me," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Loki held the door to Odin and Frigga's sitting room open for Tony. He stepped in and stiffened at the sight of Odin, sitting like a king on a throne in an ornately decorated chair of gold and red. All he needed was a crown and a spear, Tony thought with a nervous chuckle. After closing the door, Loki joined him at his side, and placed his hand at the small of his back. He relaxed only minutely.

Then Odin addressed him.

"Anthony Stark, yes?" Odin indicated the chair in front of him again.

Tony glanced at Loki, who only smiled weakly. Tony cleared his throat before moving to sit in the chair. "Yeah — yes, but I prefer Tony. What should I call you?"

"You may call me Odin. And my apologies, Tony. I have only heard Loki refer to you as Anthony."

Tony set his chocolate brown eyes on Odin's lone blue eye and his lips curved ever so gently. "Loki is the only one allowed to use my full name."

Odin's brows bobbed once. "I see." He eyed Loki, standing behind Tony, trying and failing to stifle a laugh. He chose to ignore it. "My son has been telling me about you. But I would like to hear more."

Tony no longer felt intimidated because, as always, talking about Tony Stark was Tony Stark's favorite thing to do. He inched down in his chair, crossed his legs at the ankles, and laced his fingers over his belly. "Cool. What do you want to know?"

Loki sighed softly at his incorrigible boyfriend but was relieved to see the smirk on Odin's face at Tony's new, more comfortable position.

"Well, I already know much about your father; he is very much a talker. Why don't you tell me about your mother?" Odin's eye moved to Loki when his hand landed on Tony's shoulder. He looked back to Tony when he reached up and gave the hand a short squeeze.

"It's all right, babe."

By the look on Odin's face, Loki could see that their pet names for each other would take some getting used to for him.

"My mom, Maria, passed away when I was ten."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Odin uncrossed his legs, shifted in the chair until he was more comfortable himself. "That must have been hard on you."

Tony nodded. He was a little surprised to find it didn't hurt so much anymore to talk about his mother or her death. He wondered idly if Loki was to thank for that. "It was sudden — a car accident — so yeah, it's been difficult." He reached up again, searched for Loki's fingers, still resting on his shoulder, and laced them together for a moment. "But it's getting easier."

Loki knew Odin hadn't missed the gesture, but he didn't comment on it either.

"Her passing must have brought you and your father closer together."

Loki clenched his hand resting at his side into a fist, disregarding the fact that Odin's one-eyed gaze was watching him and Tony very closely. He hoped Tony would be an adult about this conversation.

"Nope."

Odin looked at Tony again, lifting a brow. "Are you and your father not close? He speaks very highly of you, you know."

Tony smiled, but it wasn't friendly or with fondness for his father. "When it suits Howie, I'm his pride and joy. Otherwise, I'm just another pain in his ass. Except that he can't disassemble me into valuable pieces and sell me off to the highest bidder."

Loki squeezed Tony's shoulder and said softly, "Anthony."

Tony pushed himself into a sitting position and turned to look up at Loki. "I love you and I respect your father because he's your father, but I'm not sugar-coating shit for him or Howard. He wants to know, he's gonna know the truth."

Loki grinned softly and ran a knuckle down his cheek — an action to let Tony know he understood and wouldn't interrupt again.

Tony looked back at Odin and said, unapologetically, "Sorry."

Odin stared silently at first Tony then Loki. Loki could see he was stunned, most likely that Tony was brave enough to say he loved him so nonchalantly in front of his father and that he was being so frank about his own father. Odin waved off Tony's apology. "No need to apologize. Do you mean that?"

"What? That I'm a pain in the ass? Absolutely," he answered with a smile.

Odin chuckled. "No, Tony, I meant the part where you said you love my son." Loki went still. He could feel himself turning red when Odin's eye flicked to him briefly before returning to Tony. "Do you mean that?" he repeated.

Tony, with a serious look on his face, sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I'm gonna tell you exactly what I told Loki. I don't know shit about love."

Loki rolled his eyes closed.

"The person I loved the most in this world died because I was sick and I wanted chicken soup. My father, while being a super nice guy to everyone else, has never shown me a shred of affection unless he was showing off to his friends or colleagues. The only attention he ever gave me while I was growing up was in the form of drunken rages about it being my fault the only thing he loved in his life was taken away from him."

Odin shifted uncomfortably at this and glanced at Loki. Tony drew his attention again when he began to speak once more.

"We were both pretty happy about being separated when I left for college. And by that time, and again, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, I had a reputation — with women." Behind him, Loki put a palm to his face and shook his head.

At Odin's blank look, Tony shrugged his shoulder.

"It was fun, but it was meaningless. That all changed when I met this guy." He stood and moved next to Loki, taking his hand, and lacing their fingers together again. He smiled at Loki then looked at Odin. "Look, Odin, I know this isn't what you're used to because of giant Alpha Male Thor out there."

Odin didn't quite manage to smother a laugh and a smile.

"Hell, it took me a minute to get used to it myself. And I totally get that I'm not the ideal mate for anyone — even if you had a daughter. But you should know that no one, ever, in my entire life, has shown me what it's like to be loved." He looked at Loki. "And…despite my asshole tendencies, Loki has been the exception. And he got me to cut back on my drinking — which is saying a lot." He grinned when Loki elbowed him in the side.

"I think that's enough, love," Loki whispered.

Tony looked at Odin. "So, in answer to your question: yes. When I say I love your son, I really mean it. Because he's the only person on this entire planet that really knows me and still loves me for it." He shrugged. "He's kinda stuck with me at this point."

Loki slipped his arm around Tony's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I do love you, you crazy fool."

"Yeah, I know."

"Stop."

They both looked at Odin as he struggled to get up. Loki moved to help him, but Odin waved him off. Tony stepped forward, too, and took Loki's hand again.

"I've heard enough. As long as you promise to keep that…," he aimed a finger in their general direction and Tony dropped Loki's hand and took a big step away from him. Loki glared back at him and Tony motioned toward Odin as if to say,  _ he said it _ . "The kissing and the touching and all the  _ affection _ to a minimum in front of me…"

Loki held out his hand toward Tony, wiggling his fingers until Tony finally slipped his hand in his. "Yes?" he urged when Odin didn't finish.

Odin settled his hands in his robe pockets and breathed a sigh, smiling softly at both of them. "Then you have my blessing."

Loki stepped away from Tony, toward Odin. "Do you mean that, Father?"

Odin glanced at Tony then looked at Loki and sighed heavily. "Yes, I do, Loki. I have taken enough away from you. Valhalla knows what you would do if I separated you from him now."

"Hmm, just worldwide destruction costing billions to repair. Mandatory subjugation. Thousands of civilian deaths," Tony offered.

Loki twisted at his waist to glare at Tony. "Prisoners of war."

Tony smirked. "You wish."

Odin groaned. "Enough. Gods, you're worse than Thor and Jane."

Loki moved to Odin and, ignoring any hesitation on his or his father's part, he wrapped his arms around him. He swallowed back the emotion that filled him, swelling in his chest, clogging his throat, stinging his eyes. "Thank you, father," he said softly.

Odin blinked back his own tears. His arms snaked around the thin body against him and he held onto him tightly. "Welcome home, Loki."


	33. Epilogue: Don't You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

_ How has it come to this? _

It was all Loki could think as he zipped up a travel bag with the last of his things. He removed the bag from the bed; it was lighter than the others had been since most of his stuff was gone now. He turned his head, his eyes landing on the opened closet — half empty now. It made his heart hurt. Collecting himself, tightening his grip on the bag's handle, Loki left the bedroom. He checked the bathroom one last time, but he had already removed all of his things. He stepped into the dining and living area, his eyes scanning, to make sure he had everything.

He stared, unseeing, wondering again how it had reached this point.

They had had good days. Days when they could be in each other's company and not argue, not snap, not sass. They had had days when they loved, when they laughed, when they were back to themselves again. But those days had slowly begun to fade away and became fewer and far between.

And yet no one was to blame.

It was a combination of factors, really. Loki's final year of undergrad work was taking up his time and his patience. Tony's work at Banner's lab was doing the same, and even when he was home his mind was on his work. If either complained, it started one of their very heated arguments. At first, one or the other would just soothe everything over with an innuendo or suggestive joke that inevitably led to feverish makeup sex.

But even that began to get stale after a while.

The sound of keys jingling jolted Loki out of his reverie and he sighed with a heaviness that made his entire body ache, as the door swung open. Tony walked into the apartment and froze when he spotted Loki in the kitchen. He stepped in, closing the door behind him, and stared at Loki with a frown.

"Thought you'd be gone by now."

"My last test took longer than I had planned." His fingers flicked toward the bag on the floor by the sofa. "I was just getting the last of my things."

Tony's brown eyes went to the bag and he made a face as if he was holding back from breathing too hard. He tossed his keys onto the empty dining table and started past Loki to the bedroom. "Have a nice flight."

"Anthony, I —"

Tony cut him off, raising a hand. "Don't, okay? I think you've said enough already."

Loki ignored the jab and frowned as Tony had stumbled over his own feet a little when he turned to face him. "Have you been drinking?"

Tony hesitated answering honestly for about half a second. "Yeah, I have," he responded, almost challenging Loki to criticize him. "Pepper took me out for a few drinks because my boyfriend — oh, excuse me, my  _ ex _ -boyfriend — is moving out today, since he decided to take off to California without me."

Loki's gaze wavered as his eyes filled. "Must you be so cruel?" he asked softly.

"Fuck you, Loki." Tony said the words harshly, but with his own eyes filling as well. "I'm not the cruel one here.  _ You _ dumped  _ me _ , remember?"

"I did not dump you." Tony cocked a brow and Loki reluctantly relented. "I did what I thought was best for us, Anthony."'

Tony threw up his hands. "Oh, for god's sake…"

"I did what  _ you  _ didn't have the balls to do!" Loki glared at Tony through watery eyes and Tony stared right back. He scoffed, but said nothing else as he walked past Loki again, back toward the door. "Admit it, Anthony."

Tony stopped but didn't face Loki.

Loki stepped out from the kitchen, but kept his distance from his former lover. "You have been as unhappy as I have these last few months. Only you were too afraid to do anything about it. Except to drown yourself in alcohol or stay in denial by covering it all up with sex."

Now, Tony spun around and shouted, "I didn't hear you complaining!"

"Why do you think I ended it?!" Loki yelled back.

They both went silent. Loki had to look away when Tony's eyes filled again and his own jaw clenched to fight back his tears. It stayed quiet, the tension filling the room getting thicker and thicker by the second.

"How did we get like this?" Tony said softly, breaking the tense silence, echoing Loki's own earlier thoughts.

Loki brought his hands to his face, trying to brush away his own tears. He had been crying for days now — nonstop since he walked out on Tony — to the point where Thor was unsure how to deal with him and sent him to their parents' home to stay in his old room rather than his lumpy sofa. Loki didn't know how he had any more tears left. "I don't know."

Tony kicked at a chair. "God damn it. If I could just go back…"

Loki lifted his head and looked at Tony questioningly. "And do what…?"

Without answering, Tony pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, choking back a sob, letting out another. Loki's heart ached at the sound and he started to take a step forward to comfort him. Until he heard Tony's next words. "Take it all back!"

Loki ground his teeth together, fighting the hurt, fighting the pain, fighting the urge to give in and give up going to Berkeley and make it work with Tony there in D.C. But Tony’s words cut him deep this time. "You don't mean that," he said at last.

"Shut up, Loki!" Tony said from behind his hands. "If I had known it was going to end like  _ this _ …?" He finally dropped his hands and glared at Loki, his face a mess of emotion, and put a hand to the center of his chest. "If I had known that I was gonna feel like this one day…? Like someone just reached in and ripped my heart out…? And left this gaping hole?" His chocolate brown eyes held Loki's emerald green gaze steadily, tears streaming down his face. "I would have never gone through with it. None of it," he managed through clenched teeth.

Loki's chin quivered, even as he shook his head. "You don't mean that, Anthony."

Tony made another derisive noise. "You always thought you knew me so fucking well. Tell me, Loki, would you do it all again?"

"In a heartbeat."

Tony gasped out a breath and, almost pained, asked, "Why?"

"Because I loved you, you damn fool!" He didn't look away, even as, at his words, Tony crumpled to his knees. "I still do! Do you think this is what I wanted?" He moved slowly toward Tony, hesitant to touch him. He knew if he did he really would not be able to leave. "This is not how I pictured our life together to be, Anthony."

Tony was still on the ground, on his knees, sobbing into his hands. He lifted one hand toward Loki and Loki fell to his knees before him.

"I didn't want this either."

Tony latched onto Loki's sweater tightly and buried his face in his chest, surrounding himself in that forest scent that Loki always had emanating from him. "Then don't leave me."

Loki had reached his breaking point. Muttering Tony's name on a sob, he pulled him closer and pressed his face into his neck. They sat like this, arms around each other, weeping together, long enough to have the room growing dark as the sun set lower and lower. When it had become dark and the only light in the room came from the streetlamps outside their windows, and the sobbing had quieted down, Loki lifted his head, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder.

"I have to go."

Tony's fingers tightened into the material at Loki's back, his arms tightened around the slim frame. "No."

Loki tried to move but Tony was stronger than he. "Anthony. Please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Tony said nothing, didn't move for another beat or two. Then he lifted his head to look at Loki, his eyes roaming over the face he had come to love more than anything he ever thought he would. He held that face between his hands and fresh tears filled his eyes. "Don't go," he said before bringing Loki's mouth to his.

Taken aback, Loki's attempt to stop him was half-hearted. "Anthony…please…don't," he mumbled between the attacks on his mouth and the smoky taste of whiskey.

Tony's hand slipped to the back of Loki's head and held him in place so he could deepen the kiss. His fingers moved down, curled around Loki's slender but muscular arms and lifted him up on his knees as he rose up to his. "One night," he breathed into Loki's mouth as his hands roamed. "Just give me one more night." Tony moved his mouth down the long column of Loki's neck, and nearly begged against his skin, "Please, baby…"

Tears were still falling, and Loki's resistance was waning. Then suddenly his sweater was pulled over his head, Tony had him on his back, and his button-up shirt was open and Tony's hands were on him. "Anthony…"

Tony concentrated on getting Loki's pants undone, his fingers fumbled with the button. He shoved his hand down Loki's open slacks, began to stroke him roughly, and moved his mouth back up to Loki's. "I can fix this, Loki," he said against the parted red lips. "I can fix anything."

Loki stopped fighting him, but he couldn't stop his tears from falling. "Not this," he whispered softly. Tony didn't hear him.

He moved down Loki's body, pulling his pants to his ankles, not bothering to remove his shoes or to take the pants off the rest of the way. He lifted one of Loki's legs, as far as he could, and pressed his mouth to Loki's entrance, tonguing him, preparing him. Loki moaned and his fingers curled into Tony's hair.

"Anthony…"  _ Don't do this _ , he thought, but couldn't voice.

Tony lifted his head from between Loki's legs only to take his hardening cock in his mouth, using his fingers on Loki now. Despite his efforts to stop Tony, Loki was too immersed in the pleasure now. His body arched, his hips had begun to move against Tony's fingers.

"Oh, gods…Tony…"

Tony pushed up to his knees, shoving his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, and stroked himself a few times before sliding himself into Loki. After a few pumps, he lowered his mouth to Loki's, kissing him deeply. "Mmm, Loki… _ fuck _ …you feel so good, baby."

Loki reached up, touched Tony's face, and still, his tears fell. He gasped as Tony continued to move into him, but he couldn't tell if he was gasping because of him or the tears. "Tony. Please, love…stop."

Tony groaned as he pumped his hips, but it sounded more painful than pleasurable. "I can fix this!" he said again, desperately now, as if he was trying to convince himself. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as tears rolled down his cheek. With every thrust he said, "I. Can. Fix. Us!"

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders, squeezed his thighs around his waist, not bothering to fight the tears anymore. Every part of his body clenched around Tony and he grunted softly as he came. His fingers curled into the hair at the back of Tony's head and he brought his ear down to his mouth. "You cannot fix us, my love," he whispered.

With a loud sob, Tony collapsed onto Loki, clutching him as close to his body as he could. Loki lied still beneath him, silently crying, holding Tony as he slowly reached his own climax, and continued to sob into the shirt hanging from Loki's shoulder. Loki pressed his cheek to Tony's head.

"Darling…"

"Don't," Tony croaked out, slapping Loki's hand away from his head. "Don't call me that. Not when you're just gonna leave me." He climbed off of Loki, yanked up his pants, and sat with his face buried in his arms atop his knees, at Loki's feet.

Loki stayed where he was for a moment — pants around his ankles, legs spread awkwardly, shirt hanging off one shoulder. He wasn't sure what his next move should have been. The only sound in the room now was Tony's muffled crying and he couldn't decide if he should comfort Tony or get up and run from the apartment. Finally, because the chill that came over him reminded him he was practically naked, he sat up and quietly pulled his pants back on and re-buttoned his shirt.

Once he was dressed again, he moved next to Tony. "Anthony?"

"Just go," he spat out, his head still buried in his arms.

Loki's shoulders sunk, like he was a balloon that had just been deflated. "I don't want to leave you like this." To his surprise, Tony lifted his head. But he stared at him, his mouth hanging open, indignation heating his eyes.

"You should've thought about that before you broke up with me."

Loki watched helplessly as Tony got to his feet and walked out to the small balcony. He had reached for Tony but Tony moved too quickly and shook him off. He didn't move for a few moments, struck by Tony's harshness. Then he reached for his sweater and pulled it on. He picked up his bag and moved toward the door, stopping to look around the apartment.

For just a few moments, he let himself reminisce about the last three years he had spent there with Tony. He remembered how they argued over the second bedroom; Tony wanted it for a workshop, Loki wanted it for a study. They eventually compromised and split it in half, but because of Tony's penchant for blasting loud heavy metal while he worked, Loki ended up doing most of his studying in their bedroom.

He glanced at the kitchen, wondering if Tony would even use it now. It had become Loki's domain, he being the better cook and, when he had the time, where he would concoct fancy meals just for the two of them. He remembered their first Christmas together; their first anniversary; how much fun they had those first couple of weeks, 'christening' every flat surface they could find.

But then the more recent memories began to creep in. That first major fight that had started over dinner and had eventually moved to the living room, where couches and tables and bookshelves had been tossed and turned over. It led to some heated and very creative lovemaking over a pile of books, but Loki could see now that it was the beginning of the end for them.

The night he knew for sure was just a month ago. They had started bickering again, as it often started, and in his anger, Tony had reached for a vase that still held the roses he had given to Loki for Valentine's Day. And tossed it across the room, narrowly missing Loki's head. When it shattered against the edge of one the many bookshelves in the apartment, a shard went flying, cutting into the skin of Loki's high cheekbone.

It had scared both of them, but Loki especially. He knew Tony would never hurt him on purpose, or use his hands on him, but for them to have reached that point — when they couldn't even talk to each other without it turning into a fight — it frightened him to his very core. Because he had loved Tony so much. They had never spoken of marriage. They had never spoken of kids. They had never spoken of their future together — because they had both just assumed they  _ were _ each other's futures.

That night changed everything. Loki had applied to several different graduate programs around the country and in Washington D.C. Tony had promised that wherever he was accepted they would move there, together. He was sure he could convince Howard to open up shop for him in any city they went to, especially because Howard had been pressuring him to work for Stark Industries since he had graduated, instead of wasting his genius in Banner's small-time lab. But once their relationship had started to deteriorate, Loki wondered if it would be best for him to go on alone. Maybe some time apart would help them both remember why they were together in the first place.

But Tony wouldn't have it. They went together or not at all, he had told Loki. They argued about it, slept separately for several nights over it, and Tony didn't speak to him for almost a week because of it. It was in that time, and after conversations with both Thor and Natasha, that Loki had decided he needed to do what was best for him, and inevitably what would be best for Tony. So he accepted the program at Berkeley, made his plans to move to California, and sat Tony down to tell him.

As Loki expected, Tony threw a fit. He yelled, cried, and ranted for a while, not letting Loki speak at all, and ended the night by telling Loki to get out of the apartment and never come back. So he did. He stayed at Natasha's that first night, then Thor and Jane's. Thor was in his final year at law school and having a depressed and crying Loki and all of his things in boxes in his small apartment was too much. So he sent for Frigga and had her take care of it. Frigga had all of Loki's things taken to the mansion and brought Loki home and sat with him for hours while he wavered from crying to venting to hopeless wishing to fitful sleep.

_ And now, this is it _ , Loki thought as he watched Tony pace back and forth on the balcony. He stopped to kick repeatedly at a patio chaise lounge before collapsing onto it and curling into a ball. Loki could see Tony's body shake violently with the sobs. Forcing himself to look away and stop his own tears, Loki pulled out his keys and removed the ones to their apartment and their mailbox. He put them down next to Tony's set, lightly running his fingers over his former lover's, dangling from a keychain with the green and purple logo to Banner's lab printed across it.

Inhaling deeply, clearing his eyes, Loki picked up his bag, and without looking back again, he walked out the door. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814401) by [LaLopez1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981)




End file.
